


Follow the fellow who follows the dream

by Homoviator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kontynuacja mprega, Wszechcywilizacji społecznego bluesa, czyli jak Byakuyi i Renjiemu udał się synekXD<br/>Przygoda dwóch chłopaków z wcale nie tak mitycznymi stworzeniami, które okazały się potworami tylko po części.  Dorastanie, znajdowanie swojego meijsca w świecie i praca na swoje własne nazwisko, plus cała Espada :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Follow the fellow who follows the dream

 

 

Roz.1

Non omnia possumus omnes

(nie wszyscy możemy wszystko)

 

 

W Szkocji, gdzieś w okolicach Peirth, między Deire a Windmill, pojawiły się na całe pięć minut wielkie, tradycyjne, japońskie suwane drzwi. Unosiły się na niebie w glorii dostojeństwa a pasące się na okolicznych polach krowy zwracały do nich głowy z wyrzutem. Następnie zza wrót dał się słyszeć głośny chichot dwóch, niewątpliwie zadowolonych z siebie, może siedmioletnich, chłopięcych głosików, po czym portal zniknął tak jak się pojawił, bezgłośnie i znienacka.

 

//////////////////

 

 

Byakuya usłyszawszy rozdzierający wrzask, dobiegający niewątpliwie z kuchni rezydencji, machinalnie podniósł się ze swojej kozetki. Okropny upał, panujący tego lata w całych zaświatach, nawet w zwykle chłodnym Hueco Mundo, powodował, że Kuchiki pomimo starań nie był w stanie dokończyć dodatkowej pracy, którą przyniósł sobie do domu i co jakiś czas musiał uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę w ramach zregenerowania sił. Był zły, że zasnął tak mocno a jeszcze bardziej drażnił go fakt, że zbudziło go zwykłe larum, które podnosili jego syn, Shigehiko i jego przyjaciel Ryuichi, ilekroć groziła im kara z ręki Renjiego.

Byakuya wiedział, że nie musi iść, że Abarai doskonale poradzi sobie sam, niemniej bezpieczniej było iść. Im więcej świadków tym lepiej, rodzice Ryuichiego, Urahara i Yoruichi nie lubili otrzymywać skarg na syna, i choć poufnie Kisuke dał Abarai i Kuchikiemu prawo do karania Ryuichiego, ilekroć wtrącił się w sprawy zaświatów, byli dość zaborczy, jeżeli chodziło o kary. Lepiej, żeby Byakuya był świadkiem dantejskich scen, które, sądząc z coraz głośniejszych zawodzeń, zaraz wydarzą się w kuchni.

To, co Kuchiki ujrzał, nie było okolicznością rzadko widywaną w tym domu. Ryuichi i Shigehiko byli zgraną parą najgorszych, najbardziej zmyślnych urwisów w Seireitei i jak przypuszczał Renji, w całych zaświatach. Ośmioletni Shigehiko i siedmioletni Ryuichi dość często kończyli na dywaniku Abarai za jakąś ingerencję w maszyny odpowiedzialne za przechodzenie pomiędzy wymiarami, za zabawy soul modami i inne, bezsensowne psikusy, w których celowali. Rinko, stara niania, która jeszcze z czasów szczenięcych Byakuyi, zamieszkiwała w rezydencji Kuchikich, zajmowała się z macierzyńską troską oboma urwipołciami, kochając swoje kurczęta za bardzo, a więc totalnie nad nimi nie panując i pozwalając za swoimi plecami robić jakieś nielegalne przekręty. Obowiązek przewracania równowagi zawsze koniec końców spoczywał na Abarai, który z właściwą sobie werwą wykorzystywał prawa ojca Shigehiko i czasowego opiekuna Ryuichiego, twardą ręką przytrzymując to co z mamusinej, kochającej łapki Rinko się wymknęło.

Byakuya wkroczył do kuchni z chłodną rezygnacją i rozwijającym się gdzieś w okolicach skroni bólem głowy. Scena nie była tak drastyczna, jak można by wnioskować z odgłosów i przypominała raczej rytuał, który Renji odgrywał za każdym razem, gdy luby duecik coś spsocił a który koronował wszelkie dziecięce przestępstwa poważniejszego kalibru. Renji stał po środku kuchni, powstrzymywany siłą przez wylękłą Rinko, i kipiąc swoim płomiennym temperamentem wykrzykiwał.

"Gdzie moja dyscyplina! Normalnie spiorę was na kwaśne jabłko!"

"Oj tata!!!"

"Nie będziecie mi się, szczeniaki jedne, zabawiać wrotami do świata materialnego!" wrzeszczał czerwony na twarzy Renji, nie mogąc patrzeć na dzieci, które stały przed nim z pokorą przyłapanych na podjadaniu marchwi z grządki koziołków. "Wiecie ile szkód mogliście wyrządzić! Rada Starszych już pewnie prowadzi śledztwo, psia krew! Ryuichi, cholera, patrz na mnie jak mówię! Jak twoja matka się o tym dowie, nie będziesz mógł usiąść przez tydzień!"

"Wujek! Tylko nie mów mamie! Nie mów mamie!"

"Powiem, do diabła! Wszystko powiem! Możesz przechodzić do zaświatów, ale wtedy odpowiedzialność za ciebie ponoszę ja i Kuchiki! A gdyby coś się wam stało?! Nie! Nie ma litości!"

"Ale nie bij!"

"Muszę, żeby zachować resztki swojego autorytetu rodzicielskiego, do diaska! Mus to mus! Gdzie jest moja dyscyplina! Shigehiko! Pewnie znowu schowałeś w piwnicy..."

"W piwnicy nie..." sypnął się Shigehiko a Byakuya przewrócił oczyma i usiadł za stołem. Dzieciaki wiedziały, że raczej rzadko bierze jakąkolwiek stronę, więc nawet nie próbowały błagać go o pomoc w uśmierzeniu wrzącego gniewu Abarai, chociaż Shigehiko, jego niesforny synek w przekrzywionym kaisenkai na rudych włosach, dziedziczonych po Renjim, zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Byakuya nie zamierzał nikogo ratować, właściwie przyszedł tylko napić się wody z lodem... i popatrzeć.

"A więc gdzie jest moja dyscyplina?" zgrzytnął groźnie Renji.

Ryuichi wiedział, kiedy się poddać i podać tyły, a więc smętnie podszedł do lodówki i wygrzebał z zamrażarki zmarznięty, nadgryziony poważnie zębem czasu kawałek cienkiego rzemienia, którego w dawnych czasach używano do kar cielesnych w akademii shinigami. Było to bardzo dawno temu, pamiętał tego typu barbarzyństwa popełniane na studentach tylko Yamamoto i jego vice kapitan, reszta shinigami wyrastała już w bardziej cywilizowanych czasach. Cóż, cywilizowane czasy cywilizowanymi czasami, ale na Shigehiko i Ryuichiego działały tylko takie 'średniowieczne' metody prewencyjno-edukacyjne.

"Wystawiać się!" zakomenderował rozsierdzony Abarai, potrząsając rudą grzywą, opadającą mu z rozluźnionej kitki i patrząc ze swojej wysokości metra osiemdziesiąt dziewięć na szkraby, przytulone do siebie i skulone.

"Tata, ale lekko!" wyjęczał Shigehiko a Ryuichi zasłonił opalonymi łapkami swoje złote ślepka, niewątpliwie będące zasługą genów Yoruichi. Wiedzieli, że przetargi dobiegły końca, ale i teraz usiłowali jeszcze coś wyhandlować. Byakuya ukrył uśmiech za szklanką z wodą, z której pociągnął sporego łyka.

"Pamiętaj, że to jeszcze dzieci!" zawołała Rinko, zasłaniając chłopców swoją obszerną piersią, jakby Renji miał właśnie rzucić się w krwiożerczym szale na dwa bezbronne maleństwa i rozszarpać je na strzępy, tłukąc bez litości gdzie popadnie. Zirytowany dodatkowo jej zachowaniem Abarai raz dwa przyciął symbolicznie starym bacikiem po dwóch parach czarnych spodenek od kimona. Dzieci, okryte hańbą, zawyły głośniej niż można by się spodziewać po takim klapsie, po czym padły sobie w ramiona, chlipiąc nawzajem w swoje kimona.

"A teraz bez krętactw, wyjaśnić mi, czemu przyszło wam do tych waszych małych łbów coś tak kretyńskiego jak zabawa wrotami do świata materialnego." oznajmił twardo Renji, łypiąc wściekle na chłopców. Byakuya widział, jak kąciki ust drgają mu nerwowo, co było oznaką, że jeżeli okrutna scena się za moment nie skończy, Abarai nie wytrzyma i zacznie się śmiać. Zresztą i tak nieźle sobie radził. Kuchiki próbował tego chwytu tylko raz i został bezpardonowo pokonany, gdy Shigehiko rzucił się przed nim na ziemię, przygniatając sobą Ryuichiego, żeby uchronić go przed karą, wielkiego, dumnego ze swojego chłodnego dystansu do życia Kuchikiego zamurowało. Byakuya wiedział, że to podstęp i gra aktorska, ale widząc swojego syna na podłodze coś w nim się zablokowało i nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, a na koniec zaczął się śmiać. Histerycznie. Na głos. Shigehiko podpełzł do niego brudząc sobie wytarte już kolanka nowych spodenek do zabawy i poklepywał go ostrożnie po łydce; był autentycznie przerażony, jeszcze bardziej, niż gdyby faktycznie rodzic wyegzekwował na nim karę. Gdy potem Byakuya rozmawiał o tym z Renjim, Abarai stwierdził, że jego partner nie jest po prostu przyzwyczajony do zagrywek urwisów. To, że Kuchiki nie jest w stanie na serio zdenerwować się na Shigehiko, Renji litościwie pominął milczeniem. Rudowłosy diabeł o rysach twarzy rodu Kuchikich i temperamencie najbardziej ciekawskich kotów z Rokungai oraz ciemnoskóry, jakby nieco za mocno opalony blondynek o złotawych, skośnych ślepkach, urwisy doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że wyglądając bezbronnie mogą ugrać o wiele więcej niż wszczynając kłótnię czy wypierając się wszystkiego, cokolwiek strzeliło im do tych paroletnich łebków.

"My chcieliśmy... tylko zobaczyć, do czego jest ten przycisk..." wyjęczał zbolałym głosikiem Ryuichi, wciąż zapadnięty w uścisk Shigehiko i zasmakrujący mu regularnie koszulkę. "Do tej pory przejście otwierało się tylko na terenie Hueco Mundo, skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, że nastawione parametry to wymiar materialny..."

"Tak! To wina wujka Kurotsuchiego! On wciąż coś kręci przy tych gałkach, a skąd my mamy wiedzieć, co wciskać, żeby było..."

"Cisza!" huknął Renji, mrużąc oczy i podpierając się pięściami na bokach. "Nie powinniście w ogóle być w laboratorium pod nieobecność Mayuriego! Nieważne, czy nastawił parametry na ziemię czy gdzie indziej, nie powinniście w ogóle dotykać przycisków! Co to za tłumaczenia są, cholera jasna psia krew! Shigehiko, masz szlaban na następne dwa tygodnie, wychodzisz ze swojego pokoju jedynie na posiłki i do akademii! Ryuichi! Twoi rodzice zaraz dowiedzą się o wszystkim, i jak nic nie będziesz mógł wrócić do zaświatów przez następny miesiąc! I dobrze, trochę czasu na osobności dobrze wam zrobi!"

"Ale tata! To pyra...tyrania!!!" pisnął ze wszystkich sił Shigehiko.

"Wuju Renji! Tak nie można!" zawył Ryuichi.

"Można!" zagrzmiał Renji głosem jak apokaliptyczna trąba i usiadł przy stole koło Byakuyi, który obserwował całą scenę z lekkim rozbawieniem, błyszczącym mu w oczach. "A teraz zmiatać mi stąd, raz dwa! Rinko, wrzuć Ryuichiego w szczelinę między wymiarową, niech pomyka do domu. Zaraz skontaktuję się z Uraharą."

Rinko, niska, pulchna, mamusiowata postać pozwoliła zrozpaczonym dzieciakom wtulić się w swoje fartuchowe falbany i mrucząc uspokajająco, odprowadziła je w głąb domu.

Renji westchnął a Byakuya pociągnął łyk swojej wody z lodem i pochylił się ku niemu tak, żeby położyć mu głowę na ramieniu.

"Byłeś wspaniały, tyranie." mruknął na poły prześmiewczo, na poły czule, a Renji przesunął mu policzkiem po włosach.

"Wiem." odpowiedział ze śmiechem, unosząc dumnie brwi. "Ale ktoś to musi robić, inaczej rozsadziliby zaświaty od wewnątrz."

Kuchiki nie skomentował, tylko poddawał się ostrożnym muśnięciom policzka Renjiego, który ocierał mu się o skroń, chrzęszcząc włosami i kaisenkai. Wszyscy jeszcze pamiętali, do czego zdolni są Shigehiko i Ryuichi, pozostawieni sami sobie. Nanao do tej pory wzdrygiwała się widocznie, gdy widziała ich razem, ponieważ swego czasy szczeniaki wybebeszyły jej całą dokumentację podatkową i porozwieszały w kwaterze drużyny dwunastej w toalecie, uświetniając papiery swoimi koślawymi rysunkami karetek pogotowia i walczących na miecze, powyginanych dziwacznie shinigami. Ofiarami specyficznego poczucia humoru dueciku padał raz po raz inny kapitan. Yamamoto obudził się kiedyś pozbawiony kompletnie swojej brody, ponieważ Shigehiko nafaszerował mu wieczorną herbatę proszkami do spania Ukitake, oraz wynalazł gdzieś w magazynach Kurotsuchiego mały palnik acetylenowy, bardzo precyzyjny i idealny do ostrożnego, dokładnego golenia. SoiFei odkryła, że koła, którymi związywała warkocze, zaczynają rozpalać się do czerwoności, gdy zaczyna wykonywać szybsze ruchy i nieomal poparzyła się podczas jakiegoś sparingu. Jak podrasowali jej ozdoby włosów malcy, pozostało zasnute tajemnicą. Komamurze zginął hełm, który zawsze nosił na głowie, kryjąc swe oblicze, a Shinsui zamiast zostać przydziałowo posypany swoimi płatkami kwiecia, został skropiony dziwnym płynem, który przyciągał mnóstwo małych muszek, latających dookoła nieszczęsnego Kouryaku jeszcze dobre parę dni po psocie.

Szczeniaki chyba tylko Mayuriemu nie wycięły jeszcze żadnego kawału. A może i wycięły, tylko Kurotsuchi, zapatrzony w Shigehiko jak w swojego stuprocentowego zastępcę, nie zareagował, a więc nie był wdzięcznym obiektem psot. O ile zabawniej było patrzeć na próbującą ugasić swoje włosy SoiFei, miotającą się w poszukiwaniu wody Rangiku, której słodycze zostały nafaszerowane chilli, czy Hitsugayę, który pewnego ranka odkrył, że ktoś tępymi nożyczkami skrócił jego kapitańskie szaty do rozmiaru jeszcze bardziej dziecięcego niż były.

"Wszystko przez to, że Rinko ich tak rozpuszcza." mruknął Renji, wzdychając i biorąc łyka ze szklanki Byakuyi, który wstał i wyciągnął kolejną butelkę zmrożonej wody mineralnej z lodówki. "Wiedziałem od początku, że tak będzie."

"Nie było innego wyjścia. Shigehiko musi mieć jakąś personę, która byłaby zbliżona przynajmniej do matki." westchnął Byakuya. Toczył na ten temat długie spory z klanem, ale w końcu przeforsował swoją propozycję zatrudnienia na cały etat emerytowanej już dawno temu Rinko. Klan, przełknąwszy gorzką pigułkę faktu, że ich najpotężniejszy dziedzic, Byakuya, nie zamierza co rok płodzić, rodzić i wychowywać kolejnego spreparowanego genetycznie potomka, przyjęła w końcu do wiadomości, że Renji jest stałym partnerem Kuchikiego. Starym sowom było to nawet na rękę. Wedle ich mniemania dwóch mężczyzn mogło wychować tylko twardego, idealnego wojownika, bez jakiś żeńskich, matczynych elementów w środowisku Shigehiko miał spore szanse wyzbyć się niepotrzebnych sentymentów na rzecz siły, koncentracji i dystansu. Tyle, że Byakuya, jak zwykle godził się z tymi teoriami, tak względem swojego potomka odczuł, że nie może ich zastosować. Dwóch ojców radziło sobie świetnie z wychowywaniem dzieciaka tak ufnego i pozytywnie nastawionego do świata jak Shigehiko, ale jak to kiedyś trafnie ujął Renji "przydałby się małemu jeszcze ktoś bardziej mamowaty i zdatny do przytulania'.

Rinko była w tym względzie idealna. Unikalne połączenie cioci i babci, z gracją odnalazło się w roli niani niesfornego potomka rodu Kuchikich a Shigehiko, od kiedy tylko odkrył, że Rinko zdecydowanie lepiej reaguje na nagłe przytulenia i skoki na swoją opasaną fartuchem talię, uwielbiał ją pasjami. Renji podejrzewał, że spora część afektu syna względem starej niani, miała swoje korzenie w tym, że Rinko tak bardzo kochała swoje pisklę, że pozwalała mu prawie na wszystko, a nawet, jeżeli czegoś zabraniała, nie umiała wyciągnąć względem malca bardziej bolesnych konsekwencji niż nagana słowna. Oczywiście Shigehiko, będąc wspaniałym aktorem, ( co miał niewątpliwie po Renjim, jak kiedyś w czasie kłótni o przedwczesne wstąpienie syna do akademii, zaznaczył Kuchiki) łkał po każdej naganie Rinko jak bóbr, obiecując poprawę i deklarując dozgonne oddanie i miłość, ale jego ojcowie wiedzieli lepiej. Chyba jedna Rinko nabierała się na gadki siedmioletniego adepta akademii, który jako jeden z pierwszych nauczył się aktywować shikai i wykonywać skomplikowane obliczenia chemiczne, którymi potrafił operować jedynie Kurotsuchi i paru jego najbliższych współpracowników.

W akademii wykładowcy i reszta studentów lubiła Shigehiko, pomimo, że wywodził się ze szlachetnego klanu. Prawdopodobnie działo się tak dlatego, że jego wesoły, żywotny charakter niwelował wszelką złość, którą mogli odczuwać starsi uczniowie na widok latającego po budynkach szkoły szkraba, wywracającego się o swój własny miecz. Byakuya obserwował bacznie syna, jak radzi sobie jeden po drugim ze swoimi dziecięcymi i szkolnymi problemami, których on sam do końca nigdy nie rozwiązał. Kuchikiego raczej w akademii nie lubiano i unikano, nie chcąc mieć na pieńku z jakimkolwiek klanem szlachetnym.

"Ostatnio Shige pytał, czy może mieć siostrę tak jak Ryuichi." oznajmił rozbawionym tonem Renji a widząc zaskoczoną minę na twarzy Byakuyi, cmoknął go mocno w policzek. "Wiem, wiem. Starałem mu się to wyperswadować, ale wiesz, jaki jest. Nic na pół gwizdka. Albo pies, albo siostra, takie nasz syn wystawił nam ultimatum."

"Ani psa ani siostry. Chyba, że sam mu tę siostrę urodzisz." mruknął Byakuya, pozwalając Renjiemu pocałować się w skroń i szyję. "Byłoby fair, gdybyś ty także mógł zasmakować rozkoszy bycia istotą ciężarną. Wiesz, Mayuri i Unohana jeszcze mają te obliczenia i potrzebne do operacji ingrediencje."

Renji zaśmiał się niskim, chropowatym głosem, o którym wiedział, że działa na Byakuyę erotycznie, co tylko sprawiło, że Kuchiki spiął się jeszcze bardziej.

"Ale przypomnij sobie jak było przyjemnie, jak Shigehiko był mały i nie wysadzał jeszcze nic w powietrze, ani nic nie podpalał..." wyszeptał Byakuyi prosto do ucha Renji, przysuwając się coraz bardziej do jego karku i atakując go powoli leniwymi pocałunkami. Kuchiki z pewną trudnością oparł się pieszczocie, nie przechylając głowy i nie dając Abarai lepszego dostępu do swojej szyi.

"Pamiętam. Pewnie. Na przykład lubiłeś trzymać stopę naszego syna w ustach, gdy była jeszcze naprawdę mikroskopijnych rozmiarów. Ale jak to już kiedyś sobie ustaliliśmy, następnego dziecka nie rodzę ja, Abarai." twardy ton w głosie Byakuyi skutecznie ochłodził zapały Renjiego, który odsunął się nieco od wycałowywanej właśnie ścieżki na karku Kuchikiego i przytknął policzek do jego ramienia.

"Racja, he he... Zresztą mała stópka w ustach była fajna dopóki Shigehiko nie zaczął ruszać palcami... wtedy robiło się naprawdę dziwnie..."

Byakuya cmoknął czubek potarganej, rudej głowy, spoczywającej mu na ramieniu i zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, a Renji prychnął i powiódł nosem po jego kości obojczykowej.

Pamiętną ową kłótnię o następne dziecko jeszcze w sobie nosili i rozpamiętywali, Shigehiko był poważnie zaniepokojony, że aż tak poróżnił rodziców napomykając o swojej potrzebie posiadania rodzeństwa, która według Kuchikiego była spowodowana jedynie narodzinami młodszej siostry Ryuichiego. Shigehiko po prostu nie chciał być gorszy od swojego przyjaciela i chciał mieć w domu mały tobołek z napisem 'siostra', nie miał pojęcia jak drażliwego tematu dotknął.

Byakuya i Renji nie odzywali się do siebie trzy dni. Dłużej zwykle nie wytrzymywali poróżnieni, i tym razem było podobnie. Renji pojawił się w biurze Byakuyi i od progu oświadczył, że uprasza przebaczenia, ale jest jedynie pozbawionym taktu i wyczucia gburem, co powinno go przynajmniej po części odciążać z oskarżeń. Byakuya zgodził się z nim wspaniałomyślnie, po czym przyznał, że są siebie warci, bo on z kolei widzi siebie jako nawiedzonego na punkcie porządku, egoistycznego malkontenta. Następnie zabarykadowali się w gabinecie, odbyli niezwykle namiętny seks na rozrzuconych matach do siedzenia, przygotowanych dla petentów i obiecali sobie, że jeżeli temat drugiego dziecka powróci, podejdą do niego jak ludzie dorośli, a nie spanikowana młodzież, której zagroziła przebita prezerwatywa.

Renji potrafił sprawić, że Byakuya pomimo wszystko był w stanie odsłonić się całkiem, wyjść ze swoich zasieków obronnych na zewnątrz i mało tego, sprawić, że Kuchiki znajdował w tym unikalną, nieco wstydliwą przyjemność. Nie było drugiej osoby takiej jak Renji, która działałaby w ten sposób na Byakuyę, no może poza Shigehiko, ale tutaj sprawa była nieco bardziej pokręcona. Byakuya pomimo wszystko chciał utrzymać swój autorytet, a więc zabawę w dobrego tatę, karcącego i straszącego jednym klapsem zamrożonego w zamrażalniku pasa, pozostawiał Abarai. Renji był w życiu Byakuyi już tak zasymilowaną, przyjętą, ukochaną częścią, że bez niego Kuchiki nie wyobrażał sobie dalszej bytności w zaświatach.

To była trochę przerażająca, ale także niesamowicie przyjemna myśl.

"Wiesz, że...?" zapytał nagle, całkiem zaskakując siebie samego Byakuya, ale urwał. Wyznanie, że kocha Abarai nigdy nie było dla niego prostą sprawą. Renji błysnął wielkim uśmiechem i pocałował go krótko w usta.

"Wiem." mruknął i wyjmując mu kubek z dłoni łyknął nieco wody z lodem. "Haaaa... zimne cholerstwo."

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 07/2006


	2. Chapter 2

ROZ.2

Nemo tenetur ad impossible

(nikt nie może być zmuszony do rzeczy niemożliwych)

 

 

 

 

Shige i Ryu wpatrywali się w małą, czarnowłosą dziewczynkę, śpiącą na rozłożonym na trawie kocu. Dziewczynka miała włoski uczesane w dwie zabawne miniaturki kitek, nosiła czerwoną sukienkę a jej opalone łapki z zaspaną determinacją i zdecydowaniem trzymały kurczowo połę kimona Shigehiko. Mówiąc delikatnie chłopiec nie był zadowolony. I nie tylko on.

"To wszystko przez to, że tak lubi twojego tatę!" oskarżył go szeptem Ryu, nie chcąc wybudzać siostry z jej poobiedniego snu, przez co niechybnie ściągnąłby na siebie gniew mamy.

Mama Ryu potrafiła być straszna prawie tak jak Byakuya, Shige wiedział to z pierwszej ręki, gdy pani Yoruichi odkryła, co robią na tyłach domu państwa Urahara on i jej syn. Właściwie nie robili nic, tylko testowali, czy napojony sake królik będzie umiał kicać slalomem. Shige miał teorię zakładającą, że wszyscy członkowie potężnych rodów tak naprawdę nie są ludźmi, tylko pracującymi w ukryciu demonami, które zżyły się z ludźmi na tyle, że czasowo przestały być groźne. Z naciskiem na 'czasowo'. Zarówno Byakuya jak i Yoruichi byli zrównoważonymi osobami dorosłymi, takimi które nie do końca lubi się w wieku, powiedzmy dziesięciu lat, ale które okazują się dość istotne, jeżeli chodzi o ogólny zarys. To znaczy, gdy Shige i Ryu coś spsocili, Yoruichi i Byakuya byli pierwsi do karania, wyciągania konsekwencji i zimnych, gorzkich słów na temat swoich pociech, ale koniec końców bronili ich jak lwy i nikomu nie dali ukrzywdzić. Chociaż tego ostatniego Shige nie był taki pewny, gdy podpalili brodę Yamamoto, Byakuya wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał sięgnąć po zapałki i grillować swojego synka, dopóki nie zniknie z niego ostatnia 'nieszlachetna i niegodna' cecha. Sądząc z tygodniowego, zimnego milczenia, które zastosował Byakuya względem niego, Shigehiko nosił w sobie dość sporo tych niegodnych cech.

Co robiła Yoruichi, gdy Ryu wracał do domu z jakiejś nagłośnionej przez media eskapady, nie wiedział nikt. Tyle, że gdy następnym razem Shige spotykał się z przyjacielem potajemnie, Ryu był blady i niezbyt chętnie siadał, preferując bardziej rozrywki ruchowe.

"No ale to nie moja wina, że Kaneko lubi mojego tatę i przewidziało się jej, że mam oczy jak on i chce teraz przejść z nami do zaświatów!" odparował złym głosem Shige, wpatrując się z uporem w rozanieloną twarz dziewczynki, która mruknęła przez sen i zacisnęła mocniej rękę na jego kimonie. "Dobrze, że wykiwaliśmy ją, że otwieranie bramy trwa tak długo i jakoś zasnęła..."

"Pewnie, że dobrze. Tylko, że nie możemy jej tak zostawić! To środek parku! I tak jesteśmy uziemieni, nigdzie nie możemy iść a ja chciałem zobaczyć akwarium w ZOO!" fuknął Ryu, przysiadając przy siostrze i wyciągając nogi na trawie. "Poza tym nie chciałbym, żeby Kaneko podkablowała mamie, że przechodzę do zaświatów częściej niż jej to obiecałem. Raz w tygodniu to ja mogę poznać tylko obwarowania Seireitei, a chcę zobaczyć wszystko co tam jest! I całe laboratorium i Rokungai i..."

"Zobaczysz, zobaczysz." powiedział spokojnym, wyważonym tonem Shige, który specjalizował się w naśladowaniu głosu udzielającego nagan i pouczeń Byakuyi. "W laboratorium jeszcze tylko pomieszczenia z próbami mieczy u wuja Kurotsuchiego nam zostały... Ale prawda, trzeba tak pobyć co najmniej parę razy, żeby wszystko dokładnie poznać."

Ojciec dość często przemawiał do niego w ten sposób, więc miał mnóstwo okazji, żeby poczynić odpowiednie obserwacje i doszlifować swój 'protekcjonalny' ton. Co to znaczyło 'protekcjonalny' Shige nie wiedział, ale zauważył dość szybko, że na dzieci młodsze od niego ma taki ton wspaniałe działanie, to znaczy Kaneko zamierała w podziwie a Ryu zapatrzał się na przyjaciela z otwartymi ustami i upuszczał w rąk to, co akuratnie w nich trzymał. Ryu zawsze coś trzymał, tak już miał, zawsze coś wypróbowywał, rozkręcał, sprawdzał. Miał nawet swój własny komputer, prezent na piąte urodziny, który podarował mu jego tata, a którego Shige nie mógł się doprosić od żadnego ze swoich rodziców. Byakuya mówił, że komputery ogłupiają wystarczy spojrzeć na wuja Kurotsuchiego, a Renji był zdania, że lepiej, jeżeli jego syn będzie trenował sztuki walki, zamiast grać w jakieś bezsensowne gierki. Shige dąsał się jakiś czas, ale w końcu dał za wygraną. Zresztą wuj Mayuri udostępniał mu komputery, kiedy tylko chciał i miał wolną chwilę. Wymagania względem dziedzica rodu Kuchiki były spore, dzień Shige wypełniony był dodatkowymi lekcjami fechtunku, magii demonicznej i uczęszczaniem do akademii. Dobrze, że miał coś, co niania Rinko nazywała "niekończącą się energią", ponieważ nie dałby rady w tym wszystkim jeszcze spotykać się z przyjacielem z rzeczywistości materialnej.

Shige przysiadł się do Ryu na trawie, tak, żeby nie obudzić Kaneko, i zapatrzył się w niebo. Było całkiem inne niż w zaświatach, bardziej niebieskie i jakby... głębokie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy w głębi nieba materialnego nie kryje się wymiar, w którym osadzone były zaświaty.

"Hej, ale udało się nam fajnie szlaban ominąć, nie?" zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem Ryu, szturchając Shige w ramię. "Twoja niania Rinko jest świeeeetna! Nie to co Tessai! On by mnie tylko w domu trzymał!"

"He he" zarechotał Shige zadowolony. " Rinko jest niezastąpiona! Gdyby nie ona, to bym prawie wcale wypoczynku od lekcji nie miał! Ale ona jest miękka, jak się pojęczy to puści cię na świeże powietrze, żeby się dziecko nie zamęczyło nauką na śmierć!"

"I daje ci słodycze po kolacji!" potaknął rozmarzony Ryu. "Mnie mama zawsze pilnuje, żeby pomyciu zębów już nic nie jadł. Tata może i by mi pozwolił, ale jak mama wyda polecenie, to umarł w butach! Twoja niania jest świetna!"

Trzeba zaznaczyć, że Rinko była dla nich obu osobą szczególną, ukochaną faworytką, rozumiejącą głębię potrzeb dziesięciolatków lepiej niż najsilniejszy shinigami i najbardziej szlachetny ród. Kochali ją na zabój i prawie tak samo nie bali się jej złych humorów i kar, jak lękali się gniewu swoich rodziców. Natomiast wymyślanie i stosowanie zwrotów zawierających w sobie coś związanego ze śmiercią, Shige i Ryu uważali za niezwykle dowcipne i na czasie. Zwłaszcza, że pośrednio lub bezpośrednio pochodzili z zaświatów, gdzie przebywały istoty, które uznać można było i za martwe i za żyjące.

"Tak, człowiek by ducha wyzionął, gdyby nie Rinko! Nawet teraz, twoja mama pozwoliła ci towarzyszyć mi w drodze do zaświatów, tylko dlatego, że niania zgodziła się mieć na nas obu oko!"

"Nie zgodziła się, tylko sprokurowałeś jej pismo, podstępna szujo!" z angielskim akcentem zaintonował wysokim, przeraźliwym tonem Ryu, klepiąc się ze śmiechu po brzuchu. "A mam na to poszła! To ci naprawdę wyszło, no można wręcz skonać z rozkoszy! Cha cha!"

W ferworze radości z udanego podstępu zapomnieli o śpiącej Kaneko, która obudziła się i nadal trzymając łapką rąbek kimona Shige, obrzuciła ich zaspanym spojrzeniem wytrąconego ze snu kotka.

"Cooo? Pooowiem maaaamieeee..." mruknęła, mrużąc swoje złote ślepka a chłopcy zamarli w bezruchu. "Chyba, że..."

"chcesz forsy?" zapytał ponuro Ryu, przewidując szczwany plan siostry, ale Shige czuł, że małej chodzi o coś innego już z samego spojrzenia Kaneko. Złote oczka kota zalśniły radośnie.

"Nie. Chcę zdjęcie wujka Byakuyi." powiedziała wyraźnie akcentując sylaby w imieniu ojca Shige. Ryu zachmurzył się.

"A skąd my ci mamy wytrzasnąć zdjęcie..." zaczął ganić swoją przebiegłą siostrę, ale Shige zatrzymał go wielkopańskim gestem, koleją kopią zachowań Byakuyi, na które Kaneko zareagowała zachwyconym piskiem i wybałuszeniem oczu.

"Przyniosę ci zdjęcie, gdy obiecasz, że nie puścisz pary z ust przed naszymi rodzicami. I nie będziesz już naciskała, żeby chodzić z nami do zaświatów."

Kaneko wyraźnie zdeprymował spokój, z którym Shige oznajmił, że owszem, da jej zdjęcie. Rozerwana pomiędzy chęcią posiadania fotografii swojego ukochanego, najlepszego, najładniejszego wuja, a pragnieniem zdobywania wiedzy o zaświatach, w końcu zaplotła nerwowo paluszki w swoje kitki.

"No dooobra. Zgoda. Dacie zdjęcie a będę milczeć jak grób i obiecam nie śledzić was, gdy idziecie do zaświatów." zdecydowała wreszcie, wciąż niepewna, czy robi dobrze, ale Shige nie czekał, tylko napluł na rękę i podał ją Kaneko z szerokim uśmiechem.

"Umowa stoi!"

 

//////////////////

 

"Tata... masz jakieś fotografie ojca?" zapytał niby mimochodem Shige patrząc jak Renji pochylony nad biurkiem, walczy z papierami i raz po raz wywracającym się kałamarzem. Oczywiście wiedział doskonale, że tata jest jedyną osobą, która ma z pewnością fotografię Kuchikiego Byakuyi, który z przyrodzenia nie znosił aparatów ani fleszy i generalnie zabraniał komukolwiek uwieczniać go na celuloidzie czy w jakiejkolwiek innej formie. I w tej dziedzinie, jak i w wielu innych, Byakuya robił dla Renjiego lukę w swoich kodeksach i przyjętych zasadach. Shige przypuszczał, że obaj jego rodzice są dla siebie takimi wyjątkami, których reguły ani żadne inne przepisy nie zobowiązują.

Renji spojrzał na syna podejrzliwie, na co Shige zareagował niewinną minką i zgrabnie okrążył zasypane dokumentacjami biurko.

"Fotografie ojca? Mojego? No nie mam, właściwie nigdy go nie znałem." odpowiedział Renji, który doskonale wyczuwał w niewinności swojej latorośli wszelkie nie do końca czyste plany. "A o co chodzi?"

"Nie, nie fotografię twojego ojca, tata. Fotografię mojego... no zdjęcie Byakuyi." zakręcił się specjalnie Shige, wiedząc, że obaj jego rodziciele mają na punkcie tego, że posiada dwóch ojców, nietypową wrażliwość. "No ty jesteś tata, a Byakuya jest ojciec... dla mnie."

Trochę wystraszył się, że przesadził nieco z niepewnością i zawiłościami w nazywaniu rodzicieli, w końcu na co dzień rzadko kiedy miał problemy z tym, że wychowuje go dwóch mężczyzn. Ale Renji tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i potargał mu włosy.

"Mam zdjęć Byakuyi cały album. Mówiłem ci już tyle razy, prywatnie możesz mówić do nas po imieniu. Wiem, że to dość zawiłe. Na jakiś oficjalnych ceremoniach, wtedy jesteśmy ojcami, a tak... no wiesz, nie przeszkadza mi. Czy jestem tatą czy Renjim, jeden pies..." Shige zawisł na plecach swojego 'taty Renjiego' i wetknął mu głowę w spojenie barku i szyi, tak, że rudowłosy vice kapitan roześmiał się głośno. "Ok, mówi jak chcesz!"

"No to zostaje 'tata'." zaśmiał się także Shige i pozwolił się zrzucić z pleców rodzica i przytulić. "Tata pasuje najlepiej! A mogę ten album zobaczyć?"

Renji nie miał już teraz żadnych pytań, tylko z niskim, niezadowolonym burknięciem odtrącił ręce Shige, wędrujące po jego zakolach. Shige uwielbiał te zakola, były czaderskie, niemal całkowicie pokryte tatuażami i groźne, już dawno temu postanowił, że gdy dorośnie też chce mieć właśnie takie zakola jak jego tata, nawet, jeżeli przez to nie będzie mu się dobrze trzymało kaisenkai. Zresztą ono i tak nigdy nie trzymało się dobrze, nie żeby Shige specjalnie o to jakoś zabiegał.

"Album jest w komodzie naszej sypialni, tej po lewej, w najniższej szufladzie. Możesz sobie pooglądać, a teraz daj mi to skończyć, bo 'ojciec Byakuya' urwie mi głowę jak tego nie zrobię." Renji zmusił Shige do wstania z jego kolan, po czym trzepnął go po tyłku tak, że syn wystartował do drzwi z lekkim okrzykiem oburzenia, pomieszanego z radością. "Zmykaj, synu Shigehiko! Weekend jest, bawić się idź, dzieciństwem cieszyć!"

Shige wyskoczył na krużganek rezydencji z radością rozpierającą mu serce i zawrotem głowy, który zawsze dopadał go, gdy jeden z rodziców okazał mu bliższe zainteresowanie i otwartą czułość. Poza tym odkrył źródło zdjęć Byakuyi, teraz będzie można załatwić sprawę Kaneko raz na zawsze. W pełnym biegu zahaczył o swój pokój i syknął cicho do jego ocienionego wnętrza.

"Wyłaź, Ryu! Mamy foty!"

Ryu wychynął z ciemności pokoju Shigehiko z niedowierzającym uśmiechem, ale ten tylko złapał go za rękę i pognał w kierunku sypialni rodziców. Palce Ryu w jego dłoni były spocone i ciepłe a po krokach można było poznać, że się waha.

"Co, tchórzysz?" zapytał Shige z przekąsem i subtelnym odcieniem wyższości. "Jak nie, to nie musisz! Tobie i tak moi rodzice nic nie zrobią i to mnie się oberwie, jak odkryją zniknięcie jednego zdjęcia."

"Raczysz żartować, luby kompanie!" warknął Ryu, napuszając się i nie zwalniając nadal biegł za Shige. Najwyraźniej czytał ostatnio powieści o piratach, bo załapał z nich wiele ciekawych zwrotów. "Idę z tobą i kropka! W dwójkę ryzykować życiem zawsze fajniej!"

Na paluszkach wkradli się do sypialni Byakuyi i Renjiego, Shige drżącymi rękoma wynalazł w ostatniej szufladzie komody duże, brudnoczerwone, prostokątne pudło, które okazało się być albumem.

"Chodu!"

Gdy byli już bezpieczni, zaszyci w kwaterach Rinko, która chyba poszła uciąć sobie drzemkę w ogrodzie, usiedli na puchowym dywanie. Wysokie, rzeźbione meble, obłożone szydełkowymi serwetkami i duże, miękkie fotele, patrzyły na nich z przychylną życzliwością, gdy otworzyli album. I zamarli.

"Twoi rodzice są... dziwni." powiedział po chwili cicho Ryu, na co Shige rąbnął go po potylicy ciężką oprawa albumu.

"Zamknij się!"

W albumie było zdjęcie bardzo młodo wyglądającego Renjiego, który miał o wiele mniej tatuaży niż obecnie i ubrany był w kimono treningowe adeptów akademii. Przy nim stała ciocia Rukia i obecni kapitanowie, Kira i Shuuhei, którzy byli wtedy zdaje się jedynie początkującymi uczniami. Ta grupka chyba się bardzo lubiła, bo zdjęć z ich wspólnych spotkań, głównie alkoholowych, jak wywnioskował z błogich min uczestników Shige, było całkiem sporo. Następna fota przedstawiała Rukię i Byakuyę, wyglądającego jakby go coś bolało, ale nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć, więc tylko wściekał się wewnętrznie na świat. Potem była seria fotek przedstawiających małpie wygłupy przyszłych kapitanów i vice kapitanów, którzy wybrali się nad morze do świata materialnego. Shige i Ryu aż westchnęłi na widok mocno wyciętych kąpielówek wuja Yumichiki i bardzo skąpego kostiumu cioci Matsumoto, że o grającym w piłkę siatkową Shuuheiu i Ikkaku nie wspominając. Tutaj w albumie była spora przerwa czasowa, najwyraźniej nie było czasu na robienie zdjęć, zresztą wtedy chyba rozgrywały się ostateczne walki z Aizenem... A potem kilka niewyraźnych, ciemnych, widocznie w pośpiechu zrobionych fotek, przedstawiających śpiącego Byakuyę, ubranego w dziwne, grube, wybrzuszające się niesamowicie w okolicach talii kimono, i trzymającego pęczek jakiejś zieleniny przy nosie. Następnie chłpcy odnaleźli serię zdjęć małego, zielonego kocyka, z którego wystawała mała, wykrzywiona w płaczu twarz.

"To zielone to ty!" prychnął śmiechem Ryu, ale Shige nie zniżył się do żadnego komentarza na temat tak żałosnego rpzytyku. Nie miał pojęcia, ile zdjęć ukradkiem zrobił Renji i jemu i Byakuyi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że gdzieś będzie zdjęcie ojca, nadające się na jakiś ołtarzyk, który niewątpliwie sporządzi dla niego Kaneko. Póki co, wszystkie zdjęcia z Byakuyą przedstawiały go jako zimnego, pozbawionego mimiki wojownika i coś podpowiadało Shigehiko, że nie o to Kaneko chodziło. Szukali fotki, która pokazywałaby ojca w nieco lepszym humorze, ale nie znaleźli.

"Klapa!" westchnął Ryu." Nie ma żadnego zdjęcia, na którym przynajmniej byłby uśmiechnięty! Twój ojciec śmieje się tak rzadko jak mój jest poważny!"

"Weź się, za przeproszeniem, odwal!"

Ale na końcu albumu, w pożółkłej nieco kopercie, kryła się seria całkiem innych zdjęć. Robionych najwyraźniej nieprofesjonalnym aparatem, nieco zbyt jasnych i prześwietlonych. A to co przedstawiały, sprawiło, że obaj chłopcy spłonili się cali i z zaciśniętymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczyma zagapili się na foty.

Zdjęcia uwieczniały, Byakuyę i Renjiego, samych, w parku, w lesie, nad jakimś bezimiennym jeziorem. Na niektórych fotografiach rodzice Shigehiko całowali się, na innych tylko obejmowali z minami całkowicie niepoważnych ludzi, którzy nie mają na głowie żadnych zmartwień ani pozycji społecznych do utrzymania. A potem następowało około dziesięć zdjęć, które Renji jak nic zrobił Byakuyi, gdy byli sami, ponieważ Byakuya był na nich sam a wpatrywał się w obiektyw tak intensywnym, miękkim wzrokiem, że Shige aż głupio było patrzeć na tak odsłoniętego, pozbawionego maski ojca, który jawił mu się zawsze jako zdecydowany, zdystansowany, zamknięty w sobie nobil, o spokoju wypoczywającego drapieżnika i sile przyczajonego rekina. Tutaj, na zdjęciach, Byakuya był inny.

Ryu odchrząknął.

"Dajmy Kaneko jedną z tych fotek. Będzie szczęśliwa, rzadko kiedy można zobaczyć wuja aż tak uśmiechniętego." Ryu zbliżył twarz do jednej z fotografii, ukazującej Byakuyę półprofilem, wpatrującego się w robiącego zdjęcie fotografa z małym, intymnym, zadowolonym grymasem. "O, ta jest najlepsza. Rany, oni muszą się tego... no...eh... bardzo lubić, nie?"

Shige strzelił ostrym spojrzeniem w Ryu, który cofnął się lekko.

"Oczywiście, że się bardzo lubią!" fuknął zły i zatrzasnął album. "Inaczej by ze sobą nie byli, nie? Twoi rodzice też muszą się lubić, że dorobili sobie jeszcze jedno dziecko, żeby móc je wychowywać!"

Ryu wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę w zdjęcie Byakuyi, a Shige po prostu widział przepływające mu przez jego złote oczy, płochliwe myśli.

"A czemu ty nie masz rodzeństwa?" zapytał, ale Shige już wstawał i otrzepywał spodnie, pakując sobie pod pachę album.

"Nie wiem. Kiedyś ich pytałem i była z tego tylko awantura. Więc już nie pytam. Chodź, musimy odnieść zdjęcia i zdążyć dać fotkę Kaneko, zanim wypapla wszystko twojej mamie."

"Racja!" momentalnie zapomniał o całej sprawie Ryu, zrywając się na równe nogi. "Lecimy!"

Album został odłożony, zdjęcie bezpiecznie utknięte w tylnej kieszeni spodni Ryu, a pół godziny później obaj chłopcy spotkali się z Kaneko na tyłach domu państwa Urahara.

"No i jak? Macie?" zapytała bez tchu Kaneko, zawisając na ramieniu Shige. "Pokażcie!"

Ryu wyraźnie rozdrażniony afektowanymi zachowaniami siostry względem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, pociągnął ją mocno za jedną z kitek.

"Tu masz swoje zdjęcie! Umowa to umowa, od tej pory masz się nie napraszać na podróże do zaświatów! I nic nie wygadasz już mamie!"

Kaneko nie zdołała odpowiedzieć, bo widząc minę Byakuyi na zdjęciu, wydała z siebie rozmarzone westchnienie, przycisnęła fotkę do piersi i opadła na pobliską ławeczkę, śmiejąc się jak szalona. Shige spojrzał na Ryu i obaj wzruszyli ramionami.

"Po kim ona to ma, że tak uwielbia pięknych facetów? No chyba nie po twojej mamie i tacie!" Zastanowił się głośno Shige, na co Ryu, nie reagując na złośliwość, afektowanie poklepał siostrę po rozczochranej głowie.

"Wyrodek. Jej nie znaleźli w kapuście tylko przyniosły ją bociany." powiedział, na co Kaneko uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerbatym uśmiechem.

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 07/2006


	3. Chapter 3

ROZ. 3

Nuptiae nuptiarum sunt occasiones

(jedno wesele jest okazją do drugiego)

 

 

Na jedenaste urodziny Shigehiko jak zwykle w rezydencji Kuchikich obyła się impreza. Przybyli państwo Urahara z dziećmi, cały korowód kolorowych i krzykliwych przyjaciół taty Abarai i ojca Byakuyi, nawet starsi klanu ojca jak zwykle wyrazili swoje prośby, życzenia i podziękowania. Shige niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy Renji otwarcie ziewnął, podczas jakiegoś dłuższego, bardzo złożonego i rozbudowanego zdania, wygłaszanego przez dostojnego jegomościa o wyglądzie starego, wypchanego puchacza. Szczęśliwie wszyscy rodowici goście dość szybko sobie poszli, a gdy tylko to zrobili i ostatnia lektyka zniknęła z dziedzińca rezydenji, Renji z wściekłością zrzucił kaisenkai, rozwiązał niewygodny pas światecznego kimona i wrzasnął.

"Baaawimy sięęęę!"

Co było sygnałem dla licznych znajomych shinigami, wujków i cioć, które pracowały razem z rodzicielami Shige, aby wyjąć spod tradycyjnego, odświętnie przyozdobionego stołu wielopaki piwa, rozmaitej wielkości butle sake i inne, niedostępne legalnie dla dzieci rzeczy. Następnie całe towarzystwo, podrzucając Shige, piszczącego nieprzystojnie i nieco wściekłego (w końcu miał JEDENAŚCIE lat i był już prawie mężczyzną! Nie można sobie było tak nim rzcać!) wyniesiono się do ogrodu, gdzie okazało się, że Renji przewidział taki obrót sprawy i trzymał w pogotowiu sporo lekkich, składanych stolików i grilla. Byakuya westchnął ciężko i powędrował za gośćmi, słuchając jednym uchem pani Yoruichi, mówiącej coś o tym, że jeżeli chodzi o urodzinowe fety to rzadko kiedy udają się one w tradycyjnej, sztywnej, klanowej formie i lepiej, żeby zostało tak jak jest.

Shige w pełni podzielał jej zdanie. Co tam siedzieć w dusznej, przyciemnionej sali, gdy można jeszcze zażyć październikowego słońca, które wciąż przygrzewało mocno, pośród płomiennych barw jesiennych drzew. No i prezenty było przyjemniej widzieć wyrzucone na trawę, a nie ułożone grzecznie w rogu tradycyjnego stolika, o który Shige zawsze obijał sobie kolana i łokcie.

Dorośli przez dobre pół godziny obserwowali z rozbawieniem, jak Shige otwiera prezenty i wrzeszczy z uciechy, a Ryu i Kaneko dołączają się hałaśliwie do jego radości, całkiem jakby i oni otrzymali podarunki. Zresztą może i tak było, Shige lubił się dzielić, prędzej czy później jego gry komputerowe lądowały u Ryu, a lalki Kaneko nie wiedzieć czemu pojawiały się w kuchni, koło bujanego fotela Rinko. Niania tłumaczyła, że mała Urahara prosi, żeby uszyć im jakieś ubranka, a ona akurat ma czas, chociaż chłopcy mieli na ten temat inną teorię. Kaneko najwyraźniej pomimo przyrzeczenia, że nie będzie ich śledzić, czasami mimo wszystko wędrowała za nimi. Cóż, to była jej rzecz, jak ją pani Yoruichi przyłapie, dopiero będzie bal!

Goście rozsiedli się wygodnie przy ogrodowych stolikach, sącząc 'nielegalne' napoje i podjadając grillowane warzywa i skrzydełka kurczaków w bazylii i tymianku, natomiast Shige i Ryu wpadli w wir ekstazy, raz po raz odkrywając na nowo prezenty. Wuj Ikkaku, zawsze rozhukany i przyjazny, jednocześnie nieco straszny z tą swoją miną wykrzywionego demona, dał małemu Kuchikiemu wielofunkcyjny scyzoryk, w którym Ryu już widział możliwość zamontowania wytrycha oraz małego, przenośnego miotacza płomieni. Były jeszcze gry komputerowe od cioci Matsumoto, książki od Mayuriego, wielgachna paka słodyczy od Hitsugayi i Hinamori. Od pana Urahary solenizant otrzymał schowane sprytnie w pudełku na czekoladki urządzenie maskujące obecność w świecie materialnym, a od pani Yoruichi wielkiego, puchatego misia w kolorach tęczy. Pani Yoruichi zawsze dawała mu misia, wiedząc, że prezenty dla chłopców są średnią uciechą dla jedynej w towarzystwie dziewczynki, Kaneko, i chcąc jej w ten sposób zapewnić chociaż chwilowe poczucie wspólnoty zajętych swoimi buczącymi, bzyczącymi, mrugającymi urządzeniami Shige i Ryu. Zawsze kończyło się tym, że siostra Ryu przylgiwała do miśka a Shige wspaniałomyślnie ofiarowywał go jej, po czym pani Urahara cichcem wsuwała mu w rękę tuż przed wyjściem jakiś gadżet ze świata materialnego, a to bardzo przydatną latarkę z ośmioma różnymi rodzajami światła, a to pakiet nowych płyt z filmami detektywistycznymi. Byakuya nie lubił mieć u siebie w domu rzeczy z wymiaru realnego, ale chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ile właśnie tego typu urządzeń ma ukrytych w swoim pokoju jego syn.

Kaneko przylgnęła ufnie do tęczowego misia, chrzcząc go z miejsca jako Hildegardę i zaczynając z nową 'przyjaciółką' tańczyć dziki wirujący taniec dookoła trawnika.

"Przecież miś to facet!" zaperzył się Ryu, podnosząc głowę znad nowego modelu samochodzików wyścigowych, które Shige dostał od Yumichiki. "Jak może być Hildegarda? I co to w ogóle za imię jest!"

"To bardzo ładne imię." oznajmiła twardo Kaneko, wciąż obejmując za szyję monstrualnego przytulaka, którzy już tracił kształt, ponieważ jego wypchany pierzem brzuch zaczął obsuwać się w dół. "I misie mogą być dziewczynkami! Nie bądź świnistą!"

"Świnistą?" zaciekawił się Shige, przymierzając naramienniki i ochraniacze do treningu shunpo, które podarował mu Renji i które całkiem przez przypadek odnalazł w szafie ojca ponad miesiąc temu." Co to za słowo jest? Że niby jesteśmy miłośnikami świń? Hej, Ryu, czy twoja siostra chce nas obrazić?"

Kaneko usiadła obok nich ze swoim misiem i zrobiła minę wielkiej pani, zniżającej się do rozmów z chudopacholnikami małorolnymi, a Ryu przyjrzał się jej uważnie, wciąż obracając w ręku samochodzik.

"Nie, ona tylko jak zwykle nie rozumie znaczenia słów i je myli. Chodziło jej o szowinistów, zapewne."

"Zapewne, drogi kompanie. Ale co przez to rozumiała?"

"No wiesz, szowinista według niej to może być ktoś, kto lubi szuwary... he he he. Szowinista w szuwarach!"

"Szuwarowy szuminista! Cha!"

Kaneko wstała, cała czerwona i wściekła, po czym zmarszczyła się okropnie.

"Nie będę z wami gadać, głupole!" pisnęła cienko. "Idę sobie!"

I poszła. Chłopcy przez chwilę patrzyli, jak oddala się razem z Hildegardą w stronę ogrodu północnej części, poprzecinanej oczkami wodnymi i porośniętej wysokimi, ciemnymi, wyglądającymi groźnie jodłami.

"Zaraz wróci." oznajmił przesadnie pewnym tonem Ryu. "Nie wytrzyma sama. Za bardzo lubi mówić."

Ale Kaneko nie wracała. Dorośli bawili się w najlepsze, zapominając, że impreza jest ukierunkowana na solenizanta, i teraz całkowicie już rozluźnieni, powoli staczali się ze swoich foteli na trawę, wyciągając z zadowoleniem nogi i wyrażając chęć przepłynięcia się w stawach rezydencji, na co Byakuya zareagował stanowczym i kategorycznym sprzeciwem. Renji, czerwony i nienaturalnie szeroko uśmiechnięty, co miało niewątpliwie związek z powiększającą się mu koło krzesła ilością pustych butelek, uścisnął go lekko i cmoknął w policzek, wywołując wśród gości radosną wrzawę i grad następnych cmoknięć. Ryu gapił się z otwartymi ustami jak Matsumoto z całym swoim piersiastym sztafażem czule obejmuje Hitsugayę i składa mu na czole nie do końca przyjacielski pocałunek, a Shige z niemym zrozumieniem obserwował dłoń Ikkaku, która bez żadnego wstydu po prostu złapała sobie pośladek Yumichiki, na co ten tylko wychylił pitą właśnie czarkę sake i rozgłośnie pocałował Madarame prosto w usta.

Ryu zerknął za niewidoczną już Kaneko a Shige odłożył samochodziki i westchnął. Mała nie wracała. Zwykle nie wytrzymywała sama pięciu minut a jej złość była przelotna i bardzo łatwa do ułagodzenia (wystarczyło mieć pod ręką wafelki śmietankowe).

"No przecież nie będę za nią łaził i pozwalał jej wciąż górować!" z irytacją mruknął w przestrzeń Ryu, potrząsając swoimi blond loczkami, które rozsypały mu się malowniczo po opalonym czole. "Raz takiej daj wygrać i jesteś urządzony do końca życia! I tak mam wciąż kłopoty przez nią. Jej wszystko wolno, a mnie nic, ja muszę pomagać w zmywaniu, bo ona specjalnie wszystko tłucze i na mnie zawsze się skrupi, jak ona coś zbroi. Mówię ci, Shige, posiadanie siostry to jednak nie taki przyjemny interes. I nie obiecywałem, że będę się nią opiekował cały czas."

"Ale, że się będziesz opiekował obiecałeś? Nie cały czas, tylko tak..." wtrącił niewinnie Shige, podgryzając kawałek biszkopta.

Ryu nie odpowiedział tylko wstał, rozprostowując swoje chude, zaczynające się ostatnio niesamowicie wydłużać, kończyny. Był cały opalony, złocisty i kanciasty na kolanach i łokciach, co było przydatne zwłaszcza, gdy kupowali lody w świecie materialnym i musieli stać w kolejce. Shige przez chwilę patrzył za przyjacielem, odchodzącym w kierunku gdzie znikła jego siostra, po czym ruszył za nim, zostawiając za sobą bez żalu zajętych całkowicie sobą urodzinowych gości.

Pogoda dopisywała, to była naprawdę piękna, ciepła jesień, rozjarzona wspaniałymi barwami czerwono żółtych liści o rozmaitych odcieniach i kształtach. Było ciepło jak w lato, chociaż w powietrzu zapach zmiany pory roku był już coraz bardziej wyczuwalny.

"Schowała się..." mruknął niechętnie Ryu, wyglądając siostrzanego, czerwonego płaszczyka. "Ciężko ją będzie przyprowadzić z powrotem..."

Ale ku zaskoczeniu chłopców Kaneko nie tylko wróciła, co jeszcze wyskakując z pobliskich krzewów złotego deszczu rzuciła się im na szyję i przytuliła ciasno. Shige gapił się na płaczącą, trzęsącą się dziewczynkę, oraz na jej rozpruty wyraźnie jakimiś pazurami rękaw. Hm, zdaje się, że na lekcji o magii demonicznej coś takiego omawiano...

"To było taaakie okropneeeee..." Kaneko wciąż chlipała w koszulkę brata, który niezgrabnie przygarnął ją i poklepał po czarnych kucykach, zapiętych modnymi ostatnio wśród siedmiolatek spinkami biedronkami. "Zabrało mi misia! I pobiegło w kąt ogrodu, robiąc do mnie miny! Hyyy hyyy... zróbcie coś! Trzeba powiedzieć rodzicom, że tutaj czai się POTWÓR!"

Ryu spojrzał na Shige, a ten odwzajemnił mu się konspiracyjnym, uśmiechniętym wejrzeniem. No nareszcie coś ciekawego na tej imprezie!

"Idź do domu i nikomu nic nie mów!" rozkazał władczo Ryu a Kaneko spojrzała na niego zapłakanymi, kocimi ślepkami, wyrażającymi czystą zgrozę i przerażenie. "My już się tym potworem zajmiemy!"

"Ale przecież nie wiadomo, co to jest! To może być groźne! Zabrało mi misia, i było takie...okropne i wykrzywione...! A jak się coś wam stanie! Rodzice was z domu dwa lata nie wypuszczą!" gderała po dziewczęcemu Kaneko, nie wyczuwając najwyraźniej, że chłopcy zawsze czekali na takie tajemnicze, groźne wydarzenie. W ogóle nie kapowała, że to chodzi przecież o męski honor, i dumę, a poza tym polowanie na wroga przecież zawsze leżało w naturze mężczyzn, nie?

Shige poklepał Kaneko pocieszająco po plecach i pchnął ją w kierunku domu, a Ryu pokiwał głową, w poważnym milczeniu przyznając mu rację.

"Idź i nikomu ani mru mru. Bo cię spierzemy. I pamiętaj, dla twojego dobra nie zabieramy cię ze sobą, bo kobiety są słabsze i mężczyźni powinni ich bronić." oznajmił mentorskim tonem Shige, robiąc surową minę wykładowcy fechtunku, wysokiego, zasuszonego człowieka o twarzy wyjętej z wody ryby i strasznych, nieruchomych oczach. "Życz nam powodzenia, niewiasto! Idziemy w bój!"

Kaneko odeszła kilka kroków, ale odwróciła się jeszcze do nich, ocierając twarz z łez i przyklepując potargane kitki.

"Mężczyźni powinni bronić kobiet i ich misiów też?" upewniła się, pociągając nosem, jakby nieco uspokojona przemądrzałymi minami chłopców.

"Misiów też." potaknął z dumą Shige, i poklepał miecz, który wciąż nosił przy sobie i całe szczęśnie, bo inaczej musiałby także wrócić do domu. Po oręż. Na potwory należało być przygotowanym o każdej porze dnia i nocy, niezależnie od okoliczności, urodzin czy innych bzdur. "Idź, i baw się dobrze, Kaneko. I zostaw nam trochę wafelków śmietankowych."

Kaneko na to ostatnie stwierdzenie pokazała im język i puściła się biegiem do domu. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że jest łasuchem a jeżeli w zasięgu jej rąk pojawiały się wafelki jakoegokolwiek smaku, to tylko na bardzo krótki okres czasu. Shige kwitował to zwykle milczeniem, pozwalając Ryu wyżywać się na siostrze i roztaczać przed nią potworne wizje otyłości w różnych rodzajach, teraz jednak pomyślał, że przyspieszy tym proces odsyłania małej do domu. I faktycznie, dźgnięta w ambicję Kaneko już szorowała w kierunku rozstawionych w ogrodzie stołów, najpewniej z zamiarem pożarcia całego zapasu wafelków i nie pozostawienia im ani jednego.

"Kobiety." prychnął z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem Ryu. "Ktokolwiek miał siostrę i naoglądał się tych ich małych spraw z bliska, nigdy nie weźmie sobie żadnej z własnej woli. Jak myślisz, co to za potwór był?"

"Młody hollow. One zwykle kręcą się gdzieś w ogrodach, koło domów. Myślą, że wciąż są ludźmi, dziećmi... Dziwne, że dotarł aż tutaj nie zauważony przez straże, ale to pewnie dlatego, że jest mały. Dam sobie z nim radę sami." objaśnił tonem zblazowanego eksperta Shige, zdejmując ochraniacze, które dostał w prezencie od Renjiego i dając je Ryu. "Masz, zakładaj. I weź ten kij treningowy. Ja mam miecz, mnie wystarczy."

Ryu łypnął na Shige złotym okiem i prychnął ze złością, ale przyjął ochraniacze.

"To ty ich nie będziesz potrzebował?" spytał, wciągając z niejakim trudem obcisłe, czerwone naramienniki. "I w ogóle jak ja mam z tym hollowem walczyć zwykłym kijem do bojutsu?"

Szli teraz, skradając się przez krzewy śnieguliczki, pochyleni i przyczajeni, w kierunku, który pokazała im Kaneko. Shige powstrzymywał się przed nieustannym spoglądaniem na swój obnażony miecz, w którym tętniła moc Mochi, także dziwnie pobudzona i aktywna. Ryu wyraźnie z zazdrością patrzył na oręż kolegi, co ten przyjmował z należytą powagą i źle ukrywaną radością.

"Ponieważ w akademii uczą mnie jak walczyć z hollowami, to oczywiste, że ja pójdę na niego pierwszy. Ty będziesz mnie osłaniać, jak się wymknie, to wtedy kijem go. Chociaż powinienem sobie poradzić, młode hollowy są czasem naprawdę niegroźne, przyjazne..."

"Jak hollow może być przyjazny?" zanegował Ryu, niepocieszony, że przyszła mu rola jedynie pomocnika w polowaniu. "Tata mówi, że wszystkie są groźne i nieobliczalne."

"Szzzzz!..." zasyczał nagle Shige, przypadając do grubego pnia pobliskiej sosny, która sądząc z wysokości mogła mieć około dwustu lat z okładem i z powodzeniem dostarczała kryjówki obu chłopcom. "Jest tam. Widzisz?"

Pomiędzy kępką przekwitłych jaśminów a małym, brzozowym gaikiem, tuż obok jasnego, małego oczka wodnego, porośniętego szczelnie grążelami, siedziała skulona postać. Na oko miała posturę pięciolatka, była cała owinięta w jakąś białą, dziwnie powłóczystą szatę, przypominającą prześcieradło a na jej głowie tkwiła do połowy osadzona, cienka, jakby chitynowa maska. Maska misia. Szczerze mówiąc postać owa wcale nie wyglądała na hollowa tylko na dziecko przebrane na halloween, a fakt, że trzymała kolorową, pluszową Hildegardę i usiłowała nauczyć ją chodzić po trawie, tylko potęgował to wrażenie.

Shige, nie do końca wiedząc co robi, wyprostował się i opuścił miecz. Ryu wytrzeszczył na niego oczy z niedowierzaniem, ale on już nie patrzył na niego, tylko na małego hollowa, bawiącego się misiem Kaneko. Biała postać z chitynową maseczką, odsuniętą na boku buzi, spojrzała na niego z popłochem, a potem ze straszną, wyszczerzoną miną zerwała się ze swojego miejsca.

"Poczekaj!" krzyknął Shige, wyciągając rękę. "Poczekaj mówię! Nie chcesz się...eee... razem pobawić?"

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd przyszła mu do głowy taka bezsensowna myśl. W końcu nie był już dzieckiem, miał jedenaście lat a takie zagadywania pozostawił za sobą, śmiejąc się z Kaneko, która jeszcze wciąż w ten sposób zawiązywała swoje przedszkolne i podwórkowe znajomości. Ale na młodego hollowa podziałało. Mała, drobna postać, owinięta w białą szatę stanęła w pół kroku, odwróciła się w stronę Shige i wciąż czającego się w krzakach Ryu, a potem przyciskając ciasno Hildegardę do piersi, zmierzyła ich nieco zalęknionym wzrokiem.

"Nie boicie się mnie?" zapytała powoli, jakby słowa przychodziły jej z trudem.

Shige uśmiechnął się, choć wcale mu nie było do śmiechu, ponieważ czuł, że nogi drżą mu miarowo a rytm serca w piersi osiąga nowe, do tej pory nieznane przyspieszenie. Ryu wychynął w końcu zza sosny i podszedł do niego, także uśmiechając się do hollowa szeroko.

"Nie, no pewnie, że się nie boimy. Wystraszyła się ciebie tylko moja siostra... bo to jej miś jest. To znaczy misia dostał Shige na urodziny, ale zawsze oddaje swoje misie Kaneko no i ten... faktycznie ona się ciebie trochę wystraszyła, ale my to nieee..."

Młody hollow speszył się wyraźnie i spojrzał na tkwiącego mu w dłoniach, bajecznie kolorowego pluszaka, po czym podniósł na chłopców dziwne spojrzenie czarnych, lśniących oczu. A potem się uśmiechnął.

"Tak. Przepraszam. Już tak długo nie mogę znaleźć drogi... że całkiem zapomniałem... Zabieram już zabawki dzieciom od dłuższego czasu i... no, zapomniałem, że to nie tak..." hollow uśmiechnął się do Ryu szczerząc równe, kwadratowe ząbki. "A wy jak się nazywacie? Bo ja jestem Hitouka."

"Super imię!" pisnął z przejęciem Ryu zapominając o wcześniejszym lęku, po czym wypuszczając kij z dłoni zbliżył się do hollowa. "Moje jest raczej takie zwykłe. Ryuichi, ale przyjaciele mówią do mnie Ryu. To jest Shigehiko, ale on też ma to imię takie jakieś długie, no to nazywamy go Shige. A Kaneko to moja siostra, ta w czerwonym płaszczu z biedronkami na głowie."

"Ale macie fajnie, że możecie się ze sobą bawić." zauważył Hitouka wciąż się uśmiechając i przytulając misia. "Ja nie mam... od nie pamiętam kiedy... I nie mogę nikogo spytać o drogę... Znacie może drogę?"

Shige i Ryu zapatrzyli się w nagle wrażliwą i bezradną twarzyczkę pięcioletniego hollowa, który widząc ich zamarłe miny, tylko jeszcze mocniej przycisnął misia do piersi.

"Droga jest kilka." powiedział Shige, nagle przypominając sobie rozdział jakiejś niedawno czytanej książki o regulacji przepływu dusz pomiędzy światem materialnym a zaświatami. "Skoro jesteś tutaj i stałeś się hollowem, znaczy, że coś nie pozwala ci iść dalej."

Hollow usiadł w swojej powłóczystej szacie na ziemi i nie puszczając w ramion Hildegardy zamyślił się, z widocznym trudem usiłując sobie coś przypomnieć. Ryu przycupnął przy Hitouce, jakby jego skupienie mogło mu w jakiś sposób pomóc w koncentracji, a Shige wciąż przy nich stał, choć gardę opuścił całkowicie. W głowie obracały mu się rozmaite cytaty z różnych książek na temat powstawania hollowów i ich drogi przez zaświaty. Drogi, która prędzej czy później wiodła pod miecz shinigami, który oczyszczał zbłąkaną duszę, pozwalając jej w ten sposób iść dalej... Tylko, czemu Hitouka miał maskę, którą mógł zdejmować?... na tej lekcji, wstyd przyznać, Shige chyba się zdrzemnął, ponieważ za nic nie był w stanie wymienić powodów, dla których hollow mógł pomimo przemiany zachować elementy swojej dawnej psychiki, wspomnienia, serce.

"I czekałem tam na mamę, i czekałem, a potem przyszedł ten pan i powiedział, że mogę z nim iść, bo on wie, gdzie mama jest... mówił, że nazywa się Sousuke i już nie muszę się bać. To dziwne trochę było, bo ja się nie bałem, tylko czekałem na mamę... i byłem zły na nią, że jej nie ma i na siebie, że się zgubiłem... A potem Sousuke coś zrobił, no i okazało się, że mam dziurę, o tutaj. Popatrz." mówił Hitouka, pokazując na okrągłą, równą dziurę nad mostkiem, ukrytą do tej pory w białej szacie. Ryu spojrzał szybko na Shige, który pochylił się nad hollowem i zmarszczył brwi.

"Jesteś arrankarem, Hitouka." zawyrokował, szeptem wymawiając nazwę hollowów, które odkrywały w sobie moc shinigami i były w stanie zwalczyć pożerające je od wewnątrz prymitywne instynkty potworów. "A Aizen Sousuke, który cię stworzył, został już dawno pokonany. Dobrych parę lat temu."

Hitouka zrobił podkówkę i skulił się jeszcze bardziej, przytulając misia ze wszystkich sił.

"No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? Znowu... będę... sam... Ja chcę... do.. ma-myyyyy..." wyjęczał nieszczęsnym głosikiem, bardzo podobnym w brzmieniu do płaczu Kaneko, gdy coś ją wystraszyło i przybiegała ukoić lęki u brata. Ryu zareagował na ten specyficzny ton instynktownie i bezmyślnie, obejmując buczącego i zasmarkanego Hitoukę ramionami i poklepując go uspokajająco po plecach. Shige napotkał jego wzrok i skinął poważnie głową.

"Mochi mówi, że wie, jaką drogą powinieneś pójść." oznajmił łagodnie, zmuszając Hitoukę do wstania. "Błądziłeś już wystarczająco długo po zaświatach, musisz odpocząć."

"Kto to jest Mochi?" zapytał ożywiając się nieco hollow, pozwalając Ryu poprawić sobie zmiętą szatę i wytrzeć nos. "Brzmi jak nazwa jedzenia..."

"Nie, Mochi to mój zanpakutou." wyjaśnił z nieskrywaną dumą Shige, poklepując wiszący mu u boku miecz, który na krótką chwilę rozbłysnął jasnym, srebrzystym blaskiem. "Zanpakutou służą do oczyszczania zbłąkanych, do posłania ich dusz w dalszą drogę. Jeżeli chcesz, Mochi wskaże ci gdzie masz... iść."

"Tam, w tych czarnych lasach, za warownią... spotkałem trzech podobnych do mnie... i powiedzieli, że mam się trzymać jak najdalej od mieczów shinigami..." zwierzył się nagle Hitouka, widocznie ujęty łatwością, z jaką Ryu się z nim odchodził. "Mówili, że taki miecz zabije mnie raz na zawsze..."

Shige westchnął i podparł się pięściami pod boki, zaczynał mieć powoli dość wahań nastroju Hitouki, a na dodatek Ryu okazywał hollowowi więcej współczucia i zrozumienia, niż było to wskazane...

"Mochi cię nie zabije, tylko oczyści i pozwoli iść w dalszą drogę. Drogę, którą zgubiłeś. Jedyną drogę dla kogoś takiego jak ty. To jak, chcesz iść czy nie, a może wolisz na wieki wałęsać się sam po zaświatach i podkradać ludziom zabawki?" warknął rozeźlony, na co Hitouka skulił się, zakrył rękoma twarz i wypuścił misia, a Ryu łypnął na niego wściekle złotym okiem. "Zdecyduj się!"

"Za pozwoleniem, nie czepiaj się, Shige! Nie każdy musi znać na pamięć całą historię wędrówek dusz i nie każdy może podjąć tak łatwo decyzję, gdzie chce iść!" huknął obronnie Ryu, otrzepując Hildegardę i podając ją Hitouce. "Zrobi jak zechce, prawda, mały?"

Młody hollow przez chwilę wpatrywał się dziwnym wzrokiem w mordkę tęczowego pluszaka, po czym mężnie podniósł oczy na Shige, przeszywając go nagle poważnym, tętniącym ostro mocą duchową spojrzeniem.

"Dobra. Niech twoja Mochi pośle mnie dalej w drogę." odpowiedział nagle spokojnym, zrównoważonym, wcale nie pasującym do jego wieku tonem. A potem jakby nieco zbrakło mu odwagi i już normalnie, swoim własnym, pięcioletnim głosem dodał. "A misia mogę ze sobą zabrać?"

"Pewnie. Chociaż nie wiem, czy będzie w stanie podążyć za tobą w dalszą drogę..." zaczął Shige, ale Ryu zerknął na niego złym zezem, więc zrezygnowany skapitulował. "No, zawsze można spróbować..."

Opalona, okolona złotymi, kręconymi włosami twarz przyjaciela rozjaśniła się w promiennym uśmiechu, i Shige poczuł, że właśnie zrobił coś bardzo dobrego, chociaż właściwie nie jest w stanie pokazać konkretnie, co to takiego. Hitouka mężnie pociągnął nosem, wraził sobie misia pod pachę i stanął na przeciwko Shige z odważnie zaciśniętymi ustami i drgającymi nerwowo dłońmi.

"Ok. Wiesz jak to zrobić?" zapytał szeptem Ryu, na co Shige żachnął się i potakująco skinął głową. Chociaż właściwie jeszcze nigdy nie zabił żadnego hollowa, nie wspominając już nic o oczyszczaniu hollowa, które w gruncie rzeczy było tym samym co zabijanie...tylko... ofiara stała cierpliwie i czekała na ruch miecza. To było trochę deprymujące, chociaż Shige nie zamierzał ujawniać się ze swoimi wątpliwościami przed Hitouką i Ryu.

"A więc powodzenia na dalszej drodze. Może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy." powiedział, kłaniając się pożegnalnie Shige i zmuszając Ryu, żeby także wykonał ukłon. "Mam nadzieję, że w końcu znajdziesz gdzieś swoją mamę. Do zobaczenia."

Hitouka uśmiechnął się do nich, a potem zamknął oczy, z wyraźnym trudem powstrzymując zdenerwowanie i łzy. Gdy Shige uniósł miecz Ryu westchnął głośno, a gdy go opuścił, fala ogromnej, duchowej mocy uderzyła w obu chłopców, zbijając ich z nóg i przygniatając do ziemi. Świat na moment zniknął w wirze jasności i dźwięcznego, delikatnego głosu, jakby nagle odezwało się tysiąc srebrzystych dzwonków. Ogłuszony Shige uchylił z wysiłkiem załzawione powieki i spojrzał w górę, akurat, żeby zobaczyć znikającego w oślepiającym promieniu jasności Hitoukę. Młody hollow, teraz wyglądający jak zwykły, brązowowłosy, rumiany pięciolatek z tęczowym misiem pod pachą, uśmiechnął się do niego i pomachał ręką. A potem nagły zryw wiatru, wybijającego powietrze z płuc, miażdżącego kości i mącącego w głowie zmusił obu chłopców to odwrócenia twarzy. Shige miał wrażenie, jakby wpadł do niezwykle głębokiej wody, kryształowej i chłodnej, a ktoś cichym, łagodnym śmiechem ciągnął go ku górze, za nogi, za ręce, za włosy. Ale odjazd, pomyślał, i stracił przytomność.

//////////////////////

Dwie godziny później, Shige i Ryu byli usadowieni na kanapie na tarasie, a dookoła nich gromadzili się goście urodzinowi, raz po raz wydając z siebie naprzemiennie krzyki zachwytu, przerażenia i dezaprobaty.

"Moja krew, he he! W takim wieku odesłać w dalszą drogę arrankara to jest coś!" puszył się Renji, poklepując syna po ramieniu i wydając z siebie zadowolony chichot, gdy tylko Byakuya łypnął na niego zniesmaczonym, wściekłym spojrzeniem. "No co? No co? Shige ma naturalny talent, przecież nie zamkniemy go w piwnicy, żeby tylko nie rozwijał swoich niebezpiecznych zdolności, nie? Może faktycznie fala mocy duchowej zabijanego arrankara nie jest najbezpieczniejsza dla jedenastolatka, ale..."

"Nie zabijanego, tylko odsyłanego." poprawił Renjiego Ryu, siorbiąc rozgłośnie koktajl truskawkowy. "Tata, kiedy dostanę swój zanpakutou?"

"Jutro." odpowiedział wujek Urahara, na raz z ciocią Yoruichi, która w tym samym momencie sarknęła.

"Nigdy."

Wszyscy dookoła uśmiechnęli się wyrozumiale.

"To nie fair!" zawył Ryu, na co Kaneko przysunęła się do niego i teatralnym szeptem oznajmiła, że w szafie taty czeka już na niego miecz, tylko musi jeszcze jakoś wytrwać do swoich urodzin. Shige zaśmiał się głośno, gdy Byakuya, zaczerwieniony na policzkach, wydał z siebie lekki okrzyk, ponieważ Renji przyciągnął go właśnie ramieniem za biodra i usiłował posadzić sobie na kolanach. Goście spojrzeli po sobie w głupimi uśmiechami i udawali, że nic nie widzą, a może zresztą faktycznie nic nie widzieli. Shige miał wrażenie, że ogromna liczba procentów, ukrytych w butelkach walających się po tarasie i ogrodzie, skutecznie stępiła ich zmysły. Wuj Yumichika, wyraził krótko swój zachwyt nad pierwszym zwycięstwem Shige, po czym powrócił do całowania się z wujkiem Ikkaku w cieniu wielkiej, rozłożystej eukarii. Ciocia Matsumoto zasnęła i bezwładnym ramieniem przycisnęła do stołu Hitsugayę, który wyglądał jak ktoś niezdecydowany, czy się zdenerwować, czy czuć się szczęśliwym. Wuj Kira nie zauważył w ogóle, co się dzieje, zajęty dialogiem, który najwyraźniej prowadził z wyłożonym na taras dywanem. Dywan ten jakimś cudem został przywędzony przez różnego rodzaju pety, od wielkich cygar, po zwykłe, mentolowe lighty. Ryu już dawno temu wyuczył Shige nazw gatunków papierosów, tabak i tym podobnych używek; ciekawe tylko skąd się tyle tego wzięło na wykładzinie. Wuj Kira najwyraźniej też był ciekawy, ponieważ z czułością pochylał się nad zniszczonym dywanem, wydając z siebie przeciągłe, płaczliwe dźwięki nieudacznych pocieszeń.

"Ale wszystko będzie jeszcze dobrze... zobaczysz..."

Zaraki drzemał przy ogromnej, do połowy opróżnionej butli martini, Yachiru wyżerała mu z sałatki oliwki, a Unohana z miną konesera raczyła się wódką paprykową, zagryzając ją ostrygami. Wszystko było takie swojskie i urodzinowe, kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze dwie godziny temu Shige przeżywał swoje pierwsze wtajemniczenie w dalszą drogę duszy, uwalnianej z formy arrankara.

Gdy Shige odzyskał świadomość po pożegnaniu z Hitouką, Byakuya niósł go na rękach w stronę domu, wrzeszcząc bez pardonu na zataczającego się lekko za nim i pachnącego mocno rumem Renjiego. Ryu truchtał obok, ciągnięty za rękę przez wściekłą Yoruichi i zapłakaną Kaneko, która piastowała w ramionach misia... Najwyraźniej Hitouka nie mógł zabrać ze sobą Hildegardy... Shige trochę się kręciło w głowie i był jakby nieco osłabiony, ale ciocia Unohana przebadała go i ogłosiła, że nic mu nie jest, tylko takie silne fale mocy duchowej potrafią czasem pozbawić człowieka przytomności. Tak czy owak, Renji był dumny z syna i jego pierwszego 'ubitego' hollowa a Byakuya był zdenerwowany i gdy tylko ułożyli Shige na kanapie, Kuchiki stanął wyprostowany sztywno i ogłosił prawie krzycząc, że jeżeli Abarai jest na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, żeby dla swoich ojcowskich ambicji narażać syna na śmierć i posyłać go w wieku jedenastu lat na polowania na arrankary, to może od razu zacząć się pakować. Goście starali się załagodzić spór, ale to tylko dolało oliwy do ognia i Renji otrzymał oficjalne ogłoszenie wyroku, że od dzisiaj do odwołania śpi na kanapie. W drugim końcu rezydencji, z dala od sypialni Kuchikiego. Wujek Ikkaku zaśmiał się zaraźliwie, widząc pobladłą nagle twarz Renjiego, który ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem przysiadł przy stoliku, obok Kiry i łyknął sobie z gwinta śliwowicy.

"Chyba twoi rodzice przeżywają kryzys małżeński." sapnął wtedy z przejęciem Ryu, na co Shige odparł z machnięciem ręki.

"Nieee, oni tak zawsze. Najdalej jutro tata Renji pójdzie do Byakuyi, który natychmiast go wykopie z sypialni, oczywiście. A za dwa dni Byakuya pójdzie do Renjiego, i obaj zostaną na kanapie. I będą się na mnie pruli, że ich podglądam. Jak ja ich mogę nie podglądać, skoro ta kanapa stoi w salonie, przez który muszę przejść, żeby dostać się do kuchni a nocą czasem muszę iść się wody napić? I wszystko na mnie, oczywiście!"

"Oczywiście." potaknął Ryu z przejęciem. "Fajnie masz, mój tata jak go mama wywali z sypialni, to czasem cały tydzień na kanapie śpi, dopóki sama go z powrotem nie przywlecze..."

Generalnie była to bardzo udana impreza urodzinowa, goście, prezenty i w ogóle, ale Shige zdecydował, że najbardziej zapadł mu w pamięć po raz pierwszy spotkany, mały hollow, szukający wyjścia z zaświatów. Postanowił, że gdy dorośnie, będzie wskazywał drogę i wyznaczał jej trakty, w końcu skoro można było zamienić hollowa w arrankara, to może i arrankara dałoby się zamienić w zwykłą duszę, może nawet w shinigami. Tyle dróg, tyle ścieżek...

/////////////////////

Gdzieś około dziesiątej Renji znalazł swojego syna, śpiącego z Ryu pod stołem, pośród niezdarnych rysunków hollowów. Urahara zgarnął jednym ramieniem swoją pociechę i pożegnał się krótko z Abarai, który także złapał Shige i odniósł go do sypialni. Mały był kompletnie wyłączony, i nic dziwnego po całym dniu biegania dookoła i jeszcze ta afera z arrankarem. Kto by pomyślał, że szczeniak tak łatwo sobie poradzi?

Renji utknął bezwładne jedenastoletnie ciało swojego potomka pod kołdrą, cmoknął w czubek rudej głowy i zgasił światło. Miał w tej chwili przerażająco sugestywne przeczucie, że Shige jeszcze nieraz okaże się naprawdę jedynym w swoim rodzaju shinigami.

End

By Homoviator 09/2006


	4. Chapter 4

ROZ. 4

 

Ne Caesar quidem supra grammaticos

(nawet Cezar musi się poddać regułom gramatyki)

 

"Przez dwa miesiące myślisz, że poznałeś kogoś głębiej i jest on dla ciebie bliższy niż reszta ludzkości, a potem ten ktoś odprawia cię jednym słowem, ot tak!" Ryu leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się nieruchomym wzrokiem w sufit. Obok niego, na podłodze, siedział rozłożony wygodnie Shige, także patrząc na sufit, ale chyba widząc w nim coś trochę innego niż kolega. Jego mały uśmiech nie spodobał się Ryu, który zmarszczył się i wygiął brzydko usta.

"Ale ty, oczywiście, nic nie rozumiesz. Nie miałeś jeszcze żadnej dziewczyny dłużej niż miesiąc, chociaż jesteś ode mnie o rok starszy." użądlił młody Urahara, ale Shige tylko zaśmiał się krótko.

"Bo ja, drogi kompanie, nie zakochuję się w pierwszej lepszej pannie, która na mnie spojrzy i nie patrzę tylko, która zgodzi się ze mną poobmacywać." odparł z wyższością i poprawił kaisenkai na swoich dzikich, rudych włosach. "I nie jestem nastawiony na związki krótkotrwałe. Dwa miesiące, pomyślałby kto, że to wieczność."

"Takie kity to wciskaj komu innemu, Shige." zgrzytnął zębami Ryu, przewracając się na bok i mierząc przyjaciela złym wzrokiem. "Myślisz, że nie wiem o tej blond medyczce, za którą ślepiłeś ostatnie dwa tygodnie a jak się do ciebie odezwała, zacząłeś zachowywać się jak poklepany po grzbiecie piesek?"

"Przemawia przez ciebie zawiść, kochany druhu! A dzieje się tak, ponieważ płeć piękna odzywa się do mnie pierwsza i nie muszę biegać za nią, żebrząc bliższej uwagi." odparował z gracją Shige, przeciągając się aż chrupnęły kości. "A poza tym, czego dulczysz? Nie ta, to inna, prawda? Zresztą ta twoja dwumiesięczna miłość nie była taka idealna. Ta cała Sayaka nie chwytała nawet połowy żartów, którymi ją raczyłeś, więc może żadnej większej szkody na życiu uczuciowym ci nie wyrządziła. No tylko trochę pokiereszowała twoją dumę męską, ale to nic, co się nie goi, jak mawia Renji."

Shige miał siedemnaście lat i dwa nieudane związki z adeptkami medycznymi z akademii za sobą. Marko i Ayane. Obie dziewczyny były miłe, układne i ładne, i jak się później okazywało, przerażająco, dojmująco, piekielnie nudne. Szczęśliwie związki owe rozłaziły się w szwach już po miesiącu 'chodzenia', więc większych kłopotów z rozstaniem nie było. Shige był zadowolony z łatwości, z jaką nawiązywał i zrywał tego typu znajomości, i po tych kilku pomniejszych i tych dwóch poważniejszych podejściach, doszedł do wniosku, że czeka na coś poważniejszego i nie ma już chęci na jakieś szczeniackie wygłupy. Ryu miał nieco inaczej, zawsze nastawiony na wygląd, zawsze czarujący i obdarzony świetnym instynktem łowieckim, łapał dziewczyny, które potrafiły stworzyć coś, co trwało dłużej niż jeden miesiąc, niestety, potrafiły to także zerwać w jeden dzień. Znienacka.

Tak było i teraz. Piąta dziewczyna Ryu opuściła go po krótkiej rozmowie przy deserze w dość drogiej kafejce, bredząc coś o nie nadawaniu na tej samej fali i braku konkretniejszych tematów do rozmów, czym potwierdziła tylko zdanie Shige, że jest płytką, głupawą siksą i na kogoś tak inteligentnego i rzutkiego umysłowo jak Ryu, nie zasługuje. No przecież Ryu był najbardziej sprytnym, zmyślnym kolegą, jakiego Shige miał; żadne pierdoły o 'braku tematów' nie wchodziły w grę i z góry wiadomo było, że są kłamstwem.

Ryu wydawał się całym wydarzeniem zgaszony, ale Shige wiedział, że przejdzie mu to, gdy tylko zahaczy wzrokiem o jakąś bardziej dorodną siedemnastolatkę. Czyli najdalej za tydzień. Shige westchnął ciężko, trudno będzie wytrzymać tydzień bez zwykłego, rozgadanego Ryu, nafaszerowanego pomysłami jak świąteczna kaczka nadzieniem grzybowym. Męski potomek państwa Urahara był osobnikiem wyjątkowo trudnym do znoszenia, gdy starał się wchłonąć cały ból świata i z sadystyczną przyjemnością rozdrapywał swoje rany.

"Włącz muzykę." odezwał się grobowym głosem Ryu, wskazując słabym ruchem podwieszony pod sufitem sound system, prezent od pana Urahary na jego szesnaste urodziny. "Muszę się dobić, żeby szybciej zmartwychwstać."

Shige w normalnych warunkach powiedziałby Ryu, żeby się wypchał i sam sobie nastawiał, jaką tam chce słuchać muzykę, ale po kolejnej dziewczynie, z którą przyjacielowi nie wyszło, postanowił być wspaniałomyślny. Pomacał po podłodze w poszukiwaniu pilota a gdy go znalazł, nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk i z głośników odezwała się smętna melodia, w której dominowały trzy grobowe saksofony i prostoduszny rytm synkopowy.

"Czemu ta muzyka taka przygnębiająca?" zapytał bezwiednie Shige, który nigdy nie był specem w materii muzyki gatunkowej, wyznając prostą zasadę, że muzyka prawdziwa to muzyka, do której się tańczy, a reszta to tylko męczenie instrumentów. Ryu spojrzał na niego nieco trzeźwiejszym wzrokiem niż ten, którym gapił się od ostatnich paru godzin na sufit.

"To blues. To ma być przygnębiające." objaśnił sucho i znowu zapadł się w pościele. "Jeśli nie masz ochoty ze mną siedzieć, to idź, Shige. Masz zdaje się niedługo jakieś dodatkowe lekcje przygotowawcze na egzamin na vice kapitana. Nie chcę cię zatrzymywać..."

"Głupi!" fuknął Shige, tak jak zwykle fukał na Byakuyę Renji, chcąc wyperswadować mu jakiś kolejny pracoholiczny pomysł. "Przecież cię nie zostawię w otchłani rozpaczy, nie? He he, jak raz opuszczę te nudnawe wykłady mistrza Yamamoto, to nic się nie stanie. On zresztą niezbyt mnie lubi, a to co mówi to ja dobrze wiem i umiem. Czasami traktują nas w tej akademii tak jak niedorozwinięte dzieci, powiadam ci."

Ryu chrząknął w ramach podziękowania za ofiarę, jaką było dla młodego Kuchikiego rezygnowanie z zajęć, właśnie, gdy zbliżały się egzaminy na vice kapitanów, a Shige wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się. Uchodził w kręgach shinigami za geniusza, wszystko, co czytał, zapamiętywał z drobiazgową dokładnością, przez co jego nauka przebiegała mu nieco inaczej niż u reszty adeptów, no i potrafił już niemal aktywować bankai. Jak opuści sobie zajęcia Yamamoto, z pewnością niebo nie zwali mu się na głowę. Chyba.

"Przestań zachowywać się jak jakaś primadonna, Ryu!" sarknął rozdrażniony Shige, czując siódmym zmysłem, że Yamamoto może jednak wyciągnąć konsekwencje z jego nieobecności. "Dziewczyna cię rzuciła, wielkie mi co! Zdarza się, trudno, przebolej to i żyj dalej! Bądź mężczyzną!"

"Od jakiś dziesięciu lat już próbuję być mężczyzną i oto efekty." uciął ostro Ryu, ożywiając się nieco. "Wciąż jestem sam i jeszcze nie uprawiałem seksu i mam cały czas zadane tyle, że nie ma chwili na oddech a informatyka teoretyczna jest o niebo trudniejsza niż zwykłe buszowanie w sieci i hakowanie! I co ty możesz wiedzieć o życiu w świecie materialnym! Masz przed sobą wieczność a ja nie, i chcę moją młodość przeżyć porządnie, korzystając z całego dobrodziejstwa inwentarza a nie magazynów pornograficznych!"

Shige patrzył w szoku na przyjaciela, który tak gładko wydał oświadczenie o nieistnieniu życia płciowego w jego nędznej egzystencji szesnastolatka. Między bogiem a prawdą, Shige też jeszcze nie uprawiał seksu, poza nieśmiałym, bardzo dziwacznym i wstydliwym pettingiem z Mariko, był takim samym nietkniętym prawdziwym doświadczeniem swojej seksualności dzieciakiem jak Ryu. Tylko, że nie robił z tego takiej awantury.

"Przecież twoja mama i twój tata są shinigami. I to jednymi z najlepszych, jeżeli wierzyć pogłoskom. Czemu nie możesz żyć w zaświatach i być także shinigami?" zapytał Shige, poruszając się niewygodnie pod nagle niesamowicie intensywnym, nieruchomym spojrzeniem Ryu. "Miałbyś tą swoją wieczną młodość i całe hordy medyczek, a nie musiałbyś uganiać się za jakimiś niewyżytymi ziemskimi pannami..."

Ryu zmarszczył się a jego złote oczy zalśniły dziwnie.

"Dobrze wiesz, że mama należy do jednego ze szlachetnych rodów. I żyje z tatą na ziemi a nie w zaświatach tylko dlatego, żeby pozostać poza wpływami klanu." odpowiedział niskim, chropowatym głosem, który podniósł Shige wszystkie włosy na karku. "Im jestem starszy, tym gorzej mama przyjmuje moje wyprawy do zaświatów. Mówi, że dziadek mógłby niespodziewanie upomnieć się o dziedzica i zrobić coś nieobliczalnego."

"Na przykład porwać cię i podarować ci szlachetne życie szlachetnego potomka szlachetnego klanu?" zaśmiał się głośno Shige, ubawiony skrzywioną w złości, poczerwieniałą na policzkach twarzą Ryu. "Daj spokój! Nie może być tak źle!"

"Może." uciął lodowato Ryu, ale przy zimnych komentarzach Byakuyi jego chłód był jedynie wiosennym wietrzykiem. "Nie chcę tak jak ty spędzać życia na treningach i powoli stawać się na skutek kodeksów miękką bułą!"

Shige zmrużył oczy i wstał, zaciskając pięści i mierząc kolegę złym, wyzywającym wzrokiem.

"Sugerujesz, że jestem miękką bułą?"

Złote ślepia Ryu błysnęły zabawnie, podejmując wyzwanie.

"To właśnie sugeruję."

"O nie! Nikt nie będzie mnie w ten sposób obrażał, czy uprawiałeś seks czy nie, spiorę cię dzisiaj bez litości! Wstawaj, bierz bokken! Cholera, zobaczysz, czego nauczyłem się podczas przygotowań na egzamin na vice kapitana!"

Shige nie przypuszczał, że Ryu tak szybko otrząśnie się ze swojego przygnębienia i mile zaskoczone patrzył, jak przyjaciel zeskakuje sprężyście z łóżka i zaczyna grzebać w szufladzie, w której zwykle trzymał broń po sparringów. Przez zagracony różnego rodzaju książkami, poskłądanymi z róznych części mechanizmami i plakatami pokój przeleciały z grzechotem najpierw rękawice bokserskie, potem ochraniacze na kolana do jazdy na rolkach a następnie hełm do hokeja. Ryu wypróbowywał wszelkiego rodzaju dyscypliny sportowe, ale jak do tej pory nad żadną nie zatrzymał się tak długo jak nad bo- jutsu. Możliwe, że działo się tak, ponieważ Shige preferował ten właśnie sposób trenowania, a może dlatego, że pani Yoruichi uważnie pilnowała, żeby jej syn nie wyciągał swojego zanpakutou, i w ogóle żadnego miecza, w obrębie domostwa państwa Urahara.

"Jest!" huknął Ryu, wyciągając spod pudełka z łyżwami ochraniacze na twarz i ręce, które zawsze nosił, sparując się z Shige. "Stawaj do walki, pokażę ci, że wcale nie trzeba być shinigami, żeby shinigami pokonać!"

Wyskoczyli na opustoszałe o tej porze dnia patio domostwa państwa Urahara i z miejsca, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia czy sygnału, zaczęli sparring. Ich kije trzeszczały, raz po raz parując złośliwe ciosy, wycelowane w miejsca, które normalnym regulaminem walk bo- jutsu były zabronione i karane ujemnymi punktami. Oni wiedzieli, że podczas prawdziwej walki żadne głupie punkty się nie liczyły, gdyby Ryu zaczął bić się przepisowo, Shige potraktowałby to jako obrazę, i vice versa, gdyby Kuchiki pofolgował Uraharze, odebrałby to jako lekceważenie. Zresztą znali swoje style walki i jak zwykle, na początku tańczyli zgodnie z wyuczonymi krokami, a potem zaczynali improwizować, groźnie i szybko, próbując podciąć kijem nogi partnera tudzież trzasnąć go w przyrodzenie. Uderzenia poniżej pasa były dozwolone w ich małych wojnach, które prowadzili, ilekroć jeden z nich był nie w nastroju, albo potrzebowali wyrzucić z siebie jakąś większą dawkę agresji. Shige pamiętał jak raz, jeden jedyny raz przegrał z Ryu właśnie z powodu takiego ciosu. Z ich dwójki to on był silniejszy i jeżeli dziesięcioletniemu Ryu to za bardzo nie przeszkadzało, to Ryu szesnastoletni był całkiem inną bajką. Rywalizacja o siłę, o pozycję, o górowanie nad partnerem rozwinęła się między nimi naturalnie, a gdy do tego doszły jeszcze pierwsze szczeniackie hormony i miłości, sparingi przybierały taką formę, jakby były pojedynkiem dosłownie o wszystko.

Shige z gracją uniknął ciosu w twarz i wystosował poczwórną szarżę kijem, które niedawno nauczył się od mistrza fechtunku. Wyszła, ale tylko w osiemdziesięciu procentach, a tyle akurat starczyło Ryu, żeby przemknąć się pod gardą Shige. Urahara okupił to potężnym ciosem po plecach, od którego aż jęknął, ale jego kij znalazł się tuż przy gardle kolegi. Shige prychnął i odtrącił przyjaciela razem z jego bronią na bezpieczną odległość.

"Głupi!" warknął, na co Ryu zaśmiał się perliście i skoczył ku niemu wykonując kijem perfekcyjnego młynka. Shige jednym, dobrze wycelowanym ciosem w nadgarstek sparing partnera wytrącił mu z dłoni broń, która poleciała szerokim łukiem w górę i wylądowała z trzaskiem w części ogrodowej patio, wbijając się w ziemię na sztorc.

"Słaby!" fuknął Ryu i zerwał się, żeby podbiec po broń i w ten sposób rozbroić Uraharę, na co Shige zareagował instynktownie, rzucając mu się na plecy i powalając na ziemię.

Przez moment kotłowali się w ogrodowej trawie, usiłując zepchnąć przeciwnika pod siebie i unieruchomić mu przynajmniej jedno ramię. Shige był większy i silniejszy, ale Ryu był zwinniejszy i wijąc się jak wąż, wciąż nie dawał się porządnie złapać, pełznąc coraz bliżej swojego wytrąconego kija.

"Daj spokój, nie wygrasz ze mną!" zaśmiał się bez tchu Shige, obracając Ryu plecami do ziemi i przyciskając go mocniej do murawy. "Co shinigami po akademii to shinigami z aka..."

A potem wściekle wykrzywiona, opalona twarz przyjaciela, rozsypane po trawie złote loki i ból w podbrzuszu. Ból taki, że cały świat na moment stał się biały a Shige miał czas jedynie zakrztusić się swoim własnym krzykiem i zaryć nosem w ziemię. Ryu z rozpędu kopnął go dość celnie w klejnoty rodzinne klanu Kuchikich, wysunął się z niejakim trudem z jego uścisku i podczołgał się do swojego wciąż wetkniętego w murawę kija.

"He...he... mierz siły na zamiary, kolego... hy... moje na wierzchu..." wysapał Ryu, ocierając twarz i opierając się na kiju. "Hej...co jest? Wstawaj..."

Ale Shige, wciąż sparaliżowany częściowo niespodziewanym ciosem w krocze, leżał skulony na trawie. Jak nazywał tą taktykę Kurotsuchi? Taktyka przyczajonego węża? Shige słyszał, jak Ryu zaniepokojony jego bezruchem podchodzi do niego ostrożnie. Kij do walki trącił go w ramię, ale nie zareagował na to niczym poza cichym jękiem.

"Co jest, do licha?..." zaczął tym razem już kompletnie wybity z rytmu Ryu, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niepokój. "Odezwij sę, Shige..."

A wtedy dziedzic klanu Kuchiki, jeden z najzdolniejszych i zarazem najmłodszych absolwentów akademii w Seireitei, skoczył na równe nogi i klasyczną szarżą, zakończoną przewrotką w powietrzu zaatakował kompletnie ogłupiałego Ryu, który spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego szkolnego, przepisowego, bardzo prostego, jeżeli nie prostackiego chwytu. Tak, taktyka przyczajonego węża, zwana przez Renjiego także taktyką na oszołoma, działała zawsze. Gdy wróg spodziewał się jakiejś przemyślnej sztuczki, albo faktycznej kontuzji partnera i przerwania pojedynku, wyskakiwało się na niego najbardziej oklepanym z książkowych ataków szermierczych. Potem wystarczyło tylko patrzeć, jak spodziewający się kompletnie czegoś innego przeciwnik zostaje powalony przez klasyczne ciosy, które ponieważ są proste i nieskomplikowane, zaskakują go najbardziej.

Z Ryu było tak samo. Blondyn westchnął głośno, cofnął się trzy kroki przed szarżującym Shige a następnie pozwolił sobie ponownie wytrącić broń z ręki za pomocą najbardziej prymitywnego chwytu.

Przez chwilę Shige stał naprzeciw Ryu, oddychając szybko i trzymając oba kije i patrząc się na kolegę z triumfem.

"A więc... jak już... mówiłem... co akademia to akademia!" zaśmiał się głośno, oddając broń Ryu, na co ten prychnął gniewnie i odtrącił swój kij tak, że wylądował ponownie w trawie.

"To było oszustwo, Shige!"

"Nie, to była taktyka!"

"Ja ci dam taktykę!"

Ryu nie umiał przegrywać. Może dlatego, że był starszym bratem i zwykle wygrywał z Kaneko, a może po prostu odzywała się w nim ambicja, że przegrywać z kimś wyższym i generalnie wyglądającym na silniejszego, to obraza. Tak czy owak tym razem Shige zanosząc się dławiącym śmiechem, pozwolił przyjacielowi przewrócić się na murawę, wprost za krzewy agrestu i usiąść sobie na brzuchu. Złote loczki opadły na opaloną, a mimo to zarumienioną od wysiłku twarz Ryu, okalając ją jak rozdrobnione promienie słońca.

"I co teraz?" zapytał bez tchu Shige, patrząc na unoszącą się nad nim postać, obserwującą go złymi, zmrużonymi oczyma wściekłego kota. "Co mi możesz teraz zro..."

Nie zdążył skończyć zdania, ponieważ Ryu jednym płynnym ruchem przyłożył mu wargi do ust i pocałował z rozmachem, miażdżąc mu nos swoją kością policzkową. Wbity z przerażenia w ziemię, kompletnie ogłupiały i niemal obolały z szoku, z początku nie protestował. Aromat obcych, smakujących jak grejpfruty warg rozszedł mu się po ustach, ale gdy poczuł, że język Ryu próbuje dostać się do ich wnętrza, wizgnął przez nos i z niejakim trudem odsunął od siebie usiłującego chyba wyssać z niego życie Ryu. Złote oczy spojrzały na niego z bliska, odzwierciedlając wzburzenie i skołowanie równe jego własnemu. Shige wciąż leżał, gapiąc się prosto w owe ślepia tak intensywnie, jakby widział je pierwszy raz. I może faktycznie tak było, jeszcze nigdy nie pocałował go żaden chłopak a już tym bardziej nie usiłował wgnieść go w ziemię i zmusić do pocałunku francuskiego...

Ta ostatnia myśl pchnęła Shige do akcji. Zerwał się na równe nogi, zrzucając z siebie brutalnie Ryu i ciskając w niego swoim kijem.

"Co to ma znaczyć do diabła ciężkiego?! Laska cię kantem puściła, więc chcesz wypróbować, czy jestem gejem jak moi rodzice?!" wysyczał nieswoim głosem, pochylając się nad Ryu groźnie, na co ten jedynie skulił się lekko, jakby oczekując ciosu, jednocześnie zaciskając powieki i nie chcąc spojrzeć mu w twarz. W jakiś sposób podziałało to na jego agresję jak katalizator. Czuł jak jego duchowa moc szaleje, jak wyrywa się z niego i przygina do ziemi rosnące w patio domu Urahary drzewka pomarańczowe.

"Sory... nie chciałem...tak jakoś wyszło..." zaczął niezdarnie Ryu, siadając na trawie i rozcierając tył głowy, którym wyrżnął w ziemię, gdy odtrącił go Shige. "Już więcej tego nie zrobię, ok?"

"No ja myślę, że nie zrobisz!" wrzasnął Shige, marszcząc się wściekle i potrząsając głową. "Nie życzę sobie, rozumiesz?!

"Pewnie...właściwie nie wiem, co mnie naszło...ja jestem z normalnej rodziny, no a ty... i pomyślałem sobie... przepraszam..."

Shige poczuł, jak włosy zaczynają mu się unosić nad karkiem z gniewu a jego moc duchowa drży w nim jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć i zmieść z powierzchni ziemi tego impertynenta, którego do tej pory nazywał przyjacielem. Nie chciał patrzeć na niepokój w oczach Ryu, więc przymknął powieki, wziął oczyszczający oddech i przypomniał sobie, że nie może w takim momencie swojej dopiero co zaczynającej się kariery stracić kontroli nad swoją mocą, zniszczyć całej okolicy i tym samym udowodnić, że nie nadaje się na vice kapitana. Byakuya by go zabił. A Renji byłby zawiedziony. Spokojnie. Spokojnie.

Otworzył oczy i z małą satysfakcją zauważył, że Ryu drgnął wyraźnie pod jego spojrzeniem.

"Znaczy co? Że moja rodzina jest nienormalna?" zapytał Shige cedząc słowa przez zęby i uśmiechając się uprzejmie, tak jak wyszkolili go, żeby uśmiechał się rozmawiając z najstarszymi członkami klanu Kuchiki, starymi, wypchanymi puchaczami. "O, to daruj, nie będę cię moją obecnością deprawował, jeszcze się unienormalnisz!"

"To... nie tak..."zaczął niezgrabnie Ryu, któremu nagle jakoś zabrakło zwykłej dla niego elokwencji. Z reguły Shige nieco rozczulały takie momenty (Urahara zapędzony w kozi róg milczenia był niezwykle sympatycznym widokiem), ale teraz mógł jedynie zdobyć się na chłodne, wstrętnie pogardliwe pytanie.

"A jak?"

"No... chciałem spróbować!" jęknął Ryu, wykonując nerwowy ruch ramionami i wskazując na miejsce na ziemi, gdzie przed chwilą wgniatał w murawę Shige. "No i pomyślałem, że to dobry moment, jestem sam, ty też i... no... rozumiesz..."

"Ale dlaczego akurat ze mną? Bo mam takich rodziców a nie innych, bo na mnie lepiej potrenować niż na innych?..." w głosie Shige dźwięczała stal i aż sam się zastanowił, czemu tak nagle brzmi jak wściekły Byakuya. Zimny, wykalkulowany gniew ojca był dużo gorszy niż ognista, paląca, ale w gruncie rzeczy krótkotrwała furia Renjiego. Ryu był w sposób widoczny wstrząśnięty nagłym podobieństwem Shige do Byakuyi, bo jak ten cep ostatni stał przed nim z zaplecionymi dłońmi i miną usiłującego się wytłumaczyć winowajcy.

"Bo jesteś moim najbliższym przyjacielem... i myślałem, że się aż tak nie obrazisz... " wydusił w końcu Urahara, zgrzytając zębami i podnosząc wzrok na Shige. Na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja i złość, jemu też nie odpowiadała rola usprawiedliwiającego się przed arystokratą małego rzezimieszka. Ta ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że Shige niemal się roześmiał, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołał się opanować. Nie chciał sobie psuć zabawy, no i Ryu musiał zapłacić za swoje głupie słowa, do diabła ciężkiego!

"Znaczy, że chcesz spróbować?" zapytał Shige luźnym tonem, który dość często stosował Byakuya a który zmieniał zawsze propozycję w rozkaz. Złote ślepia Ryu otworzyły się szerzej i powoli zamrugały. Trzy razy. Shige patrzył z ukrytym zadowoleniem na konfuzję przyjaciela, który po chwili milczenia zdołał wreszcie udzielić odpowiedzi.

"T... Tak."

"Ok, to próbujemy..." był przekonany, że Ryu zrejteruje, że wykręci się jakimś żartem. Nic nie przygotowywało go na zaciśnięte w twardym postanowieniu pięści, ściągnięte usta i zdeterminowane, złote spojrzenie kocich oczu. Ryu nie cofnął się, ani nie uciekał, najwyraźniej zacinając się w postanowieniu, że cokolwiek się stanie, będzie lepsze niż ta nieprzyjemna rozmowa. Młody Urahara maskując wymykający mu się na twarz grymas niepewności, który Shige już dawno nauczył się rozpoznawać, odchrząknął i zapytał szeptem.

"Tu i teraz? Tak nagle?"

Shige postanowił grać do końca, chociaż miał nieodparte wrażenie, że tylko pogrążają się w czymś, z czego ich przyjaźń może wyjść z poważnymi, jeżeli nie śmiertelnymi obrażeniami. Cóż, trzeba było spróbować i zaufać, że więź między nim a Uraharą jest silniejsza niż małe, nastoletnie błędy i rozważania na temat seksualności. Shige podszedł powoli do Ryu, który stał bez ruchu i tylko oddychał, nieco chrapliwie i za szybko nawet jak na wytrąconego z rytmu walki sparing partnera.

"Co 'nagle'?" zapytał Shige zbliżając twarz do lica Ryu i patrząc mu już teraz prosto w oczy. "Stary, właśnie sam własnoręcznie mnie w ziemię wgniotłeś i pocałowałeś! Nic bardziej nagłego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Chcesz czy nie?"

Męczył go i prowokował do ucieczki, a ten przeklęty, uparty Urahara wciąż się nie wycofywał tylko stał i pozwalał sobie chuchać w policzki. Dobrze, sam tego chciał, uparciuch jeden! Nikt nie będzie pogrywał z Shigehiko, ani naigrawał się z jego rodziny, a już tym bardziej jakiś niepewny swojej tożsamości seksualnej przyszły informatyk z wymiaru materialnego!...

"Chcę."

Jedno słowo Ryu a Shige kompletnie stracił wątek swoich ognistych, gniewnych myśli na rzecz zastanowienia się, jak to byłoby znaleźć się wewnątrz ust Urahary... Zganił się za takie głupie wycieczki osobiste, ale jego ciało już podnieciło się tą możliwością. Opanował się i usiłując zachować resztki kontroli i pozornej pewności siebie, wyciągnął rękę i położył ją ostrożnie na ramieniu Ryu.

"Zamknij oczy. Nie lubię całować się na karpia. I nie spinaj się tak, rany. Tylko cię pocałuję a nie zgwałcę zaraz..."

Nerwowy śmiech Ryu i lekkie drgnięcie w okolicach mięśni karku, powiedziały Shige jasno, że kolega jest równie uparty i zdeterminowany co on sam i nie wycofa się, żeby się waliło, paliło, całowało i uprawiało otwarcie nierząd na tyłach jego rodzinnego domu.

Teraz chodziło tylko o to, kto kogo przetrzyma.

"He he, nigdy niewiadomo, Shige..."

"Wiadomo. Żeby mnie pobudzić, musiałbyś mieć nieco większe piersi i szersze biodra. Nie kręcą mnie takie kościste stworzenia z poobijanymi łokciami."

"Nie gadaj już, tylko całuj. Bo zaraz wszyscy do domu wrócą."

"Dobra. Uwaga. Już."

To chyba przez to, że znał Ryu tak dobrze a znajome usta całuje się inaczej, Shige prawie kompletnie zagubił się w tym improwizowanym pocałunku. Zapomniał, że stoi po środku patio domu Uraharów, że całuje chłopaka, że ten chłopak po paru chwilach drętwego bezruchu, także zaczyna aktywnie uczestniczyć w całej akcji. Zapomniał o wszystkim, i zostało tylko wilgotne, ciepłe uczucie, promieniujące z miejsca, w którym stykały się ich usta na całe jego ciało. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że Ryu czuje tak samo i było to tak mocne przekonanie, że aż przerażające.

Miało być krótko i próbnie, a wyszło długo, profesjonalnie i z językiem. A właściwie z dwoma językami, które zaczęły ze sobą bezpardonową wojnę. Rany, Shige nie wiedział, że takie rzeczy można w ogóle robić, jego dotychczasowe francuskie pocałunki wydały mu się jedynie bladymi pracami na brudno, bez pasji, kolorytu, bez smaku. Ryu to zmienił, usiłując uzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, jego językowe akrobacje stawały się coraz bardziej agresywne i natarczywe. Shige nie pozwolił mu się zdominować, ale przyznawał, że nie było to łatwe. No i cała rzecz okazała się niezwykle wciągająca, a usta Ryu były znajome i bliskie, i wcale nie krępował się w nich buszować swobodnie, wypróbowując najsłabsze punkty Urahary. Szybko okazało się, że na Ryu działa bardziej powolna eksploracja, smakowanie i czułość, niż otwarty, brutalny atak i tak pocałunek z pełnej urazy i zemsty rywalizacji zmienił się w coś miękkiego, wilgotnego, łagodnego i Shige odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się już z niego wycofać, że chce więcej...

Sądząc z bezruchu Ryu i jego coraz szerzej otwartych i łapczywych ust... było ich dwóch.

Shige niechętnie przerwał pocałunek żeby nabrać powietrza i przestać już sapać przez nos jak zdyszany nosorożec, Urahara wydał z siebie mały, niezadowolony jęk zawodu.

Kuchiki pośpiesznie cofnął ramiona, które nagle okazały się trzymać Ryu w dość ciasnym, zaborczym uścisku. Cisza zdawała się dławić ich oboje, więc przerwał ją zdecydowanie, pytając specjalnie głośno i z naciskiem.

"I jak było?"

Urahara lekko zachwiał się i powiódł błędnymi oczyma po twarzy Shige, najwyraźniej mając niejakie problemy z artykulacją swojego obecnego stanu.

"Dziwnie." sapnął wreszcie, ocierając rękawem usta i poprawiając zmierzwione, złote loki, które gdzieś w międzyczasie opadły mu całkiem na czoło. Shige nie lubił niepełnych odpowiedzi, zwłaszcza, gdy oznaczały one pominięcie jakiejś pochwały jego osoby. A pochwała się należała, bo cholera, dobry był w całowaniu i ktoś taki jak Ryu powinien to docenić.

"Dziwnie znaczy jak? Przyjemnie, nieprzyjemnie?" dopytywał prześmiewczo, licząc mimo wszystko na szczera odpowiedź i czując, że od kapryśnego, złotookiego stworzenia niczego w tym duchu nie otrzyma. Nie mylił się. Ryu spojrzał na niego ciekawie i wygiął usta w szerokim uśmiechu, poklepując go przyjaźnie po ramieniu.

"Smakujesz jak wiśniowa guma do żucia, Shige." a potem nagły zwrot, smuga energii duchowej i Ryu już miał w dłoni swój kij. Shige odpowiedział na jego uśmiech, pokazując, że on swoją broń już od dawna ma przy sobie, w pokrowcu.

Wznowienie walki było dla nich tak naturalne jak ten cały 'próbny' pocałunek. Może byli tylko trochę bardziej uważni, żeby nie wybić sobie zębów i żeby nie trafić partnera w twarz, ale reszta odbyła się tak jak zawsze. A gdy Shige już ostatecznie rozbroił Ryu, na sam koniec schował swój kij, odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia i kiwnął na przyjaciela głową.

"Uznajemy, że sprawy nie było." mruknął enigmatycznie, ale wiedział, że Ryu zrozumie. Zawsze rozumiał. I to właśnie było w nim najlepsze.

Niestety, jak się okazało już parę godzin później, sam Shige nie tyle nie do końca rozumiał tego, co zaszło, co jeszcze rozwinął całą gamę erotycznych jak diabli myśli. I wszystkie jak jeden mąż wiązały się z miękkimi ustami Ryu i złotymi, głębokimi oczyma, lśniącymi nieczytelnie i naglącymi. Ale to nie był koniec nieszczęść dla młodego Kuchikiego.

Yamamoto był wściekły, że Shige zwiał z jego zajęć i zadał mu taką pracę domową, że wszystkie inne aktywności zeszły na plan dalszy, pozostawiając dziedzica klanu Kuchiki ćwiczącego inkantacje magii demonicznej do późnych godzin nocnych w tradycyjnych salach treningowych rezydencji. Mochi była niezadowolona, że jej właściciel tak ją męczy a wydawanie jej rozkazów po dwudziestej trzeciej równało się próbie samobójczej, którą jej młodociany mistrz podejmował raz za razem. Za dnia miał tyle zajęć, że nadmiar ćwiczeń, którym obarczył go wściekły Yamamoto, był w stanie odrobić jedynie wieczorami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, zawsze lepiej funkcjonowało mu się nocą, za dnia trudno było się skoncentrować przy tych wszystkich gadających, podnieconych zbliżającymi się egzaminami na vice kapitanów ludziach. Jak zawsze cenił sobie towarzystwo studentów i wykładowców, tak teraz chował się jak szpieg, mówił niewiele i tylko czekał na okazję, żeby wymknąć się spomiędzy rozgadanego tłumu akademickiego i wrócić do zacienionych sal treningowych.

Poza tym nocami najczęściej dzwonił Ryu. Tylko jakimś cudem ostatnimi czasy nie zadzwonił ani razu.

Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Renji wrócił poważnie ranny z misji i Byakuya razem z synem przesiedzieli dwa dni w szpitalu, warując przy jego pokoju na intensywnej terapii, Shige nie miał ochoty ani na rozmowy z ludźmi ani na normalne aktywności studenckie, wałęsanie się z kolegami czy wymywanie się z zajęć, żeby posiedzieć trochę w laboratorium wuja Kurotsuchiego. Nienaturalne pobudzenie, połączone z nadpobudliwością, oczekiwaniem na telefon, który milczał jak zaklęty, i ironią w stężeniach zagrażających życiu, trapiły nie tylko dalsze otoczenie młodego Kuchikiego, ale także jego najbliższych.

Pewnego wieczoru, przechodząc koło gabinetu ojca usłyszał dobiegającą stamtąd rozmowę. Renji i Byakuya niskimi, stonowanymi głosami komentowali zachowanie swojego syna a ich szept niósł się delikatnie poza cienkie, papierowe ściany pokoju, do którego Shige zajrzał dyskretnie przez uchylone, suwane drzwi.

"Co mu jest?" zapytał mrukliwie Kuchiki, składając jakieś pergaminy na poręczną kupkę, już szóstą dookoła jego stanowiska pracy. Renji swoim starym zwyczajem zagryzł trzymany w zębach koniec pióra.

"Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie zaczęły mu się problemy, o których nie mamy już nawet zielonego pojęcia a szczeniaki w jego wieku raczej takimi rzeczami się z rodzicami nie dzielą."

"Może powinienem z nim porozmawiać, Renji?" Shige wstrzymał oddech, słysząc mrukliwe słowa Byakuyi, na szczęście rozmowa potoczyła się w innym kierunku, niż uzyskiwanie informacji na siłę wyciskając je z syna metodą młota i kowadła. Renji uśmiechnął się zmęczonym, krzywym uśmiechem a jego oczy zmrużyły się niemożliwie.

"Zostaw go, Byakuya. Tylko się zjeży. Przecież nie zawsze będzie pięciolatkiem, którego kłopoty rozwiązywało chowanie się w twoim płaszczu. Musi poradzić sobie sam, my możemy mu w tym jedynie i aż nie przeszkadzać."

"Wolałem jak był pięciolatkiem. Można było przynajmniej jakoś nad nim zapanować"

"Heh, cały ty. A to właśnie bardzo dobrze, że nad nim nie panujemy i uczy się rozwiązywać sam swoje kłopoty."

"Masz rację, ale mimo to wolałem czas, gdy potrafiłem bardziej ogarniać jego sprawy niż teraz. Yamamoto wciąż narzeka, Shige siedzi całe noce w sali treningowej a Urahara dzwoni raz po raz pytając, co nasz kochany syn zrobił Ryu, że przestał jeść i wygląda jak chory z tęsknicę kot."

"Ha, a więc oni mają sytuację podobną do nas, he he... my też mamy na składzie jednego chorego zwierzaczka... Ale nic nie możemy na to poradzić, szczeniaki muszą same wyczuć, co z czym, my im w tym choćbyśmy chcieli nie pomożemy..."

"Racja..." Byakuya przysunął się powolnym, sennym ruchem do Renjiego i wetknął mu nos we włosy na skroni. "Pocałuj mnie..."

I jak normalnie Shige obserwował z całym spokojem i siedemnastoletnim stażem oglądania wszelkich zachowań godowych dwóch mężczyzn, który byli jego ojcami, tak teraz zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył pełnym pędem przed siebie. Byle dalej od obrazu Renjiego obejmującego Byakuyę i całującego go, z wyrafinowaniem, z językiem cholera jasna psia krew! W jakiś sposób przywiodło mu to na myśl jego niesławny pocałunek z Ryu, petting z Mariko i wszystkie inne niezgrabne, wstydliwe sytuacje, w których wychodziła z niego nie do końca jeszcze obudzona natura drapieżnika.

No chyba nie był gejem! Chyba nie był...!

Biegł dopóki nie wypadł na krużganki rezydencji wychodzące prosto do miasta, ale nawet, gdy już wmieszał się w buzujące życiem nocnym dzielnice, w których szeregowi shinigami zażywali swojego relaksu, nie zwolnił. Musiał uciec, miał wielką potrzebę ucieczki i nie był w stanie powiedzieć, przed czym ani czemu akurat widok całujących się rodziców takie na nim wywarło wstrząsające wrażenie. Nie, takie szarpanie się z samym sobą nie było godne dla osoby na jego stanowisku. No proszę, a jednak w momentach największego napięcia maksymy Byakuyi odzywały się w głowie Shigehiko dużo częściej niż przyjazne zagadywania Renjiego. Może dlatego, że oparte na kodeksach zachowania dużo lepiej kryły wewnętrzne rozterki i burze...

Stanął przy sklepie ze słodyczami i poprawił zmierzwione włosy, ledwie trzymające się kaisenkai oraz rozchełstane na piersi kimono. Spojrzał w swoją twarz, odbitą niewyraźnie w szybie wystawy a potem czyjaś mocna, silna dłoń złapała go stalowym chwytem za przegub.

Zachował się całkowicie instynktownie, zanim zdążył pomyśleć już wyciągał Mochi i zwijał się w zręcznym, karkołomnym uniku shunpo. Kłębiący się dookoła na ulicy shinigami zagapili się na niego jak na dwugłowe cielę. Tak, mentalne odruchy Shige odziedziczył po Byakuyi, ale fizycznie reagował znacznie bardziej podobnie do Renjiego, szybko i bez patrzenia, bo gdyby spojrzał, zobaczyłby, że stoi przed nim nikt inny tylko kapitan drużyny ósmej, Shunsui Kyouraku.

Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna w fantazyjnie zarzuconym na ramiona płaszczu, z kępkami włosów wystających z nieco rozchylonego na piersi kimona, spojrzał na Shigehiko z błogim uśmiechem i puścił do niego piękne perskie oko.

"Coś ty taki nerwowy, mój chłopcze?" zapytał spokojnym, niskim głosem Shunsui, nie puszczając ze swojego nadzwyczaj silnego uchwytu ręki Shige i wciągając go w głąb cukierni. "Z pewnością to efekt zbyt niskiego poziomu cukru we krwi. Zaraz coś na to poradzimy, gdy ja byłem w twoim wieku, permanentnie miałem ochotę na słodycze. Życie studenckie, nieregularne posiłki, balangi, stresy egzaminacyjne mogą ci przysporzyć jedynie wrzodów, a przecież tego nie chcemy, prawda? No, nie bądź taki sztywny, mój drogi. Czas ucieka, wieczność czeka, trzeba cieszyć się małymi rzeczami, póki można."

"Ale ja się nie chcę cieszyć!" burknął gniewnie Shige, lecz Kyouraku zignorował go i z całym spokojem usadził przy stoliku, machając na kelnerkę. "I dlaczego w ogóle pan mnie tutaj przyprowadził? Jakim prawem łapie pan nieznajomego człowieka i wciąga do cukierni?..."

Brązowe, łagodne oczy Shunsui nabrały specyficznego, ostrego blasku, który sprawił, że Shige zamilkł natychmiast, czując, że nawet zdenerwowany nie powinien rozmawiać tym tonem z wyższym rangą shinigami, który z pewnością był od niego starszy o jakieś dobre parę tysięcy lat...

"Nie jestem dla ciebie nieznajomym." oznajmił nadspodziewanie łagodnie Shunsui, uwalniając wreszcie rękę Shige ze swojego zdecydowanego uchwytu. "Masz ze mną wykłady z teorii technik magii demonicznej."

"Pan raczy żartować. Facet z teorii demonicznej nawet raz się na zajęciach nie pojawił a skoro on nie przychodzi to i ja olewam te wykłady ponieważ..." zaczął Shige a potem przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie, jakiś Kyouraku na liście wykładowców przygotowujących adeptów do egzaminów na vice kapitanów był. Nikt jednak nie przypuszczał, że to ma być ten Kyouraku, który jako jeden z niewielu w zaświatach potrafił stawić czoła staremu grzybowi Yamamoto. O cholera jasna no... "Przepraszam..."

"Nie szkodzi." odparł z uśmiechem Shunsui, kiwając głową w podziękowaniu, gdy kelnerka postawiła przed nimi dwa sporej wielkości pucharki lodów. "Tak po prawdzie to masz prawo mnie nie kojarzyć. Faktycznie nie pokazałem się ani razu na tych wykładach... hm... nie wychodziło mi po prostu. W czwartki po obiedzie zwykle jestem taki senny, że nie mam siły nawet dobrnąć do budynków akademii... no i w czwartki w stołówce zwykle podają tofu. Kocham tofu. Ufam, że wykorzystałeś dobrze ten wolny czas, który został ci w ten sposób podarowany, drogi chłopcze."

"Zwykle zwiewałem do świata materialnego, żeby poznać trochę lepiej tą okolicę. Razem z moim przyjacielem Ryu..." udzielił informacji całkiem dla siebie niespodziewanie Shige i zamilkł, ponieważ myśl o koledze i o tym, że nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tego niefortunnego wypadku, sprawiła mu ból. Kyouraku spojrzał na niego rozumiejącym, ciepłym wzrokiem psa bernardyna, który przyniósł zamarzającemu na śmierć, zasypanemu śniegiem alpiniście beczułkę rumu.

"Czas spędzony z przyjaciółmi nigdy nie jest czasem straconym." Shunsui najwyraźniej nie widział problemu ani w różnicy wiekowej ani hierarchicznej pomiędzy sobą a swoim studentem i całkiem otwarcie dzielił się swoimi prywatnymi przemyśleniami. "Jakkolwiek byśmy sobie to tłumaczyli, człowiek nie potrafi w stu procentach przeżyć swojego życia sam, oddzielnie, niezależnie od innych."

"Nieprawda." mruknął Shige, prostując się sztywno i poprawiając rękawy, całkiem jak Byakuya szykujący się do udzielenia komuś nagany. Skojarzenie było dla niego przerażająco trafne i zawstydzające zarazem. "Człowiek, przeżywający swoje życie sam ma czas, aby zostać profesjonalistą w dziedzinie, której się poświęci."

"Bardzo żałosnym, ograniczonym, wąskotorowym specjalistą." dodał uprzejmie Kyouraku a jego brązowe ślepia błysnęły zabawnie. "Tacy specjaliści dość szybko tracą kontakt z rzeczywistością i nie są w stanie przyznać, że konkretnie rzecz ujmując, zawsze będzie ktoś, kto ich wyprzedzi."

"Ale wujek Kurots...znaczy kapitan Kurotsuchi..."

"Ale ja właśnie o nim mówię." na łagodnym, spokojnym obliczu Shunsui odbiła się chwilowa przykrość, ale zniknęła szybko zakryta umiejętnie dozowanym współczuciem. "Różne rzeczy się zmieniają w człowieku, ale to jedno zostaje zawsze takie samo. Potrzebujemy innych, żeby pozostać sobą, żeby się nie zagubić. Skoro brak moich wykładów przyczynił się u ciebie do rozwoju przyjaźni z Ryu, to pal sześć teorię magii demonicznej. Przynajmniej miło spędziłeś czas."

Shige potaknął, nie odrywając wzroku od nietypowego nauczyciela, który całkiem zapominając o powadze i swojej randze w hierarchii najsilniejszych shinigami w zaświatach, najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął zajadać się lodami o smaku malagi i kokosa. Nie podobało mu się, że mistrz zwraca się do niego per "drogi chłopcze", a z drugiej strony jego spokojna, łagodna obecność oddalała nieco cały emocjonalny chaos, który Shige teraz w sobie nosił. Nie miał nic przeciwko towarzyszeniu Kyouraku w podwieczorku, czy raczej spóźnionej, deserowej kolacji, nawet, jeżeli do tej pory prawie się nie znali. Poza tym może w ten sposób zyska potrzebne punkty do otrzymania stanowiska vice kapitana.

Shunsui oblizał w zamyśleniu łyżeczkę i wbił ją w leżącą na szczycie jego loda truskawkę, profesjonalnie dzieląc ją na pół.

"Myślę, że będziesz dobrym vice kapitanem, Shigehiko." ogłosił lekko, puszczając kolejne perskie oko, tym razem nie do młodego Kuchikiego, ale do kelnerki. "Tak poza wszelkimi kategoriami, jeżeli masz w domu dwóch takich wojowników jak Byakuya i Renji, choćbyś chciał nie jesteś w stanie być całkowicie odporny na wiedzę, którą w sobie noszą. Tak, tak... pamiętam czas, kiedy Kuchiki sam był moim zastępcą. Zawsze tak się wewnętrznie spinał i denerwował, przejmował się wszystkim w dwójnasób, zamiast przyjąć do wiadomości, że pewne rzeczy leżą całkiem poza jego gestią..."

Shige przez wrodzoną ostrożność nie mówił nic, przysłuchując się jedynie zamyślonemu, powolnemu monologowi Kyouraku i poskubując od niechcenia swojego loda, karmelowego, z czekoladowymi waflami po bokach.

"Byakuya był najzdolniejszy pośród młodych vice kapitanów, z którymi zdarzyło mi się pracować. Tylko nie mów tego Nanao, bo zastrajkuje, a ja kompletnie nie radzę sobie z administracją drużyny. Tyle papierów, druków, kodeksów, a tak mało czasu na człowieka..." Shunsui zatrzymał się na moment z łyżeczką w połowie drogi do ust. "Tak, tak... lata lecą... Byakuya dorobił się całkiem dorodnego potomka, który także ubiega się o urząd vice kapitana. I to prosto po akademii, bez zwykłej praktyki wśród szeregowych shinigami. Podziwiam, podziwiam."

"Renji też został vice kapitanem zaraz po akademii." zauważył Shige bezwiednie i złapał się na myśli, że w jego świecie obaj ojcowie funkcjonują jako kapitanowie, tymczasem Abarai przecież wciąż pracuje z Kuchikim jako zastępca. Skrzywił się na taką konkluzję. "To znaczy Renji wciąż jest vice kapitanem..."

"Związek Byakuyi i Renjiego jest specyficzny i nie do końca można jasno ustalić, kto kim jest." gładko przyznał Kyouraku, wydymając usta i pochylając się uważnie nad kawałkiem ananasa, który do tej pory leżał zamaskowany w bitej pianie loda. "Zresztą, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, skoro ich wiedza jest w tym względzie podobna? Potrzebowali się nawzajem, przyznali się sobie do tego i tak już zostało. Dobrze, że na siebie trafili, z pewnością byliby kimś innym, gdyby tego nie zrobili. Obce osoby, obce światy, ukryta nerwica i nerwica całkiem jawna. I wcale nie mam pewności, czy chciałbym ich wtedy spotykać."

"Wiedzę, jaką moi rodzice noszą..." powtórzył z naciskiem Shige, podnosząc wzrok i odpowiadając mężnie na zaciekawione, ale mimo to leniwe spojrzenie mistrza. "Czy to dotyczy także moich relacji z otoczeniem... moich..."

"Zadajesz pytanie, na które znasz odpowiedź." obwieścił stanowczo Shunsui, mlaskając, gdy trafił w swoim lodzie na bakalie. "To strata czasu, mój chłopcze, takie pytania. Doskonale wiesz, że tak, nasiąkłeś relacjami Byakuyi i Renjiego zanim jeszcze wygramoliłeś się z tego swojego zielonego kocyka."

"Kocyka?..." wydukał Shige, pogrążając się w szoku spowodowanym tak bezpośrednią, ale mimo to wykrętną odpowiedzią, z której niejasno wynikało, że homoseksualizm jego rodziców może, ale nie musi przenieść się na niego. "Jakiego kocyka?"

"No tego, w którym spędzałeś swoje pierwsze tygodnie, takie zielone, futerkowe małe coś, które gdy tylko zapłakało, Kuchiki stawiał na nogi cały oddział medyczny." Kyouraku machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku i podziękował uprzejmym uśmiechem kelnerce, która spłoniona i wyraźnie zadowolona z jego atencji, przyniosła im do stolika po kawie. "Świetne dają tutaj lody a ich kofeina z zawałową dawką cukru i śmietany jest po prostu mistrzostwem świata. Poza tym lubię kawiarnie, które mają otwarte wnętrza. Dach, ale mimo to nieustanny przewiew sprawiają, że smak deseru jest zdecydowanie lepszy niż gdzie indziej."

"Czemu pan mnie tutaj zaprosił?" zapytał niecierpliwiąc się powoli Shige i zapychając sobie usta waflem. Shunsui przymknął oczy i odetchnął, jakby całkiem poza swoją nietypową konwersacją ze studentem, którego praktycznie nie spotkał ani razu na zajęciach, był to dla niego czas samotnego, przyjemnego wypoczynku.

"Pomyślałem, że to niezdrowe dla tak młodego człowieka spinać się aż tak bardzo. I to przed cukiernią, miejscem, gdzie panuje spokój i słodki relaks." zaśmiał się Kyouraku, jakby opowiedział sam sobie całkiem dobry żart. "Jesteś naprawdę urokliwym pomieszaniem zahamowań Byakuyi i gwałtowności Renjiego, Shigehiko."

"Ale ja nie jestem nimi. Jestem sobą!" fuknął niezbyt uprzejmie Shige, gotów kłócić się choćby teraz i zaraz, że skoro jego rodzice żyją w homoseksualnym związku a on sam właśnie niedawno pocałował swojego kolegę, to wcale nie oznacza, że jest gejem. Kyouraku pokiwał głową, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w łyżkę, na której trzymał zatkniętą truskawkę a Shige z rozmachem zabrał się za drugą porcję lodwó, tym razem pistacjowych, które usłużnie podsuneła mu bliżej wyraźnie zaczarowana przez Shunsui kelnerka.

"Poza tym, że jestem dziedzicem klanu Kuchiki to jeszcze jestem po części kimś innym..." zaczął Shige, ale Kyouraku przerwał mu szybko.

"Kim?"

Brązowe oczy zmierzyły Shige wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem, a on nagle odkrył, że nie potrafi jasno odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

"No... jeszcze dobrze nie wiem. Ale na pewno nie mogę pozwolić na redukowanie mnie tylko do schematów moich rodziców!" huknął sfrustrowany, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu słowa przestały się go słuchać i to w momencie, gdy właśnie chciał walczyć, o siebie, o swoje zdanie, o swoją osobną od klanowej polityki, osobniczą formę... Westchnął rozeźlony i niemal wyskoczył ze swojego kimona, gdy poczuł, że Shunsui kładzie mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.

"To nic złego ani nic niespotykanego w twoim wieku. Posługujesz się ich kliszami myślowymi, ponieważ twoje są jeszcze nie do końca uformowane." szepnął Kyouraku, z lubością wkładając sobie owoc do ust. "Przepraszam... czy jesz te truskawki?"

"Nie." Shige patrzył w osłupieniu jak Shunsui z całym spokojem wyłuskuje mu z miseczki trzy truskawki i zjada je, wydając z siebie zadowolone odgłosy smakosza, któremu trafił się dobry kąsek. "I co to w ogóle ma znaczyć, do diabła?! Że nie potrafię myśleć sam, tylko jakimiś tam kliszami rodziców?!"

"To akurat oznacza tylko tyle, że gdy natrafiasz na nieznany ci problem, stosujesz się do sposobu myślenia rodziców." objaśnił pogodnie Shunsui, oblizując łyżeczkę. "A więc pytanie powinno brzmieć, co takiego się stało, na jaki to niezmiernie trudny problem trafiłeś, że aż stajesz rozgorączkowany, zagoniony przed cukiernią i zamiast wejść i zasmakować nieco słodyczy, gapisz się jak sroka w gnat w swoje własne odbicie w szybie wystawowej."

Mógł się spodziewać, że pod przykrywką luzaka, leniwego, nie przykładającego się do niczego zabawowicza, Shunsui skrywa bardzo przemyślnego strategia. Inaczej jakim cudem osiągnąłby tak wysokie stanowisko i utrzymywał się na nim taki szmat czasu. Nie było sensu się ukrywać, nie było sensu uciekać. Zresztą, może wypowiedzenie rzeczy na głos postawi ją w nieco innym świetle... swobodna, uprzejma logika życiowa Kyouraku mogła jakoś ułagodzić rozjątrzone myśli, Shige miał właśnie takie przeczucie i postanowił pójść za nim, całkowicie w ciemno, i zwierzyć się nagle napotkanemu kapitanowi ze swoich pokręconych emocji.

Kyouraku wcale nie zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał o pocałunku Shige z Ryu, w ogóle sprawiał wrażenie, że niewiele jest spraw, które mogą nim jakoś wstrząsnąć. Małe zawahania natury tożsamości seksualnej najwyraźniej nie były jedną z nich. Mówiąc o tym wszystkim siedzącemu przed nim, rozpartemu wygodnie na stoliku, pożerającemu drugą porcję lodów kapitanowi, Shige miał wrażenie, że cała sprawa faktycznie rozgrywa się tylko i wyłącznie w głowie jego i Ryu, jeżeli wierzyć słowom Byakuyi i Renjiego, których państwo Urahara nękali telefonami.

Dopiero, gdy skończył mówić, zauważył, że Shunsui ani razu nie przerwał jego małego monologu i tylko wzdychał od czasu do czasu, poprawiając swój rozpostarty na oparciu krzesła płaszcz. Gości w cukierni było coraz mniej, fioletową ciemność wlewającą się coraz bardziej do wnętrza otwartej kafejki kelnerki rozświetliły małymi lampkami, które jedynie częściowo rozjaśniały mroki mlecznym, delikatnym światłem. Zrobiło się późno, pewnie Byakuya już się denerwuje...

"Byakuya, póki co, da ci spokój. Czuję, że jego moc duchowa jest obecnie wyrównana i spokojna, podobnie jak Renjiego." odezwał się jakby czytając w myślach Shige Kyouraku, pociągając nosem. "Ale faktycznie, jest już późno. Trzeba iść do domu i wypocząć przed kolejnym wyczerpującym dniem."

"Nic pan nie powiedział na temat... tego..." Shige zamilkł, czując, że się czerwieni i nie potrafi tego powstrzymać. Brązowe, zmrużone dobrodusznie oczy Shunsui zmierzyły go z bliska łagodnym spojrzeniem.

"Nie mam nic konstruktywnego do powiedzenia." mruknął Kyouraku niskim, uspokajającym głosem zaklinacza dzikich zwierząt, z którymi najpierw trzeba pogadać a dopiero później wkładać im głowę w paszczę. "Możesz iść do Ryu i wyjaśnić sprawę. Możesz nie iść do Ryu i pozostawić rzeczy takimi, jakimi są. Cokolwiek zrobisz, konsekwencje będą odbijać się na tobie. Tak, to chyba najważniejsze. Konsekwencje będą twoje, niezależnie od tego, czy posłużysz się swoim rozumem czy kliszami rodziców."

"To jestem gejem jak oni czy nie?!" zdenerwował się już nie na żarty Shige, odsuwając z brzękiem łyżkę i pustą miseczkę po lodach. "Może pan już przestać z tymi gierkami słownymi i mi odpowiedzieć?!"

"Po jednym pocałunku takie mecyje, no tak, młodzieży dość trudno mieć w takich sprawach odpowiedni dystans." Kyouraku wstał od stolika i zarzucił sobie na ramiona płaszcz, układając pieczołowicie jego fałdy w okolicach bioder. "Czy jesteś w stanie zobaczyć drugiego mężczyznę jako obiekt seksualny, czy nie, to kwestia wtórna. Pytanie powinno brzmieć czy wyobrażasz sobie dalsze swoje życie bez przyjaciela o imieniu Ryu. Sądząc z twojej młodzieńczej szamotaniny, raczej nie, więc sugeruję zamiast rzucania się w bezproduktywnym gniewie skoncentrować się na pogodzeniu się z kolegą."

"Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tego właśnie chciał..." Shige oklapnął na swoim krześle i oparł głowę na rękach. Shunsui zaszeleścił swoim płaszczem a potem z westchnieniem włożył słomiany kapelusz, przewiązując luźno nad brodą jego zapięcia.

"Pomyśl sobie, że to wszystko, co teraz przeżywasz, przechodzisz, przejmujesz się, to wszystko tylko ci się wydaje. Bo to wszystko za jakieś parę lat ocenisz jako bezsensowne tracenie czasu, miotanie się w kółko i ranienie ludzi naokoło." Kyouraku pochylił się nad Shige, zawahał się a potem zaczął zdejmować kapelusz. "Jeżeli jesteś takim przyjacielem dla Ryu jak on dla ciebie, to powinieneś tego bronić, bo na chwilę obecną to jedyna rzecz, która będzie towarzyszyła ci dłużej niż cała reszta. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się często, a jeżeli już to też nie każdemu, wiec są szczególnie cenne."

Shunsui lekkim ruchem założył swój kapelusz na głowę Shige i zaśmiał się niskim barytonem, od którego młody Kuchiki aż drgnął, taki był ciepły, bliski i przepełniony przyjaźnią. Całkiem jak ściszony, schrypnięty głos Ryu, gdy nocami potajemnie gadał z Shige przez telefon, relacjonując swój kolejny dzień w świecie materialnym...

"Dziękuję."

"Nie ma za co, młody Kuchiki. Nie ma za co. Po prostu miej dla siebie cierpliwość, a reszta jakoś się ułoży. No to do zobaczenia." Shunsui skierował się w stronę wyjścia i już, gdy stał w drzwiach cukierni, pomachał Shige na pożegnanie. "Chyba muszę pojawić się na tych wykładach z teorii magii demonicznej, skoro takich zmyślnych studentów mogę na nich spotkać. Do zobaczenia zatem."

"Do zobaczenia, mistrzu."

Jakoś całkiem naturalnie przychodziło mu nazywanie tego rozluźnionego, łagodnego i całkiem niepraktycznego, a jednak niezwykle przebiegłego człowieka, "mistrzem". Trzeba było przyznać, że w Seireitei, aby zostać kapitanem, trzeba było wykazać się naprawdę silnym karkiem i indywidualnością.

Shige zaśmiał się sam do siebie, po czym odgiął się na swoim krześle i spojrzał na wiszącą nad nim, rzucającą mleczne światło lampkę. Po tej całej dziwacznej konwersacji z dziwacznym mistrzem, który przez prawie cały semestr nawet nie przestąpił progu akademii, czuł się zrelaksowany i odprężony. I miał chęć położyć się spać już teraz, chociaż jak na jego standardy wcale nie była to jakaś wybitnie późna godzina. Widocznie napięcie i stres, które sam sobie zgotował, były rzeczywiście mocno wyczerpujące i po całym dniu nauki, wieczornym treningu i dwóch lodowych deserach, które mu zafundował Kyouraku, Shige stwierdził, że owszem, jest jakby nieco senny.

Wychodząc z cukierni całkiem przypadkiem natknął się na Ukitake, który przemknął koło niego tak pośpiesznie, że nawet go nie zauważył. Jasnowłosy, zawsze promieniujący łagodnością kapitan drużyny trzynastej, zwykle nie poruszał się w takim nerwowym tempie, ale gdy Shige zobaczył, do kogo tak pędzi, jego i tak obłaskawione obecnością Kyouraku myśli, teraz uspokoiły się jeszcze bardziej. W opustoszałym, mrocznym, drewnianym zaułku Ukitake podszedł szybkim krokiem do Shunsui i zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję, nie pomny na to, że w jednej ręce trzyma zapalony lampion, który nieomal wypadł z żelaznego uchwytu. Przez moment obaj kapitanowie stali bez słowa, wyraźnie zaczarowani i unieruchomieni swoją bliskością, a potem Kyouraku pochylił się a Ukitake wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk aprobaty, gdy usta Shunsui przesunęły mu się po czole, po nosie, po policzku.

Ach, tak, Ukitake wyruszył ostatnio na dość poważną misję na krańce Hueco Mundo i nie było go dobre dwa miesiące. Shige bezszelestnie odsunął się od zaułka, w którym dwóch kapitanów całkowicie zapomniało o swoich rangach i tytułach, i stało się zwykłymi, stęsknionymi za sobą ludźmi, którzy na siebie czekali. Teraz było jasne, czemu Kyouraku włóczył się po okolicznych cukierniach a Ukitake, zwykle ułożony i grzeczny, pędził nocą po dzielnicy rozrywek dla szeregowych shinigami, jakby go diabeł gonił. Rzeczy, które towarzyszą ci dłużej i które nie zdarzają się często, przez co są cenne. Heh.

Shige ruszył w powrotną drogę do rezydencji, nucąc pod nosem i czując się tak, jakby mu ktoś ściągnął z serca bardzo wielkie koło młyńskie i parę pustaków na dodatek. W głowie miał wciąż obrazy całujących się rodziców, przytulonych Kyouraku i Ukitake, oraz umykające wszelkim interpretacjom, złote, kocie wejrzenie Ryu. Tak, bez swoich byłych dziewczyn, Mariko i Ayane, Shige potrafił wyobrazić sobie wieczność, ale bez Urahary nie. I to była ta drobna różnica, która sprawiała, że to właśnie młody Urahara był tym, który towarzyszył mu dłużej i stanowił element cenniejszy od jakikolwiek innego przyjaciela.

Renji i Byakuya siedzieli już zamknięci w swojej sypialni i kompletnie nie zwrócili uwagi na powrót Shige. Dobrze, ponieważ nie wiedziałby, co im powiedzieć i jak przeprosić za zmartwienia, których im przysparzał. Znając jego przekorę i zacietrzewienie, pewnie nie wydusiłby z siebie ani słowa, tylko zrobił wściekłą minę i uciekł do swojego pokoju, a to tylko niepotrzebnie zaostrzyłoby konflikt. Shige i tak już czuł się głupio...

Wziął prysznic, przebrał się w pidżamę i usiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się w okno. Mochi, ułożona wygodnie przy jego udzie, mruczała sennie, wyczuwając widocznie zmianę w jego nastroju.

"Co tam, Shige? Zagapiamy się w księżyc, zamiast przygotowywać się do egzaminów?"

Drgnął gwałtownie i zanim nieznajomy wychylił się głębiej z okna, Mochi już dotykała jego szyi lśniącym, brzęczącym ostrzegawczo ostrzem. Ryu zaśmiał się nerwowo i delikatnie powiódł palcami po klindze miecza.

"Dobra, dobra. Możesz już to odłożyć? Przepraszam, że tak znienacka przyszedłem, ale no... mam wieści..."

Shige patrząc na przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi oczyma, schował Mochi i odsunął się, umożliwiając mu wejście przez okno prosto na łóżko. Gdy byli mali często właśnie w ten sposób omijali wyjście główne oraz strzegącą go Rinko, walkirię w różowym fartuchu. Teraz jednak wyglądało to bardziej poważnie i jakoś tak... niestosownie. Shige z żołądkiem kurczącym się z emocji gapił się, jak Ryu wsuwa się zgrabnie przez framugę okienną i odziany w szpiegowski, czarny uniform siada na jego posłaniu. Gdy Urahara zdjął z głowy kaptur westchnął głośno a złote, niesforne loki wysypały mu się na ramiona całą chmarą.

"Jakie masz wieści?" zapytał Shige, usiłując nie zapatrzać się zbyt ewidentnie na potarganą, jasną głowę, której złote włosy kontrastowały przyjemnie ze szpiegowskim, obcisłym kostiumem, eksponującym ładnie zbudowane ramiona i uda Ryu. "Jest dość późno, twoi rodzice nie będą potem gderać, że cię na złe ścieżki sprowadzam?"

"Nieee... Ani w moim domu ani tutaj u ciebie nikt nie wie, że przyszedłem. Maskowałem się doskonale, drogi kompanie." zaśmiał się cicho Ryu a Shige po chwili wahania dołączył do niego, zauważając mimochodem, że jednym z bardziej dojmujących braków ostatnich dni, było właśnie to, brak intymnego, przyjacielskiego, wspólnego śmiechu z Uraharą. Gdy jako tako się uspokoili i uciszając się wciąż wzajemnie przestali się śmiać ściszonymi, stłumionymi głosami, Shige wyprostował się nagle i położył Ryu dłoń na ustach.

"Ciii... ktoś idzie... Kurcze, maskowałeś się wręcz idealnie, drogi przyjacielu..."

Złote oczy Ryu zmrużyły się gniewnie, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby odtrącić rękę Shige. Przez moment wsłuchiwali się w ciche kroki za drzwiami sypialni, siedząc skuleni na zbobrowanym łóżku, ramię w ramię, głowa w głowę. Podłoga w korytarzu zatrzeszczała pod powolnymi, ostrożnymi krokami.

"Schowaj ten miecz, Renji. Mówiłem ci już, że to tylko syn Urahary wkradł się do Shige."

"Ale nie można być tak łatwowiernym, jeżeli chodzi o intruzów w domu... wiesz przecież, że silna moc duchowa przyciąga hollowy..."

"Ta silna moc duchowa do Ryu. Daj już spokój i chodź spać. I schowaj ten miecz mówię. Idziemy."

"Mhhhmmm... Uwielbiam jak jesteś taki władczy..."

"...Ren...ji... nie na korytarzu..."

Głosy rodziców oddaliły się, przerywane niskimi, jawnie erotycznymi pomrukami i małą, koleżeńską szamotaniną, którą Shige tyle razy widział, a która miała na celu po prostu rozluźnienie pasa kimona Byakuyi i umożliwienie Renjiemu dotknięcie jego odsłoniętego brzucha. Ryu zachichotał, ale jego uśmiech zbladł, gdy spojrzał na poważną minę Shige.

"Co jest?" zapytał bez tchu, całkiem jakby oczekiwał na jakiś cios albo co. Głupi. Shige zrobił głęboki wdech przez nos i stuknął lekko czołem w czoło przyjaciela.

"Nic nie jest. Nie chcę, żebyśmy się przestali przyjaźnić przez jakąś głupią sytuację. To wszystko." szepnął, nienawidząc się za drżący głos i ciesząc się, że w pokoju pali się tylko jedna, jedyna lampa i szczęśliwie stoi mu ona za plecami, skutecznie skrywając jego twarz w cieniu. "Cenne rzeczy nie zdarzają się często i nieczęsto trwają dłużej... no."

"No." Ryu uśmiechnął się miękko i zanim Shige zdołał się cofnąć, trącił go czołem w skroń. "Chociaż jak mówisz o cennych rzeczach to brzmisz jak stary mężczyzna."

"Nie stary tylko mądry, tłuku jeden." mruknął Shige i odtrącił szopę złotych loków Ryu, który już układał się mu na ramieniu w pozycji wziętej rodem z romansideł, co to je ostatnio pasjami czytywała Kaneko. "Bierz ten łeb, cholera, i mów co to za wieści niesiesz. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja miałem dzisiaj naprawdę ciężki dzień i chcę spać."

"O, to ty jednak sypiasz! Dlaczego przez tyle lat kryłeś przede mną to cudowne zjawisko?"

"Rzadko, ale się zdarza." odparował Shige, zdejmując kaisenkai i psykając, gdy jakiś niesforny włos zaplątał się w białe narzędzie tortur, które członkowie rodów szlachetnych nosili chyba tylko po to, żeby się umęczać. "Do rzeczy, ty bezszelestny, niewykrywalny włamywaczu, którego Renji namierzył, zanim jeszcze dobrze zdążył postawić nogę na parapecie."

"Przypadek." skwitował niefrasobliwie Ryu i pochylił się w kierunku Shige tak jak zawsze robił, gdy miał do przekazania ważną wiadomość. "A wieści są takie, że po długich próbach włamania się mojemu tacie do komputera, w końcu mi się udało! I nie zgadniesz co!"

"Nie zgadnę." zgodził się Shige, czując, że gadanina przyjaciela, jego obecność i zapach grejpfruta, który zawsze na sobie nosił, działają na niego jeszcze bardziej usypiająco niż pokrętne pogaduszki z Kyouraku. Ryu nieco zaskoczony jego brakiem chęci do prowadzenia utarczki słownej skapitulował dość szybko i wysypał swoją wielką tajemnicę od razu, bez gry wstępnej.

"Tam jest rozpisany schemat budowy maszyny, która mogłaby zamienić arrankara w normalnego shinigami. To znaczy, w duszę, która miałaby większą niż przeciętna moc duchową i po ukończeniu akademii byłaby naprawdę niezłym shinigami. Plan tata zarzucił dość dawno temu, ale jak tak poczytałem, do dałoby radę to zrobić i idę o zakład, że maszynka by działała! Trochę podszlifować, poeksperymentować i sukces gwarantowany!" Ryu urwał widząc zaskoczenie i fascynację w twarzy Shige. "Niezłe nie? He, tata obwarował te wiadomości jak jakąś fortecę, pewnie mama by go prześwięciła, gdyby się dowiedziała, jakie informacje trzyma w swojej pracowni. Pamiętasz, co mówił ten mały arrankar co to go odesłałeś w dalszą drogę? Że w Hueco Mundo żyją jeszcze trzy arrankary, starsze, pamiętające ostatnią bitwę z Aizenem."

Shige przez chwilę wpatrywał się w poruszoną, podnieconą, zarumienioną twarz przyjaciela. W sposób oczywisty Ryu przez ostatnie tygodnie, gdy się nie spotykali, szukał pretekstu, żeby pojawić się u niego i to nie od tak sobie, ale koniecznie z jakąś rewelacyjną nowiną. Nie chciał przychodzić dlatego, że brakowało mu przyjaciela, musiał zamaskować się jakąś niezwykle ważną, nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawą. I dobrze. Shige uśmiechnął się a Ryu, nie wiedzieć, czemu westchnął, zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej i uciął swój monolog jak nożem.

"Gdybyśmy zdołali zbudować taką maszynę i gdybyśmy przewlekli przez nią te pozostałe arankary, Seireitei zyskałoby niezwykle potężnych adeptów akademii." potwierdził Shige, czując jak fala entuzjazmu na moment odgania gnębiącą go senność. "Tylko trzeba by było najpierw sprokurować to urządzenie, ulepszyć stare plany twojego taty, popoprawiać, no i znaleźć arrankary, nakłonić je jakoś... wiesz, starsi Seireitei pozwolili im żyć, pod warunkiem, że będą się trzymać najdalszych krańców Hueco Mundo. Może zresztą już dawno umarli..."

"Żyją!" fuknął Ryu, otrząsając się ze swojego zagubienia i usiłując udawać, że wcale nie jest czerwony na twarzy. "W tych zakodowanych informacjach taty było napisane, że kontaktuje się z nimi raz w miesiącu. Sprawdziłem, mamie mówi, że idzie na cały dzień grać w kręgle, a tak naprawdę wybiera się do Hueco Mundo i odwiedza ich, jeżeli można to tak nazwać... W końcu oni nie do końca byli winni, że Aizen wyciągnął ich z grona potępionych i ożywił..."

"Prawda." potaknął Shige i ziewnął aż trzasnęły szczęki. "Co do mnie, to ja się zgadzam. Możemy spróbować wprowadzić w życie ten cały plan, zmontować urządzenie u laboratorium wuja Kurotsuchiego i odnaleźć arrankary... Ale zróbmy to jutro, autentycznie jestem zmęczony i chcę spać."

Ryu wyprostował się nienaturalnie i spojrzał nieruchomym, złotym wzrokiem prosto w oczy Shige, który od razu złapał, o co mu chodzi.

"Chcesz przenocować u mnie, Urahara? Pewnie nie chce ci się wracać a u ciebie już wszyscy pewnie śpią i tylko ich pobudzisz..." zanim skończył mówić, Ryu wydał z siebie długi, przyciszony dźwięk aprobaty, zrzucił szpiegowską bluzę i rozciągnął się na łóżku, które na szczęście było na tyle duże, że spokojnie mieściło ich obu. "Dobra, rozumiem, że zostajesz. Poczekaj, wyciągnę dla ciebie jakąś poduszkę..."

"Nie trzeba. Jestem gotowy do spania, umyty i zadowolony. I tylko muszę zdjąć te cholerne buty z cholewami." Ryu przez moment siłował się z długimi po kolana, skórzanymi botkami, najwyraźniej nie umiejąc się z nich uwolnić." Co za szpieg chodziłby w takim obuwiu, psia krew! Przecież tego nie można ściągnąć..."

Pośród cichych przekomarzań i przepychanek, Shige zdjął wreszcie Ryu niefortunne szpiegowskie buty, dał mu zapasową piżamę i poduszkę, po czym położyli się spać. Tak jak zwykle, odwróceni do siebie twarzami, ale przytknięci plecami i biodrami, przez chwilę negocjowali ile mogą ściągnąć z kolegi przykrycia, nie wywołując u niego protestu, przekleństw i bolesnych dziabnięć paluchami pod żebra.

"Właściwie cieszę się, że tutaj przyszedłem." zwierzył się marudnym, miaukliwym głosem Ryu, zapadając już w głębiny snu.

"Właściwie, ja też się z tego cieszę." odparł sennie Shige. "Z tobą w żadnym wypadku nie można się nudzić..."

 

 

end

by Homoviator 10/2006


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrankary pojawiają się na horyzoncie, Shige podchodzi do egzaminu na vice kapitana, oraz poznajemy jak może wyglądać czyściec wyposażony w telewizor :P

Part V

Vis Maior  
(łac. siła wyższa)

 

Shigehiko nie udało mu się za pierwszym razem zdać na stopień vice kapitana. Podejrzewał, że stało się tak, ponieważ opuszczał nigdy nie odbywające się zajęcia z teorii magii demonicznej. Zaliczył wszystkie testy, wygrał wszystkie walki z innymi kandydatami na zastępców dowódców oddziałów bojowych Seireitei, był jedynym, który wytrzymał tempo walki z czterema vastrodami na raz. A mimo to na ostatnim zadaniu, polegającym na pojedynku z jednym z kapitanów, zawalił. Może nie na całym froncie, ale wystarczyło, żeby nie zdać. Tylko Shigehiko przeszedł tak daleko, ale nie potrafił wygrać z kimś pokroju Kyouraku Shunsui.  
Jeszcze nie.  
Tak sobie powtarzał, gdy po skończonej walce jego uśmiechnięty prostodusznie przeciwnik pomógł mu wstać i otrzepał z kurzu swój niemożliwie kolorowy płaszcz.  
"To była dobra walka, mój chłopcze." oznajmił mu pocieszającym tonem Shunsui, kątem oka spoglądając na zbliżających się już Renjiego i Byakuyę. "Nie przejmuj się przegraną, w następnym roku z pewnością pójdzie ci lepiej. Rozchmurz się, zapraszam cię na deser truskawkowy dziś wieczorem."  
"Dziś wieczorem nie mogę." odpowiedział uprzejmie Shige, czerpiąc małą satysfakcję z faktu, że nie dał poznać ani głosem ani jakimkolwiek gestem jak bardzo przegrana go ubodła i zaskoczyła. "Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia."  
"Cóż, a więc kiedy indziej. Na pewno jakoś się jeszcze spotkamy w dzielnicy rozrywek." Shunsui uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Shige, który ucieszył się, że po walce i tak jest czerwony na twarzy, z wysiłku i częściowo z zawodu, a więc dodatkowy rumieniec wcale go nie zdemaskuje.  
Od dwóch miesięcy Shige miał dziewczynę, Kumiko, z którą od owych szczęśliwych dwóch miesięcy uprawiał seks. Pełnometrażowy, pełnowymiarowy seks, bez jakiś tam zabaw w pettingi i inne, denerwujące półśrodki. Ponieważ nie mógł tego robić w rezydencji Kuchikiego, aby nie słuchać nieustannie pogadanek o odpowiedzialności i brzemieniu, ciążącym na każdym członku szlachetnego klanu, a Kumiko mieszkała wciąż w akademiku, który nie zapewniał odpowiedniej prywatności, wynajmowali sobie pokoje na godziny. W dzielnicy rozrywek właśnie, tam gdzie Shige regularnie już spotykał Kyouraku, wałęsającego się samemu, bądź z Ukitake po rozmaitej proweniencji cukierniach.  
Shunsui dość szybko domyślił się, czemu Shige i jego dziewczyna tak często składają wizyty w tym właśnie zakątku Seireitei, ale nikomu nic powiedział, prawdopodobnie kierując się jedną ze swoich najcenniejszych maksym, że młodzież musi się wyszumieć, a wtykanie nosa w cudze sprawy jest zdecydowanie zbyt męczące, żeby uprawiać je za każdym razem, kiedy któryś ze znajomych zaczyna regularnie odwiedzać hotele na godziny.  
Kyouraku oddalił się szybko, i na pożegnanie jeszcze zdążył puścić perskie oko do Shige, który ukłonił mu się sztywno, dziękując za milczenie i pojedynek. Renji dopadł syna pierwszy, rozogniony, rozemocjonowany i wściekły, za nim, spokojnie i godnie, kroczył Byakuya. Dziwne, wcale jakoś nie wyglądał na zawiedzionego...  
"Dał ci do wiwatu, ten cały Kyouraku!" zaczął swoją tyradę Renji, zakładając ramiona na piersi i robiąc długi, wściekły wydech przez nos. "Nie wygląda na aż tak dobrego wojownika, właściwie w ogóle prawie nie pojawia się nigdzie poza dzielnicą rozrywki. Leń jeden."  
"Oj, tata! Nie mów tak o nim..." zaczął Shige, ale Byakuya wykonał krótki gest dłonią, odsuwając Renjiego i przerywając wszelkie ewentualne wybuchy złości i nienawiści, skierowane na Kyouraku.  
"A więc nie zdałeś." oznajmił Kuchiki zwracając się do syna, prostując się i przymykając oczy, całkiem, jak gdy rozmawiał z jakimiś dyplomatami z innych rodów szlacheckich. Shige patrząc na pozę ojca dopiero teraz poczuł, że faktycznie dał ciała, zawalił, olał i co tam jeszcze mógł zrobić osiemnastolatek, całe życie przygotowujący się do egzaminu i oblewający go, ponieważ zawierał on jakiś pojedynek z jakimś tam noszącym różowe płaszcze narcyzem.  
"Nie zdałem." twardym głosem potwierdził oczywistą prawdę Shige, nieruchomym wzrokiem odpowiadając na spojrzenie Byakuyi. "Przykro mi, że was zawiodłem."  
"No, co ty! Daj spokój!" obruszył się Renji, poklepując Shige mocno po plecach i wyrzucając go całkiem z roli sztywnego winowajcy stojącego przed sztywnym katem. "Zaszedłeś najdalej z całej grupy kandydatów, za rok jak nic ci się uda! Póki co popracujesz sobie jako szeregowiec w drużynie Kurotsuchiego i koniec! Trochę praktyki ci nie zaszkodzi."  
Shige był wdzięczny Renjiemu za te słowa, chociaż niepokojąco nieczytelna mina Byakuyi deprymowała go mocno. Kuchiki westchnął bezgłośnie i odwrócił się, kierując swoje kroki w stronę rezydencji. Place treningowe, na których odbywały się egzaminy było oddzielone od domu jedynie ogrodami, będącymi w posiadaniu jego rodu, mógł więc bez zbędnych frazesów przejść nimi prosto do swojej siedziby. Renji z ramieniem wciąż zarzuconym na szyję syna, podążył za Byakuyą, chociaż starał się, żeby jego uśmiech nie gasnął a jego słowa pozostały przyjazne i wyzbyte niepożądanego współczucia.  
"To nawet dobrze, że będziesz pracował z Kurotsuchim. On od zawsze chciał cię mieć w swoim oddziale, zresztą i tak spędzasz tyle czasu w laboratorium. Decyzja Yamamoto, żeby przydzielić się do Mayuriego była chyba trafna, będziesz teraz mógł pomagać mu przy tych wszystkich kablach..." gadał Renji, nieświadomie pogrążając swojego syna w coraz głębszym dołku i niżu psycho fizycznym, który zawsze osiągał swoje apogeum po walce, kiedy to endomorfiny przestawały działać a człowiek stawał się nagle nieludzko senny. "Jesteś zmęczony, widzę, Shigehiko... chodźmy szybciej do domu. Rinko już czeka z kolacją..."  
Renji zdawał się nie zauważać, że obnażając swoją niewiedzę w zakresie komputerów i "kabli", które tak zajmowały Kurotsuchiego, jednocześnie eksponuje, że on tam się na tych wszystkich urządzeniach nie zna, ponieważ jest raczej człowiekiem akcji, wojownikiem w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie bawi się maszynami, po prostu walczy. I jest w tym dobry. Tak dobry, że został vice kapitanem Byakuyi. Shige zacisnął zęby, ale nie spuścił głowy, wciąż idąc za Kuchikim i wpatrując się w jego uniesioną wysoko głowę i dumnie wyprostowane ramiona.  
Był pewny, że zostałby spokojnie zastępcą Kurotsuchiego, który do tej pory nie pozwalał sobie wcisnąć żadnego innego vice kapitana, gdyby tak intensywnie nie pracował nad maszyną do przemieniania arrankarów w shinigami. Starał się jak mógł pogodzić naukę i przygotowania do egzaminu z ulepszaniem nieco już przestarzałej techniki, za pomocą której mierzył się z problemem Kisuke Urahara. Nawet mu to wyszło, kurcze, był jedynym adeptem, który zaszedł tak daleko...gdyby tylko do ostatecznej walki Shige wyznaczono mu Soi Fong, albo Ukitake, Unohanę, a nie tego zwariowanego Kyouraku, wszystko poszłoby inaczej. A teraz Byakuya był zły cichą, niewypowiedzianą złością i nie patrzył mu w twarz, Renji, nie znający się ani w ząb na komputerach, ale za to świetnie walczący, wojownik pełną gębą, tylko pogarszał sytuację. Brakowało jeszcze imprezy niespodzianki, na której miałby świętować swoją niedoszłą promocję, takiej z balonikami, ciastem i całym tym bajzlem...  
Faktycznie przeraził się tą możliwością, ale ku jego uldze i małemu, natychmiast stłumionemu zawodowi, nikt nie czekał z żadną niespodzianką. W kuchni, do której weszli tylnymi drzwiami siedziała tylko Rinko i przysypiała nad robótką ręczną, a obok niej wylegiwał się z łokciami rozpartymi na blacie, Ryu.  
Byakuya bez słów skręcił w korytarz wiodący do gabinetu, pozostawiając Shige i Renjiego w dziwacznym, niekomfortowym milczeniu. Abarai przez chwilę popatrzył na spuszczoną głowę syna, po czym poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu i ruszył za Kuchikim, usuwając się bezgłośnie w cień korytarza.  
"Znaczy się, zawaliłeś, drogi druhu?" zapytał siląc się na lekki ton Ryu, ale Rinko przerwała mu z nadspodziewaną werwą trzepiąc go ścierką przez głowę.  
"Cicho, dzwońcu jeden! Pan Kuchiki Byakuya jest zmartwiony. Lepiej, żebyś się teraz nie wydurniał, kochaneczku, bo dostanie ci się tak jak Shige." zawyrokowała przyciszonym głosem i zakręciła się przy stojących na kuchence garnkach. "Pewnie jak znam życie nie jedliście jeszcze obiadu, więc trzymałam dla was tempurę w piekarniku. No, siadajcie, siadajcie, nie róbcie zamieszania."  
Dał się posadzić za stołem, zaprząc w rozstawianie talerzy i sztućców, dał sobie nalać gorącej herbaty w swój ulubiony wyszczerbiony kubek z czarnym kotem, dał się też nakarmić, przypominając sobie, że w tym całym egzaminacyjnym zamieszaniu faktycznie nic od rana nie zjadł. A i rano niezbyt mu to jedzenie szło. Wielomiesięczne, długotrwałe napięcie, stres i ogólne zmęczenie, dały o sobie znać właśnie teraz, gdy powinien udawać, że jest wszystko w porządku, aby drodzy mu ludzie się nie martwili. Nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Im głębiej wbijał się pałeczkami w pachnące, ciepłe ciało tempury, tym bardziej głowa chyliła mu się ku blatowi a ramiona oklapywały po bokach.  
"Źle się czujesz?" zapytała troskliwie Rinko i zanim Shige zdążył zareagować już jej duża, koścista, ciepła dłoń była na jego czole. "Trochę gorączki masz. No, nie przejmuj się tym wszystkim aż tak. W przyszłym roku na pewno zdasz, skarbie. A teraz jedz, tak mizernie wyglądasz..."  
Ryu wpatrywał się w Shige znad swojego talerza, z którego już wyjadł całą tempurę; teraz siłował się z surówkami, ale ciężko mu szło.  
"Hej, Shige, a do kawiarni w dzielnicy rozrywek pójdziesz?" zapytał mrużąc porozumiewawczo ślepia i wymachując pałeczkami. "Chodź, będzie fajnie..."  
Pod przykrywką wychodzenia z Kumiko Shige dość często po prostu wymykał się do laboratoriów Kurotsuchiego, aby pracować nad maszyną. Była już prawie gotowa, teraz trzeba było tylko nanieść ostatnie poprawki i znaleźć chętnego do przemiany arrankara. Nie miał na to chęci, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał teraz siedzieć w domu, nasiąkając dziwaczną, niemiłą atmosferą zawodu i niespełnionego oczekiwania.  
Zaraz po jedzeniu, gdy tylko Rinko spuściła z nich oko i zajęła się zmywaniem, wymknęli się z kuchni.  
"Pójdziemy posiedzieć sobie gdzieś w kawiarni, nie? Najlepiej tej z brazylijską kawą z lodami waniliowymi." gadał wciąż Ryu, gestykulując żywo i usiłując zrównać krok z sunącym szybko pomiędzy uliczkami dzielnicy uciech Shige. "Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz. Trochę się rozluźnisz. Nic się w końcu nie stało, zdasz za rok. Co to znaczy rok w Seireitei..."  
"Rok w Seireitei?! Przez rok mógłbym nabyć takiej praktyki, jakiej nie otrzymam nawet przy piętnastu latach jako zwykły szeregowiec!" odburknął niegrzecznie Shige, chociaż wiedział, że przyjaciel chce go tylko pocieszyć i w granicach możliwości zminimalizować jego frustrację. "Teoria teorią, ale w praniu dopiero poznaje się rzecz od środka. Dokumenty, zlecenia, nadzór nad poszczególnymi komandami, wyruszanie z nimi na ajucasy... Wszystko to mi sprzątnięto z przed nosa a ty.."  
"Cicho!" warknął Ryu, ucinając Shige w połowie zdania, zakrywając mu dłonią usta i pociągając w zacieniony zaułek. "Twój ojciec idzie!"  
Shige zagapił się we wskazanym przez Uraharę kierunku, wciąż z dłonią przyjaciela przyciśniętą do warg i miażdżącą mu przy okazji nos. Ojciec z dzielnicy rozrywek... to brzmiało zbyt paradoksalnie, żeby być tylko żartem sytuacyjnym.  
Oboje z Ryu skulili się w ukrytym w mroku zagłębieniu między drewnianym Domem Herbaty a burdelem, przyjemnie nazwanym Rajem Masażu.  
Kuchiki stał obok wspartego o murek Kyouraku, który patrzył mu się bezczelnie prosto w oczy z zaciekawionym, jednocześnie zmartwionym jakby nieco wyrazem twarzy. Zastanawiający był fakt, że Byakuya zamiast ostro zareagować na tak jawną prowokację, odpowiedział jedynie niemym, nieczytelnym wzrokiem na spojrzenie Shunsui. A potem westchnął. Shige miał wrażenie, że twarz ojca jest jeszcze bardziej blada i ostra niż zazwyczaj; chyba faktycznie średnio lubił swojego byłego kapitana.  
Kyouraku zrobił głośny wdech i zamknął oczy, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.  
"Zrobiłem, o co prosiłeś. Postarałem się, żeby Shige nie wygrał i żeby nie otrzymał promocji na vice kapitana." powiedział powoli Shunsui jakby słowa przychodziły mu z trudem i nie podobał mu się ten stan rzeczy. "Ale więcej tego nie powtórzę, Byakuya. Chłopak ma talent, za rok, dwa po prostu nie będę już mógł go pokonać czy mnie o to poprosisz, czy nie."  
Shige zamarł w bezruchu, czując jak serce zaczyna mu kołatać się nerwowo w piersi a włosy podnoszą się u nasady nawet pomimo kaisenkai. A więc ojciec prosił Kyouraku, żeby walczył z nim na całego. A więc ojciec to wszystko ukartował, żeby wyszło na to, że jednak jego syn nie jest zdolny zostać zastępcą jakiegokolwiek dowódcy i jednocześnie miał poczucie winy, że zawiódł rodziców. A więc to tak...to tak... Ukryty razem z Shige w ciemności Ryu ujął go ostrożnie za rękę i ścisnął ją mocno.  
"Ciiii... rozmawiają..."  
Ogłuszony, obolały i zobojętniały już na wszystko Shige spojrzał w kierunku Byakuyi i Kyouraku. Z pustym uczuciem w żołądku patrzył jak Kuchiki wykonuje głębszy niż nakazywałaby to etykieta ukłon, po czym odważnie konfrontuje się ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem Shunsui.  
"Dziękuję za przysługę, kapitanie Kyouraku."  
"Nie proś mnie więcej o tego rodzaju przysługi, Byakuya." mruknął Shunsui, na poły niespokojnym, na poły promieniującym delikatnym napomnieniem głosem. "Masz świetnego syna, ale nieustanne chronienie go przez życiem w hierarchii shinigami i ewentualną śmiercią, mija się z celem. Ostatni pojedynek z kapitanem jest dla kandydata na vice kapitana jedynie kurtuazją, wiadomo, że kogoś, kto przeszedł tak daleko nie ma sensu zatrzymywać. Nawet Soi dałaby szczeniakowi wygrać, fukałaby, krzywiła się, ale pozwoliłaby, ponieważ to byłoby uczciwe. Nie dasz rady nieustannie bronić Shige przed objęciem stanowiska, bo on to nie Rukia. On musi uczestniczyć w tym wszystkim, żeby się nauczyć."  
"Nie masz dzieci, więc nie masz także prawa wypowiadać się na ten temat." uciął Kuchiki odrobinę za mocno, po czym zacukał się i skłonił głowę. "Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść."  
"Heh, Byakuya, nigdy się nie zmienisz. Nie jesteś w stanie uchronić kogoś ani przed życiem ani przed śmiercią. Pogódź się po prostu z tym faktem, zamiast oszukiwać syna i ranić go takimi nieczystymi zagrywkami." Shunsui odsunął swój słomiany kapelusz, poprawiając niesforną grzywkę, spływającą mu kaskadą czarnych loczków na twarz. "Następnym razem Shige wygra, masz to jak w banku, Byakuya. Możesz odwoływać się do Rady Starszych, możesz wprząc w to wszystkie klany Seireitei, ale Shigehiko i tak w końcu zostanie zastępcą kapitana. A potem kapitanem. Całkiem poza twoimi wpływami, całkiem poza twoimi lękami. Jeżeli ty mu w tym nie zechcesz pomóc, ja to uczynię."  
Byakuya w milczeniu absorbował słowa Shunsui, który całkiem beztrosko zarzucił sobie płaszcz na ramię i spojrzał w niebo.  
"Piękną mamy noc, kapitanie Kuchiki. Chyba przejdę się do herbaciarni, w takie noce herbata z cesarskiej wiśni smakuje najlepiej." Kyouraku spojrzał zachęcająco na Byakuyę, ale jego pośrednie zaproszenie na herbatę zostało zbyte milczeniem, więc tylko westchnął. "Dobranoc zatem, Byakuya. Miłych snów."  
Shige miał chęć wyjść z cienia, w którym on i Ryu byli ukryci, gdy tylko Kuchiki został sam, ale Urahara złapał go stalowym chwytem za ramię i wprawnie przygiął do ziemi.  
"Cicho! Żadnych głupot już dzisiaj! Uspokój się, no! Lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział, co słyszeliśmy! Nawet twój tata!..."  
Byakuya stanął wyprostowany i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał dochodzących z cienia koło zabudowań laboratorium, po czym zapewne przyjmując, że to jakiś laboratoryjny chomik Kurotsuchiego ma niespokojne sny, zawrócił w kierunku rezydencji. Shige patrzył za nim mściwym wzrokiem, przyciśnięty profesjonalnie przez Ryu do zakurzonego, kamienistego traktu. Miał wrażenie, że do oczu napływają mu łzy i był zły na swoją słabość tak, że gdy tylko Kuchiki znalazł się odpowiednio daleko, samym riatsu odepchnął Uraharę, który z wdzięcznym kwikiem grzechotnął o pobliską ścianę, strasząc śpiące na dachu gołębie.  
"Puszczaj mnie, idioto!"  
"No ale co by to dało, gdybyś teraz rzucił się na ojca? Gdyby cały ten przekręt wyszedł na jaw? Kyouraku powiedział, że najdalej za rok, dwa zostaniesz vice kapitanem czy Byakuya będzie tego chciał czy nie i ja nie mam powodów, żeby mu nie ufać!"  
"Ale ja mam! Bo to mnie specjalnie dzisiaj pokonał, chociaż zwykle na ostatnim etapie egzaminów kapitanowie idą na rękę adeptowi i pozwalają mu wygrać! Shunsui spełnił prośbę ojca, żeby nie dopuścić do mojej promocji! A Byakuya... Kuchiki... I jak ja mam mu teraz w twarz spojrzeć?!"  
Shige płynnie przeszedł ze ściszonego, syczącego szeptu w krzyk, sfrustrowany i rozpaczliwy. Ryu, najwyraźniej wstrząśnięty kłębiącymi się w przyjacielu emocjami, przysiadł obok niego na kolanach z ramionami rozłożonymi bezradnie po bokach.  
"No ale nie możesz tak... Słuchaj, mnie też mama zabrania wielu rzeczy, które uczyniłyby mnie jakimkolwiek elementem hierarchii Seireitei, ale to nie powód, żeby..."  
"Ja to nie ty!" huknął na odlew Shige, zrywając się na równe nogi i mierząc Ryu zranionym, groźnym spojrzeniem rozwścieczonego drapieżnika. "Ja w tej hierarchii, w tym systemie mam przeżyć całe życie! Całe życie! Poza tym nie ma dla mnie nic!"  
"Gdzie idziesz?!" krzyknął Ryu, gdy Shige odtrącił go szorstko, zerwał się z ziemi i tupiąc głośno po trakcie pobiegł w stronę rezydencji. "Co chcesz zrobić, Shige?!"  
Dobiegli do bram założeń ogrodowych Kuchikich i dopiero wtedy Ryu dogonił Shige na tyle, żeby złapać go za ramię i wściekłym gestem zmusić do spojrzenia sobie w twarz. Shige, zanurzony w swoich własnych skotłowanych, kłębiących się emocjach, nagle spostrzegł, że nie przeżywa ich sam, że jego przyjaciel także, obserwując jego szamotaninę, towarzyszy mu. Cały czas.  
Zrobiło mu się głupio. Spuścił wzrok, a wtedy Ryu kopnął go z rozmachu w kostkę i sarknął jak rozjuszony ryś.  
"Jeżeli chcesz wypróbować tą naszą niemal skończoną maszynkę do przemieniania arrankarów, to oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że idę z tobą?"  
"Tak...pewnie."  
Ryu sapnął, wyginając męczeńsko brwi i poklepując Shige po ramieniu spojrzał w niebiosa, jakby szukając tam pomocy.  
"No, chociaż to mamy ustalone."  
Jakoś nie mógł wytrzymać z bliska spojrzenia złotych, przymrużonych teraz wściekle oczu Ryu, więc tylko westchnął i odwrócił się w kierunku bram bocznego wejścia rezydencji. Urahara podążył za nim pogwizdując cicho i kopiąc jakiś znaleziony po drodze kamyczek.  
Tego dnia, czy raczej tej nocy nie wyruszyli nigdzie. Nie poszli do pracowni Kurotsuchiego dokończyć maszyny, ani nie wyruszyli na poszukiwanie arrankarów. Ryu zadzwonił do domu i jak z nut nakłamał, że nocuje u swojej dziewczyny. Shige, siedzący obok aparatu telefonicznego na tradycyjnej, niewygodnej jak cholera pufie, patrzył na kolegę kątem oka i zastanawiał się nad śmiesznością sytuacji. Nie po raz pierwszy oboje kręcili, że są ze swoimi dziewczynami, podczas gdy właściwie cały czas spędzali ze sobą, albo udoskonalając wynalazek Urahary, albo po prostu włócząc się ze sobą. Otoczenie łykało wymówki o ich szczenięcych sympatiach, ponieważ było to normalne dla chłopaków w ich wieku, tymczasem oni, zamiast balować i używać żywota, skręcali karki nad korektami planów maszyny do zamieniania arrankarów w shinigami.  
"Nie uważasz, że jesteśmy zdrowo szurnięci, że to wszystko robimy?" zapytał Shige, gdy Ryu odłożył słuchawkę i przetarł ucho, najwyraźniej obolałe od podniesionego głosu Yoruichi. "Przecież może z tego nic nie wyjść..."  
"Ale za to zabawa jest przednia." Ryu machnął lekceważąco dłonią i potrząsnął głową tak, że złote loczki rozsypały mu się po czole. "Nie myśl nad tym zbyt dużo, dobrze? Po prostu ciesz się chwilą."  
W jakiś pokręcony sposób te, było nie było, trywialne słowa, uspokoiły Shige bardziej niż całe tyrady, których dzisiaj wysłuchał, zarówno od Rinko jak i od Renjiego.  
Wzięli prysznic, po czym pchnięci jakimś dziwnym zachceniem, wleźli także do onsen. Mała sadzawka napełniona gorącą wodą, w której mogli wyciągnąć zmęczone kończyny, była parującym, pachnącym niebem i dopiero tam Shige odczuł, jak jest potężnie zmęczony całym tym dniem. Ryu widząc wyczerpanie kolegi, nie dworował już ani nie usiłował wciągnąć go w rozmowę, po prostu po jakiejś półgodzinie intensywnego odmaczania się w aromatycznych oparach niemal siłą wyciągnął go z wody, zmusił go do przywdziania szlafroka, po czym pchając przed sobą dotaszczył do sypialni.  
Gdy Ryu otwierał drzwi do jego pokoju, Shige wydawało się, że widzi stojącego w cieniu na schodach ojca. Byakuya w milczeniu obserwował Uraharę, jak zagarnia jego syna do sypialni, jak poprawia mu zawinięty na plecach szlafrok, a następnie brutalnym i jednocześnie czułym gestem, wpycha go do środka i zamyka drzwi. Z twarzy Kuchikiego nie można było odczytać nic, zresztą Shige nie był pewny czy jedynie mu się nie przewidziało...  
Następnego dnia wymknęli się z domu jakoś przed południem. Sprawnie unikając urzędującej w kuchni Rinko, Shige wykradł kilka kanapek i sok jabłkowy. Szczęśliwie ani Renjiego ani Byakuyi nie było w rezydencji, pewnie mieli dużo roboty administracyjnej i musieli już z rana pojawić się w kwaterach drużyny szóstej. I dobrze, Shige nie był pewien jak zareagowałby na spotkanie twarzą w twarz z ojcem, który zaaranżował jego przegraną...  
Z plecakami z prowiantem i urządzeniami, wykrywającymi obecność bariery, za którą skryte były pozostałe przy życiu arrankary, Shige i Ryu w pół godziny opuścili niezauważeni Seireitei, a po trzech godzinach znaleźli się na krańcach najbiedniejszych dzielnic zaświatów. Złodzieje, mordercy i alfonsi patrzyli na nich spod przymkniętych powiek, najwyraźniej mając chęć zaatakować, ale jednocześnie nie mogąc przemóc w sobie południowego lenistwa. Shige zadrżał na myśl, że z takich właśnie zakątków pochodził Renji, czy nawet Zaraki i jego mała, zwariowana Yachiru.  
Przez moment rozważał to, że w Seireitei poza shinigami pochodzącymi z klanów jest także osiemdziesiąt procent ludzi zwerbowanych właśnie z takich oto ulic.  
"Rany, nie guzdraj się tak!" mruknął Ryu, pociągając go za rękę, gdy stanął zaparzając się na jakąś nietrzeźwo wyglądającą matkę, okładającą może pięcioletniego dzieciaka mokrą szmatą. "O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to tobie się spieszyło."  
Pierwszy dzień bieli niemal cały czas, zatrzymując się tylko na jedzenie i pokrzepienie się kolejnym kartonikiem soku. Mijali najpierw znajome tereny dookoła siedzib ludzkich, potem zagłębili się w lasy, a gdy i te przekroczyli z rozpędu wdarli się prosto na postrzępione, skaliste zręby pustyni. Co było za pustynią nie pokazywały żadne mapy w Seireitei, ludzie powiadali, że tam kończył się świat, mieszały się wymiary i materialny i duchowy. Shige wiedział, że były to tylko bajki. Gdyby te dwie płaszczyzny, realna i zaświatów, zetknęły się ze sobą, byłoby to początkiem końca.  
A jednak gdy drugiego dnia, kiedy ustali już nieco w biegu i nie znajdowali właściwie żadnej przyjemności w szybkim pokonywaniu kilometrów za pomocą technik shunpo, Shige zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby faktycznie nie dążą na kraniec wszechświata. Ta myśl podpowiedziała mu, że musi odpocząć, ponieważ zaczyna rozważać nielogiczne, nie trzymające się kupy bzdury.  
Słońce paliło żywym ogniem; była zaledwie druga po południu, a oni zdążyli się już zmachać tak, jak nie zmachali się przez cały poprzedni dzień. Postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę w jakimś cieniu, ale nie było w okolicy nawet żadnej bardziej wystające skały, żeby się przy niej schować przed lejącym się z nieba żarem.  
„Tam... Jest góra. Odpoczniemy...” Shige wskazał majaczący przed nimi w oddali, potężny masyw górski, jakby wycięty w żywym brunatno szarym piaskowcu.  
Ryu nie miał siły odpowiedzieć mu pełnym zdaniem. Kurcze, trzeba było nie gderać wciąż, że tak szybki bieg jest za ciężki z takimi plecakami, a wody wystarczy jeszcze zaledwie na jeden dzień. Shige zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył kroku, na co Ryu zareagował niezadowolony, zbolałym jękiem.  
Im bliżej byli góry tym bardziej i Shigehiko ogarniała obezwładniająca senność i zmęczenie. Całkiem jakby wciąż unosząca się przed nimi góra wysysała z nich energię, zniechęcała.  
Gdy Ryu potknął się i upadł, klnąc i trzymając się za kolano, Shige kątem oka zauważył wystrzelone w ich kierunku ładunki riatsu. Mocnego, tętniącego obrzydliwie riatsu. Atak był z rodzaju tych, które miały za zadanie upokorzenie przeciwnika i odegnanie go. Tylko kto atakował i kto miał aż taką moc duchową, żeby cisnąć nią aż tak daleko?...  
Zanim Shige zdołał zlokalizować miejsce ukrycia wroga, ktoś w trzech, nieludzko szybkich krokach podszedł do niego i strzelił mu otwartą ręką przez kark, tak, że pociemniało mu w oczach.  
„Moment! Przychodzimy nie, żeby walczyć! Chwila!...” wrzasnął Urahara drżącym ze zmęczenia głosem, a potem świat skręcił się i zwinął w mały, wąski rulonik. Shige usłyszał krzyk Ryu, w ostatniej chwili aktywował Mochi, a potem nogi ugięły się pod nim i upadł, twarzą do dołu, prosto w parzący boleśnie piasek.

 

///////////////////////////

 

Najpierw była chłodna, nieco futrzasta ciemność, a potem małe, pomarańczowe światełko zbliżył się do Shige i nie mogąc przed nim uciec, wyciągnął rękę, aby osłonić oczy... i natrafił na wykrzywioną zmartwieniem twarz patrzącego na niego z bliska Ryu.  
"Shige... Shige, obudź się!"  
Wszystko pobolewało tym rodzajem nieznośnego bólu, którego źródła nie można zlokalizować, ale skutecznie unieruchamiał on człowieka od pasa w dół. Shige westchnął i potarł zdrętwiałą dłonią twarz. Miał wrażenie, że dotyka drewnianej, chropowatej maski.  
"Cooooo?..."wycharczał, odkrywając, że ma tak wyschnięte gardło, że nie jest w stanie nawet przełknąć śliny... ponieważ jej nie ma. Nic nie ma. Zakrztusił się.  
Za pochyloną nad nim, spaloną słońcem facjatą Ryu, pojawiła się inna postać. Wysoki, niebiesko włosy mężczyzna, odziany w przybrudzone biele uśmiechnął się krzywo i zmarszczył nos. Na prawej stronie jego twarzy tkwiła kościana szczęka. Pozostałość po masce. Shige spiął się cały, ale Ryu przytrzymał go za ramiona, wydając cichy, uspokajający pomruk. Mężczyzna w przybrudzonych bielach prychnął prześmiewczo.  
"O patrzcie, śpiący królewicz się obudził! Witamy, witamy! " głos nieznajomego był nieprzyjemnie chrapliwy, ale było w nim coś głębokiego i na swój sposób fascynującego. Shige, wciąż leżąc na jakimś miękkim posłaniu, z Ryu uczepionym jego ramion, zagapił się na wściekle niebieskie oczy mężczyzny, który nagle wyprodukował skądsiś dwie butelki i trzymając je, po dwie w jednej dłoni, przyjrzał się chłopakom krytycznie. "Czego się napijesz, szczeniaku, wina, wody czy wódki? Niestety, rum się nam skończył."  
Mężczyzna w przybrudzonych bielach był drażniąco pewny siebie i wyczuwało się, że swoją brawurą i gładko wypływającymi z niego słowami, przywykł egzekwować swoje, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. Tego typu osobniki zwykle były hałaśliwe, uparte i żyły w iluzji, że okrągłymi zdaniami zdobędą nad innymi jakąkolwiek dominację. Shige nienawidził, gdy ktoś próbował go retorycznie zdominować.  
"Rozumiem, że herbaty nie macie?" zapytał twardo, odtrącając dłonie Ryu i siadając ciężko na posłaniu, które okazało się kozetką, przykrytą trzema, futrzastymi przyjemnie kocami. Mężczyzna w przybrudzonych bielach zaśmiał się szczekliwie i przesunął dłonią po swoich niebieskich włosach, umyślnie czochrając je jeszcze bardziej.  
"No, no, jaki się nam zmyślny ptaszek trafił. Otóż nie, szczeniaku, herbaty nie mamy. Uważamy, że herbata źle wpływa na ciała nieożywione."  
Shige rozejrzał się ostrożnie po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znaleźli i powoli rozważył usłyszane słowa. Ryu, jakby wyczuwając jego tok myśli, przysunął się do niego i tak, żeby nie było to widoczne dla nieznajomego zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Kuchikiego.  
"Nieożywione? To znaczy, że...?" zaczął Shige, ale mężczyzna w przybrudzonych bielach przerwał mu krótkim, niecierpliwym gestem. Jego luźna, lekka, wyraźnie przystosowana do zamieszkiwania na pustyni, kurtka, odsłoniła ziejącą mu w brzuchu pustą, regularną, idealnie okrągłą dziurę. Palce Ryu drgnęły nerwowo na ręku Kuchikiego.  
"Tak, to znaczy, że jesteśmy arrankarami." oznajmił jowialnie nieznajomy, błyskając szerokim, zbyt szerokim, żeby go uznać za szczery, uśmiechem. "Ostatnimi produktami Aizena, które pozostały na tym łez padole dzięki łaskawości byłej kochanki tego tutaj smętnie wyglądającego typka. Powiedz "dzień dobry" naszym gościom Ulquiorra."  
Z prostych, wyciętych w surowym kamieniu drzwi wyszedł niskawy, drobny mężczyzna z kościanym hełmem, zasłaniającym mu niemal połowę głowy. Jego czarne włosy kontrastowały ostro z bladą twarzą i pałającymi, szmaragdowymi oczyma. Gdy wzrok Ulquiorry padł na Shige, Ryu westchnął urywanie, tak silne riatsu pojawiło się nagle w niewielkim, chłodnym pokoju. Dało się odczuć, że niski arrankar nie pała zbyt przyjaznymi emocjami względem gości i ma chęć zmieść ich po prostu jednym podmuchem swojej naprawdę ogromnej mocy duchowej.  
Ale powstrzymywał się. Powstrzymywali się. Byli ciekawi. Dobrze. Shige potarł zaczynającą pobolewać głowę.  
Arrankar w przybrudzonych bielach podszedł szybko do niższego i położył mu mocno dłonie na ramionach. Ulquiorra zmrużył oczy i odwrócił wzrok, gdy kompan, obdarzony okropnie wyglądającą, trupią szczęką, spojrzał mu w twarz nieruchomym spojrzeniem.  
"Darujcie mu, źle reaguje na wspomnienia i wszystkich, którzy mu je nasuwają na myśl." wyjaśnił wyższy arrankar, odwracając się do Shige i Ryu i uśmiechając się do nich drapieżnie. "Szczególnie zawierające w sobie niejaką Unohanę."  
Gdy przez drzwi wszedł trzeci nieznajomy typ, tym razem z krótko przyciętymi, szczeciniastymi włosami i grymasem nieco zagubionego, zaspanego susła, Ryu wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go z niejakim trudem.  
"A więc jesteście arrankarami?"  
"A więc jesteśmy arrankarami." potaknął mężczyzna z kościaną szczęką, przylepioną do twarzy. "Ja jestem Grimmjaw, to Scotch, a tego jegomościa już pewnie poznaliście, Ulquiorra. Najpiękniejsza twarz w wymarłym obecnie orszaku Aizena, jednocześnie całkiem niezłe ciało, chociaż umysł jak kryształ, twardy i nieodgadniony. Idealny szpieg."  
Podczas pogadanki Grimmjawa, Scotch usiadł sobie koło okna i ignorując to, co się działo, zapatrzył się oblany słońcem, pustynny horyzont, a Ulquiorra wyglądał tak, jakby wypraktykowanym sposobem wyłączył fonię i przestał słyszeć swojego buńczucznego kolegę. To była akurat dobra taktyka. Grimmjaw wydawał się najbardziej rozgadanym, przez co najbardziej upierdliwym i napastliwym w całej gromadce.  
A więc znaleźliśmy ich. Shige zakręciło się w głowie. Cholera, akurat teraz kiedy miał przed sobą oryginalne, prawdziwe, dorosłe arrankary, akurat teraz musiał poczuć się słabo, rozbity, wysuszony na wiór i wycieńczony. Ulquiorra bez słowa wręczył Ryu dzbanek jakiegoś pachnącego cytryną płynu, który Urahara, ignorując kubki, bez słowa podał Shige. Młody Kuchiki przypiął się do napoju, z miejsca opróżniając pół dzbanka, nie patrząc, czy ulewa mu się na kimono i leżące dookoła koce. Mimochodem zauważył, że Ryu uśmiechnął się wąsko, na co Ulquiorra skinął głową.  
Grimmjaw widocznie znudzony ciszą trwającą dłużej niż dwie minuty, odchrząknął znacząco i założył ramiona na piersi, mierząc chłopców oskarżycielskim, cynicznym spojrzeniem.  
"Mogę teraz pomijając wstępy i grzeczności zapytać, czemu nawiedziliście miły zakątek, który wyznaczono nam do przeżycia naszego połowicznego życia z dala od niepokalanych oczu reszty społeczeństwa zaświatów?" zgrzytnął, wypluwając z siebie zdanie jak karabin maszynowy i akcentując punktowo dokładnie wszystkie słowa.  
Shige zebrał się w sobie, żeby powoli i uważnie, nie ujawniając zbyt dużo, ale też, aby przekazać swoje stanowisko, wyklarować arrankarom plan, ale to Ryu odezwał się pierwszy. Złotowłosy diabeł, o ciemnej karnacji, był zdaje się, dużo bardziej odporny na pustynne gorączki. Miał nieco spieczoną twarz i popękane usta, ale jego lśniące po kociemu ślepia zdradzały, że jego umysł wciąż działa i to na pełnych obrotach. Shige był mu wdzięczny, cholera, wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie...zużył za dużo mocy duchowej...  
"Przybyliśmy, żeby złożyć wam pewną propozycję..." zaczął Ryu, ale Grimmjaw miał chyba głęboko zakorzeniony nawyk przerywania swoim interlokutorom, ponieważ i tym razem wciął się mu w słowo, gestykulując dziko.  
"Moment, moment!" huknął, obnażając zęby i ściągając złowieszczo brwi. "Ustalmy priorytety, Aizen nie miał żadnych skarbów, więc nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby pilnować skarbów, które ewentualnie moglibyście nam zabrać. Oczywiście to ostatnie jest śmieszne, mamy dużo za dużą moc, żeby nas pokonały jakieś dwa nieopierzone wróble. Tak czy siak, nie miał skarbu Aizen, nie mamy go i my. Jeżeli szukacie jakiegoś skarbu, jak niektórzy śmiałkowie, co tutaj przybywali w celu pokonania trzech smoków i wykradnięcia jakiś klejnotów i innych badziewi, to obawiam się, że nie dojdziemy do porozumienia."  
Shige i Ryu słuchali Grimmjawa, opanowując wypływające im na twarze zdziwienie. I znowu Urahara odezwał się pierwszy.  
"Ale my nie wiemy nic o żadnym skarbie. My tylko chcemy zrobić z wami mały eksperyment."  
Shige westchnął wewnętrznie. Nie było to najzgrabniejsze wyłuszczenie sprawy arrankarom, ale cóż... Grimmjaw, o dziwo, zareagował na takie postawienie sprawy nad wyraz spokojnie.  
"Aha. Tacy do nas też już przychodzili." mruknął, kiwając żałobnie głową. "Nie, nie uprawiamy seksu grupowego, nie mamy herbaty ani nie odpowiadamy za rany, gdy jakiś młodzik nam się pod miecz napatoczy nocą. To tyle, teraz możecie zabrać się stąd i iść w jasną cholerę."  
Ryu skrzywił się nieznacznie, a Shige zakręciło się w głowie na myśl o szmacie drogi, który w chwili obecnej dzielił ich od Seireitei. Nie mogli użyć bram międzywymiarowych, ponieważ zdradziliby się, że opuścili warownię bez pozwolenia. Obecnie znajdowali się wiele setek kilometrów od domu, na krańcach Hueco Mundo, byli zakurzeni, wyczerpani i wykończeni zżerającym wszystko słońcem... do diabła, nie pomyśleli, że arrankary mogą nie okazać się gościnnymi, przyjacielskimi personami, które z chęcią udzielą im schronienia i pozwolą zregenerować siły po żmudnej wędrówce.  
Ulquiorra podszedł do Grimmjawa i ujął go ostrożnie pod łokieć. Szmaragdowe oczy, nienaturalnie rozjaśnione i matowe, miały w sobie coś, co przy dużej dawne wyobraźni można było nazwać pewnym... okruchem empatii. Shige poczuł jak palce Ryu ponownie zaciskają się mu kurczowo na ręce.  
"Daj spokój, Grimm. W takim stanie daleko nie zajdą." cichym, płaskim głosem odezwał się Ulquiorra, patrząc uważnie na Uraharę, który mężnie wytrzymywał to spojrzenie, jednocześnie miażdżąc nadgarstek Shige. "Widzisz, że mają stroje shinigami, Seireitei jest za daleko, żeby mogli się tam dostać o własnych siłach. W takim stanie."  
Grimmjaw zaśmiał się tym swoim przerażającym, fascynującym głosem doświadczonego przez życie hulaki i rzezimieszka, po czym wetknął Ulquiorrze, do tej pory wciąż przez niego trzymane, butelki.  
"No, to wlej im w gardła trochę wódki i dopiero potem wykop. Rozgrzeją bebechy, trochę się ożywią, to jakoś się do domu dowleką."  
Ulquiorra z wprawą, którą było widać nawet w jego spokojnych, ostrożnych gestach, zignorował wypowiedź Grimmjawa. Postawił butelki na stole, obok kozetki, którą zajmowali Shige i Ryu, po czym pochylił się nad nimi, zaglądając im w oczy.  
"Czy któryś z was zna kapitan Unohanę?"  
"Tak, znamy ją" potwierdził Shige, nagle niewygodnie odczuwając, że jest traktowany jak dziecko i pewnie tak właśnie wygląda, zwęglony na słońcu, poharatany, z napojem cytrynowym rozmazanym na twarzy i kimonie. Kurcze, nigdy nic nie szło zgodnie z planem. "To Unohana Retsu wstawiła się za wami i uzyskała pozwolenie na puszczenie was wolno i zesłanie na krańce Hueco Mundo?"  
W szmaragdowych oczach Ulquiorry mignęło jakieś odległe wspomnienie, które, niezwykle czytelne i niebezpieczne, spowodowało, że w żołądku Shige zacisnęło się coś boleśnie. Historia Aizena i arrankarów, której nauczano w akademii jak widać, miała więcej niedopowiedzeń, niż oficjalnie się do tego przyznawano.  
"Unohana próbowała nas wciągnąć w szeregi shinigami, ale nie dała rady i zostaliśmy zesłani tutaj." wyszeptał zbyt cichym, żeby odcyfrować jakąkolwiek emocję, głosem Ulquiorra. Ryu siąknął ze współczuciem nosem, zapominając chyba o dystansie, który powinien utrzymać względem arrankarów.  
"O... znam tą historię trochę inaczej..." wymruczał Ryu, pocierając w zakłopotaniu potylicę a Grimmjaw, swoim zwyczajem przerwał mu z impetem.  
"Bo historię piszą zwykle ci, co wygrali, głuptaku! Masz, pij tą wódkę i idźcie sobie szybko. Zaraz będzie teleturniej..."  
Shige poczuł jak oczy rozszerzają mu się w zadziwieniu, natomiast Ryu prostuje się na kozetce i podciąga pod siebie nogi, siadając po turecku.  
"Teleturniej? To macie tutaj telewizję, która odbiera kanały telewizyjne ze świata materialnego? Super!" gadał Urahara, patrząc jak Scotch wstaje ze swojego stanowiska przy oknie i wychodzi z pokoju. Grimmjaw wzruszył ramionami a Ulquiorra odpowiedział mu spokojnym, nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Chwilę później z pomieszczenia obok dało się słyszeć odgłosy nachalnej, krzykliwej reklamy i podenerwowane fuknięcia Scotcha, oraz rytmiczne uderzenia w ramę odbiornika otwartą dłonią.  
"Tak też powiedział Urahara jak nam to cholerstwo instalował. Że super. " skwitował Grimmjaw, przewracając oczyma, gdy walenie w telewizor Scotcha przybiera na sile. "Z początku widziałem to jako idiotyczną stratę czasu, ale po jakiś kilku latach nudy i idiotyczna strata czasu nabiera sensu. Dla kontrastu i odmiany. Po takiej bezbrzeżnej nudzie, jakiej tu uświadczamy, idiotyczna czy nie, strata czasu to strata czasu, należy ją cenić, gdy dysponuje się zbyt dużą ilością czasu."  
"Kisuke Urahara tutaj był?" zainteresował się Ryu. Grimmjaw zrobił minę, jakby po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zobaczył Uraharę, zresztą może i tak było. Wysoki arraknar z kościaną szczęką przylepioną do policzka wydawał się całkowicie zanurzony w swoich monologach i generalnie nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na otoczenie.  
"Pewnie. Urahara wpada czasem i przynosi gazety i książki. Równy koleś jest, nie powiem, ale pantoflarz się z niego zrobił." wygłosił z miną znawcy związków międzyludzkich Grimmjaw, wydymając policzki i opierając pięści na biodrach. "Ta cała Yoruichi kręci nim jak chce."  
Ryu ściągnął usta i sarknął wściekle na wysokiego arrankara, ośmielającego się oceniać jego rodzicieli. Shige, widząc zapalczywość przyjaciela niemal się uśmiechnął.  
"Hej! Chwila! Yoruichi to moja mama, ty smutna podróbko Jaggera!" gruchnął z grubej rury Ryu, trzęsąc się z bezsilnej złości. Grimmjaw, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że zdołał wreszcie kogoś wytrącić z równowagi, szturchnął lekko stojącego obok Ulquiorrę.  
"No popatrz, Ulq. Znaczy, że mamy zaszczyt gościć młodego Uraharę? Właściwie nawet podobny do ojca." Grimmjaw pochylił się nad Ryu, który spiął się gotowy do skoku. Shige szybko wykalkulował, że mocy duchowej starczy mu akurat na tyle, żeby odepchnąć arrankary i popędzić do wyjścia, a co będzie dalej to już kwestia przypadku. Ale Grimmjaw jedynie obnażył zęby i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
"I jak tam żywot, pędraku Urahary? Jesteś podobnie jak wy, wygnany z zaświatów. Jesteś także obłożony banicją, cokolwiek może to znaczyć w odniesieniu do kogoś, kogo rodzice są shinigami."  
"Nie jestem żadnym banitą!" warknął Ryu, nie kryjąc już swojego gniewu i bezsilności. Grimmjaw sarknął i kontynuował z udawaną łagodnością.  
"O! A kim jesteś?"  
"Jestem człowiekiem, któremu zdarzyło się mieć moc duchową na tyle silną, że zostanie shinigami za życia jest dla niego całkiem możliwe."  
Grimmjaw wyprostował się i zaśmiał. Po raz pierwszy jego śmiech można było uznać za jako tako szczery. Shige zagapił się na arrankara o dziwacznych, niebieskich, jakby nażelowanych włosach a Ryu zjeżył się cały, gotując się do kolejnego werbalnego ataku.  
"Taaaaak.... Jęzor odziedziczył po Yoruichi, to pewne." Grimmjaw nie zaatakował Urahary ani werbalnie ani fizycznie, tylko wepchnął mu w dłoń butelkę ostro pachnącą alkoholem, i poklepał brutalnie po ramieniu. "Masz, mały, łyknij sobie, trzęsiesz się cały. My wam tutaj nie zamierzamy zrobić żadnej krzywdy, tylko upijemy was, wykorzystamy seksualnie po trzy razy każdy i puścimy wolno."  
"CO?!"  
Shige z rozbawieniem zauważył, że przewrócił oczyma w tej samej chwili, w której uczynił to także Ulquiorra. Ryu i wysoki arrankar z makabryczną kościaną szczęką patrzyli się na siebie w ramach pojedynku "kto pierwszy mrugnie", całkiem jak walczący o przywództwo w grupie ośmiolatkowie.  
"Jaggerjack żartował. Spokojnie." westchnął Ulquiorra, łapiąc kolegę pod ramię i przerywając dziecinną rywalizację zdecydowanym ruchem.  
"Zresztą, to by się tak połaszczył na wasze kościste tyłki!" użądlił Grimmjaw; przez moment miał minę jakby chciał pokazać Ryu język. "Bądźmy realistami, nawet wygłodniałe seksualnie arrankary mają swoją godność."  
"Zdaje się, Grimm, że ty swego czasu gustowałeś w kościstym tyłku pewnego Chomika." zauważył od niechcenia Ulquiorra, tylko potwierdzając przypuszczenia Shige, że arrankary z nudów wytrenowały swój własny system porozumiewania się, polegający na brutalnych, wulgarnych czasami, okrutnych żartach. Jak uroczo.  
"Zamknij się!" krzyknął nagle całkiem poważny Grimmjaw, i zacisnął pięści, a jego riatsu skłębiło się niebezpiecznie dookoła jego ramion. "Hanatarou to była całkiem inna historia!"  
"Ehm...Yamada Hanatarou?" wtrącił niby przypadkiem Ryu, także wyczuwając, że lepiej nie drażnić Grimmjawa, tylko wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej informacji. Błękitne ślepia o niesamowicie małych źrenicach spojrzały na Uraharę tak, że Shige poczuł, jak Ryu kuli się lekko na posłaniu.  
"Tak." odpowiedział Grimmjaw nagle spokojnym, chłodnym, kamiennym głosem. "Tak, on. Wiesz coś o nim?"  
Ryu powoli skinął głową. Shige stwierdził, że Grimmjaw żartujący i pokrzykujący jest o wiele bardziej przysiadalny niż Grimmjaw śmiertelnie poważny, zdystansowany i... martwy. To słowo niepokojąco pasowało do nagle beznamiętnej, pobladłej twarzy wysokiego arrankara o niebieskich włosach i brudnobiałych szatach  
"Jest obecnie vice kapitanem drużyny czwartej, służy pod kapitan Unohaną." udzielił wiadomości Ryu wyluzowanym, konwersacyjnym tonem, całkiem jakby umknęła mu nagła zmiana w zachowaniu Grimmjawa. Jaggerjack podjął grę i w równie normalnym, pobieżnym tonie dalej prowadził małą rozmówkę z Uraharą.  
"Heh, zawsze wiedziałem, że Chomik miał w sobie potencjał...to ten... znaczy, dobrze mu się powodzi?”  
Ryu skinął głową, rozpierając się na kozetce i najzwyczajniej w świecie biorąc łyka pachnącego cytryną napoju.  
"Unohana i Yamada rozbudowali drużynę czwartą w naprawdę sprawny korpus bojowy." Ryu westchnął głośno i otarł rękawem usta. "Ich bojówki są jednymi z silniejszych eskadr ofensywnych Seireitei."  
"Uzdrowiciel i wojownik w jednym. Ironie życia czasami mnie zdumiewają." mruknął Grimmjaw i dało się odczuć, że mówi do siebie a nie do kogokolwiek z obecnych. "To dobrze, że się tak Hanatarou wyrobił, to bardzo dobrze..."  
"Skoro się znacie, czemu nie możecie się spotkać jakoś?" w tonie przyjacielskiej konwersacji indagował Ryu. Shige ucieszył się skrycie, że Urahara pomimo zmęczenia wciąż usiłuje realizować plan. "Yamada to taka osoba, że jak się zaprzyjaźni to raczej na dłuższy czas, z pewnością przyszedłby tutaj do was..."  
Grimmjaw i Ulquiorra spojrzeli po sobie z zastanowieniem, wymiana informacji bez słów zaszła między nimi tak gładko, jakby łączyła ich jakaś, psia krew, telepatia. Shige poczuł się nagle bardzo znużony i senny.  
"Nie wiecie nic o barierze?" zapytał cicho Grimmjaw, na co Ryu uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi.  
"Jakiej barierze?"  
"Eh, szczeniaki. Chociaż w sumie to nie wasza wina, po prostu historia, której się uczyliście ma w sobie więcej niż tylko dużo białych plam. " westchnął Grimmjaw, pocierając w zakłopotaniu kark i w zdenerwowaniu przestępując z nogi na nogę. "Po ostatecznym starciu z Aizenem i amnestii, która wywalczyła nam Unohana, zamieszkaliśmy tutaj pod jednym warunkiem. Bardzo głupim warunkiem, jeżeli ktoś by mnie pytał o zdanie. Otóż nie możemy zbliżyć się do murów zamieszkanej części zaświatów bliżej niż kilometr, jeżeli to zrobimy bariera, nałożona na miasta i osady uruchamia jakiś alarm w Seireitei. Cokolwiek to znaczy, dla nas jest to jednoznaczne z przymusowym trzymaniem się z dala."  
Telewizor w sąsiednim pokoju został uderzony po raz ostatni, po czym wyłączony, a w drzwiach pojawił się Scotch ze zdegustowaną, zasmuconą miną. Uwadze Shige nie umknęło, że Ulquiorra szybko podszedł do kompana i ogarnął go od tyłu ramieniem, prowadząc w stronę znajdującej się w rogu pokoju szafy, z której wyciągnął jakąś szeleszczącą paczuszkę i wręczył koledze. Arrankary, pomimo dość okrutnych sposobów komunikacji, zdawały się bardzo dbać o przyjaciół. Nic dziwnego, pomyślał ponuro Shige, rozmasowując zaczynające tętnić bólem skronie. Gdybym był zamknięty z kimś taki długi okres czasu, też pewnie bym się do niego przywiązał, czy by mi się to podobało czy nie.  
"Rozumiem, że wy musicie się trzymać z dala, ale Yamada przecież może przyjść do was, nie? Ktoś z zewnątrz nie uruchomi żadnego alarmu." usiłował rozgryźć tajniki bariery Urahara, na co Grimmjaw żachnął się i założył ramiona na piersi, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem tłumiąc swoje wyrywające się z niego wściekle riatsu.  
"Tak tylko, że bariera jest ciężka do pokonania w obie strony." powiedział znudzonym głosem marudnego, śpiącego pięciolatka. "Trzeba znać hasło, dezaktywujące barierę, albo mieć jakieś tam urządzenie... jak się nazywa to cholerstwo, co to zawsze przynosi ze sobą stary Urahara?"  
"Nie pamiętam..." odpowiedział gdzieś z okolic szafy Scotch. Shige spostrzegł, że Ulquiorra ponownie ogarnia w pasie dużo wyższego od niego, milczącego, ostrzyżonego po wojskowemu arrankara. Grimmjaw zmarszczył się brzydko i pokręcił głową.  
"Ty nigdy nic nie pamiętasz, Scotch. Ale nie przejmuj się, idź, zjedz sobie orzeszków. Możesz zjeść też moje." na widok zaskoczonych min Shige i Ryu, Ulquiorra zacisnął zęby a Grimmjaw fuknął rozwścieczony.  
"Czego się gapicie, szczeniaki? Scotch jest najmłodszy z naszej trójki, najgorzej znosi tego typu izolację. Nawet seks nie przynosi mu ukojenia..."  
"Seks?" powtórzył słabo Shige, nieco nerwowym gestem łapiąc się za szyję. Grimmjaw, promieniujący wręcz pogardą, splunął na podłogę, za co otrzymał od Ulquiorry ostre, karcące spojrzenie. Zdaje się, że niski arrankar o szmaragdowych oczach, pomimo że wyglądający na najsłabszego, pilnował porządku w ich domu stalową ręką. Grimmjaw jęknął zrezygnowany, otrzymując swoją dziesięciosekundową naganę wzrokową, po czym spojrzał ciężko na Shige.  
"Tak, seks. A co ty myślisz, rudzielcu, że my tutaj celibat uprawiamy? Ciało to ciało, no a z braku laku dobry kit." mówił arrankar, najwyraźniej nie widząc nic zdrożnego w wyjawianiu sekretów alkowy przypadkowo spotkanym shinigami. "Ulquiorra jest trochę zbyt drobny i kościsty na porządnego seme, więc do wyboru mam jedynie Scotcha, gdy mam ochotę na małe przearanżowanie pozycji."  
"Ale my przyszliśmy do was bez żadnego urządzenia..." wtrącił Ryu, na co Grimmjaw skoncentrował na nim swoje błękitne ślepia drapieżnika i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Gdzieś w tle Ulquiorra westchnął cicho a Scotch władował sobie do ust kolejną garść orzeszków.  
"Urahara, błyskotliwy umysł, zdaje się, odziedziczyłeś po ojcu." ukuł Grimmjaw, biorąc łyka z pachnącej ostro jakimś mocno stężonym alkoholem butelki. "Oczywiście, że przyszliście bez urządzenia, bo Kisuke starannie ukrył dane dotyczące jego budowy i taki pisklak jak ty na pewno by się ich nie dokopał. A więc zostaje tylko jedna odpowiedź na pytanie, czemu dotarliście do naszej skromnej chaty bez problemu."  
Shige przypomniał sobie nagły błysk, który zauważył już w momencie, kiedy podchodzili do podnóża góry, za którą rozciągała się bariera. Od tego momentu coś regularnie i bezlitośnie wyciągało z niego moc duchową, w specyficzny, trudny do uchwycenia sposób. Ryu zaczął się wtedy pocić i narzekać, ale Shige, jako ten, który z nich dwojga posiadał większe riatsu, złożył to na karb ogólnego zmęczenia i spiekoty. No tak, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, nie niepokoił się tym zjawiskiem, ponieważ poniekąd je znał. Z akademii, a konkretniej z wykładów starego grzyba Yamamoto.  
"Weszliśmy tutaj, ponieważ moja moc duchowa jest większa niż przeciętne riatsu i posłużyła jako hasło." odezwał się z trudem Shige, pocierając czoło; nagle zdał sobie sprawę ile cała ta przeprawa kosztowała go mocy duchowej. Nie dziwne, że ledwie trzymał się na nogach a potem, przy najsłabszym ataku ze strony Grimmjawa, padł jak długi. Chyba nawet Byakuya nie miałby wystarczającej energii, żeby posłużyła za klucz do bariery i na dodatek obroniła go zaraz potem przez tak potężnym natarciem.  
"Bingo. Zgadłeś młody." zarechotał Grimmjaw, po czym uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy jak starty szmatą. "A teraz moje pytanie. Kim u diabła jesteś, że tak łatwo przechodzisz przez naszą kochaną barierę."  
"Jestem Shigehiko Kuchiki."  
W pokoju nastała cisza przerwana jedynie chrupaniem orzeszków Scotcha. Shige czuł na sobie zszokowany wzrok Ryuu, który od początku wyprawy namawiał go, żeby nie zdradzał się ze swoim szlachetnym pochodzeniem. Cóż, teraz było za późno. Zresztą, w obecnej sytuacji szczerość mogła zdziałać o wiele więcej niż uniki.  
"Jesteś z tych Kuchikich?" zapytał Ulquiorra a jego szmaragdowe oczy zalśniły. Rzeczywiście, riatsu arrankarów było naprawdę wielkie. Shige przełknął głośno ślinę a Ryu przylgnął mu do boku, dając znać, że jakby co, to uciekają i mają gdzieś jakieś odratowywanie potworów, które stworzył Aizen.  
"A są jeszcze jacyś Kuchiki, który noszą białe śmiecie przyczepione do głowy i mają takie wielkie, granatowe ślepia?" Grimmjaw uderzył się po kolanach, rozbawiony i jednocześnie niebezpiecznie poruszony nowiną. " He, a więc nasz słynny Byakuya dorobił się potomka. Któraś z tych jego panienek w końcu spełniła oczekiwania, ale z jego seksapilem tuszę, że i tak porządnie się namęczył, zanim ciebie spłodził, he he..."  
Shige zebrał w sobie resztki sił i wyprostował się. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, że potrafił w ten sposób, pomimo okoliczności, rozmawiać o interesach i jednocześnie zachowywać spokój, tak, jakby rozmowy toczyły się na jego terenie. Klanowe wychowanie, godziny spędzane na rytualnych spotkaniach szlachetnych rodzin, zrobiły swoje. Shige z lekkim zakłopotaniem przyglądał się sobie, jak siada wyprostowany obok kozetki, jak kładzie ręce na kolanach i unosi dumnie głowę. To tylko klisza, używasz kliszy rodziców w sytuacji, w której znajdujesz się po raz pierwszy, powtarzał sobie słowa Kyouraku, żeby dodać sobie odwagi jednocześnie znormalizować tą całkiem irracjonalną okoliczność.  
Jeszcze dwa dni temu najzwyczajniej w świecie przygotowywał się do egzaminu, który, był pewien, zdałby śpiewająco. Jeszcze dwa dni temu był zadowolony, syty i kontent, dopieszczany przez Rinko jak król. Jeszcze dwa dni temu do głowy mu by nie przyszło, że razem z Ryu zawędrują na krańce Hueco Mundo, odnajdą legendarne arrankary Aizena, i wyczerpani, u kresu sił, będą z nimi negocjować.  
Klisze jednak się przydają. Shige wyprostowany dumnie ukłonił się z szacunkiem, po czym uniósł wzrok na arrankary, które po chwili wahania, naglone jego spokojnym, nieruchomym spojrzeniem, usiadły także, na przeciwko niego. Zrobił na nich wrażenie, widział to, i cieszył się, bo w tej rozmowie każda przewaga była potrzeba. Ryu podobnie jak Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra i Scotch, patrzył na Shige z lekkim osłupieniem i czymś, co przypominało niechętny podziw. Tak, taktyka Byakuyi działała zawsze, może nie była ona taka zła, jak można by na pierwszy rzut oka sądzić.  
Shige skinął krótko głową, całkiem jakby przyjmował w swoim własnym domu gości i proponował im lekką konwersację o interesach, zanim udadzą się na zasłużony odpoczynek.  
"Przyszliśmy tutaj zaproponować wam pewną zmianę." powiedział niskim, neutralnym, ale uprzejmym głosem. "Pozwoli wam ona zamieszkać w Seireitei i opuścić tą dziurę."  
Grimmjaw zmrużył oczy, ale jego dzikie maniery i gestykulacja zniknęły gdzieś, pod wpływem narzuconych przez Kuchikiego siłą woli reguł.  
"Zakładając, że ci uwierzymy, mały, jakie mamy podstawy, żeby wziąć na serio twoją propozycję?" Grimmjaw umilkł, porozumiewając się wzrokiem z Ulquiorrą, po czym, podjął przerwany wątek chrapliwym, głębokim tonem. „Masz świadomość, że nawet taki geniusz jak Kisuke Urahara nie był w stanie zrobić dla nas dosłownie nic, poza postawieniem tej bariery, oddzielając nas w ten sposób od zamieszkałych części zaświatów."  
"My jesteśmy lepsi od Urahary." oznajmił dźwięcznie Shige, unosząc subtelnie brwi w górę; mina była świetną kopią Byakuyi, który stosował ją, gdy chciał na forum publicznym ośmieszyć kogoś w delikatny, jednocześnie wyraźny sposób. Grimmjaw nie dał się zbić z pantałyku, nie, żeby Shige tego oczekiwał. Arrankary miały swoje lata, wiele przeszły i nie były łatwymi przeciwnikami w retorycznej rozgrywce.  
"Na pewno jesteście bardziej zarozumiali i aroganccy od Urahary, to pewne. A to już samo w sobie jest godne uwagi." Ulquiorra skinął głową a Grimmjaw dorzucił zjadliwie:  
"Dobra, masz pięć minut, rudzielcu. Albo nas przekonasz, i zobaczymy, albo nas nie przekonasz, my zaszlachtujemy was na miejscu i obejrzymy teleturniej. Podejrzewam, że nikt nie wie, że tutaj przyszliście, nikt nie będzie was tutaj szukał, a ja mam chęć na wiadro krwi młodego prawiczka."  
"Nie jestem prawiczkiem." odparł lekko Shige, uprzejmie przymykając oczy, aby dać znać, że wychwycił i docenił cięty dowcip. Grimmjaw westchnął rozbawiony.  
"Ty może nie... ale twój kolega podejrzanie milczy, he he... Dawaj, młody Kuchiki, słuchamy. Scotch, zostaw orzeszki, Shigehiko będzie nam przedstawiał plan naszego zbawienia. W takich sytuacjach nie wyciąga się z zębów skorupek od fistaszków."

////////////////////

 

Dwa dni później pod mury Seireitei przybyło pięć zakapturzonych, zamaskowanych postaci. Ich riatsu było wytłumione, ich twarze zasłonięte, a miecze umiejętnie schowane pod połami podróżnych, pustynnych opończ. Dwie pierwsze osoby, prowadzące całą ekspedycję, skierowały się nie do głównego wejścia, ale gdzieś w bok, po czym zniknęły za wyłomem grubego, wzmacnianego duchową mocą strażników, muru. Wkrótce wszyscy zakamuflowani podróżni zniknęli bezgłośnie w uliczkach Dworu Czystych Dusz.

 

end

 

by homoviator 02/2007


	6. Chapter 6

roz VI

Per aspera ad astra  
(łac. przez trudy do gwiazd)

 

Przez kilka dni arrankary przemieszkiwały w zapleczach laboratorium Kurotsuchiego. Shige i Ryu pracowali niemal dzień i noc nad wykończeniem maszyny, pojawiając się w domu jedynie na posiłki. Byakuya i Renji łatwo łyknęli wymówki syna, który wyłgał się z obowiązków szeregowca pod pozorem zmęczenia po egzaminie. Faktycznie, gdy Shige wrócił z pustynnej wyprawy, był tak wycieńczony i padnięty, że właściwie nie kłamał, gdy ogłosił swoją potrzebę przerwy. Renji ochrzaniając go za nadmierne przejmowanie się całym tym rwetesem z egzaminami i z nagłą ucieczką z Seireitei, odesłał go z miejsca do pokoju, z przykazaniem, że ma przestać męczyć się sam ze sobą ani swoimi myślami na dodatek.  
Byakuya bez słów załatwił rzecz z Kurotsuchim, który wyraził pewien żal, że jego ulubiony młody shinigami nie zacznie służby szeregowca od zaraz. Mayuri, chyba jako jedyny domyślał się, że Shige i Ryu urzędują na tyłach jego laboratorium. Nie dopytywał. Sam miał pewnie podobne przekręty na koncie, jak raz zagłębił się w eksperymenty, trudno mu było skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. I tak Kurotsuchi udawał, że nie widzi jak Shige i Ryu wkradają mu się do budynków administracji, a Byakuya i Renji byli przekonani, że ich syn po prostu musi wziąć nieco urlopu od ogólnego zgiełku hierarchii shinigami.  
Nieco gorzej szło przekonywanie Kisuke i Yoruichi, że Ryu także potrzebuje małej przerwy, i od nauki i od pracy na pół etatu, która ostatnio dostał. Ryu, jak każdy maniak komputerowy, dość szybko znalazł sobie małą, dość przyjemną posadę jako programista. Trochę mu było szkoda, że tak już na wstępie bierze wolne, nie chciał stracić tak wygodnej pracy, pozwalającej mu na naukę, jednak chęć wypróbowania ulepszonego projektu maszyny jego ojca, była silniejsza. Yoruichi patrzyła podejrzliwie, jak Shige otwiera bramę do zaświatów i wciąga w nią Ryu. Widać było, że pani Urahara ma chęć oponować, ale ponieważ mąż już się zgodził na dłuższy pobyt syna w świecie niematerialnym, nie spiera się już i tylko milczy.  
Ryu miał dziwną minę, gdy po raz ostatni spojrzał na mamę, zanim wszedł w portal między wymiarowy. Shige zerkał niepewnie na przyjaciela, wciąż nie puszczając jego rękawa z dłoni, gdy przechodzili przez odrzwia do zaświatów. Miał przykre przeczucie, że coś się stanie i niekomfortowo było mu widzieć, że Ryuu także odbiera to w ten sposób.  
"Hej, nie krzyw się tak, Urahara." fuknął drwiąco, gdy już wylądowali w przedsionku laboratorium Kurotsuchiego. "Parę dni, wypróbujemy naszą maszynkę i będziesz mógł spokojnie wrócić pod skrzydła mamusi."  
I jak zwykle Ryuu reagował dość wybuchowo na przytyki dotyczące jego rodziny, tak teraz jedynie odwrócił wzrok i bąknął niewyraźnie.  
"Zamknij się."  
Cholera, to zaczynało się robić naprawdę przerażające.  
Arrankary, zainstalowane w dwóch pokojach na tyłach budynków magazynów drużyny dwunastej były tak podekscytowane, że trudno było je powstrzymać przed nocnymi wędrówkami po ogrodach.  
"Zawołaj tutaj do mnie Yamadę, to ci nie będę wyłaził z tego zalatującego naftaliną pokoju!" pieklił się Grimmjaw, na co Ryu pogardliwie prychał a Shige z uśmiechem odpowiadał.  
"Skąd taka pewność, że Yamada będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać. Co było a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr. Bądź tak dobry i poczekaj, aż maszyna będzie ukończona. Wtedy spotkasz się z Hanatarou jako zwykły shinigami, a nie wyklęty banita."  
Wytkniecie, że Yamada i Unohana mogą nie pamiętać ani o Grimmjawie ani o Ulquiorrze, gwarantowało skutecznie obniżenie nastroju i nieco temperowało nabuzowane arrankary. Mężczyzna z kościaną szczęką spuszczał wtedy wzrok i spluwał na ziemię, a jego drobny kompan o przeraźliwie płaskich, szmaragdowych oczach zakładał ramiona na piersi i wyglądał tak krucho, jakby miał się za chwilę zapaść w siebie. Jedynie Scotch nie był podekscytowany w jakikolwiek sposób pobytem w Seireitei i tylko pustym wzrokiem wyglądał zza rolety zasłaniającej okno, prosto na dziedziniec oddzielający budynki drużyny dwunastej od drużyny trzynastej.  
Shige i Ryu spędzali całe dnie przy montowaniu ostatnich części maszyny, przy sprawdzaniu wydajności poszczególnych jej części i ich integracji z całym systemem. Teoretycznie powinno zadziałać, tak sobie powtarzali, żartując, że na pierwszy ogień wezmą Grimmjawa, żeby mógł sobie wreszcie ulżyć ze swoim Chomikiem. Takie przezwisko wybitnie pasowało do vice kapitana drużyny uzdrowicieli, niskiego, drobnego, ale silnego duchem Yamady, który potrafił swoim zanpakutou ciąć nawet Zarakiego, ale jednocześnie w tej samem chwili mógł zamotać się w swojej hakamie i runąć jak długi na twarz. Grimmjaw niechętnie mówił, dlaczego nazywa Hanatarou Chomikiem, coś tam o dawnej przygodzie, gdy jeszcze warownia Aizena stała dumnie i gromadziła w sobie najsilniejsze arrankary, które zmusiły oddziały shinigami do wycofania się z Hueco Mundo.  
Shige i Ryu słuchali tego z początku trochę jak fabularyzacji, ale poważna mina Grimmjawa po jakimś czasie uświadomiła im, że arrankar nie żartuje. Aizen swego czasu był bardzo blisko objęcia władzy nad zaświatami, tak blisko, że dla żyjących obecnie, młodych adeptów było to rzeczywiście jak jakaś legendarna opowieść, którą trzeba sobie jakoś po swojemu tłumaczyć, tak przerażającą możliwość otwierała przed historią.  
Trzeciego dnia, gdy Grimmjaw zaczął szczególnie intensywnie szaleć a Ulquiorra niemal chodził po ścianach, wciąż z tą swoją niewzruszoną, martwą miną, Shige pomyślał, że w sumie mogą wziąć ryzyko i zorganizować spotkanie Hanatarou i Unohany z ich dawnymi znajomymi z armii Aizena. Gdyby pani Retsu poparła użycie nowego wynalazku, rzecz nie byłaby aż taka nielegalna jak wyglądało to teraz, kiedy na zapleczach Kurotsuchiego ukrywały spiętrzy arrankary a dwójka szczeniaków, praktycznie poza jakąkolwiek hierarchią shinigami, majstrowała urządzenie, które mogło wysadzić w powietrze pół Seireitei.  
Ryu najpierw głośno protestował przeciwko temu pomysłowi, krzyczał i machał Kuchikiemu przed nosem rękami, obutymi w gumowe rękawice, aż w końcu ucichł i poddał się. Urahara sam widział, że jeszcze lada chwila, a arrankary zerwą daną obietnicę i wyjdą sobie na spacer po Seireitei, nie pomne na wcześniejsze uzgodnienia i umowy.  
Maszyna była już ukończona. Co prawda jeszcze kilku pośledniejszych części nie sprawdzili, ale nie mieli już czasu. Trzeba było coś zrobić, zanim obiekty badań wymkną się spod kontroli.  
Scotch nie miał kogo spotykać w Seireitei, więc został na zapleczu laboratorium, zaopatrzony w orzeszki i radio tranzystorowe. Shige pozostawił wywabienie Unohany i Hanatarou poza mury Seireitei Uraharze. Ryu był zręcznym manipulatorem, podobnie jaj jego ojciec, umiał nic nie mówiąc udzielić tyle informacji, że ludzie sami nie wiedząc kiedy, wchodzili na planszę rozgrywanej przez niego gry. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Shige, stojąc pośród niskich krużganków zewnętrznych dzielnic zaświatów, patrzył jak Ryu razem z dwoma zakapturzonymi postaciami, wychodzą z bocznej, północnej bramy Dworu Czystych Dusz. Pani Retsu trzymała dłoń na mieczu a Hanatarou rozglądał się trwożnie po mrocznych, drewnianych uliczkach.  
Shige poczuł, jak riatsu Grimmjawa i Ulquiorry zatętniło dziką, kłębiącą się niebezpiecznie mocą. Stali obok niego, także okutani w grube płaszcze i szale, nieporuszeni, jakby nie wierząc, że to się dzieje i przez chwilę poważnie się wystraszył, że zrobią coś głupiego. Ale nie. Gdy zamaskowane postaci, które prowadził ze sobą Ryu podeszły bliżej, Grimmjaw i Ulquiorra wciąż nie wykonali żadnego ruchu ani nie powiedzieli żadnego słowa.  
Shige przestąpił z nogi na nogę i pomyślał, że może spotkanie po latach to nie taka znowu dobra idea.  
Przez dłuższy moment Grimmjaw i Ulquiorra stali na przeciw Hanatarou i Unohany, a potem powoli odsłonili twarze. Yamada jęknął i pierwszy przerwał zaklętą w czasie sytuację, także odrzucając kaptur i podbiegając Jaggerjacka z otwartymi ramionami. Shige osłupiały podziwiał, jak nagle, zwykle gwałtowna, brutalna moc duchowa Grimmjawa na jedną, piękną chwilę staje się miękka i przymilna, jak obejmuje drżące, wystraszone i wzruszone jednocześnie riatsu Hanatarou.  
"Cześć Chomiku." wysłyszał ochrypłe słowa Shige, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak Grimm chowa twarz w szalu Hanatarou, po czym zagarnia go całego w uścisk i podnosi dobre pół metra nad ziemię. "Dobrze cię znowu widzieć."  
Było ciemno, ale Shige i tak mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że Hanatarou płacze. Grimmjaw nie dał nikomu oglądać długo zaczerwienionej, mokrej od łez twarzy Yamady, tylko zawinął go po raz kolejny w swoje ramiona i uspakajał mrukliwie.  
"No daj spokój już... jak to wygląda no..."  
Ryu uśmiechnął się i pociągnął Shige za rękaw, wskazując podbródkiem drugiego arrankara, którego postanowili tego wieczoru uszczęśliwić. Ulquiorra ukłonił się przed Unohaną, na co ta zareagowała nieskoordynowanym ruchem, przypominającym oburzenie. Ulq, nie zwracając uwagi na zmieszanie pani Retsu, uklęknął, ujął jej dłoń i przyłożył do niej usta.  
"Wyglądają jak jakiś rycerz i jego dama ze średniowiecznych rycin." sarknął Ryu, ale po drżeniu jego głosu Shige poznawał, że złośliwością przykrywa jedynie swoje wzruszenie. I racja, trudno było nie poczuć przynajmniej jakiegoś tam poruszenia, widząc jak po tylu latach niegdyś drodzy sobie ludzie, którzy nauczyli się już żyć z tym, że się więcej nie zobaczą, spotykają się nagle.  
"Czuję się jak jakaś niewyżyta przyzwoitka!" warczał Ryu, gdy razem z Shige szli powolnym krokiem za dumnie kroczącymi pod rękę Ulquiorrą i Unohaną, oraz Grimmjawem niemal niosącym na ramieniu swojego Chomika. "Mogliby dać sobie spokój, znaleźć jakieś zaciszne miejsce, zrobić to, a potem wrócić do Seireitei. Nie mamy aż tyle czasu wolnego, żeby się bezsensu szlajać po dzielnicach zewnętrznych."  
Shige zaśmiał się cicho widząc wzburzenie przyjaciela, który przewrócił oczyma, widząc jak Hanatarou lepi się niemożliwie do Grimmjawa, do jego karku, ramion, policzków, włosów. Zazdrosny Urahara był dość zabawnym widokiem, prawdę rzekłszy, zwłaszcza, gdy przyglądał się z taką złością ramieniu Ulquiorry, do którego przylgnęła całą sobą Unohana. Ryu dość szybko zmieniał dziewczyny, było niemal pewne, że żadna nie pamiętała go tak żywo jak pani Retsu swojego arrankara o przepastnych, szmaragdowych oczach.  
Ani Unohana ani Hanatarou nie zadawali pytań, skąd wzięły się na terenie Seireitei arrankary, ani czemu akurat Shige i Ryu wiedzieli z kim chciały się arrankary spotkać. Pani Retsu patrzyła od czasu do czasu za ramię, posyłając Shige nieodgadnione spojrzenie, ale milczała. Drażniło go to, przeczuwał, że rzecz może się skończyć nieco inaczej niż to zaplanował.  
Długo krążyli po pośledniejszych dzielnicach, rozrzuconych malowniczo dookoła Seireitei. Księżyc zdążył już wzejść i właśnie zachodził, a na wschodzi zaczynało się przejaśniać, gdy Shige szturchnął Grimmjawa niezbyt łagodnie w ramię. Niemal zasypiający na tym ramieniu Hanatarou drgnął i zamrugał nerwowo.  
"Musimy wracać."  
Shige przybrał kamienną maskę, wdrożoną mu przez klan i skinął w kierunku Seireitei. Nie chciał patrzeć teraz na zawiedzioną twarz Yamady i smutną, nieco zrezygnowaną minę Unohany. Pani Retsu stanęła przed Shige i Ryu, jej twarz była spokojna i tchnęła melancholią tak, że ciężko było na nią patrzeć.  
"Kuchiki, Urahara. Rozumiecie, że to, co chcecie zrobić jest wbrew kodeksom?" zapytała, składając dłonie na piersi i chowając je w mankietach. "I jest niebezpieczne? Muszę powiadomić o wszystkim Radę Starszych, jakkolwiek jestem po waszej stronie i chciałabym, żeby wasz plan się powiódł."  
Głos Unohany był miękki i atłasowy, i w mroku odchodzącej powoli nocy pobrzmiewał nieco ezoteryczną nutą. Nierealne. To wszystko było tak nierealne. Grimmjaw i przytulony z całych sił do jego boku Hanatarou, milczący nienaturalnie Ryu, i Ulquiorra, który wyłuskał drobną dłoń Unohany z obszernych rękawów, pocałował ją, po czym dobył broni i ogłuszył panią kapitan drużyny czwartej ciosem w potylicę. Rękojeścią miecza.  
Shige poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.  
Retsu upadła bez słowa, bez westchnienia nawet. Jedynie jej płaszcz zaszeleścił delikatnie, gdy Ulquiorra złapał ją, zanim upadła na ziemię.  
"O rany, ale się narobiło! Myślałem, że Unohana będzie nam bardziej przychylna..." zająknął się Ryu, wyraźnie wstrząśnięty faktem, że właśnie ogłuszyli jednego członka kapitańskiego korpusu Seireitei. "Kurcze, to całe spotkanie to był pomysł do bani! Wiadomo było, że żaden kapitan nie poprze tak na sucho naszego projektu tylko dlatego, że spotka kumpla po latach!"  
"Unohana jest nam przychylna." oznajmił cicho Ulquiorra, podnosząc w ramionach bezwładne ciało zemdlonej Retsu. "Ta kobieta ma wielką moc. Mogła nas powstrzymać już w momencie, gdy nas zobaczyła. Nie zrobiła tego, a teraz na dodatek pozwoliła się pozbawić przytomności."  
"Nie pozwoliła!" zaoponował Ryu, coraz bardziej podenerwowany rozwojem całej sytuacji. "Ty ją po prostu znienacka ogłuszyłeś!... To ty!"  
"Jak Ulq mówi, że babka pozwoliła się obezwładnić, to tak właśnie było." przerwał mu krótko Grimmjaw, zgrzytając zębami i przygarniając trochę bliżej Hanatarou. "Ulquiorra był szpiegiem w Seireitei, zna Unohanę najlepiej z nas wszystkich. Zresztą, to ona pierwsza przekroczyła bariery warowni Aizena, ma naprawdę spore możliwości jak na tak grubo opatuloną sześcioma warstwami hakamy damę."  
Ulquiorra spojrzał na Grimmjawa z ogniem w swoich szmaragdowych oczach i Shige już miał wrażenie, że mniejszy arrankar rzuci się do gardła Jaggerjackowi, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Grimmjaw spuścił wzrok, wymamrotał jakieś "no rany julek, już, przepraszam", a potem spojrzał na Hanatarou. Yamada wciąż patrzył nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi źrenicami na nieprzytomną Unohanę.  
"Chomik? Chcesz być lojalny wobec swojej pani kapitan i mamy cię ogłuszyć, czy idziesz z nami? Chcesz iść z nami?" wystawił szybko ultimatum Jaggerjack i Shige zauważył, że dłonie arrankara zaciskają się na pasie Hanatarou. Ryu otworzył już usta, żeby zaprotestować przeciwko ogłuszaniu kolejnego członka korpusu kapitańskiego, ale Yamada tylko siąknął nosem i pokręcił głową.  
"Nie chcę."  
Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się krzywo i pogłaskał Hanatarou po policzku.  
"Lojalny jak zawsze Chomik." szepnął a potem zacisnął usta w sfrustrowaną linijkę i uderzył Yamadę w kark niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem, pod którym Hanatarou zachwiał się i upadł. Jaggerjack złapał go za pasek i zarzucił sobie na ramię.  
"Lojalny jak zawsze. Do obrzydliwości lojalny." westchnął, przesuwając dłonią po rozczochranych włosach, po czym spojrzał ostro na Shige. "To co teraz, mistrzu Kuchiki?"  
Shige przez moment wpatrywał się w nieprzytomną Unohanę, ułożoną troskliwie w ramionach Ulquiorry. Sprawy zaszły już tak daleko, że nie było już teraz odwrotu.  
"Teraz musimy szybko wrócić i przeprowadzić szybko nasz eksperyment. Nieobecność Unohany i Yamady już nad ranem zostanie odkryta, trzeba się spieszyć." i z tymi słowami Shige zwrócił pośpiesznie w stronę bocznego wejścia do Seireitei. Jego zdecydowanie i pewność siebie, której wcale nie czuł, sprawiła, że Grimmjaw i Ulquiorra podążyli za nim bez protestów. Nawet Ryu zaakceptował Shige jako przywódcę, chociaż przychodziło mu to raczej trudno.  
Zawsze łatwiej podporządkować się komuś w chwilach napięcia i stresu; potem można dość gładko zwalić winę na lidera. Shige uśmiechnął się ponuro i otworzył z rozmachem duże, okute żelazem drzwi do laboratoria Kurotsuchiego.  
Panująca w zacienionym pomieszczeniu, w którym stała ukryta przed niepożądanymi oczyma maszyneria, szargała nerwy. Shige i Ryu wpatrywali się z napięciem w stojące nienaturalnie nieruchomo i martwo urządzenie, nad którym spędzili tyle czasu, spawając, programując i udoskonalając je jak potrafili najlepiej. Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra i Scotch stali za ich plecami, także jakby zaczarowani wpatrując się w wysoką, niemal dwumetrową skrzynkę, przypominającą bramę celniczą.  
"Wchodzicie arrankarami, wychodzicie jako zwykle, oczyszczone dusze." zaśmiał się słabo Ryu, usiłując zniwelować nieprzyjemną, ciężką atmosferę, która wisiała nad nimi, od kiedy kwadrans temu zamknęli nieprzytomnych Unohanę i Hanatarou w schowku na zmiotki. "Będzie dobrze, zobaczycie."  
"Zachowamy naszą pamięć?" zapytał powoli Ulquiorra, podchodząc do maszyny i przesuwając drobną dłonią po jej srebrnym obramowaniu.  
Shige westchnął i potarł skroń; nagle odczuł, że jest na to wszystko zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony. Ale nie mógł się już wycofać. Nie teraz.  
"Tak, przejście oczyści jedynie wasze ciała... powłoki, w które wyposażył was Aizen. Reszta pozostanie..." zaczął powoli tłumaczyć, ale Grimmjaw przerwał mu niezadowolonym prychnięciem.  
"Daj już spokój z teoretycznymi gadkami, młody. Do dzieła."  
Nie można było tego lepiej ująć.  
Gdy Shige odpalił maszynę i ożyła ona pod wpływem prądu, wydając z siebie ciche, miarowo akcentowane elektrostatycznym buczeniem mruczenie, Grimmjaw stracił wyraźnie na odwadze i cofnął się za gapiącego się w urządzenie szeroko otwartymi oczyma Ulquiorrę. Scotch był jedynym arrankarem, który na nagłe ożycie maszyny, mającej zbawić jego duszę, nie zareagował niczym poza zmarszczeniem brwi.  
"To... ma wielką moc." powiedział cicho Ulquiorra, wciąż trzymając dłoń na srebrnej oprawie. "I jest niebezpieczne."  
"Jak wszystko na tym świecie, mój drogi!" sapnął Grimmjaw i poprawił swoją kurtkę brutalnym ruchem, tak, że aż mu coś w okolicach kieszeni trzasnęło. "To jak, idziemy czy mamy tutaj czekać, aż nas ktoś zaaresztuje?"  
"Jeszcze jeden element." fuknął Shige, a coś w jego tonie i spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Jaggerjack zamknął z kłapnięciem już otwarte do jakiejś riposty usta. "Sam prąd nie da rady utrzymać pracy urządzenia, muszę zasilić je też swoim riatsu."  
Shige spojrzał na Ryu. Oboje wiedzieli, że to był właśnie słabszy element planu, w którym Kisuke Urahara optował za pozostaniem przy napięciu elektrycznym, ponieważ moc duchowa mogłaby spowodować przeciążenie i w maszynie i w ciele arrankara, poddawanego przemianie. Urahara nigdy nie wypróbował na żywo swojego wynalazku, prawdopodobnie nie chciał narażać zaznajomionych arrankarów na brzydką, dość okrutną śmierć. Shige i Ryu wykonali krok, którego były kapitan drużyny dwunastej się obawiał. Maszyna miał łączyć elektryczność z mocą duchową a jej skuteczność miała zaraz być przetestowana... no, jeżeli nie na żywym to przynajmniej "żyjącym" obiekcie.  
Shigehiko zacisnął wargi i położył dłoń na płytce dotykowej a jego riatsu zawrzało i sprawiło, że urządzenie zalśniło błękitnawym światłem. Grimmjaw przełknął głośno ślinę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
"No to kto pierwszy?" rozejrzał się po kolegach, w sposób oczywisty nie podając swojej kandydatury. "Nie mamy całej nocy..."  
"Ja pójdę." powiedział spokojnie Ulquiorra. Wyglądał na najbardziej zdecydowanego z trzech arrankarów, najmniej też chyba obawiał się totalnego unicestwienia, które mogło arrankary w urządzeniu spotkać.  
Shige z suchością w ustach patrzył, jak Grimmjaw i Scotch podchodzą do Ulquiorry i dotykają mu ramion, szepcząc coś pospiesznie. Żegnają się, pomyślał młody Kuchiki czując jak zaczynają go piec policzki a dłoń uwalniająca riatsu swędzi od zbyt dużej ilości kumulowanej mocy. Może i ja powinienem się pożegnać...  
Ryu złapał Shige za łokieć, gdy Ulquiorra odszedł powoli od przyjaciół i przystąpił do buczącej niczym żywe stworzenie maszyny.  
"O cholera...to się faktycznie dzieje..." wysapał Urahara i w tej właśnie chwili Ulquiorra wszedł w bramę.  
Urządzenie, do tej pory mruczące miarowo przyspieszyło pracę, słychać było jak zmaga się z materią, która się wewnątrz niego dostała. Iskry riatsu, połączone z małymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, unoszącymi się nad kablami zasilania, zatańczyły nerwowo, gdy z drugiej strony bramy wychynęła niska, drobna postać. I niemal natychmiast upadła, jak kłoda, bez odruchu obronnego, prosto na laboratoryjne linoleum.  
"Ulq!"  
Grimmjaw pierwszy dopadł Ulquiorry, zaraz za nim podążyli Shige i Ryu. Jedynie Scotch wciąż jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w ziejące przed nim przejście, tryskające duchową mocą i elektrostatycznymi trzaskami.  
Ulquiorra wyglądał tak jak wcześniej, wciąż był drobny i niski, ale jego twarz nabrała bardziej ludzkiego, zdrowego zabarwienia a oczy, wciąż zmrużone boleśnie, straciły jakby płaski, beznamiętny wyraz. Shige zapatrzył się na te oczy. Nie, teraz przepełnione było one tylko bólem i zaskoczeniem. Riatsu, do tej pory wielkie i ledwie mieszczące się w ciele Ulquiorry, teraz niemal całkowicie znikło i ledwie tliło się w nim małym, drżącym płomykiem. Shige zastanowił się, czy zadziałał to w ten sam sposób na resztę arrankarów i czy istnieje zagrożenie, że maszyna pozbawi któregoś z nich całkowicie mocy duchowej...i zabije...  
"Nie... puszczajcie przez to... Scotcha..." wydusił z siebie Ulquiorra, gdy Grimmjaw ujął go mocno w ramiona i pomógł usiąść lecącemu wciąż przez ręce koledze. "Za małe ... riatsu... Nie...da rady..."  
"Czemu nie da rady?" zdążył zapytać Shige, ale Ulquiorra w tym właśnie momencie obwisł na Grimmjawie z ledwie słyszalnym westchnieniem.  
"Stracił przytomność." zauważył bezsensownie Jaggerjack podnosząc przyjaciela i wodząc dookoła wściekłym wzrokiem. "Tam go położę, i zaraz sam wejdę w tą waszą diabelską maszynkę! Lepiej, żeby zadziałała..."  
"Nie. Teraz ja." powiedział Scotch i wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego, ponieważ było to jego pierwsze słowo od dobrych ośmiu godzin. "Ja."  
"Dobrze." zgodził się Shige, chociaż po tym, co powiedział Ulquiorra zaczynał się zastanawiać... no, ale wszystkie trzy arrankary były takie same, niby czemu urządzenie miało działać lepiej na jednych a gorzej na innych.  
Grimmjaw chyba miał podobne myśli, ale był bardziej zajęty zemdlonym Ulquiorrą niż nagłymi problemami z doborem kandydatów do eksperymentu.  
"Dobra, Scotch. Powodzenia." Jaggerjack mrugnął porozumiewawczo do swojego milczącego, wysokiego, wystrzyżonego po żołniersku przyjaciela. "Tylko szybko, bo czuję, że personel Kurotsuchiego zaczyna się tutaj zbliżać."  
Już gdy Scotch wszedł w bramę, Shige wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Wszystkie rejestry nagle poszły w górę a parametry urządzenia zwariowały, pokazując jakieś niemożliwe zupełnie liczby. Maszyna zaczęła mruczeć coraz głośniej a wewnątrz niej coś miarowo zastukało a potem trzasnęło.  
Grimmjaw cofnął się, Ryu zasłonił twarz przed buchającymi z kabli wyładowaniami riatsu a Ulquiorra ułożony w kocu pod ścianą nagle otworzył oczy, poderwał się z podłogi i wrzasnął z całych sił:  
"Nie!”  
Z drugiej strony bramy wyszedł całkiem niepodobny do siebie Scotch, rozdęty jakby od wewnątrz duchową mocą, ulewającą się z niego wielkimi kłębami. Posadzka pod jego stopami zaczęła się topić, podobnie jak okoliczne półki i poukładane na nich menzurki i pipety. Shige zacisnął dłoń na swoim zanpakutou i wyszeptał krótką inkantację magii demonicznej, chociaż i bez niej domyślał się, co się stało. Stwór, który wychynął z przejścia nie był już ani arrankarem ani zwykłą duszą. I był wściekły, jak zapędzone w pułapkę, rozjuszone, wystraszone i jednocześnie agresywne zwierzę.  
Potem wszystko zaczęło się dziać jak na przyspieszonym tempie. Grimmjaw złapał Ulquiorrę i rzucił się w kierunku wyjścia, Ryu usiłował wyłączyć maszynę i spowodował tylko kolejny wybuch, ale tym, który pierwszy dobył miecza, widząc morderczy zamiar w ślepiach Scotcha był Shige. I osłonił wszystkich, całkiem instynktownie blokując ostrzem pierwszy, wymierzony na oślep, niesamowicie silny cios potwora, w którego zamienił się zwykle milczący, trzymający się na uboczu arrankar.  
Mochi jęknęła, ale nie ugięła się przed atakiem.  
Scotch wymierzył jeszcze pięć ciosów, z czego trzy Shige zdołał odbić, czwartego uniknąć a piąty ciął go równo, przez pierś. Poleciał na przeciwległą ścianę, rozwalając kolejny szereg szafek, półek i szklanych naczyń. Nie miał czasu się przestraszyć swoją raną, chciał tylko zasłonić przyjaciół, który byli ogłuszeni wielką mocą duchową szalejącą w małym pomieszczeniu. Jedynie Shige zdawał się częściowo odporny na takie ataki, ale jak się okazało, na miecz Scotcha nie był już tak uodporniony.  
Riatsu Scotcha wariowało, wzburzoną falą zalewało raz po raz całe laboratorium, trzęsąc nim tak, że trzaskały fundamenty. Shige, zasłaniając rękawem twarz podchodził wciąż coraz bliżej i bliżej do szamoczącego się ze swoją mocą arrankara, zaklinowanego w połowie drogi między bytami, między potępionym hollowem a duszą czystą. Miał wrażenie, że idzie pod silny, wyrywający włosy z głowy i wyciskający z oczy łzy wiatr. Posuwał się bardzo powoli, boleśnie pokonując kolejne centymetry, dzielące go od wyłącznika maszyny. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał cienki wrzask Ryu, przekleństwa Grimmjawa oraz wycie Ulquiorry, który dopiero co przemieniony, wciąż miał widocznie problemy ze stabilnością swojego nowego stanu.  
Tego problemu nie byłoby, gdyby nie Scotch, który uwalniając z siebie wciąż nowe wyładowania riatsu, zakłócał poprawny proces "przejścia". Shige krzyknął sfrustrowany i ciął na odlew mieczem, ale jego zanpakutou wybiło jedynie niewielki przesmyk w szalejącym wirze duchowej mocy, kłębiącej się niebezpiecznie w laboratorium, tłuczącej probówki, szklane półki, wyrywającej kable i gruchoczącej metalowe rusztowania. Zdążył niemal dopaść maszyny i przycisku resetujacego maszynę, ale Scotch nagle zwrócił na niego swój pałający przerażającą chęcią mordu wzrok.  
O nie, o nie, o nie, myślał w kółko Shige, usiłując wyciągnąć ramię jak najdalej i po omacku dosięgnąć przycisku. Cięta rana na piersi, która zainkasował już na wstępie, zanim wszystko potoczyło się w zupełnie inną stronę niż się spodziewał, rwała ogłuszającym, palącym, warkoczącym bólem, wybijającym oddech z płuc i zabierającym światło z oczu. Za Shige, tuż za jego plecami, stał niedokończony produkt ich eksperymentu, rozwścieczony, promieniujący wyrywającą się z niego strzępami mocą, potwór, zaklinowany między stanem przeklętego hollowa a duszy czystej, potępieniec.  
Była szansa, że przerwanie procesu teraz, w połowie, sprawi, że Scotch... zniknie... jak dusza oczyszczona zanpakutou. Tak wynikało z obliczeń Urahary Kisuke, ale nie było czasu poddawać ich w wątpliwość.  
Shige wykonał rozpaczliwy skok, rzutem na taśmę usiłując dosięgnąć jednak jakimś cudem przycisku resetującego. Miał krew na ustach, a rama na piersi rozchyliła swoje poszarpane krawędzi, ciurkając czarną, gęstą posoką.  
"Uciekaj! Shige! Ucieee!..." głos Ryu został połknięty przez wyrywającą ściany wichurę riatsu.  
Moc duchowa Scotcha cofnęła się nagle, gdy tysiące płatków kwiatów wiśni wparadowało do laboratorium, zasypując je dosłownie. Na moment świat stał się jednym wielkim lejem wirujących kwiatów, pachnących i tętniących znajomą, duchową mocą. Shige, przyciskając ramieniem ziejącą na piersi, krwawiącą ranę, oraz oddychając łapczywie przez otwarte usta, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył twarz boga śmierci.  
Blade, zwykle spokojne i zdystansowane lico tym razem było wykrzywione grymasem furii i żądzą zemsty. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy ojca spoczęły na Shige na krótką chwilę, po czym fioletowa moc duchowa starła się z nierównym, porwanym riatsu Scotcha. Shige jęknął rozdzierająco, usiłując położyć się twarzą do ziemi. Wirujące płatki wiśni były wszędzie, wbijały mu się w uszy, oblepiały oczy, usta i nos. Nie mógł myśleć, nie mógł działać, nie mógł nic. Ranny, unieruchomiony, obolały i wyczerpany, z trudem usiłował rozeznać się, co się dookoła dzieje.  
Byakuya odkrył, co jego syn porabiał przez ostatnie parę dni w laboratorium. Byakuya przybył. Byakuya go uratował. Byakuya będzie wściekły.  
Shige otworzył oczy.  
Scotch unosił się nad Shige, z wzniesioną bronią, gotowy do zadania ciosu, ale zatrzymany w pół ruchu. Miecze Senbonzakury tkwiły w nim, przebijając go na wylot. Byakuya patrzył na Shige z nagle spokojną, kamienną twarzą i Shige zapatrzył się hipnotycznie na tą twarz. Z brzucha ojca wystawało zakrwawione, pojedyncze ostrze.  
Konfiguracja rozsypała się chwilę po tym, jak Shige zobaczył, i zarejestrował mózgiem to, co zobaczył, mianowicie, że Scotch przebił mieczem najpotężniejszego członka klanu Kuchiki. Że zabił go. Zabił ojca. Zabił tatę.  
Scotch charcząc okropnie obwisł, przyszpilony Senbonzakurą do podłogi, tuż obok leżącego Shige. Jego riatsu zmalało stopniowo, po czym zniknęło całkowicie, podobnie jak ciało, zawieszone na mieczach. Byakuya opadł bezsilnie tuż obok Shige, zasłaniając go ramieniem. Przez moment Shige nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem patrzył w osłoniętą kapitańskim płaszczem pierś, która w geście obrony wciskała go w podłogę.  
Byakuya westchnął a w jego głosie słychać było mokre kląśnięcie krwi na wargach, w gardle. Shige wciąż oddychając ciężko przez otwarte usta położył dłoń na plecach ojca. Były lepkie i gorące od krwi.  
"Tata?" zapytał Shige zatrwożonym szeptem, tak jak kiedyś, gdy coś zmajstrował i usiłował przebłagać swojego rodziciela, żeby nie egzekwował na nim zbyt mocno kary. "Ta...t..."  
Zwykle delikatna, subtelna, fioletowa moc duchowa, towarzysząca Shige w całym niemal życiu, teraz zamigotała... i zgasła.  
"Tata!"  
Nagle wszystko ożyło. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Renji i łapiąc wpół leżącego na Shige Byakuyę za ramiona, odciągnął go na bok, drżącymi rękoma dotykając mu najpierw twarzy, potem szyi, piersi. Nagle całe laboratorium zapełniło się biegającymi i krzyczącymi ludźmi, pośród których siedzieli na posadzce, jakby ogłuszeni i nieobecni Ryu, Unohana i Hanatarou. Ulquiorry i Grimmjawa nie był nigdzie. Ale to nie było ważne, nie były ważne ani przekleństwa Mayuriego, ani wściekłe wyrzekania Soi Foi wrzeszczącej na ekipę medyczną, usiłującą wydobyć spod gruzów krzyczących pracowników innych części laboratorium. Shige oddychał płytko, czując, że traci przytomność. W głowie kotłowała mu się jedna myśl, paraliżująca, szarpiąca nerwy, usiłująca wylecieć z niego za pomocą rozpaczliwego krzyku. Ale nie stać go już było na nic, poza chrapliwym, urywanym szeptem.  
"T...tata? G...dzie? Bya...kuya?"  
Głosy przybliżały się i oddalały od Shige, który usiłował wstać i przynajmniej wzrokiem odnaleźć ojca. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył Renjiego, obejmującego lecące mu przez ręce ciało Byakuyi, a potem ktoś pochwycił go w mocny uścisk i przytulił. Głos Renjiego, głuchy i martwy, odezwał się gdzieś z boku, cicho, ale mimo to niesamowicie wyraźnie.  
"Ryuichi, zaopiekuj się Shige. Weź go do szpitala, ekipy medyczne zaraz tu będą... ja zajmę się... resztą. Nie gap się już tak, tylko IDŹ!"  
Pamiętał, że płakał, gdy Ryu podniósł go chwiejnie, zataczając się nieco. Płakał z bólu, i tego promieniującego z ran, zadanych przez Scotcha i tego, którego jeszcze nie czuł, a który, wiedział to na pewno, czekał na niego, gdy tylko odzyska w pełni sprawność psychofizyczną. Ryu mamrotał coś do niego, żeby się nie wyrywał, że już są w szpitalu, że Unohana z pewnością zajmie się Byakuyą i nic mu nie będzie.  
Jak mogło nic nie być, skoro fioletowe riatsu zniknęło?

 

///////////////////

 

Był mały, może miał z pięć lat, siedział na ławce w ogrodzie, jedząc ze smakiem słodką bułkę. Było piękne słoneczne popołudnie, akurat czas na przerwę obiadową dla kapitanów. Shige ucieszył się bardzo, gdy zobaczył, że ojciec idzie w jego kierunku, zrobił mu koło siebie miejsce na ławce, i uradował się głośno, gdy Byakuya zamiast usiąść jakoś inaczej (ławka była naprawdę spora) usiadł właśnie na miejscu, które dla niego zrobił.  
Ale ojciec nigdy nie był osobą łatwą w przebywaniu.  
"Tata?"  
"Tak, Shigehiko."  
"Ale taaataaaaa..."  
"Słucham."  
"No jak słuchasz skoro nawet na mnie nie patrzysz!"  
"Można słuchać i nie patrzeć, Shigehiko."  
"Jak to?!"  
"No już dobrze. Patrzę i słucham. Co się stało?"  
"Pobaw się!"  
Nie pamiętał do końca, co nastąpiło potem, czy Byakuya pobawił się z nim, czy nie, czy zjedli razem obiad czy ojciec musiał iść wcześniej do kwater swojej drużyny, ale jedno zostało mu w pamięci. Zaskoczona, nagle niesamowicie żywa i zaróżowiona twarz Kuchikiego, wyglądającego nagle tak zwyczajnie i niemal... młodzieńczo.  
I Shige pomyślał, że nie ma osoby piękniejszej niż jego ojciec Byakuya. No, może poza Rinko.

///////////////

 

Wrócił cały oberwany i potłuczony, bo trening fechtunku był ciężki a po drodze do domu zaczepili go koledzy, którym musiał ręcznie udowodnić, że należeć do klanu to coś więcej niż przywileje polityczne. Z początku był rozżalony, że większość studentów akademii tak właśnie go traktuje, jak wielkopańskiego paniczyka, potem się przyzwyczaił. Miał piętnaście lat i nie zamierzał pozwalać traktować się w degradujący sposób.  
Renji i Rinko wyrzekali na "wstrętne chłopaczyska" co dokuczały ich małemu Shige, a Byakuya nie mówił nic tylko otwierał drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Shige i tym razem, ponaglony władczym gestem ojca, wszedł tam z grobową miną, usiłując nie kuśtykać zbyt ewidentnie. Jego małą dumą był fakt, że nigdy nie dał się jeszcze pokonać. Przypłacał to czasami jakąś zwichniętą kostką albo opuchniętą wargą, ale nigdy nie przegrał. Od dobrych sześciu lat.  
Nie mógł tego powiedzieć Byakuyi, który wyciągał z szafy apteczkę i metodycznie oczyszczał wszystkie zadrapania na twarzy syna, polewał antyseptykiem, zaklejał i bandażował. To by brzmiało jak przechwałka a Shige wiedział, że Byakuya takimi rzeczami gardzi, toteż milczał i poddawał się zabiegom ojca, psykając od czasu do czasu.  
W sumie był wdzięczny, że to właśnie ojciec, nie Renji czy Rinko zawsze go opatrywał. Byakuya nigdy nie trząsł się nad nim tak jak oni, nigdy nie pomstował ani nie roztkliwiał się. Shige domyślał się, że ojciec przechodził podobne trudności w akademii i było to dla niego nobilitujące. Coś jakby dzielili wspólny sekret, którego nikt poza nimi nie był w stanie zrozumieć.  
Ale tego wieczoru było inaczej. Tego wieczoru przyszedł faktycznie skonany, a gdy Byakuya ujął w dłoń jego drgającą z bólu, chyba złamaną kostkę, Shige prawie się rozpłakał. Było mu okropnie wstyd, ale Byakuya jakby nic nie zauważając nic poruszał trochę drżącą stopą syna, w końcu oparł ją sobie na udzie i zabandażował, mocno i pewnie. Shige dziękował bogu, że ojciec nie podnosił wzroku znad zranionej kończyny i nie patrzy na jego zaczerwienioną, spoconą twarz.  
Niemal spadł z leżanki, na której siedział, gdy Byakuya uniósł się nieco i rąbkiem rozszerzanego rękawa domowej katany, otarł mu czoło i oczy. Shige chciał się jakoś cofnąć, podskoczył nerwowo, ale mocna, smukła dłoń przytrzymała go za kark na miejscu. I tak syn przez dobrą chwilę chował twarz w ojcowskim rękawie, z przymkniętymi powiekami wdychając uspokajający zapach tuszu, pergaminu i suszonych nagietków. Rinko zawsze przekładała nimi zimowe ubrania i dość szybko Shige nauczył się cenić takie szczegóły.  
To był jeden z ostatnich tak intymnych gestów, które wykonał względem syna Byakuya. Potem, im starszy stawał się Shigehiko tym bardziej uznawano go za "dorosłego" i nie potrzebującego takich demonstracji atencji i uczucia. Zresztą młody Kuchiki miał coraz więcej swojego "życia" poza rezydencją, miał dziewczynę, akademię, najlepszego przyjaciela, do którego trzeba było wykradać się zza światów. Shige nie myślał za bardzo o tym, co zostawał za sobą, bardziej pociągała go przyszłość, obiecująca, mamiąca i niebezpiecznie atrakcyjna.  
Ale ten ostatni gest, ten rąbek rękawa, w którym Byakuya pozwolił mu ukryć twarz, pozostał z nim. Nawet, jeżeli dłuższy czas tego nie zauważał.

//////////////////////

 

"Tata? Powiedz, co się dzieje z shinigami, który umrze?"  
"Wraca do świata materialnego i zatacza koło sansary po raz wtóry."  
"Ale gdyby już w świecie ziemskim umarł, to wróciłby do zaświatów, prawda?"  
"Tak, pewnie tak."  
"No to nie musimy się martwić! Nawet jak umrzemy to i tak się prędzej czy później spotkamy!"  
"To nie takie łatwe. Niezliczone ilości ludzi wędrują każdego dnia miedzy światem materii a światem dusz. Niektórzy szukają się nawzajem całymi latami i nie znajdują. Zresztą nawet jak wrócimy, będziemy mieli nieco inne wspomnienia. W końcu w realnym świecie możemy założyć inne rodziny, mieć innych znajomych; być może w ten sposób staniemy się kimś innym."  
"Ale ja nie chcę być kimś innym! Chcę być zawsze taki sam, żebyście mnie mogli poznać w razie co, jak się rozstaniemy! I nie chcę, żebyście mieli inne rodziny! Nasza wam nie wystarczy?"  
"Shigehiko, naprawdę chciałbyś, żebyśmy spędzili całe życie na ziemi nie zbliżając się do nikogo? Sami?"  
"No nieee... ale co ze mną? Przecież będę tęsknił, nie? I wy też, i Byakuya i ty, też będziecie tęsknić, prawda?"  
"Prawda, szczeniaku! Ale musisz pójść dalej swoim kołem sansary, Shige. Tak się zawsze działo i dziać będzie. No, nie płacz mi tutaj tylko i zabieraj ten drewniany miecz. Koniec treningu na dzisiaj. Jak na sześciolatka to trochę za dużo myślisz!"  
"A jutro też potrenujesz ze mną, tata? Proooszę!"  
"Dobrze, jutro też tutaj przyjdziemy."  
"I jutro i pojutrze i po pojutrze i....AAAA! Nie podnoś mnie tak! Przecież jestem już duży!"  
"Tak, duży. Ha ha! W sam raz pod pachę!"

/////////////////

Obudził się z krzykiem, czując, że fioletowe riatsu, które towarzyszyło mu praktycznie od zawsze ginie i niknie. Za moment rozstaną się i być może już nigdy się nie zobaczą, nigdy ze sobą nie porozmawiają, nigdy się już nie odnajdą. Przez chwilę miotał się w białych, sztywnych, szpitalnych prześcieradłach aż w końcu ktoś złapał go brutalnie i przycisnął do siebie, łapiąc za potylicę i biodra. Wpatrywał się suchymi oczyma w złote włosy, zasypujące mu twarz i smyrgające po policzkach.  
"...R...yu?"  
"A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?" wymamrotał głosik tuż obok ucha Shige. "Nie szarp się tak, dopiero szwy ci założyli. Rozerwiesz je i znowu wszystko zacznie z ciebie wylatywać."  
Szwy na piersi, gdy tylko zostały wspomniane, zatętniły palącym bólem. Shige pozwalał się trzymać Ryu, przypominając sobie w szybkich, roztańczonych migawkach, co się stało. Maszyna, arrankary, Scotch, który zwariował, rana cięta na piersi i poszarpany bok, płatki Senbonzakury i twarz Byakuyi.  
"Ryu?..." zapytał uciekającym głosem Shige, nie potrafiąc sformułować pytania jednocześnie czując, że jeżeli go nie zada, stanie się cos strasznego. "Ryu, czy... ktoś... m... czy ojciec..."  
"Nie, nikt nie zginął. Poza Scotchem." Ryu udzielił pośpiesznie informacji, odczytując doskonale niepewność Shige. "Chociaż Byakuya miał już dość blisko do wrót do świata realnego. Scotch oszalał całkiem i wyzwolił taką moc, że nawet kapitan drużyny szóstej ledwie dał mu radę. Byłoby po nas, gdyby twój ojciec nie przybył do laboratorium na czas."  
"Co się...?"  
"Scotch zginął, Ulquiorra i Grimmjaw uciekli do Hueco Mundo, zresztą w tym chaosie nikt ich specjalnie nie gonił." zrelacjonował przyciszonym tonem Ryu, pocierając zmęczone oczy i tłumiąc ziewnięcie. "Yamamoto rozmawiał cztery godziny z Renjim, Mayurim i Unohaną, a Byakuya jest już u siebie w rezydencji. Hanatarou niemal całkowicie wyczerpał swoją moc duchową, żeby go pozszywać."  
Dobrze, a więc odczucie zanikania fioletowego riatsu ojca musiało być jedynie wynikiem szoku i ogromnej mocy duchowej Scotcha. Shige opadł bezsilnie na poduszkę i dopiero po chwili zauważył, jaką nienaturalnie bladą na Ryuichi twarz.  
"A co...z tobą?" zapytał wstydliwie. Urahara martwił się o niego, siedział przy nim, czekał, a on nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to jak się po tym wszystkim czuje.  
"Jakoś żyję, jak widzisz." odpowiedział żartobliwie Ryu, ale jego głos drgnął i po tym Shige już wiedział, że, podczas gdy on był nieprzytomny, inni mieli ręce pełne roboty. "Tylko jak się o wszystkim dowiedzieli tata i mama, to zaraz tutaj przylecieli i najpierw mnie chcieli zadusić przytulaniem a potem zabić. Straszne pobojowisko pozostawiliśmy po sobie, trzy czwarte laboratorium Mayuriego zostało zburzone, shinigami poprzywalani gruzem, nieprzytomna Unohana i skołowany Hanatarou. Jak się to planowało, to jakoś nie przewidywało się aż takiego... bałaganu..."  
Ryu nagle jakby stracił energię i oparł twarz na ręce, zaciskając powieki i marszcząc nos. Shige przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywał się w nieco zbolałą linię ust przyjaciela.  
"Ale nic ci nie jest?" zapytał cicho, na co Ryu przybrał znowu swoją maskę radosnego, nigdy nie męczącego się urwisa i aż żachnął się na swoim stołku.  
"Nie, co ty! Zasłoniłeś mnie przed wszystkimi ciosami, za co, między nami mówiąc, jestem na ciebie zły, bo chciałem sprawdzić się w akcji. No, ale skoro tak wyszło, trudno." Ryu przez moment ważył słowa, po czym spojrzał prosto w oczy Shige, jego spojrzenie szczere i przepraszające. "Shige wybacz, ale rodzice na mnie czekają... Rany, co ja im nie nagadałem, żeby mi pozwolili poczekać aż się ockniesz..."  
"Dziękuję..." dopiero teraz Shige zauważył, jak ciężko byłoby mu to wszystko znieść, i w ogóle przeprowadzić, gdyby nie roześmiana, pełna optymizmu obecność blondasa. Ryu wyszczerzył się do niego i pokazał gest wiktorii.  
"Nie ma za co. Mój tata uważa, że rzeczywiście odwaliliśmy kawał roboty tylko rypnęliśmy się w szczegółach, a mama prawie mi naderwała ucho, popatrz tylko no! Ma chwyt jak zapaśnik normalnie!"  
"Nie musisz... mnie pocieszać."  
"Ha ha. Muszę Shige. Ty nie wiesz... ile rabanu się przez nasz eksperyment narobiło. Arrankary na wolności, ogłuszona pani kapitan drużyny czwartej i jej zastępca, zburzone laboratorium i nadwerężone przejścia między światami. Yamamoto dosłownie się zagotował, gdy to zobaczył."  
"O rany..."  
"Dostanie ci się, coś czuję, może jeszcze nie teraz, bo jesteś ranny... ale dasz radę. Ja przeżyłem furię mojej mamy to i ty podołasz."  
Ale pani Yoruichi, chociaż ognista i zażarta, nie była żadną przeciwwagą dla Rady Starszych, która już pewnie zebrała się żeby całą sprawę osądzić. No to koniec, nie awansują mnie przez najbliższe sto lat, pomyślał Shige i zamknął obolałe oczy. A Byakuya nie odezwie się do mnie przez następne trzysta.  
Ryu pochylił się nad Shige, niemal dotykając czołem jego skroni.  
"Słuchaj, muszę iść, rodzice się niecierpliwią już." wyszeptał Urahara a Kuchiki czuł wyraźnie gorąco jego ust przy swojej twarzy, wilgotne i miękkie. "Będziemy w kontakcie, jak zawsze, przez nadajnik. Wypoczywaj i niczym się nie martw. Wpadki się zdarzają, w końcu wszystko ucichnie."  
Drzwi do szpitalnego pokoju otworzyły się cicho, dając Ryu akurat tyle czasu żeby przesunąć ustami po skroni Shige i wyprostować się. Pan Urahara ciężkim, zmęczonym krokiem wszedł do środka i stanął przy łóżku, mierząc świdrującym spojrzeniem swojego syna i jego obandażowanego jak mumia przyjaciela.  
"Idziemy Ryu. Twoja mama zaczyna już odchodzić od zmysłów."  
Dopiero potem Shige dowiedział się, że Yoruichi tego właśnie dnia spotkała swojego ojca i pokłóciła się z nim spektakularnie w poczekalni. Ryu nie powiedział nic, żeby nie denerwować i tak ledwo żywego kolegi, ale jego dziadek podobno upomniał się o wnuka w dość jednoznaczny sposób. Yoruichi wrzała, pan Urahara łagodził konflikt jednocześnie sprawiając wrażenie, jakby gotował się do walki a pośrodku tego wszystkiego Ryu nie chcąc opuścić swojego stanowiska przy łóżku Shige, jedynie jątrzył stare konflikty rodzinne Shihouin.  
"Myślę, że długo się nie zobaczymy, Shige." oznajmił cicho wujek Urahara, naciągając swoją starą, odwieczną czapkę głębiej na oczy. "Muszę odnaleźć Grimmjawa i Ulquiorrę i zrobić to na tyle dyskretnie, żeby znowu nie wywołać jakiegoś skandalu. Nie martw się, nie wydam ich Yamamoto. Mam tylko jedną prośbę."  
"Tak?" wychrypiał słabo Shige, czując, że katastrofa wisi w powietrzu, ale wujek Kisuke tylko uśmiechnął się do niego przewrotnie i zasalutował.  
"Przez jakiś czas nie używaj tego nielegalnego przejścia do świata realnego. Muszę je podrasować, bo już zbyt wielu ludzi się o nim dowiedziało."  
Ryu błysnął w kierunku Shige uśmiechem, kropka w kropkę podobnym do miny swojego ojca.  
"Trzymaj się." mruknął i pochylił się nad Kuchikim, puszczając perskie oko. "Maszynę zarekwirował Yamamoto, ale szczęśliwie mamy drugą u mnie na zapleczu." wyszeptał Ryu, po czym wyprasował się i zasalutował, wykrzykując "No, to do zobaczyska."  
Drzwi zasunęły się cicho za Ryu i jego ojcem, a Shige opadł bezsilnie na łóżko, krzywiąc się, gdy uraził ramię. Łatwo powiedzieć "trzymaj się", tylko czego tutaj do diabła się trzymać, gdy wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli i okazuje się, że nigdy pod kontrolą nie było?  
Shige następne dwa dni po prostu przespał, budząc się o różnych porach i z niesmakiem odkrywając, że albo jest bardzo wczesny poranek albo głucha, czarna noc. Widywał tylko czuwającą nad nim Rinko, śpiącą przy jego łóżku z rękami na podołku i robótką ręczną, oparta wygodnie o jego poduszkę. Nie chciał jej budzić i tylko przyglądał się jej sennie, po czym znowu zapadał się w majaki pełne bólu, środków odłużających, rozerwanych szwów na brzuchu i przepoconych pościeli. Jedynie raz Shige obudził się akurat, żeby zobaczyć pochyloną nad sobą zatroskaną twarz Unohany. Było grubo po północy a spokojna, cicha obecność pani Retsu wydawała się całkiem nie z tego świata, delikatna jednocześnie drażniąca.  
Nie powiedziała nic, tylko zmierzyła mu temperaturę, zmieniła opatrunek na piersi i położyła nową warstwę maści na ranę na boku. Patrzył na nią z uporem, ale nie odezwała się dopóki nie spróbował podnieść się i jęknął, gdy nowe szwy zapiekły go ostro.  
"Nie ruszaj się." szepnęła i pomogła Shige powrócić na wygnieciony w poduszce dołek.  
"Dlaczego... Renji nie przychodzi?"  
"Vice kapitan Abarai przychodzi do ciebie, Shigehiko, tylko wciąż śpisz i nie widzisz." odpowiedziała Unohana, przygładzając kołdry. "Kapitan Kuchiki jest poważniej od ciebie ranny, nic dziwnego, że Renji martwi się bardziej o niego."  
Przez moment oczy pani Retsu były ciemne i straszne, a granatowe iskierki zapłonęły w nich, ukazując całkiem inną personę niż zwykła, spokojna, łagodna kapitan drużyny czwartej.  
"Powinieneś przeprosić obu swoich rodziców." powiedziała to takim tonem, że "powinieneś" zadźwięczało stalą, i właściwie bardziej przypominało "musisz". Shige wiedział, że musi, ale miał w sobie tyle skłębionych emocji, że póki co nie dawał sobie z nimi rady.  
Byakuya, który za jego plecami ustalał wyniki egzaminów, Byakuya, który pojawia się zawsze w krytycznych momentach żeby ocalić synowi skórę, Renji, który pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy ranny syn śpi. Tęsknota za tym, co kiedyś przychodziło im całkiem naturalnie, a co teraz zdawało się całkiem nieosiągalne, odległe i niemożliwe. Jak to kiedyś było możliwe, że Shige mógł swobodnie podbiec do Byakuyi i przytulić go, obejmując za biodra i cichcem macając rękojeść Senbonzakury, swojego ulubionego zanpakutou, dopóki oczywiście nie pojawiła się Mochi. Jak to możliwe, że kiedyś nieskomplikowane komentarze Renjiego wystarczyły, żeby poprawić Shige humor, upewnić go, że nie jest sam, że jest z nim ktoś, kto poprze go zawsze i nie ma się czym przejmować.  
Unohana poklepała go ostrożnie po ręce, ale on już zasypiał, skołowany, słaby i tak samotny, że bał się poruszyć, żeby nie poczuć obok siebie realnej, zimnej pustki.  
Następnego dnia Rinko z dwoma służącymi przybyła, żeby zabrać Shige do domu. Całą drogę łajała go na zmianę przytulając i popłakując na wspomnienie rany, która niemal zabrała im "pana Byakuyę". Nie mówił nic, zresztą nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby przerwać potoku wymowy Rinko, która przeżywała mocno wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich dni, gestykulując żywo i raz po raz unosząc głos.  
"Teraz pójdź do siebie i się prześpij! Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zasnąć na stojąco, Shigehiko. Jeszcze jesteś słaby po tym szpitalu, widać, że twarz ci schudła i się wyostrzyła. Byłeś naprawdę ciężko chory, majaczyłeś, wzywałeś rodziców, serce się krajało naprawdę. Ale jak odpoczniesz pójdź do sypialni pana Kuchikiego. Czekają tam na ciebie!"  
Wiedział, że czekają. To czyniło tylko sprawę jeszcze bardziej zagmatwaną.  
Tej nocy Shigehiko nie mógł zasnąć i jedynie leżał w swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w okno, za którym szemrały zmarznięte gałązki drzew. Nie bał się tego, co na niego czekało, ale poczucie, że oto coś się kończy mocno trzymało go za gardło, tak, że nawet szwy na brzuchu go zaczynały boleć.  
W całym domu panowała dziwna, nie dająca się niczym przerwać cisza i tylko wiatr za oknami czochrał korony zamarzniętych, bezlistnych drzew.

////////////////

Byakuya leżał na łóżku, z okładem na czole i dłonią, tkwiącą w rękach Renjiego, który siedział obok niego i wpatrywał się w okno. Gdy Shigehiko wszedł do sypialni rodziców, fioletowe oczy cisnęły w niego wściekłą błyskawicą a ciemnoniebieskie zamknęły się, żeby nie patrzeć.  
To będzie ciężka przeprawa, pomyślał, w jakiś dziecinny, zabobonny sposób pragnąc, żeby jednak Byakuya patrzył, jak Renji zdziera skórę z ich syna.  
Renji wstał powoli ze swojego stołka koło łóżka Byakuyi i stanął na przeciwko Shigehiko. Tata był od niego wyższy o dobre dziesięć centymetrów, ale teraz był jakiś zmęczony, zgięty i skurczony. Przez chwilę Shigehiko wystraszył się poważnie, że i Renjiemu także coś się stało, tak jak Byakuyi, że został ranny, ale nie. Fioletowe oczy, podkrążone i wciąż zmrużone wściekle, mierzyły go upartym wzrokiem, przed którym nigdy nie potrafił uciec, więc z rezygnacją skonfrontował się z nim, zaciskając z tyłu ręce i żałując, że nie ma z nim Ryuichiego.  
"Czy wiesz, co mogło się stać, gdyby Byakuya nie zatrzymał tej maszyny?" zapytał zimnym głosem Renji a Shigehiko zadrżał mimowolnie. Tata zwykle nie używał tak lodowatego głosu, zostawiając go w arsenale zachowań ojca. Tata i ojciec. Teraz dopiero Shigehiko zauważył różnicę w werbalizowaniu swojej relacji względem swoich rodzicieli, ale nie miał czasu zastanowić się na tym głębiej.  
"Mogłeś zginąć. Ty i Ryu. Oraz cały personel laboratorium Kurotsuchiego." ciągnął Renji nadal mrożącym krew w żyłach, nienaturalnym spokojnym. "Myślisz, że jeżeli jesteś członkiem klanu, to możesz robić wszystko tak jak starsi shinigami? Że wszystko ci wolno? Ciesz się, że wyszedłeś z tego cało i to razem z Ryuichim. Wątpię, żeby Urahara w najbliższym czasie pozwolił mu ponownie odwiedzić zaświaty. Jeżeli w ogóle."  
Tak, Urahara nie życzył sobie wyraźnie, żeby Ryuichi buszował w laboratoriach Mayuriego, nawet z Shigehiko, a Yoruichi była wręcz przeciwna wizytom syna w zaświatach. Bała się, że zwróci uwagę jej klanu, który będzie się starał zwerbować w swoje szeregi młodego dziedzica. To zdenerwowało Shigehiko jeszcze bardziej. Rodzice Ryuichiego byli bardziej swobodni i pozwalali swojemu synowi na więcej niż Byakuya i Renji, którzy cały czas pilnowali klanowego status quo i pozycji w Seireitei. Nie obchodziło ich, że Shigehiko musi mieć trochę czasu wolnego, bo zwariuje wciąż pracując jako vice kapitan, bo taki etat to może dla niego zbyt dużo, skoro aż tak potrzebuje rozrywki.  
To była taktyka ucieczki przed tym, co zaraz zostanie powiedziane i przed odpowiedzialnością za katastrofę z tą piekielną maszyną, Shigehiko wiedział to dobrze a Renji zdawał się przeglądać myśli syna na wskroś.  
"Jeżeli nie radzisz sobie z faktem, że przez następny rok musisz czekać na kolejny egzamin, powiedz. Nie musisz zdawać od razu na vice kapitana. Nie musisz w ogóle jeszcze zajmować żadnego stanowiska i możesz wykonywać prace administracyjne." powiedział cicho Byakuya, a Renji i Shigehiko spojrzeli na niego razem, po czym powrócili do swojego wzrokowego pojedynku.  
"Nie chcę być szeregowym shinigami. Nawet ty jesteś vice kapitanem, tata."  
Fioletowe oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo a szerokie usta Renjiego wygięły się brzydko.  
"Nawet ja?" wycedził powoli.  
"Tak!" wrzasnął rozpaczliwie Shigehiko, nie potrafiąc opanować drżenia łydek i chrapliwego głosu. "I jesteś już tym vice kapitanem od lat całych, nie awansujesz na kapitana ani nic! A złościsz się, że mi dobrze idzie, co z tego, że czasem mam jakąś wpadkę i coś się spartoli..."  
"Spartoli?!" huknął Renji zbliżając się powolnym, złowrogim krokiem do Shige; gdzieś w tle Byakuya wydał z siebie mający ułagodzić Abarai dźwięk, ale zdołał nim partnera jedynie bardziej rozjuszyć.  
"Spratoli?! Mogłeś wysadzić pół Seireitei! Uszkodziliście barierę, którą stawiało przez pół roku trzech najzdolniejszych, najmocniejszych shinigami w zaświatach. Wypuściliście na wolność dwa szalejące arrankary, które niegdyś pracowały dla Aizena. Ogłuszyliście kapitan Unohanę i tego ciapciaka Yamadę, a teraz ty mi patrzysz w oczy i mówisz, że SPARTOLIŁEŚ?"  
"No tak! To akurat spartoliłem sam, własnoręcznie! Nie jak egzamin na vice kapitana, który Byakuya specjalnie ustawił tak, żebym nie mógł zdać!" Shige poczuł jak całe rozgoryczenie, zmęczenie i ból, fizyczny i duchowy, zaczynają w nim wrzeć. Przez moment zrobiło mu się szaro przed oczyma a Mochi jęknęła żałośnie w swoim pokrowcu. "Wszyscy jesteście obrzydliwymi hipokrytami! Powiedz tata, czy ty naprawdę nie możesz zmienić rangi i zostać kapitanem, czy Byakuya nie pozwala ci zmienić swojego stanowiska?! A może najzwyczajniej w świecie jesteś za słaby i nie masz zaplecza rodowego..."  
Nic go do tego nie przygotowało. Po prostu oczy Byakuyi rozszerzyły się nagle a ręka Renjiego już ku niemu szybowała, strzelając Shigehiko przez policzek, aż furknęło. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się stało, stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w szoku w dywan. Tata jeszcze nigdy nie uderzył go w ten sposób, jak kompletnego szczeniaka, histeryka i głupca, któremu trzeba pokazać miejsce w szeregu... szeregowego shinigami... od początku wiedział, że jego rodzice nie aprobują jego przedwczesnej kariery w hierarchii a teraz...  
"Nie jestem kapitanem, ponieważ nie chcę nim być! I w ogóle jak śmiesz!" warknął Renji patrząc z góry na Shigehiko i zmuszając upartym wzrokiem, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. "Uważaj na słowa, chyba, że masz chęć posmakować, jaką moc duchową może rozwinąć vice kapitan i bez klanowego zaplecza!"  
Wszystko toczyło się tak szybko, kąśliwa wymiana zdań, nieprzyjemne spojrzenia i ogólne poczucie bezsilności i zawodu. Sytuacja spiralami pruła na przód i nie dając Shige chwili na zastanowienie. Czuł się tylko osaczony i zdradzony... i winny.  
Położył dłoń na głowni miecza, na co Renji zmrużył oczy.  
"Nie waż się!"  
To ostatnie zdanie, a właściwie krótki, chrapliwy, ubliżający rozkaz, sprawiło, że nie namyślając się wiele Shige sięgnął po Mochi, nie do końca nie wiedząc, po co... Zareagował instynktownie, jak zagnane w kąt stworzenie, zdenerwowane raczej obecną sytuacją niż rozjuszone.  
Jak na stop klatce zobaczył Renjiego i trzy kroki, które tata pokonał, żeby wytracić mu miecz z rąk i uderzyć w ucho.  
Shige padł jak długi na dywan, czując jak lewa część jego twarzy płonie. W głowie miał zamęt, w ciele ból a zaalarmowany Byakuya siedzący pośród zgniecionych pościeli patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Shige chciał uciekać.  
"Głupi szczeniak!" zgrzytnął mu gdzieś nad głową obcy, nieprzyjazny głos Renjiego. "Przez ciebie mogli zginać ludzie, mógł zginać twój ojciec! Nie możesz zmusić się do myślenia o kimś innym niż twoja egoistyczna, zadufana w sobie osoba?!"  
Tata pochylił się nad nim i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby chciał pomóc mu wstać, ale Shige wyrwał mu się brutalnie jednym ruchem shunpo, od którego dywan jęknął i rozpruł się nieco na rogu. Przez chwilę kątem oka złapał poszarzałą, zbolałą twarz Abarai.  
Czuł jak policzek zaczyna go parzyć po uderzeniu, a w oczach zbiegają się łzy. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie okazanie słabości przed nimi, nagle odkrył to ze zdwojoną siłą. Oni i on, oddzieleni. Gdy był mały nie miał tego problemu, mógł spokojnie okazać względem rodziców wszystko, co się z nim dzieje, co go trapi, ale teraz... teraz byli oddzielnie, i ONI zjednoczyli się przeciw niemu! Przecież nie chciał uruchamiać tej maszyny, całkiem inaczej miała zadziałać, kto wiedział, że jest taka niebezpieczna!  
"Stój! Nie skończyłem jeszcze...!" krzyknął Renji, ale Shigehiko już nie słuchał. Używając całej swojej wiedzy o shunpo, pędził na oślep, z zaciśniętymi ustami i łzami, którym nie pozwolił popłynąć, swędzącymi go pod powiekami.  
Nie chciał zostawać w rezydencji ani chwili dłużej. To wcale nie była jego rezydencja, tylko ICH rezydencja i najwyraźniej był w niej elementem zbędnym i niepotrzebnym. Okazało się, że nie rozumieli nic, ci, którzy do tej pory byli dla niego najbliżsi. Nagle odczuł, że nie jest w stanie dalej znosić presji swojego talentu i wymagań, które stawiał mu klan i Byakuya, a które tłamsiły go coraz bardziej. To, co robiłby sam z chęcią, dyktowane przez kody i ambicje rodu, stawało się nie do wytrzymania.  
Zauważył, że po omacku brnie w stronę swojego pokoju i zmienił kierunek biegu, uświadamiając sobie, że jego pokój też już pewnie nie należy do niego. Czuł, że karminowe riatsu Renjiego podąża za nim miarowym biegiem długodystansowca, a po nim, mozolnie i dużo wolniej, brnie także jasnofioletowa aura Byakuyi. Chcieli go zatrzymać, ścigali go.  
Shigehiko bez namysłu skręcił do swojego tajnego przejścia do laboratorium Mayuriego i wytłumił swoją duchową moc, żeby trudniej było go namierzyć. Chciał stąd uciec, a miał tylko jedno miejsce, w którym mógł się ukryć na dłużej i nie zostać odnalezionym.  
Kanciapa za biurem, w którym pracował na pół etatu jako młodszy programista Ryuichi.  
Otworzył bramę do świata materialnego, nie oglądając się na przerażone miny pracowników laboratorium Kurotsuchiego. Znali go i z pewnością szybko wykasują parametry miejsca, do którego się przeniósł, tak, żeby rodzice... żeby ONI go nie znaleźli.  
Dwa różowe płatki kwitnącej wiśni wpadł przez okno i osiadły na drewnianej podłodze laboratorium. Shige zamarł w bezruchu wpatrując się w nie z napięciem. Senbonzakura. Nieraz widział jak różane, delikatne fragmenty kwitnących kwiatów zamieniają się w miecze, zdolne pociąć dosłownie wszystko, od metalowych bali po ludzkie ciało i kości.  
Ale dwa delikatne, drobne płatki nie zamieniły się w nic, po prostu leżały. Byakuya wiedział, co chce zrobić jego syn, że chce uciec, zatrzeć za sobą ślady, i pozwalał mu na to. Senbonzakura nie atakowała, po prostu w postaci płatków kwiatu leżała na podłodze, pozwalając mu iść.  
Odwrócił się, z trudem odrywając oczy od hipnotyzującego widoku nikłych, miękkich drobinek, które potrafiły zamienić się w miecze, ale nie robiły tego, ponieważ kierujący nimi umysł... pozwalał mu iść.  
Shige wszedł szybko w przejście między wymiarami, zaciskając mocno powieki i opanowując oddech, który stał się zawstydzająco krótki i nieregularny.

///////////////////////

"Możesz powiedzieć mi, czemu wybrałeś sobie akurat moje łóżko na rekonwalescencję?" zapytał ostro Ryuichi, gdy wchodząc do swojej kanciapy, zastał na niej nakrytego po uszy kocem, skulonego Shigehiko. "Co się stało?"  
"Tak poza tym, że Ulquiorra i Grimmjaw są na wolności, hollowy oszalały i podchodzą coraz bliżej osad ludzkich, a całe Seireitei ich szuka a ja jestem oficjalnie zawieszony w prawach nawet szeregowego shinigami? Poza tym nic się nie stało, dalej nuda i marazm." odparł krzywiąc się Shige i odwracając się plecami od siedzącego obok niego Ryu.  
Złotawe riatsu młodego Urahary rozpostarło się nad nim niczym namiot, muskając go pytająco po ramionach, po włosach, po wciąż jeszcze trochę bolącej ranie, ale zignorował kurtuazję. Postanowił nie reagować na zagadywania Ryuichiego. Był jakby nieco odrętwiały i nie miał siły na tłumaczenia. Jego bezruch zaniepokoił wyraźnie Uraharę, bo po chwili Shige poczuł, jak materac obok niego ugina się pod ciężarem siadającej osoby, która pochyliła się nad nim.  
"Wiem o wszystkim. Kuchiki i Abarai szukają ciebie wszędzie. Tata powiedział im zgodnie z prawdą, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jesteś, ale na pewno się domyśla gdzie." Shigehiko poczuł, jak przyjaciel wyciąga się obok niego na łóżku i wzdycha głęboko. "Hej, odezwij się do mnie, ok? Rozumiem, że nasza maszyna nie dała sobie rady ze Scotchem i mamy teraz przerąbane i w świecie materialnym i w zaświatach, ale to nie powód żeby..."  
Tutaj Shigehiko poczuł jak zalewa go czysty, nieskrępowany, buzujący gniew. Jednym skokiem wstał z łóżka i wymachując groźnie pięściami przed gapiącym się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma Ryuichim, wypluł z siebie całą nagromadzoną wściekłość, żal i frustrację.  
"Czy ty myślisz jedynie o tej zafajdanej maszynce do ratowania arankarów? Czy w głowie masz tylko jakieś idiotyczne komputerowe obliczenia? Cholera jasna, właśnie wyniosłem się z domu, bo nie mogę już wytrzymać z wymówkami, którymi się mnie tam masowo częstuje! Właśnie tata skoczył mi do oczu i obił twarz, a ty pieprzysz o jakiś urządzeniach?! Człowieku, gdzie ty masz mózg a gdzie serce? W wątrobie?! Ta cała afera skończyła się prawie śmiercią mojego ojca, jest ranny, leży u siebie a... a Renji... " urwał, czując, że nie panuje nad twarzą i nad łzami, które zaczynają mu bez udziału jego woli ściekać po twarzy. Ryuichi patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, unosząc ramiona, jakby chciał go objąć, ale Shige odtrącił jego gest ze złym syknięciem. "I daruj sobie Urahara! Tobie nic nie grozi, siedzisz w świecie materialnym, to ja naprawdę walczę z hollowami! To ja poniosę za wszystko konsekwencje i to ja będę teraz musiał się kryć przed rodzicami i samym sobą!"  
Jak nagle wybuchnął, tak nagle opadł z sił i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, podpierając głowę na rękach. Ryuichi po chwili usiadł obok niego i dotknął mu ostrożnie ramienia.  
"Ty... faktycznie płaczesz!" zaczął niby prześmiewczo, ale widząc wykrzywioną złością twarz Shige, zmienił ton. "Dobra. Rozumiem. Sprawa jest poważna, ale nie możesz chyba tylko dlatego opuszczać domu, ponieważ..."  
"Mogę!" wrzasnął z oburzeniem Shige, obnażając zęby i marszcząc się straszliwie. "Sam zostanę arrankarem i wypróbuję maszynę!"  
"Mowy nie ma! Co ty? Sprawdzasz moją odporność na bzdury?!"  
Ryu rzadko podnosił głos na kogokolwiek a już na Shige niemal nigdy. Kuchiki spojrzał z bliska na złote, zmrużone w sfrustrowanym grymasie oczy, i pomyślał, że dobrze, że nie jest w tym sam i że ma obok siebie kogoś takiego jak Urahara.  
"Dobrym jesteś kumplem Ryu, wiesz?" mruknął Shige opadając na kanapę i zapatrzając się ze smutnym uśmiechem w sufit. Urahara także runął obok niego na posłanie, aż jęknęły sprężyny i nie trzeba było na niego patrzeć, żeby wyczuć, że jemu tam smutno nie jest, a nawet, jeżeli, to nikomu tego nie okaże.  
"Pewnie, że jestem!" fuknął Ryu, przysuwając się bliżej do Shige i chuchając mu w ramię. "To co teraz robimy? No wiesz, żeby grać trzeba wygrać, nie możemy tego tak zostawić."  
Shige skinął głową, zamykając oczy i zbierając myśli. Ciepło leżącego obok Ryu wpływało na niego zaskakująco uspokajająco.  
"Drużyna Zarakiego przeczesuje Hueco Mundo w poszukiwaniu Grimma i Ulqa. Będzie jatka jak się na nich natkną..."  
"Musimy więc znaleźć Grimmjawa i Ulquiorrę, zanim Zaraki to zrobi." Ryu zrobił głęboki wdech i uniósł brwi. "Wyruszymy jutro, musimy być wypoczęci. Zabierzemy od razu maszynę, w dwie godziny możemy ją rozmontować i schować do plecaka. Już, dobrze? Masz, stworzyłem dla nas nowy plan. Nie rozpadniesz mi się teraz, co?"  
"Mój mały geniusz!" uśmiechnął się kwaśno Shige, wytykając język i ściągając kołdrę z Ryu. "Posuń się, spychasz mnie z łóżka!"  
"To moje łóżko, więc miarkuj się waść!" Ryu nie tyle dał z siebie zerwać kołdrę, co wsunął się pod nią z powrotem, tylko bliżej Shige, a właściwie niemal na niego. "Ale jesteś gorący, Kuchiki!"  
"Bo mam gorączkę." burknął niegrzecznie Shige, spychając Ryu z siebie i wzdychając, gdy przyjaciel dotknął jego bandaży. "I właśnie zaczyna mnie bok boleć. Masz coś przeciwbólowego tutaj?"  
"Tak." Ryu wyciągnął ramię i pogrzebał w szufladzie stojącej koło okna szafki. "Masz, chorowitku. A tutaj jest butelka wody mineralnej, żebyś się nie zadusił."  
Shige łyknął tabletkę, popił ją wręczoną mu przez Ryu wodą i poczuł się lepiej. Senny, znieczulony trochę, przyciśnięty bezpiecznie po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu przestał się dręczyć rozważaniem jak się to wszystko potoczy. Jaskrawe uczucia, których doświadczył w ciągu ostatnich pięciu godzin, zaczynały powoli blaknąć, zostawiając go przyjemnie bezwładnego.  
Ryu powoli przysunął twarz do Shige. Jego oczy lśniły głęboki złotem, osadzone równo, pomiędzy zacienionymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Shige zapatrzył się w lico przyjaciela z otwartymi ustami, nie potrafiąc zinterpretować do końca jego zachowania. Ryu jeszcze kilka chwil gapił się w Shige jak sroka w gnat, po czym fuknął zniecierpliwiony i odgarnął opadające na czoło włosy, ale twarzy nie odsunął.  
"O rany, no! Pocałować cię chcę!"  
"Po co?" zapytał sennie Shige, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni uśmiechając się niewymuszenie.  
"Jak to, po co?..." obruszył się Ryu, ściągając groźnie usta. "No bo po prostu ja... o rany, nie wiem, po co! Chcę i już!"  
"...serio?" Shige westchnął zabawnie i przymknął oczy. Konwersacja zdawała się surrealistyczna, nieważka i kompletnie pozbawiona jakichkolwiek barier. Złote ślepia Ryu błysnęły, a potem opalony nos potomka państwa Urahara wparł się w policzek Shige. Był ciepły i miękki i sprawił, że młody Kuchiki niemal się roześmiał.  
"Tak serio! Mogę?" ucieszył się niepoważnie Ryu a jego nos nie cofnął się tylko zaczął wędrować w kierunku ust Shige.  
"Co możesz?" zapytał mrukliwie Kuchiki, na co Urahara prychnął.  
"Pocałować cię!"  
Pocałunek był krótki, miękki i pachnący miętową pastą do zębów; następnie Ryu zawinął Shige w swoje ramiona, kołdrę i kapę z kanapy, westchnął kilka razy i zasnął. Całkiem jakby mu ktoś prąd wyłączył. Z początku Shige był zawiedziony, oczekiwał od Urahary nieco większego entuzjazmu, ale też sam nie miał za bardzo siły na żadne formy emablowania, nie wspominając nic o rozważaniach na temat swojego domniemanego homoseksualizmu. Komfort, który dostarczało mu leżące blisko i obejmujące go z całych sił ciało, póki co wystarczał, żeby Shige rozluźnił się nieco i poczuł się senny.  
Dobrze, bo ostatniej nocy praktycznie nie spał.  
Shige pokręcił głową, ułożoną na jednej poduszce obok potarganej czupryny Urahary, którego włosy zaczynały mu już wchodzić w usta. Było mu ciepło, przytulnie i ciasno, akurat, żeby zasnąć. Wcisnął dłoń pod ramię Ryu, zamknął oczy i wessał w siebie uspokajający zapach domu państwa Urahara, którego przyjaciel nigdy nie był świadomy, a który Shige idealnie wyczuwał i zawsze łączył z relaksem i zadowoleniem.  
Nie był zadowolony, i nie będzie dopóki maszyna nie będzie sprawna, ale zrelaksować się jakoś zdołał. Z Ryu przyciśniętym mu do boku nie było to wcale takie trudne. Zasnął ciężko, całkiem jakby wpadł w czarną, mechatą dziurę. Coś tam śnił, ale nie pamiętał co, wiedział tylko, że od czasu do czasu opalona dłoń o obgryzionych paznokciach przesuwa mu się delikatnie po policzku, karku, szyi.

/////////////

Tym razem byli lepiej przygotowani do wędrówki po pustyni, wzięli ze sobą o wiele więcej wody pitnej i paluszki.  
Domyślali się, że Ulquiorra i Grimmjaw będą chcieli wracać do swojej chaty, ale też będą robić to ostrożnie. Seireitei wiedziało o ich ucieczce, o tym, że bariera do tej pory ich blokująca, została zdjęta. Prawdopodobnie Grimm i Ulq chcieli tylko wykraść ze swojego domu kilka niezbędnych rzeczy i ukryć się gdzieś, gdzie eskadry shinigami ich nie dorwą. Musieli całą podróż odbyć po kryjomu, ostrożnie, istniała więc szansa, że Shige i Ryu dogonią ich jeszcze zanim arrankary na dobre nie wtopią się w społeczeństwo dusz.  
Z powodu ran Shige szedł nieco wolniej i Ryu przyglądał mu się czasem z niepokojem, jak ociera twarz z potu i bierze kolejnego łyka wody z menażki. Ale, chociaż rany wciąż nieco doskwierały i nie pozwalały porządnie spać, to nie one były źródłem zdenerwowania młodego Kuchikiego. Od kiedy chłopcy przekroczyli bramy zaświatów, Shige wyczuwał ogromną ilość dziwnie drgających, naprawdę mocnych riatsu, grasujących chaotycznie po Hueco Mundo. Niektóre z nich były ogromne, inne mniejsze, a wszystkie, nawet, jeżeli poruszały się nierównymi zygzakami, parły w kierunku Seireitei.  
Nie mieli oboje siły zastanawiać się nad tym zjawiskiem, chociaż wyczuwali, że może mięć ono związek z barierą, którą przekroczyli odkrywając kryjówkę trzech, jak się okazało, nie tak znowu mitycznych, arrankarów. Ryu raz po raz jęczał i dopominał się, żeby teraz Shige poniósł trochę maszynę. Domyślając się, że urządzenie nie jest bezpieczne w domu Urahary, zabrali je ze sobą, żeby wypróbować je na Grimmjawie zaraz na miejscu.  
Jeżeli oczywiście Grimm się na to zgodzi.  
Plan jak zwykle miał wiele dziur i niedopowiedzeń, ale warto było dać mu szansę. Przecież Ulquiorra dobrze zniósł transformację, Jaggerjackowi także powinno zależeć na odzyskaniu swojej duszy, nawet, jeżeli oznaczałoby to, że nie będzie w zaświatach żadnym shinigami, a zwykłą duszą.  
Gdy Shige i Ryu znaleźli się u podnóża znajomej, skalistej góry o porwanych graniach, zostali zaatakowani. Shige niemal roześmiał się, na myśl o tym, że ostatnio w tym miejscu także ktoś ich napadł. Tylko teraz napastnik, inaczej niż Grimmjaw wtedy, atakował żeby zabić, a nie żeby odstraszyć. Kule skondensowanego, nienaturalnie gładkiego riatsu poleciały na chłopców gradem, rozłamując skalną ścieżkę pod ich stopami i zrzucając na nich lawinę ogromnych skalnych odłamków.  
Ryu zaklął szpetnie, zrzucił z pleców plecak ze stelażem, w którym kryla się maszyna, i wyciągnął miecz. Jego zanpakutou, Ironohana, błysnął złotym światłem, które oświetliło wszystko dookoła jak małe słońce. Ryu rzadko musiał dobywać miecza, jego riatsu zwykle starczało, żeby powalić nawet większego i starszego przeciwnika, ale teraz atakujących było za dużo. I mieli zbyt dużą moc. I byli zbyt wściekli.  
Shige rzucił się na Ryu i przewrócił go, akurat, żeby zasłonić przed nadlatującą kulą energii, która wybuchnęła prosto nad nimi, zasypując ich drobnymi jak igły odpryskami skalnymi, wbijającymi się im w odsłonięte części ciała, szyje, policzki, ramiona. Przeciwnicy korzystając z pyłu i kurzu rzucili się na nich, atakując nieskoordynowanymi ruchami i odskakując za każdym ciosem. To było trochę jak taniec a trochę jak zabawa w ciuciubabkę, ale najgorsze, że było się świadomym przewagi atakującego.  
Bardzo dużej przewagi.  
Gdy kurzawa opadła Shige i Ryu znowu zostali sami, pocięci odłamkami skalnymi i zdyszani.  
"O psia krew!" jęknął Ryu, ocierając twarz z drobnych strużek krwi i wyjmując sobie z wargi jakiś bardziej ostry okruch kamienia, który wbił mu się w brodę. "O cholera! Za dużo ich jest..."  
Shige wstał i otrząsnął się z pyły i odłamków skalnych. Ryu chwiejnie stanął obok niego, jego miecz lśniący, jego dłonie drżące. Na twarzy młodego Urahary zaczynał już pojawiać się sporej wielkości siniak, teraz jeszcze zielony, ale już zapowiadający, że jego dojrzała forma będzie zawierała w sobie o wiele szerszą gamę barwną. Shige uśmiechnął się blado, widząc poirytowanie przyjaciela, jednocześnie czując, że nie może mu tego okazać. Rozwścieczony i obrażony Ryu potrafił być straszniejszy i bardziej okrutny niż Soi Fei podczas przerwanego posiłku, i nie należało go lekceważyć ani drażnić.  
"Użyję magii demonicznej, twój Ironohana ma znamiona oręża bojowego do walki wręcz, ale tutaj... po prostu potrzeba inkantacji..." powiedział spokojnie Shige, odsuwając Ryu na bok łagodnym gestem. "Daj, ja to zrobię."  
Mochi pisnęła bojowo i wyemitowała ogromną falę uderzeniową, która zatrzęsła podnóżem góry. Inkantacja posuwistym ruchem owinęła się dookoła zanpakutou i poszybowała w stronę ukrytych wrogów. To było ładne zaklęcie, Yamamoto byłby z niego zadowolony, Renji pewnie też... Shige zacisnął szczęki i wypowiedział jeszcze raz inkantację, starając się nie myśleć tylko koncentrować swoje riatsu najlepiej jak umiał. Niektórzy z napastników z wrzaskiem pospadali ze swoich kryjówek i sturlali się w dół, plując, wyjąc i miotając mamrotliwe przekleństwa w różnych językach.  
Przedzierali się sprawnie w górę, Ryu regularnie zdejmował co bardziej śmiałe potwory podchodzące bezpośrednio do nich, a Shige wciąż aktywował nowe inkantacje, paraliżujące ukrytego w załomach skalnych wroga. Za tym wzgórzem był ich cel, brnęli do niego pośród kurzu, potu i krwi, z oczyma wbitymi przed siebie i nie odzywając się prawie.  
A gdy dotarli do wielkiego kłębowiska cielsk czegoś, co Shige rozpoznawał jako mieszankę hollowów, arrankarów i vastrodów, Ryu nagle wrzasnął.  
"Do diabła ciężkiego! Patrz! To oni!"  
Pomiędzy tłoczącymi się potworami mignęła Shige kurtka Grimmjawa i wielkie, jakby nieco wystraszone ślepia Ulquiorry. Byli otoczeni, a właściwie zamknięci w żywej, oddychające, charczącej i plującej klatce kreatur, które charcząc, wyjąc i bulgocząc, wypluwały z siebie jakieś dzikie pretensje. Nie było wątpliwości, że potwory miały trudności ze schwytaniem swoich więźniów i teraz oddadzą im pięknym za nadobne. Zajadłość w ich pokrzywionych gębach była nawet bardziej czytelna niż okrutne, powolne zaciskanie "żywej klatki”, w którą jakimś cudem złapały Grimmjawa i Ulquiorrę.  
"No nie! Wiem, co chcesz zrobić i nie pozwolę ci na to! Zginiemy marnie, jeżeli...NIE!" krzyk Ryu zniknął w ogłuszającym huku zdejmowanej pieczęci. Shige jeszcze nigdy nie otwierał jej, ponieważ zwykle pieczęć oznaczała przynależność do jakiejś ekipy shinigami a on jeszcze oficjalnie do żadnej nie należał. Ale pieczęć miał, pieczęć drużyny szóstej, drużyny jego rodziców.  
Shige uśmiechnął się a potem inkantacja, pod którą drżała ziemia i trzęsły się górskie granie, niczym atakujący wąż pustynny, śmignęła po skalistej drodze prosto ku uwięzionym arrankarom. Przez moment słychać było tylko przerażający kwik zarzynanych potworów i sfrustrowany jazgot tych, które chciały walczyć, ale były za słabe, żeby mierzyć się z uwolnionym riatsu młodego Kuchikiego. Shige czuł jak szwy na jego piersi puszczają, jak uderzenia jego własnej, nagle uwolnionej i monstrualnej mocy, szarpią go za ramiona, za włosy, chcąc przewrócić i wbić w górski pył drogi. Miał wielkie riatsu, zawsze mu to powtarzano, ale dopiero teraz zobaczył, jaka naprawdę jest drzemiąca w nim moc. Brutalna, dzika, przytłaczająca nawet swojego właściciela.  
Shige opadł na kolana, nadal wymawiając świszczące słowa inkantacji.  
Po kilku minutach wszystko ucichło i tylko wiatr poruszał porwane szmaty, w które odziane były poodcinane członki kreatur, które miały nieszczęście stanąć na drodze Shigehiko. Ręce, nogi, bezgłowe tułowie i powyrywane wnętrzności leżały dookoła, niektóre drgając jeszcze pod wpływem nagle odciętych nerwów. Ryu przysiadł na ziemi przy Shige i zgiął się w pół, wymiotując.  
"Oranyoranyorany..." sapał, spluwając raz po raz i ocierając twarz z gęstego nienaturalnie potu. "Kuchiki... Nie musiałeś aż tak..."  
"Musiałem, bo inaczej Grimm i Ulq zostaliby zabici." zauważył zduszonym szeptem Shige i także przysiadł obok Ryu. "Musimy ich znaleźć. Gdzieś w tych...szczątkach...są."  
"W tym mięsie chciałeś powiedzieć!" fuknął wściekle znajomy, zadziorny głos, następnie kilka bezgłowych ciał drgnęło i rozsunęło się na boki z okropnym chrzęstem. Grimmjaw wstał i rozprostował ramiona. Uczepiony jego pasa, skulony i zielony niemal na twarzy, tkwił Ulquiorra i wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz także zwymiotować. Jaggerjack jednym ramieniem podtrzymywał obronnie kolegę, drugim usiłował zetrzeć sobie z twarzy jakąś podejrzanie wyglądającą ciemnobrązową maź.  
Najwyraźniej Grimmjaw do osób łatwo ulegających uczuciu obrzydzenia nie należał.  
"O jesteście! Dobrze was widzieć, szczeniaki!" krzyknął, kopiąc od niechcenia jakaś leżącą mu na drodze nogę uciętą do połowy uda. "Co tym razem zamierzacie wysadzić? Siebie czy nas?"  
"Nikt nie przypuszczał, że tak się to wszystko potoczy!" zakrzyknął rozeźlony najwyraźniej swoją okazaną wprost słabością Ryu. Shige skinął głową, na znak ze zgadza się z kolegą. A potem ukłonił się głęboko.  
"Przepraszam za śmierć waszego towarzysza." wyrecytował wyraźnie, akcentując mocno każde słowo. "Nie wiedzieliśmy, że efekt naszego eksperymentu będzie aż tak opłakany."  
"Gdybyście dopuszczali częściej myśl, że 'nie zawsze wszystko wiecie' więcej by się wam planów udawało wykonać!" Grimmjaw prychnął pogardliwie, ale widocznie zaskoczony zachowaniem Shige, ograniczył swoją złośliwość, do niezbędnego minimum. Shige czuł jak cierpnie mu skóra twarzy a nagły brak mocy duchowej, której użył, aby pomóc arrankarom, zaczyna osłabiać powoli jego władze umysłowe. Znał ten efekt, uczył się o nim, ale nigdy nie doświadczył go na własnej skórze.  
Ryu patrzył na Shige podejrzliwie, gdy Grimmjaw stanął przed nim i zaczął swoją tyradę, uprzednio splunąwszy soczyście na ziemię.  
"Nie wiedzieli! Nikt nie wiedział! Mistrz prawd oczywistych, wielki syn wielkiego Kuchikiego! Żebyś miał chociaż połowę rozumu ojca przewidywałbyś coś więcej niż tylko swój niezachwiany i pewny sukces!"  
Grimmjaw pomstował, wymachiwał rękoma i krzyczał, popychając Ulquiorrę w stronę Ryu, który złapał go wprawnie i pomógł usiąść. Drobny arrankar drżał i pocił się, ale generalnie wyglądał jak zwykły mieszkaniec zaświatów. Shige przez chwilę patrzył na Ulquiorrę, na jego zabiedzoną, wyostrzoną, brudnawą twarz, po czym powoli przeniósł wzrok na Grimmjawa, który pod jego spojrzeniem zamknął z trzaskiem do tej pory pracowicie ruszającą się szczękę.  
"Co się stało?" zapytał niskim głosem Shige i sam się zaskoczył, jak bardzo brzmiał teraz jak Byakuya przygotowujący drużynę szóstą do ataku.  
"Nic!" wypalił Grimmjaw, ale już bez gniewu, tylko z frustracją i zrezygnowaniem, które wcale do niego nie pasowało. "Tylko jak opuściliśmy nasz przytulny domek za barierą, chmary arrankarów, żyjące jeszcze dalej, trzymane na uwięzi za pomocą bariery, wyskoczyły na wolność. I mordują wszystko na swojej drodze, a wasi przereklamowani shinigami ledwie sobie z nimi radzą. Już kilku tutaj zjedzono."  
Shige opanował z wprawą zawrót głowy i usiadł na ziemi, obok Ryu i Ulquiorry, wskazując przed sobą miejsce dla Grimmjawa. Jaggerjack przewrócił oczyma, ale usiadł również, z nonszalancją drapieżnego kota rozpierając się na popękanych kamieniach, całkiem jakby jeszcze przed chwilą wcale nie znajdował się w żywej klatce wyjących, głodnych potworów.  
Shigehiko przełknął głośno i oparł się potrzebie splunięcia. Grimmjaw rozpoznał tą potrzebę i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
"Nikt nam nie powiedział, że bariera powstrzymuje jeszcze inne arrankary." zauważył twardo Shige, na co Grimm od razu odparł z właściwą sobie swadą.  
"Nam też nikt tego nie zdradził, wyobraź sobie szczeniaku!"  
"Ale podobno jesteście jedynymi arrankarami!.." niemal krzyknął Shige, czując jak kolejny atak mdłości podchodzi mu do gardła a na górnej wardze występuje zimny pot.  
"Oczadziałeś?!" Grimmjaw zdawał się nie zauważać słabości Shige i tylko wyładowywał się na nim z gracją. "Czy taki opętany żądaniem władzy jak Aizen maniak zatrzymałby się na produkcji tylko kilku żołnierzy?! On nas stworzył kilka setek, mały! I one teraz tam są i skołowane całkiem, ciągną w stronę, z której czują najwięcej mocy duchowej!"  
"Nie powiedzieliście nam nic o tych innych arrankarach!" wtrącił głośno Ryu, ale Grimm tylko tupnął na niego z irytacją i wrzasnął ile sił w płucach.  
"No myślisz, że my tutaj ci zaraz wszystko wyśpiewamy jak na spowiedzi Urahara?! Daj spokój, jakąś kartę przetargową potrzebowaliśmy mieć! Zresztą, my byliśmy espada, dowódcy, rozumiesz głupi?! To my byliśmy najsilniejsi z wojsk Aizena!"  
"I nie tup na mnie kościana gębo!" tutaj nerwy Ryu puściły, wstał, podszedł do Jaggerjacka i kopnął go z rozmachu w kostkę. Grimmjaw wykrzywił się strasznie i walka już wisiała w powietrzu, ale Shige zerwał się także z ziemi i złapał Uraharę za ramię a Ulquiorra położył dłoń na udzie Jaggerjacka wzdychając ciężko.  
Ryu i Grimmjaw pofukali, pokręcili nosami, pomarszczyli brwi, ale wreszcie przestali promieniować wyrywającym się do pojedynku riatsu. Shige oklapnął lekko, potrząsając głową i pozbywając się w ten sposób nagłego vertigo, atakującego mu wizję.  
"Scotch też był espada?" spytał powoli, na co Grimmjaw znacząco spojrzał na Ulquiorrę, a ten odwrócił się i odpowiedział ledwie słyszalnym głosem.  
"Nie..."  
"Może dlatego nie wytrzymał przemiany! Miał za małe riatsu!" dopowiedział Ryu, rozjaśniając się na twarzy, jakby rozwiązał jakąś wielką zagadkę a Ulq skinął z trudem głową.  
"No te grasujące na granicach Hueco Mundo arrankary mają około siedemdziesięciu procent naszej siły w najlepszym wypadku." mruknął niechętnie Jaggerjack, pomagając Ulquiorrze wstać. " Ale jest ich tyle, że Seireitei będzie miała kłopot. Niejeden z nich położyłby takiego Chomika trzema ciosami..."  
Shige poczuł jak nagły ubytek riatsu zaczyna stopniowo osłabiać mu najpierw ręce, potem głowę a na końcu nogi. Kolana ugięły się pod nim a warcząca szarość zaatakowała peryferie widzenia, szumiąc w mózgu jak za głośno nastawione radio. Następne, co zarejestrował to fakt, że leży na ziemi a Ryu trzyma go w ramionach, potrząsając nim nerwowo.  
"Shige?... Shige! No mówiłem, żebyś tej pieczęci nie zdejmował, ale ty oczywiście musiałeś grać bohatera i teraz się rozłożyłeś na całego..." Shige jęknął słysząc gderanie Urahary tuż nad uchem. Resztką sił udało mu się wydukać.  
"Przepraszam."  
"Uspokój się Shige. Oddychaj." powiedział gdzieś blisko Ulquiorra a potem drobna, chłodna dłoń spoczęła Kuchikiemu na czole. Spokojne, jednolite, łagodne riatsu byłego arrankara ogarnęło Shige drgającym, zimnym strumieniem, przynoszącym ulgę. Grimmjaw sarknął i wybuchnął szczekliwym, zdartym śmiechem histeryka.  
"Dzicz! Dzicz normalnie! Młody Kuchiki na kolanach, młody Urahara z siniakiem na połowę twarzy, Ulquiorra się uśmiecha! Koniec świata!"  
"Shige, dobre się czujesz..?" zapytał bez sensu Ryu, na co do chłodnej dłoni Ulquiorry wciąż spoczywającej na czole Kuchikiego, dołączyła spieczona słońcem, stwardniała ręka Urahary. "Kurcze, wyczerpałeś aż za dużo energii, żeby odeprzeć atak..."  
"I uratować nas od tych szalejących kreatur." burknął niewyraźnie Grimmjaw, całkiem jakby trzymał się za usta i mówił ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. "Rany, jak dowodziłem armią Aizena nie miałem pojęcia, że pode mną służy tyle powykręcanych, obrzydliwych, szczeciniastych stworów! Ohyyyda! Chociaż w takiej ilości są faktycznie groźni."  
Ulquiorra ignorując wypowiedź Grimmjawa dalej prowadził swoim ostrożnym, chłodnym riatsu badanie rozgorączkowanego czoła Shige. Moc duchowa byłego arrankara była nadspodziewanie łagodna i miała wyraźnie uzdrawiające właściwości, o których Ulq zdawał się wiedzieć, ale nie potrafił w pełni wykorzystać. Nikt go nie nauczył, pomyślał mętnie Shige i zacisnął powieki, usiłując wygnać spod nich zaćmiewającą mu wzrok szarość. Nikt go nie nauczył. Jeszcze.  
"Nie spał i nie jadł za dużo jak rozumiem?" zapytał cicho Ulquiorra, na co Ryu żachnął się, po czym zwiesił ramiona i przyznał.  
"Tak. Namawiałem go, ale się uparł, że was odnajdzie..."  
"I odbuduje swoją utraconą chwałę w Seireitei? Ambicja to ostatnie schronienie bankruta!" krakał Grimmjaw, ale Ryu przerwał mu ogniście.  
"Oj zamknij się wreszcie! Shige po prostu bał się, że się wam coś stanie! Ekipa drużyny jedenastej wyruszyła, żeby was pojmać, ale tam dowodzi Zaraki. Pewnie zabiłby was nawet nie patrząc."  
"Nie tak łatwo nas zabić, Ryuichi."  
"Tak? Jak Shige ratował was z tego kotła arrankarów, wyglądało to nieco inaczej."  
"Dziękuję." Shige czuł niemal jak Ulquiorra wykonuje ukłon i żelaznym chwytem zmusza do niego także Grimmjawa. "Dziękujemy."  
"Nie ma sprawy. Zdaje się, jesteśmy już blisko waszego domu. Donieśmy tam Shige, musi wypocząć... Ulquiorra, możesz mi pomóc?"  
"...pomóc?..."  
"Powiedziałem coś nie tak?"  
"Nie. Grimm, zostaw Shige, tak tylko mu wykręcisz ramiona. My go podniesiemy."  
Shige odpłynął w nieważki stan nieprzytomności, kołysząc się miarowo na ramieniu Grimmjawa, z dłonią Ryu zaciśniętą na ramieniu i delikatnymi dotykami drżącego, przyjemnie chłodnego riatsu Ulquiorry.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 02/2007


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rzeczy mają się ku końcowi, na arene wkraczają wszyscy ocalali członkowie Espada. Oto jak po latach kończy sie historia Aizena Zdrajcy :D w mojej redakcji, w każdym razie :)

roz. 7

 

 

Hic Hercules contra plures

 

 

"A więc szczerość za szczerość. Nie jesteśmy jedynymi członkami Espady, którzy przeżyli."

Grimmjaw stał przy oknie chaty i wyglądał przez nie, wtykając kciuki w kieszenie spodni. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, ale też Shige nie oczekiwał niczego innego. Wszystko było ciche, spokojnie i nieruchome, całkiem jakby na zewnątrz armie Aizena, teraz oszalałe i pozbawione dowódcy, nie wyrąbywały sobie drogi w kierunku zamieszkałych terenów zaświatów.

Shige podciągnął kolana pod brodę i oparł głowę o chłodną ścianę w kolorze sieni palonej. Wnętrze chaty było żółtawe, skrawek nieba widoczny za oknem chabrowy, sylwetka Grimmjawa fioletowo szara. I gdzieś tam, za horyzontem, szły sobie wściekłe potwory, niosąc śmierć wszystkiemu, co napotkały. Śmierć przychodziła niezależnie od nastroju, kolorystyki czy ciszy, panującej na błękitnym, czystym, pozbawionej najmniejszej nawet chmurki niebie.

To nadawałoby się na haiku. I Byakuya z pewnością potrafiłby takie haiku napisać. Shige mógł jedynie westchnąć i oprzeć zbolałą głowę o chłodną ścianę chatki na końcu świata.

"Aha."

"Tak. " odchrząknął Grimmjaw, nadal nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca przy oknie. "Nie powiedzieliśmy wam, ponieważ wam nie ufaliśmy."

Zawieszony głos, pusty jak brudna szklanka, stojąca na parapecie. Shige zamknął oczy.

"A teraz nam ufacie?"

"Nie."

"Więc dlaczego udzielacie nam tej cennej informacji?"

Grimmjaw powoli, jak we śnie odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na Shige. Wydawał się teraz dużo starszy niż zwykle, gdy mówił, żartował i wyzłośliwiał się na wszystkich. Regularne oczy o wykroju idealnych owali, brązowe i pociemniałe, spojrzały na Shige a on pomyślał, całkiem bez sensu, że Grimmjaw żył już kilkaset lat w tej chacie, w tym wymiarze, w tym ciele. I że musi być zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony. Tak zmęczony jak Byakuya, gdy czasami wracał po całym dniu treningów terenowych ze swoją osobistą eskadrą, jak Renji przez stulecia wypełniający do późna w noc te same papiery.

Grimmjaw chyba zauważył zmianę na twarzy Shige, ponieważ na powrót zapatrzył się w chabrowe niebo za oknem.

"Teraz nie mamy wyboru." powiedział wreszcie, cedząc słowa i wyraźnie usiłując nie być wrogim. "Jeżeli jest tak jak myślę, setki wyjątkowo silnych potworów napadną na Seireitei i zniszczą wszystko. Shinigami powstrzymają ich, ale na krótką chwilkę. Załóżmy, że ta krótka chwilka potrwa kilkadziesiąt, kilkaset lat, prędzej czy później zaświaty staną się pustynią. Popiół i zgliszcza, szczeniaku. Napatrzyłem się już na to. Aż za długo się napatrzyłem. Nie chcę już dłużej mieszkać w chacie na pustyni na krańcu świata."

Shige wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Grimmjawa. Nie zwrócił uwagi na swoją rękę, która całkiem bez jego woli powędrowała na ramię arrankara i spoczęła na nim.

"Chcesz nam pomóc, ponieważ znudził ci się krajobraz za oknem?" zapytał ze śmiertelnie poważną twarzą Shige, na co Grimmjaw spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, po czym roześmiał się głośno i trzepnął go po plecach aż furknęło. To uderzenie i szczekliwy chichot były pierwszymi normalnymi dźwiękami, które dane było usłyszeć mieszkańcom chatki od dobrych dwóch dni.

"Tak! Cholernie się znudziłem tym wszystkim! Już nawet tamten krzak, o ten, kolczasty, mi się znudził! Że litościwie nie wspomnę o niebie, wciąż takie samo, nic tylko błękit i błękit!" gadał Grimmjaw i Shige czuł jak pod jego dłonią mięśnie arrankara rozluźniają się i uspokajają. "Rozgryzłeś mnie, szczeniaku! Po prostu nie mam wyjścia, muszę wam pomóc, żeby nie wiem, co! Ale weź już tą swoją rączkę, chłopcze, bo mały Urahara będzie zazdrosny."

Shige odsunął się od Grimmjawa i przez moment wpatrywał się w jego brązowe ślepia, nagle niesamowicie przyjacielskie i żartobliwe. To może wypalić, przyszła mu do głowy niespodziewana i zaskakująca myśl. To wszystko faktycznie może się udać, to wszystko można jeszcze odkręcić, jeżeli tylko pozwolimy sobie spróbować.

"Takich chatek jak nasza jest tutaj jeszcze pięć." objawił Grimmjaw, przymykając oczy i rozprostowując ramiona. "Mieszkają w nich pozostali świrzy z formacji Espada. Nigdy nie spamiętałem ich imion, bo to same nieprzysiadalne, nieżyciowe milczki były. Urahara mówił, że nasza moc pozwoli trzymać resztę pomiotu, który stworzył Aizen, z dala od społeczeństwa dusz. W jakimś innym wymiarze, albo co. Nie wiem, nigdy nie rozumiałem tego technologicznego bełkotu, jakim nas raczył Kisuke. Chodziło o to, że chaty układały się w jakiś wzór, który napędzany naszym riatsu trzymał tę całą hołotę w innym wymiarze."

"Zniszczyliśmy wzór, wchodząc przez barierę na wasz teren." wymruczał Shige, marszcząc w skupieniu twarz. "W ten sposób wypuściliśmy piekielne kohorty prosto na Seireitei."

"I nie pomoże wam wrzucenie nas z powrotem do naszej małej, przytulnej chatki." zauważył Grimmjaw z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem. "Zamieniliście Ulquiorrę w zwykłego shinigami a to oznacza, że jego riatsu jest już inne. Ulquiorra nie aktywuje ponownie tego pieprzonego wzoru, żebyście go rozebrali do rosołu, zatknęli wieniec z rumianku na głowie i kazali biegać na czworaka dookoła świętych dębów."

"Co to są święte dęby?" zdołał zapytać Shige, na co Grimmjaw gruchnął ponownie ogłuszającym śmiechem.

"Poczytaj mity, młokosie, a potem rozprawiaj z antycznymi stworzeniami takimi jak ja."

"Nie słuchaj go, Shigehiko." powiedział twardym, spokojnym głosem Ulquiorra, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą nowej herbaty. "Discovery Channal sprawił, że resztka jego komórek mózgowych zgniła do imentu."

Były arrankar, niski, szczupły i wyraźnie wycieńczony, drżącymi dłońmi postawił herbatę na parapecie i przełknął z trudem ślinę. Idący za nim Urahara złapał go za łokieć i spojrzał mu czujnie w twarz. Shige obserwował interakcję między Ulquiorrą a Ryu, pełen sprzecznych uczuć.

"Źle się czujesz, Ulq?"

"Nie... tylko... dawno nie byłem... żywy..."

"Chcesz się położyć?"

"Pewnie, że chce! Nie wyleżał się jeszcze przez te ostatnie kilkaset lat, bidulek!" charknął Grimmjaw, łapiąc z rozmachem swoją herbatę i biorąc z niej zamaszyście łyka. "Psia mać! Możemy przestać chrzanić od rzeczy i ustalić priorytety?"

"Oczywiście, że możemy." fuknął Urahara, podprowadzając Ulquiorrę do łóżka i pomagając mu na nim usiąść. "To cholernie proste, jakby się temu przyjrzeć na spokojnie. Wy wiecie gdzie zamieszkują pozostali członkowie Espada, prowadzicie nas tam, po czym prośbą, lub groźbą namówimy do współpracy. Następnie tak stworzoną ekipę prowadzimy przeciwko zdegenerowanym, szalejącym po pustyniach arrankarom. Następnie przemieniamy Espada w shinigami i tworzymy z nich regularną drużynę Seireitei. Księżniczka odnajduje pantofelek, wychodzi za księcia i wszyscy rozchodzą się szczęśliwi do domu."

"No od razu widać, że jesteś potomkiem geniusza!" sarknął Grimmjaw, zwracając się do Shige i strzelając w niego pogardliwym wzrokiem. "Może i nie znam imion tych pozostałych Espada, ale wiem jedno. Tak łatwo do zrzeczenia się mocy to ich nie namówicie!"

"Ale po co im moc, kiedy są wciąż uwięzieni w swoich chatach?" zripostował gładko Urahara, prostując się i usiłując za wszelką cenę spojrzeć na Grimmjawa z góry. Było to, mówiąc oględnie, kompletnie niemożliwe. Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami i już miał powiedzieć coś, co z pewnością prowadziłoby do kolejnej w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni walki, ale Ulquiorra nagle zbladł i zacisnął szczęki. A potem dobył z siebie tak potężnego głosu, że nikt z obecnych o posiadanie takiego ambitusu i rozpiętości skalowej.

"CISZA! My daliśmy się namówić, Grimm. I dobrze wiesz, dlaczego." Ulquiorra z uporem patrzył na swoje zwinięte w pięści dłonie, ułożone na kolanach. Mówił, szybko, precyzyjnie i bezlitośnie. " Nie można spędzić wieczności w jednej chacie. Nie można żyć w nieustannej separacji od świata, w zawieszeniu między zaświatami a reinkarnacją. Inni Espada z pewnością także już do tego doszli. Pomogą nam. Choćby z nudów. Ponieważ od lat nikt, poza Kisuke Uraharą, już o nas nie pamięta. Staniemy się niedługo żywym mitem, nikomu do głowy nie przyjdzie, że faktycznie istniejemy na tym pustkowiu. I że możemy chcieć się z niego wydostać."

Przez dłuższą chwilę w chacie panowała cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się ruszyć, czy głębiej odetchnąć. Ulquiorra wyglądał, jakby był gotów rozpłakać się i rzucić się im wszystkim do gardeł jednocześnie. Przemiana w zwykłego shinigami wyczerpała go, osłabiła, był mniej odporny fizycznie i nie przygotowany psychicznie na taki stan rzeczy. Shige zauważył to dopiero teraz. No tak, arrankarom rzeczywiście zależało, żeby wrócić do życia, do jakiejś wspólnoty. Aby wrócić z wygnania, godziły się nawet na zmniejszenie ich siły, na modyfikację riatsu, na wszystko.

Byle tylko wrócić.

Shige poczuł się jak ostatni niewdzięcznik. Jemu zależało tylko na sławie, na odrestaurowaniu swojego imienia w Seireitei i odzyskaniu zaufania rodziców. Nic innego tak naprawdę nie było ważne, chciał po prostu dokonać jakiegoś niesamowitego czynu, który zapewniłby mu stanowisko vice kapitana. Jakoś umknęło mu, że po drodze rozgrywają się wewnętrzne dramaty i wybory.

"Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, aby przemienić was w shinigami i zapewnić miejsce do życia w Seireitei." odezwał się po chwili Shige, czując jak oczy zebranych skupiają się na nim. "Stworzę z Espady nową drużynę."

"To nie będzie takie łatwe. Wiesz, trochę nabroiliśmy ostatnim razem, heh." Grimmjaw potarł kark i ściągnął usta w brzydki dzióbek, tracąc całą swoją wcześniejszą aurę stworzenia długowiecznego i trudnego do zaskoczenia. "Wątpię, żeby nas przyjęto z otwartymi ramionami nawet, gdy staniemy się zwykłymi shinigami i..."

"Przyjmie się was tak jak każdą inną duszę, która aspiruje do stanowiska shinigami." uciął chłodno, ale z pasją Shige, prostując się i podnosząc dumnie brodę. Wiedział, że przyjmując taki ton i pozę, jest podobny do Byakuyi i w jakiś przedziwny sposób szlachetność i siła ojca udzielają mu się. "A teraz dość już gadania. Wyruszamy odnaleźć pozostałych członków Espada."

"Noitra i Aaroniero mieszkają na północy, Halibiel i Yamy na południu, Zael i Zommari na wschodzie. Na zachodzie, jako jedyny samotnik w stadzie jest Stark." udzielił informacji Ulquiorra a trupia bladość zaczęła ustępować z jego twarzy, pozostawiając na niej jedynie zmęczenie i determinację. "Ja znałem dowódców Espada lepiej niż Grimmjaw, który... powiedzmy, że miał na pieńku ze wszystkimi, od głównodowodzących po samego Aizena. Powinni was przynajmniej wysłuchać, to specyficzne osobowości. Odradzam walkę wprost. Przegracie zanim zdołacie otworzyć usta i przeprosić."

Shige w milczeniu patrzył, jak Ryu pomaga Ulquiorrze położyć się na łóżku i przykrywa go kocem. Grimmjaw przybrał przerysowaną, zmartwioną minę i odwrócił się na powrót do swojego okna, wykrzywiony i zły.

"To znaczy, że nie idziesz z nami Ulquiorra?" zapytał Shige, ale na jego pytanie odpowiedział Ryu. Złote oczy były podbite i matowe.

"Nie. Ulq nie pójdzie z wami. Jest za słaby. Zostanę tutaj razem z nim, żeby pilnować chaty w razie kolejnego napadu tych potworów."

Shige popatrzył w złote oczy przyjaciela, doświadczając jakiegoś niemiłego odczucia dejavu i łącząc je nie do końca logicznie ze swoim pierwszym rozstaniem z dziewczyną. Tylko bardziej. Z Ryu wszystko było bardziej. Nagle Shige uświadomił sobie, że gdzieś tam, het het, czeka na niego jego dziewczyna, o której nie pomyślał dobre kilka tygodniu. Ani razu.

"Coś nie tak?" zapytał niespokojnie Ryu, na co Shige odpowiedział drewnianym, głuchym głosem.

"Nie, wszystko ok. Tylko myślałem, że pójdziesz ze mną." tylko myślałem, że zawsze będziesz szedł za mną, żeby nie wiem co.

Ryu wygiął usta w szerokim, złośliwym uśmiechu i poprawił grzywkę, opadającą mu za bardzo na twarz. Grzywka była złota, kędzierzawa i postrzępiona. Shige odczuł na sobie zamyślone spojrzenia Ulquiorry i Grimmjawa, ale nie poświęcił im uwagi. Sprawy czekały na jego decyzje, na działanie, nie było sensu tego dłużej roztrząsać...cokolwiek to było.

"Hej, nie mów, że się boisz, że beze mnie twoje plany się nie udadzą!" zakpił przyjacielsko Ryu, ale ponieważ Shige tylko się na niego popatrzył i nie zareagował, żart zawisł ciężko nad całą czwórką. Urahara zaśmiał się nerwowo i umilkł a Ulq wstał i wciąż zawinięty w koc podszedł do niego z tyłu, kładąc mu dłoń na łokciu. Shige zdeterminowany nie widzieć, jak bliscy nagle stali się dla siebie Ryu i były arrankar, wyszedł przed chatę. Rozprostować kości i odetchnąć, jak powiedział. Grimmjaw poszedł za nim, ale trzymał się cieni, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozmawiać, ale w razie potrzeby jest pod ręką.

Wyruszyli bez słowa. Dzień później. Po prostu Shige podał dłoń Ryu i Ulquiorrze i wyszedł przed chatę, gdzie czekał na niego Grimmjaw. Nie chciał myśleć, co się stanie, gdy potwory zdecydują się na zmasowany atak na Uraharę i osłabionego ex-arrankara. Nie chciał myśleć, co się stanie, gdy Espada nie zechcą współpracować i zaatakują ich, chcąc zbić choć na chwilę trawiącą ich nudę. Nie chciał myśleć, co robią teraz jego rodzice, Byakuya, Renji, czy tłumaczą się przed Yamamoto z poczynań swojego wyrodnego syna, czy po prostu gotują się do kolejnego, długotrwałej walki z zastępami kreatur Aizena.

Nie myślał. I czuł, że widać to na jego twarzy a Grimmjaw zerka na niego, raz po raz, z zamaskowanym podziwem i nie zamaskowanym przerażeniem.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

"Idzie burza."

Renji stał przy oknie i spoglądał na gotujące się do wymarszu z Seireitei wojska. Gromady rozszalałych, mordujących wszystko i wszystkich arrankarów wdzierały się coraz bardziej w głąb krain, zamieszkałych przez ludzi. Shinigami często nie nadążali z akcjami ratunkowymi, zastając trupy i pogorzeliska, częściej jednak okazywali się wciągani w pułapki. Śmiertelne pułapki. Renji widział dwa dni temu, jak resztka dwudziestoosobowego komanda ósemki wróciła ledwie powłócząc nogami, bredząc coś o końcu świata i potworach silniejszych niż bogowie. Brednie. Nie było bogów, nie było potworów silniejszych niż bogowie. To po prostu była ta pieprzona, uszkodzona zapora, której moc stabilizowała energię duchową kreatur, stworzonych przez Aizena. Bez bariery wszystko, co ukrył i zamaskował tak skrzętnie Urahara, wyłaziło na powierzchnię, śmiejąc się, pohukując i zabijając.

Nikt nie myślał, że spaliśmy na takiej beczce prochu. To taka niewygodna myśl. Renji westchnął i drgnął cały, gdy smukłe, obleczone w chłodne kimono ramiona, objęły go od tyłu.

"Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać, Byakuya."

Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że Kuchiki wykrzywia właśnie usta, kącikami do dołu i marszczy brwi. Znał ten grymas, nauczył się go odczytywać już dawno, ale nigdy nie nauczył się go akceptować czy chociaż tolerować. Grymas ten był groźnym sygnałem; Byakuya zamierzał zająć się wszystkim i w międzyczasie zapomnieć o sobie. Cholera. Rozpalony trochę, szczupły policzek oparł się Renjiemu o kark a ciepły rytm oddechu przesunął się po szyi.

"Jak mogę pozostać w łóżku, gdy zbliża się burza?" zapytał retorycznie Byakuya, ściskając Abarai w talii i zaplatając mu dłonie na mostku. "My też musimy wyruszyć na obrzeża, na pustynię."

Renji poruszył się nerwowo i zacisnął usta.

"Przypuszczam, że wiesz, kogo tam odnajdziemy."

To nie było pytanie, a jednak nie mógł opanować czającej się w jego głosie potrzeby odpowiedzi. Byakuya przytknął mu usta do karku i wymruczał cicho, tak, że gdyby nie miał twarzy wpartej w szyję Abarai, jego szept byłby niesłyszalny.

"Wiem. Ja też się o niego martwię."

"I masz rację. Nasz głupi syn już zdążył zapewne spotkać Grimmjawa i Ulquiorrę." na wspomnienie kłótni z Shige Renji stężał, ale chłodne dłonie Byakuyi przylgnęły mu do karku i powolnymi okrężnymi ruchami zaczęły zmuszać do rozluźnienia. Poddał się. Nie było sensu roztrząsać teraz rodzinnych niesnasek. Wyjaśnią sobie później, cokolwiek mają do wyjaśnienia, dwóch ojców i syn, a potem... nie chciał myśleć, co będzie potem, gdy teraźniejszość zdawała się wymykać mu z rąk. "Mam tylko nadzieję, że Shige nie spotka kogoś gorszego niż tych dwóch wariatów."

"To bardziej niż możliwe. Ale poradzi sobie." zapewnił Byakuya, znowu uciskając kark i ramiona Renjiego tak, żeby wygnać z nich spięcie i stres. "To silny shinigami. Wciąż jeszcze szczenięco nierozważny, ale silny."

"Powiedz... czy naprawdę ustawiłeś ten egzamin na vice kapitana?"

"Tak."

Szczupłe dłonie o arystokratycznie długich palcach zatrzymały się na szyi Renjiego, a potem spieczona, rozgorączkowana twarz Byakuyi oparła się o ramię Abarai. Bezsilnie. Smutno. Miał chęć odwrócić się i spojrzeć Kuchikiemu w oczy, ale wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko zawstydzi i upokorzy partnera. Wieloletniego partnera. Ile to już lat byli razem?... nie pamiętał. To było tak jakby wytrwali ze sobą tak długo, że nie pamiętali czasu, kiedy razem nie byli.

"Tak. Poprosiłem Kyouraku o przysługę." odpowiedział wreszcie Byakuya ściśniętym, sztywnym głosem a Renji zrobił głęboki wdech nosem i odwrócił się mimo woli. Wstyd nie wstyd, nienawidził zostawiać Kuchikiego samego z jego poczuciem winy. Zaczerwienione, wrażliwe, opuchnięte powieki, blade nienaturalnie usta i rozszerzone wciąż od leków przeciwbólowych, niebieskie oczy. Czarne włosy zaczesane starannie w kaisenkai, szal i domowa yukata, pomarańczowa w brązową kratę. Pamiętał, że gdy zaczęli razem ze sobą mieszkać, dziwił go fakt, że Kuchiki w stroju domowym jest tak samo pociągający i szlachetny, jak w swoich kapitańskich szatach.

Byakuya zadrżał, gdy Renji objął go szybko i cmoknął z rozmachu w czoło i policzek.

"Lubię cię, wiesz?" oznajmił głupio Abarai i zaśmiał się, widząc zdumienie malujące się na twarzy Kuchikiego. "Tak, tak. To nie jest odpowiednia pora, nie odpowiedni czas, nastrój, cholera, wiatr wieje nie odpowiedni dla takich stwierdzeń. No i ta burza. Ale widzisz..."

"Widzę."

Blada twarz Byakuyi zbliżyła się powoli do Renjiego, tak, że czuł jej ciepło na policzkach. Żaden z nich nie poruszył się dłuższą chwilę, żaden nie wykonał pierwszego, oczekiwanego ruchu, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, co będzie dalej. Renji z krzywym uśmiechem odczekał, aż Byakuya pęknie wreszcie i pocałuje go. Kuchiki zawsze przegrywał w tej grze, zawsze zaskakiwał sam siebie swoją niecierpliwością i sprowokowany, zawsze robił pierwszy ruch. To było miłe, że po tylu latach wciąż umieli wywołać w sobie ten rodzaj antycypacji i kłującego oczekiwania.

"Wracajmy do łóżka."

To stwierdzenie już lata temu nabyło rozmaitych znaczeń a zaproszenie do seksu było tylko jednym z nich. Teraz stanowiło tylko ofertę; pocieszę, przytulę, posłucham, co mi powiesz, pomilczę, tylko chodźmy się położyć. Bo jak człowiek leży, złe rzeczy wydają się mniej groźne. Byakuya pozwolił ująć się pod rękę i poprowadzić w stronę sypialni. Stąpał z rozwagą, sugerującą, że rany, które odniósł ratując Shige, nie zaleczyły się jeszcze do końca, że nawet nie zaczęły się jeszcze zaleczać.

Renji cichym szurnięciem zasunął drzwi sypialni i spojrzał na siadającego powoli i asekuracyjnie na posłaniu Byakuyę. Od kiedy Shige uciekł, jego potrzeba opiekowania się kimś, zwiększyła się wydatnie i skumulowała na Kuchikim. Abarai wiedział, że jest to dla jego partnera niewygodne, czasami zawstydzające, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Byakuya wciąż był zbolały, wciąż pewne ruchy przysparzały mu bólu, wciąż wymagał pomocy w codziennych oczywistościach, takich jak zdjęcie wierzchniego kimona czy odchylenie kołdry.

Kuchiki z cichym westchnieniem i rezygnacją odbitą na twarzy, poddał się mnistracjom Renjiego. Abarai rytualnie zaczął od kaisenkai, wyłuskując je z czarnych, chłodnych, śliskich włosów, pachnących lawendą. Potem zdjął z Byakuyi wierzchnią, domową yukatę, następnie buty i skarpety i już. Kuchiki, wciąż krzynę niezadowolony, rozprostował się na posłaniu z westchnieniem ulgi.

Renji wsunął się pod kołdry, ciskając w kąt swoją yukatę i zrzucając z nóg łapcie. Byakuya z zamkniętymi oczyma, jak przyciągnięty magnesem, przylgnął do niego i wetknął mu dłoń pod pasek spodni. Ręka Kuchikiego była delikatna i miękka i sprawiła, że na twarz Renjiego wypłynął zadowolony, zaspany półuśmiech.

"Lepiej?" zapytał, cmokając Byakuyę w czoło.

"Dużo lepiej." potaknął Byakuya, układając głowę pod brodą Abarai. "Pamiętasz jak Shige był mały i lunatykował nocą, a potem znajdowaliśmy go śpiącego między nami?"

"Tak." Renji poczuł jak gdzieś wewnątrz niego rodzi się ciepły, zadowolony śmiech, mruczący i terkoczący w płucach i brzuchu. Właśnie zaczynała się walka, będąca być może początkiem wojny, jakiej Seireitei nie widziało od momentu pokonania Aizena Zdrajcy. Powinni być zdenerwowani, skoncentrowani, powinni biegać po kwaterach drużyny szóstej i wydawać rozkazy. Tymczasem leżeli skuleni obok siebie w sypialni, przy zaciągniętych roletach, i wspominali. I byli spokojni, tak spokojni, że ich spokój można było złapać w rękę.

"Shige lubił wślizgiwać się nam do łóżka, przez co perfekcyjnie opanowałem spanie w piżamie." wyszeptał mrukliwie Renji i poczuł, jak Byakuya uśmiecha mu się prosto w obojczyk.

"Opanowałeś sztukę spania w spodniach od piżamy a nie w całej piżamie." zauważył Kuchiki oschle, chociaż w jego głosie czaił się uśmiech. "Przez co w wieku lat dziewięciu nasz syn rozkroił sobie nożem kuchennym skórę na piersi, ponieważ zapragnął mieć tatuaże."

"Rany, pamiętam. Jak znalazłem go schowanego w łazience i całego zakrwawionego, aż mnie serce zakuło." jęknął Renji i mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy dłoń Byakuyi przesunęła się uspokajająco po jego brzuchu. "To było straszne. Tak mały chłopiec i tyle krwi. I on pośrodku tego wszystkiego, z pełną powagą i dystansem, komunikujący mi, że oto skończył mu się tusz we flamastrze i chyba nie zrobi jednak tego tatuażu."

"Gdyby nie Rinko, zatłukłbyś go zanim zdążyłby odczuć ile krwi stracił, Renji."

"Nie graj świętoszka. Też niemal głowę mu urwałeś, jak miał fazę rysowania kotów. Pamiętasz? Rysował koty wszędzie, od deski klozetowej po twoje dokumenty. Jak znalazłeś roczny raport pokryty jego wesołą twórczością, nagle zerwał się wiatr i pełno Senbonzakury latało wszędzie, zaśmiecając podłogę płatkami kwiatów wiśni. Shige myślał, że nadeszła wcześniej wiosna i zaczął domagać się swojej zwyczajowej bułki ryżowej."

"Wiosna." fuknął Byakuya, pocierając nosem o kark Renjiego. "Pisałem ten raport dwa tygodnie a on zniszczył go w godzinę."

"Oj daj spokój, ile bajtel mógł mieć wtedy lat? Cztery? Po prostu chciał narysować ci kotka, to wszystko."

"Kotka. Chociaż przyznaję, Shige miał swoje chwile, kiedy był bardzo...ujmującym dzieckiem." skwitował wymijająco Byakuya, na co Renji zarechotał i powiercił podbródkiem po głowie kochanka.

"Ujmującym? He he, ano racja! Potrafił cię nawet namówić, żebyś udawał księżniczkę, zamknioną w wieży, czekającą na jego ratunek!"

"Renji, wypraszam sobie tego typu insynuacje. Nie udawałem nikogo, a już tym bardziej księżniczki." skrzywił się z niesmakiem Byakuya, szczypiąc Renjiego w odsłonięty brzuch i wywołując u niego serię zmieszanych ze śmiechem przekleństw. "Po prostu siedziałem przy biurku i pracowałem, a Shige skradał się między szafą na dokumentację a drzwiami. Wydawało mu się, że jest niewidoczny, dopóki nie wywrócił ikebany."

"Tej ikebany?"

"Tak. Tej. Prezent od mojego klanu z okazji piątych urodzin Shigehiko, ikebana z liści khaki. Shige wywrócił ją, potłukł i stryjostwo nie odzywało się do mnie dobre pół roku."

"Eee tam. I tak się nigdy nie odzywali. Zawsze jak przychodzili stary puchacz się nabzdyczał a pani puchaczowa krytykowała naszą zastawę."

Byakuya uniósł głowę i spojrzał z bliska na Renjiego poważnymi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczyma osobnika odpowiedzialnego, przywódcy. Za tą właśnie aurę, za roztaczający się wokół Kuchikiego zapach spokojnej, zrównoważonej, pewnej i pełnej odpowiedzialności, Abarai kochał go najbardziej. Za to i parę jeszcze innych drobnych detali, których Byakuya nie był świadomy, a które mocno wpływały na jego otoczenie.

"Renji, to moja rodzina. Jakakolwiek by nie była." odezwał się wreszcie Kuchiki, opadając na powrót na pierś Renjiego, który natychmiast zagarnął go w ramiona i ułożył ich obu w dziwaczną, ale wygodną łyżeczkę. "Poza tym ta ikebana była kosztowna i była, ehm... rękojmią zgody, że tak to ujmę."

"Za to lubię naszego syna. Wie, co z takimi rękojmiami robić, he he." Renji chuchnął prosto w czarne włosy, za którymi kryło się już różowiejące ucho. "Prześpimy się teraz trochę, co? Zanim nie dotrą do nas poważniejsze rozkazy z góry?"

Byakuya skinął głową i wparł się plecami głębiej w pierś Renjiego. Cokolwiek niósł ze sobą pędzący wciąż do przodu na złamanie karku świat, mogło to poczekać. Abarai uśmiechnął się sennie i cmoknął w czubek głowy swojego nieustraszonego, ale czasem niespodziewanie kruchego dowódcę.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////

 

Pierwsza chata i jej mieszkańcy wyglądali normalnie. Jak na standardy wielowiekowych potworów, uwięzionych w jednym miejscu i pozbawionych kontaktu ze światem. Wysoki, szczupły facet o lśniących, czarnych włosach i twardych rysach, nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać.

"Noitra zawsze był kawałem śmierdziela." skwitował Grimmjaw, patrząc wyzywająco na czarnowłosego arrankara, wyciągającego się na parapecie jak kot i wpatrującego się całkowicie otwartymi oczyma w słońce. "Zauważ czas przeszły, Kuchiki. Kiedyś za takie stwierdzenie rzuciłby się na mnie i jak nic uciąłby mi jakąś kończynę. Teraz nie. Teraz, proszę ciebie, wygrzewa się na słońcu jak jakiś dbający o cerę przebieraniec."

Noitra popatrzył czarnymi, mętnymi oczyma na Grimmjawa, ale najwyraźniej lata odosobnienia uodporniły go na zaczepki. Shige czuł się niewygodnie pod tym ciemnym, szklanym, obojętnym spojrzeniem. Szczęśliwie Aaroniero, towarzysz Noitry, zawinięty niemal po czubek głowy w białe turbany, niski, roześmiany koleś był bardziej przystępny. Gdy zapytali go, kiedy ostatni raz widział kogoś innego niż jego współlokator, zasępił się i potarł w zakłopotaniu nos.

"Nie pamiętam." wymamrotał, poprawiając swoje powłóczyste szaty i zerkając na wyłączonego z całej akcji Noitrę. "Muszę pomyśleć. Zepsuła się mikrofalówka, wiecie? Muszę czekać na Uraharę, aż przyjdzie i naprawi. Ja nie potrafię. Nie wiem, czemu się zepsuła, to wszystko było tak nagle. Zapewne miało to coś wspólnego z powtórką kabaretonów, którą obejrzeliśmy całą zeszłą sobotę. A może to piątek był. Nie wiem, telewizor dziwnie odbierał ostatnio."

Aaroniero zagubił się w swoich własnych słowach i jeszcze kilka minut plątał się nieporadnie w czasownikach, dniach i datach. Shige, zerkając na Noitrę, beznamiętnie gapiącego się na bezradność kolegi, podszedł do opatulonego arrankara i poklepał go po plecach. Aaroniero umilkł połykając ostatnie słowo i zaplatając dłonie w geście totalnej bezradności.

"Nie pamiętam." wyznał jeszcze raz, jakby dla pewności, po czym umilkł na dobre.

"Chcesz z nami iść?" zapytał Shige, czując się jak dorosły oszukujący dziecko. Aaroniero błysnął rozjaśnionym, zaskoczonym, ale szczęśliwym wzrokiem, ale zaraz spojrzał na wciąż milczącego Noitrę. Grimmjaw stanął przed Shige tak szybko, że Kuchiki poczuł tylko wybuch wściekłego riatsu i powiew chłodnego powietrza pośród pustynnego żaru.

Grimmjaw stał pomiędzy nim a Noitrą, który przemieścił się ze swojego okna takim tempem, że Aaroniero stracił swój kaptur. O kurde, pomyślał Shige. Szybki jest. Cholernie szybki. Gdyby nie Grimmjaw, zapewne już by mnie tutaj...

"Idziemy z nimi, Aaroniero." odezwał się wreszcie suchym, ochrypłym głosem Noitra. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic a po głosię dawało się poznać, że nie zwykł używać go zbyt często. "To jasnee, że jeżeli byli zdolni do przełamania bariery tej chaty, nie są byle kim. Chociaż co do tego tutaj, kolegi z przerośniętą szczęką, nie jestem tego taki pewien."

Oczy Grimmjawa zwęziły się, a Aaroniero rozpaczliwie nasadził sobie z powrotem na głowę kaptur i wydał ciche, przerażone piśnięcie.

"Sugerujesz, że jestem byle kim, Noitra?"

"Nie możesz być bardziej byle kim niż byłeś dawniej. Poza tym, towarzyszy ci ktoś z potężną mocą; to podnosi twój status."

Shige złapał Grimmjawa za ramię, przerywając pojedynek wzrokowy Jaggerjack z Noitrą.

"A więc idziecie z nami?" zapytał mocnym głosem, na wszelki wypadek aktywując Mochi. Noitra spojrzał na niego i po raz pierwszy w jego oczach odbiło się coś na kształt ciekawości, czy czegoś, czegokolwiek, co nie było obojętnością.

"Pewnie, że idziemy. Spędzić wieczność z tym marzącym się wypierdkiem to gorsze niż piekło. Cokolwiek robicie, wchodzę w to. Nie zamierzam tutaj zostawać."

Shige wyłożył swój plan, krótko i treściwie. Noitra słuchał go jednym uchem, potakując i czasem spoglądając kpiąco na Grimmjawa, który przepełniony dobrą wolą, nie dawał się sprowokować. Zanadto. Wyglądało na to, że tych dwoje uwielbiało się kłócić i walczyć ze sobą, ale nie było to groźne, a raczej rozluźniające. Coś jak powitanie dwóch starych przeciwników, który po latach byli już bardziej przyjaciółmi niż wrogami.

Noitra i Aaroniero podążyli do chaty, w której czekali na nich Ulq i Ryu. Shige z ulgą zauważył, że choć Noitra bezlitośnie obchodził się ze swoim powolniejszym, mniej sprawnym kolegą, był względem niego opiekuńczy. Burczał, szturchał i wyzywał, jednocześnie bacząc na wygodę swojego długoterminowego współlokatora, poprawiając mu kaptur, pomagając wspinać się na ostre, pustynne skały. Widocznie arrankary, chcąc nie chcąc, pod wpływem kompletnej izolacji i samotności, zawiązywały więzi jakby niezależne od nich samych. Ten, kto był pod ręką stawał się jedynym towarzyszem i siłą rzeczy osobą ważną. Ciekawe, czy Aizen przewidywał kiedykolwiek taki obrót sprawy...

Jak należało się tego spodziewać, nie wszystko układało się idealnie. Zommari na przykład, wielki, przysadzisty, czarnoskóry supeł mięśni, gdy tylko zobaczył Grimmjawa natychmiast zaczął się z nim kłócić, sprzeciwiając się planowi Kuchikiego we wszystkich podpunktach. Podpunktach, których nawet nie zdążył wysłuchać. Wielki, postawny arrankach miotał się wściekle, wyzywając, na czym świat stoi, i przeklinając każdego shinigami z osobna, a Uraharę w szczególności.

"Zamknął nas tutaj! Jak psy! Żebyśmy utworzyli wzór i żeby to pieprzone Seireitei było bezpieczne! Ale niespodzianka, haha, bariery są złamane, i palca nie zagnę, niech sobie potwory Aizena zeżrą wszystkich w zaświatach!" huczał Zommari, wymachując łapskami i pocąc się nieprzyjemnie. Shige odsunął się od podwórza drugiej chaty a Grimmjaw westchnął cierpiętniczo.

Tymczasem Zommari kontynuował wylewanie żalów na niesprawiedliwość dziejową.

"Co mnie do tego wszystkiego?! Niby czemu mam komukolwiek pomagać?! Zostawili nas tutaj, na zapomnienie, na śmierć, a teraz każą współpracować, bo inaczej zostawią nas jeszcze trochę dłużej! Trochę?! Ja tu siedzę od nie wiem już sam kiedy! Co mnie obchodzi to milenium w jedną czy w drugą stronę, hę?"

Shige spojrzał na Grimmjawa i wzruszył ramionami, ale wtedy z chaty wyszedł różowowłosy, smukły mężczyzna o pięknych, regularnych rysach twarzy i spokojnym wejrzeniu istoty wyższej. Łagodne, niebieskie oczy, ukryte za delikatnymi okularami, gładkie policzki i osadzona dostojnie na kształtnym karku głowa. Grimmjaw splunął rozgłośnie i roześmiał się na głos.

"No w końcu wyszedłeś, Zael! Z Zommarim nie da się gadać, to barbarzyńca pierwszej wody, a my musimy rozmawiać z mózgiem!"

Przez chwilę łagodne, niebieskie oczy obserwowały bacznie Shige. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że Zael to całkowicie odmienna liga od Yammyego, inny horyzont myślowy, inna strefa działania. On słyszał wszystko, spłynęła na Shige nagła świadomość. Słyszał, co zaproponowaliśmy Zommariemu, słyszał już jak szliśmy tutaj przez pustynię.

"Nie chcę trącić swojej mocy." oznajmił cicho Zael, podchodząc do Shige. Brzmiało to trochę jak zwierzenie, niespodziewane, ostrożne, tak inne od wybuchu wściekłości Zommariego. Shige instynktownie zaczął używać także ściszonego tonu.

"Nie stracisz jej. Po prostu cofniesz się do poziomu shinigami, a gdy wyszkolisz się tak, żeby aktywować bankai, każe się, że masz riatsu prawie takie samo jak teraz." w niebieskich oczach zalśniło coś, na co trudno było patrzeć, ale Shige zmusił się, żeby nie odwrócić wzroku. "Tyle tylko, że zdobędziesz to swoją własną pracą i wysiłkiem, Zael, a nie sztuczką, która zastosował Aizen."

Smukłe, gładkie, różowowłose stworzenie było dużo groźniejsze od rozszalałego Zommariego, to było stwierdzenie, nie wymagające wypowiedzenia na głos. Shige zacisnął dłonie i opanował chęć ujęcia głowni swojego zanpakutou. Mochi odezwała się cichym, uspokajającym westchnieniem.

"Będziemy szykanowani. W Seireitei pamięta się o nas." powoli powiedział Zael, a jego usta drgnęły. Shige zastanowił się, czy różowowłosy arrankar jest w stanie słyszeć mowę Mochi. Zaskakujące, ale Grimmjaw wtrącił się do rozmowy w sposób merytoryczny, wydymając usta i przewracając oczyma.

"Daj spokój, Apollo! Nikt o nas nie pamięta. Shige i młody Urahara odnaleźli nas tylko dlatego, że postanowili wypróbować czy legenda jest prawdą. Na takie akcje pozwalają sobie jedynie szczeniaki, a i to z rzadka! Osobniki dorosłe wiedzą, że bajka to bajka."

Shige skinął głową, wciąż zapatrzony w niebieskie oczy, które nagle stały się puste i bez wyrazu.

"Aizen został pokonany. Nikt już o nim nie mówi, tym bardziej o jego niesławnych pomocnikach." wyszeptał Kuchiki, z jakiegoś powodu odczuwając wstyd i skrępowanie. To było zbyt okrutne, mówić im, jak bardzo zostali w tyle, jak bardzo przestali istnieć, jak bardzo zostali wymazani z pamięci. Niebieskie oczy skryły się pod delikatnymi powiekami, a po dłuższej chwili Zael odezwał się płaskim, pustym głosem.

"To znaczy... zapomniano o nas?"

"Tak." miękko odpowiedział na pytanie retoryczne Shige, a Mochi mruknęła łagodząco w swoim pokrowcu. "Ale to dobrze. Tylko kilka osób będzie znało prawdę o waszym pochodzeniu. Reszta uzna nas za zwykłych adeptów shinigami, uczniów."

"Może i większość pospolitych shinigami nie pamięta już Aizena, ale Yamamoto, Unohana, Kuchiki... Tych będziemy spotykać." zauważył Zommari, który przestał się już rzucać i teraz siedział na ziemi przed chatą, wysapując złość. Grimmjaw podszedł do niego i kopnął go na poły koleżeńsko w tyłek, sprawnie unikając ciosu w głowę.

"O to się nie martw, mięśniaku." zaśmiał się głośno Jaggerjack, zakładając ramiona na piersi. "Przekonają ich nasze umiejętności bitewne. Nie znajdą tak zdolnych adeptów jak my, żeby ze skóry wychodzili. Mamy praktykę, mamy hart ducha, wiemy jak radzić sobie z nadmiarem riatsu."

"Takich wojowników jak wy ze świecą szukać. Yamamoto to wie, zgodzi się, jeżeli przedstawimy mu nasze warunki." Shige zmierzył się raz jeszcze z niebieskim spojrzeniem Zaela, który zaczął wpatrywać się usilnie w ziemię. Wyglądał wrażliwie i słabo, jednocześnie jego riatsu było jak odpoczywająca na słońcu anakonda.

"Jakie warunki?" zapytał cicho nietypowy, delikatny arrankar i Shige nagle był pewien, że oto kolejni członkowie Espada przyłączają się do niego. Uśmiechnął się. Tak, powoli wszystko nabiera kształtów. Zael, jakby czytając myśli, uśmiechnął się razem z Shige.

"Chcemy, żeby oferowano wam kolejną szansę. Żyjąc tyle lat na tym zadupiu zaświatów odpokutowaliście wszystko, co popełniliście z rozkazów Aizena." wyartykułował ważąc każde słowo Shige, a stojący przed nim, niebieskooki mężczyzna o spokojnym wejrzeniu, łagodnym wykroju ust, wyemitował riatsu, od którego ziemia zaczęła podrygiwać rytmicznie. Shige zacisnął zęby i dokończył swoją wypowiedź, akcentując każde słowo. "Należy się wam kolejna szansa, a jeżeli wzmocni to siły zbrojne Seireitei, tym lepiej."

"Już, już! Nie ekscytuj się, Apollo, bo zawalisz nam na głowę jakąś skałę." fuknął Grimmjaw i pomógł wstać z ziemi czarnoskóremu arrankarowi. Zommari przysunął się do swojego towarzysza, po czym nadspodziewanie ostrożnie i z uwagą objął go w pasie. Zael wsparł się mocno na swoim umięśnionym nadmiernie współlokatorze i wyrównał oddech, a Shige obserwował całą akcję z bezstronnym zainteresowaniem. Arrankary mogły być duszami potępionymi, wyciągniętymi przez Aizena z piekieł, osadzonymi siłą w martwych, nieczułych na nic ciałach, ale to było dawno. Izolacja, odosobnienie, samotność, pustka, wieczność, te rzeczy nie zmieniały przedmiotów, nie zmieniały skał i pustyni, ale przemieniały ludzi. Arrankary miały ze zwykłych ludzi dużo więcej niż wygodnie im było się do tego przyznać.

Przywiązywali się do swoich współtowarzyszy. Dbali o nich. Kłócili się, wyzywali, uprawiali bezuczuciowy, bezlitosny, dziki seks, ale troszczyli się. Nie byli już tymi potępionymi sprzed lat, których Aizen za uszy wyciągnął z limba. Nadawali się na shinigami, zasługiwali na drugą szansę.

Grimmjaw strzelił Shige przez plecy ciężką ręką.

"Nie gap się tak, szczeniaku, i zamknij usta." sarknął z niezadowoleniem prosto do ucha Kuchikiego. "Apollo zawsze miał słabość do ciemnoskórych dziwaków."

"Ciemnoskórych?..." Shige spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Jaggerjacka, który wzruszył ramionami i splunął siarczyście.

"Kaname. Więcej słowa ze mnie nie wyciśniesz, Kuchiki. Co mogę powiedzieć, arrankary to kochliwe stworzenia. I mamy słoniową pamięć. Zwłaszcza, jak zamknie się nas na krańcach zaświatów na wieczność. Dobra, zmywamy się. Nie ma czasu. Trzeba porozmawiać z resztą towarzystwa."

Od tego momentu zaczęła się droga przez mękę. Przebywanie na krańcach zaświatów samo w sobie było wyczerpujące dla młodego shinigami, jakim Shige niewątpliwie był. Ponadto szwy na ranach zaczęły rwać ostrym bólem, głowa stała się ciężka i nagle Shige poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim nogi. Grimmjaw złapał go pod ramię, właśnie, gdy szybował ku ziemi, z mroczkami przed oczyma i szumem w uszach. Byli w połowie drogi do chaty Halibiel i Yammyego.

"Mały! Co jest?" wydusił Jaggerjack, pomagając Shige usiąść i zaglądając mu w twarz. Jego palce na policzkach Kuchikiego były długie, kościste i zimne.

"Nic. Nic." zaczął Shige, ale oklapł pod czujnym, drwiącym jednocześnie zaniepokojonym wzrokiem Grimmjawa. "Zmęczony jestem."

"Dasz radę, młody." mruknął arrankar, wzdychając i rozglądając się dookoła. Pustynny wiatr zawył pomiędzy poszarpanymi skałami piaskowymi. Gdzieś w oddali setki rozszalałych riatsu pruły w kierunku Seireitei, roznosząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Trzeba było je zatrzymać, trzeba było naprawić szczeniacki błąd. Trzeba było przeprosić, przyszła do głowy Shige nagła, niesamowicie przekonująca myśl. Byakuyę, Renjiego... wszystkich.

"Podnoś się, Kuchiki." warknął Grimmjaw, przekrzykując nagły poryw pustynnego, gorącego wiatru. "Co się zaczęło, trzeba skończyć."

Shige zacisnął zęby i wstał.

Nie było łatwo, ale też Grimmjaw, widząc niespecjalną kondycję Shige, starał się być pomocny jak tylko mógł. A mógł tylko w jeden sposób. Werbalny. Shige wlókł się za nim, coraz słabszy i mniej aktywny, a Jaggerjack dokonywał za niego retorycznych cudów.

"Nie pójdę z nikim! Z nikim, słyszysz Halibiel?! Tylko z nim. On jest wart, żeby za nim iść." ryczał na cały regulator Grimmjaw do opalonej mocno, ubranej kuso kobiety o zasłoniętej czarczafem twarzy i smukłych dłoniach profesjonalnego zabójcy. "Możecie robić, co chcecie i nic to nikogo nie obejdzie. Zostaniecie zapomniani, uwięzieni, bezsilni i długowieczni. Żałosny żywot żałosnych istot!"

Jasne, stalowo sine oczy Halibiel pozostały nieruchome. Za nią, w głębi podwórza stał oparty o ścianę Yammy. I patrzył. Pogróżka i przemoc symboliczna, idealnie wyważona mieszanka, zawisła ciężko nad trzecią chatą arrankarów. Shige westchnął i potarł dłonią skroń. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, głowa bolała, a Grimmjaw nadal był wspaniale odporny na wszelkiego rodzaju groźby, te symboliczne i te niesymboliczne.

Halibiel zwróciła się do Shige, omijając promieniującego chęcią sprawdzenia się za pomocą zwykłej bijatyki. Jej słowa były zimne i wykalkulowane. Nie lubiła mówić, nie lubiła ludzi, z którymi musiała mówić, żeby dali jej spokój i pozwolili zatonąć na powrót w bezbrzeżnej, monotonnej jak niekończąca się mgła, nudzie.

"Nie znam cię, Kuchiki." powiedziała Halibiel i nie wyglądało na to, że powie coś jeszcze. Shige wytrzymał dzielnie spojrzenie stalowoszarych oczu a Grimmjaw prychnął lekceważąco. Stanął przed Halibiel patrząc na nią z góry, ale dało się odczuć, że jest w najwyższej gotowości bojowej. O rany.

"Nie znacie syna Kuchikiego, rozumiem wasze wahanie. Ale ja go znam." odezwał się Grimmjaw niebezpiecznie niskim, nienaturalnie dla niego napiętym tonem. "Jeżeli trzeba ja mogę przysiąc, że Shige nas nie zdradzi i nie zostawi. Że zawalczy o nasze prawa w Seireitei i wrócimy do życia. Bo teraz, nieważne jak byście argumentowali i oponowali, teraz, moi drodzy, jesteście MARTWI. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu."

Halibiel długą chwilę wywiercała wzrokiem dziurę w głowie Grimma, a Yammy zacisnął pięści przy swoim murze. A potem małomówna kobieta o zimnych, bezlitosnych ślepiach drapieżnika skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Za czarczafem trudno było zobaczyć ten uśmiech, ale doskonale widać go było w oczach.

Ostatni z Espada mieszkał sam. Na samym szczycie skalistego wzniesienia, które nierównymi, masywnymi skarpami wznosiło się ku pustemu, wyblakłemu błękitowi. Shige wlekł się już ostatkiem sił. Gdy zapukali do drzwi ostatniego arrankara, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć wcielowego mistrza Shunsui zmiksowanego z Aizenem. Shige nieraz widział Aizena Sousuke na zdjęciach, poznałby go wszędzie. Stojący przed nimi, wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o przymkniętych oczach i znudzonej minie, był połączeniem zdystansowanego, zrelaksowanego Kyouraku i ryciny Aizena.

"Co znowu?" zapytał Stark, drapiąc się po zarośniętym podbródku. Shige wytrzeszczył oczy.

"Znaczy, że ktoś cię tutaj częściej odwiedza?" wykrztusił, na co Star zaśmiał się jowialnym, serdecznym śmiechem.

"Ależ skąd! Ostatnio był tu u mnie jedynie Kisuke. Zaraz, kiedy to było... Nie pamiętam." przyznał się wprost uśmiechnięty arrankar, z zakłopotaniem poprawiając rękawy wygodnego szlafroka frotte. Jako jedyny z Espada nie wystąpił ubrany w przepisowe stroje wojowników Aizena, tylko miał na sobie odzienie domowe. "Dni zlewają się tutaj w jedną, niekończącą się dobę. Mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z moimi wykańczającymi się zapasami paluszków. Albo ośmiogodzinną wizytą w toalecie w zeszły wtorek. Nie wiem. Pojęcia nie mam. A tak w ogóle to jestem Stark."

"Wiemy." mruknął Grimmjaw w tym samym momencie, w którym Shige wyciągnął rękę do przyjaznego arrankara.

"Ja jestem Kuchiki Shigehiko. Miło mi cię poznać, Stark."

Podobieństwo Starka do mistrza Kyouraku było niesamowite. Wyluzowany, uśmiechnięty i z miejsca nastawiony pokojowo zaprosił swoich nieoczekiwanych gości do chaty, zaproponował herbatę i ciastka. Shige z rozkoszą wyciągnął się na starym, wytartym fotelu obitym białą skórą. Grimmjaw trzymał się blisko drzwi, nieufnie, wręcz wrogo zerkając na lawirującego pomiędzy niskimi, jasnymi meblami w swoim szlafroku Starka.

"Skąd masz tyle gratów. Nam nic takiego nie dali." wysyczał Jaggerjack, gdy Shige wziął od Starka swoją herbatę i z lubością wciągnął w nozdrza delikatny zapach cesarskiej wiśni. Ostatni Espada błysnął uśmiechem i podał filiżankę także Grimmowi.

"To są meble, które Kisuke uratował z warowni Las Noches." objaśnił Stark pogodnym głosem, siadając na fotelu obok Shige. "Pamiętasz jak Aizen lubił otaczać się zbytkami. Niewiele się tego zachowało, ale lubiłem je, a więc Urahara pozwolił mi je zatrzymać."

"Dlaczego tylko tobie?" burknął niegrzecznie Grimm, a Shige spojrzał na niego ostro. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Jaggerjack skopał spotkanie z ostatnim Espada, i to na dodatek takim, który jedyny jawił jako przyjacielski, pokojowo nastawiony i serdeczny.

Stark widać miał w sobie sporo cech żywcem wyjętych z osobowości mistrza Kyouraku, ponieważ pytanie Grimma ani go zdenerwowało ani poruszyło. Po prostu założył nogę na nogę, pomachał dłuższą chwilę stopą obutą w niebieskiego, futrzastego łapcia i srebrną łyżeczką zamieszał herbatę.

"Dlatego otrzymałem to wyposażenie, ponieważ zdecydowałem się mieszkać tutaj sam. Oraz, co istotne, ponieważ byłem w stanie spytać i poprosić." wyjaśnił gładko Stark, przymykając w zamyśleniu oczy i koncentrując się na zapachu herbaty. "Komunikacja, mój drogi przyjacielu, coś, czego inni członkowie Espada unikali jak ognia. Poprosiłem o samotność i o meble, i zostały mi one dane. Gdybyście zrobili to samo, zapewne nie odmówiono by i wam, Grimmjaw."

Podobieństwo wizualne pokrywało się z podobieństwem charakteru. Shige z fascynacją patrzył jak Stark łagodnie wykłada swoje racje, bez dumy, bez frustracji, bez kompleksów. Całkiem, jakby miał nieskończoną cierpliwość, jakby czekał, że ktoś, kiedyś przyjdzie, uwolni go, i zaproponuje właśnie taki szalony plan. Dokładnie taki, z jakim przybył do niego Kuchiki Shigehiko.

Stark nie był zdziwiony. Był całkowicie spokojny i gotowy, jakby cała ta sytuacja była jedną wielką partią szachów, trwającą już od upadku Aizena. Przyjmował informacje z pewnością siebie, doświadczeniem, jednocześnie pozostawał zdystansowany i nonszalancki. Świetnie się go słuchało a sposób, w jaki przetwarzał zasłyszane dane świadczył o tym, że Stark posiadał wysokie zdolności przywódcze.

"Więc idziemy z wami i robimy porządek z tym motłochem, który pozostawił po sobie Aizen. Potem zamieniamy się w shinigami i zostajemy w Seireitei." mówił ostatni Espada, dolewając Shige i Grimmowi herbaty, oraz wyjmując z szafki jakieś nieco zmięte, cynamonowe ciasteczka. "Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, zostajemy tutaj gdzie jesteśmy. Czyli nigdzie. Życie to sztuka wyboru. Albo tracimy siłę, ale otrzymujemy szansę i stanowisko boga śmierci, albo zgnijemy za życia, jedząc paluszki i oglądając głupawe programy w telewizji. Oczywiście, dopóki będzie żył Urahara. Jego syn może już nie zechcieć dostarczać paluszków i herbaty, a jego wnuki mogą już wcale o nas nie wiedzieć."

"Jesteś złośliwy, Stark." zauważył bez złości Shige, ale spokojne, głębokie oczy, tak bardzo podobne do oczy jego ulubionego mistrza w akademii, zamknęły mu usta.

"Nie jestem złośliwy, chłopcze. Jestem realistą." spuentował Stark, rozkładając ręce w geście poddania. "Wiedziałem, że nastąpi ten dzień, a więc czekałem."

"Pijąc herbatę, której nie czujesz smaku." wciął się zajadle Grimm. Stark na całe parę sekund stał się śmiertelnie, mrożąco poważny i Shige podziękował w duchu, że ostatni Espada nie robił tego częściej. Brak uśmiechu na twarzy Starka był daleko bardziej upiorny niż okrutne oczy Halibiel czy nieobecne wejrzenie Noitry.

"Smak czuje się czasami, ale pamięta się zawsze." z głupia frant wtrącił Shige, usiłując nieudolnie przerwać pozbawione uśmiechu milczenie Starka. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat teraz przyszło mu do głowy ulubione powiedzonko Byakuyi. Ciemnowłosy arrankar w szlafroku spojrzał na Kuchikiego, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że w chacie jest ktoś jeszcze, poza nim i Grimmjawem. Shige poczuł się nagle mały, młody i zdecydowanie za słaby na to wszystko. Oni mieli setki lat, swoje sprawy, swoje wieczności, a on... on miał tylko narastający ból głowy.

"Mówisz jak dorosły, Shigehiko. I mówisz jak Kuchiki Byakuya. Trudno oprzeć się takiej retoryce." Stark uśmiechnął się wreszcie, ale był to zaledwie cień jego wcześniejszej, pogodnej miny luzaka. Shige skinął głową, czując jak ból migrenowy w okolicach za oczami narasta, a szwy na ranie zaczynają obrzydliwie piec.

"Dziękuję." odpowiedział dzielnie, skrzętnie niwelując ze swoich słów wszelkie boleściwe tony. Może i był młody i słaby, ale jednocześnie zdecydowany nie dać się upokorzyć. Stark spojrzał na niego z bliska, po czym wyciągnął ramię. Duża, mocna dłoń spoczęła na czole Shige pewnym, kojącym ciężarem.

"Nie dziękuj, Shigehiko. To nie był komplement." mruknął miękkim, na powrót serdecznym głosem Stark, pochylając się nad Shige i cofając rękę z jego czoła. "Będę szczery, mnie też znudziła ta nędzna egzystencja, sprawdzona do środowych emisji horrorów z lat pięćdziesiątych. Jeżeli oferujesz mi szansę na lepsze życie, Shigehiko, zgadzam się. Nawet, jeżeli oznacza to służenie pod tobą, mały."

"Ej! Tylko nie mały, Stark!!!" huknął Grimm, odzyskując nagle język w gębie i przypominając sobie o swojej roli obrońcy Shige. "To jest nasz przyszły dowódca i należy mu się szacunek. Wiele przeszedł, żeby nam pomóc i wiele jeszcze go czeka. Jeżeli ktoś z Espada będzie utrudniał mu życie, obiecuję osobiście skopać temu komuś tyłek, rozumiemy się?!"

Stark machnął lekceważąco ręką i rozparł się na fotelu, podając Shige talerz z ciastkami.

"Ok, ok, jak sobie życzysz, szczęko. Apropos, macie ze sobą paluszki?"

Shige połknął niemal w całości cynamonowe ciastko i zakrztusił się. Grimmjaw z niechętną troską uderzył go po plecach dwa razy tak, że aż zabrzęczało mu w płucach. Arrankary i ich umiłowanie do przekąsek, paradoksom nie ma końca.

"Maaamyyy... paluu...szkiii..." wyjąkał Kuchiki, usiłując nie wybuchnąć histerycznym, przepełnionym ulgą śmiechem osobnika krańcowo zmęczonego. Grimm pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową a Stark mrugnął do Shige porozumiewawczo

"A podzielicie się?"

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 12/20007


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział Follow the Fellow, w którym żegnamy się z Shige i Ryu. Napisałem jeszcze maleńki epilog GrimmHana, ponieważ wydawał mi się ciekawy dramatycznie, no i ładnie zamykał cała historię Grimmjowa z Ars Bene Moriendi :) epilog ten ukaże się już wkrótce :)

roz.8  
Et itur ad astra  
I podążamy do gwiazd

 

Członkowie Espady stali na szczycie urwiska i wpatrywali się w horyzont. Buzujący, wybuchający raz po raz horyzont, zapchany na amen potworami stworzonymi przez Aizena. Horyzont zbliżał się dość szybko do ostatniej chaty, w której rezydowali Grimmjaw i Ulquiorra, a wznosząca się ponad rozszalałymi kreaturami kurzawa zaciemniała nieboskłon.  
Szli i niszczyli wszystko. Armie Seireitei opóźniały ich marsz, ale nie potrafiły go zatrzymać. Żeby zatrzymać taką watahę, trzeba było czegoś więcej niż śmierć zwykłych szeregowych shinigami. Potrzebni byli kapitanowie. Shige przełknął głośno i zacisnął pięści, na wspomnienie swoich dwóch najbliższych kapitanów. Byakuya i Renji z pewnością byli tutaj, aby odeprzeć atak, zanim potwory dostaną się bliżej zamieszkanych terenów zaświatów. Shige nie miał pojęcia, co może im powiedzieć w razie ewentualnego spotkania. Chyba nic. Podczas walki jest niewiele czasu na konwersację.  
Gdy Kuchiki stanął przed Espada, poczuł jak Ryu podchodzi do niego z tyłu. Ostrożnie, jakby oczekiwał ciosu. Głupi Urahara. Teraz były rzeczy ważniejsze, niż jakieś tam szczenięce, gejowskie miłości niezdecydowanych w kwestiach swojej seksualności chłopców. Teraz trzeba było uratować zaświaty. Shige nie odwrócił się do Ryu, tylko ponownie zapatrzył się w błękitne niebo unoszące się milcząco nad pustynią.  
"Rany! Już nie mogę się doczekać! W końcu kogoś usiekę, nareszcie!" Grimmjaw niecierpliwie przestępował z nogi na nogę, wymachując sprawnie mieczem i łyskając groźnie stalowoniebieskimi ślepiami. "Niech no tylko tutaj przyjdą, te nędzne pomioty bez krzty stylu i dobrego wychowania! Hej, a może my powinniśmy pójść do nich zamiast czekać tutaj jak idioci?"  
"Nie." ogłosił spokojnie Shige, spoglądając ciężko na Grimma, który zrobił wściekłą minę, ale wycofał się do szeregu Espada, spluwając ostentacyjnie.  
"Nie możemy teraz wejść w drogę armiom Seireitei. Usiłują od kilku kilometrów już zatrzymać potwory i tylko rozbilibyśmy ich szyk obronny." dzielił wyjaśnienia Shige, dźwięcznym, łagodnym głosem, który był doskonałą imitacją głosu Renjiego, gdy udawał, że panuje nad sytuacją w rzeczywistości ledwie utrzymując ją w garści. "Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt jardów, wtedy wojska shinigami przegrupują się i będziemy mogli wkroczyć zmniejszając prawdopodobieństwo ofiar."  
Członkowie Espada wpatrywali się intensywnie w Shige, nieporuszeni. Jedynie wiatr szarpał ich białymi kostiumami. Antycznymi kostiumami, przyszło do głowy Shigehiko znienacka. Antyczni wojownicy antycznego Aizena. Dadzą radę, puszczeni w ruch dadzą radę, uruchomią swoje koła sansary i zostaną oczyszczeni.  
Nie wiedział skąd pojawiła mu się ta ostatnia konkluzja, ale nie zamierzał tego roztrząsać. Halibiel, jako pierwsza przerwała magiczny krąg bezruchu Espada i powoli wyjęła miecz, przymykając oczy, gdy żelazo otarło się o okute brązem rzeźbienia pokrowca. Okrzyki walczących były coraz bliżej i bliżej, wściekłe, żałosne, zażarte.  
"Idziemy, kapitanie?" zapytała Halibiel głębokim, mrukliwym głosem, od którego włosy na karku Shige stanęły dęba.  
I tak po raz pierwszy Kuchiki Shigehiko został nazwany kapitanem. Nie miał ani potrzebnego doświadczenia, ani żadnych niesamowitych umiejętności. Był zmęczonym nastolatkiem z bolącymi, wciąż nie zasklepionymi ranami, był kimś, kto prosi o pomoc innych, silniejszych, potrafiących zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi pojedynczym ciosem. Miał tego bolesną świadomość, a jednak Espada uznali go, przyjęli go jako kapitana i postanowili z nim pójść. Wyciągnął do nich dłoń, wyszedł do nich z przysłowiową gałęzią oliwną, a oni uchwycili się chciwie zarówno dłoni jak i gałęzi. Nie wahali się, być może zapomnieli, co to wahanie po tylu latach przymusowego wygnania, być może Aizen nigdy nie wdrożył w nich takich odczuć kalkulacja sił własnych i wroga. Tak czy owak, Shige, którego podczas egzaminu na vice kapitana odrzucono, został nazwany kapitanem, i odczuł z tego tytułu ogromną, przerażającą radość.  
Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się upiornie, gdy Kuchiki obnażył swój zanpakutou i wskazał nim na kotłujący się od potworów horyzont.  
"Zostaniecie ze mną? Bez was nie dam rady." objawił Shige spokojnie, pomijając wszelką dumę i wszystko to, co usiłowano wtłoczyć w niego jako pewnego siebie, wysoko urodzonego, elitarnego dziedzica. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu ta cała gadanina wydawała się przykrym, fałszywym epizodem, i nie było w niej prawdziwej siły. Mgnienie uśmiechniętej dobrodusznie twarzy Kyouraku, mówiącego o rzeczach istotnych, które zostają, i rzeczach ulotnych, które przemijają. Byakuya zasłaniający syna przed śmiertelnym ciosem Scotcha. Zbolała twarz Renjiego, policzkującego swojego ukochanego szczeniaka. Unohana poddająca się ciosowi Ulquiorry, przytulający się desperacko do Grimmjawa Hanatarou, Noitra poprawiający kaptur Aaroniero. W tym tkwiła prawdziwa siła, odkrył nagle Shige, czując jak adrenalina zaczyna krążyć w jego organizmie, przyśpieszając mu oddech i powodując drżenie rąk.  
Członkowie Espada, jakby w odpowiedzi na zdecydowane, pełne nagłej klarowności myśli Shige, kopiując ruch swojego kapitana, także wyciągnęli broń z pokrowców.  
"Oby nasze miecze i nasz duch nigdy się nie złamały."  
Espada stanowili całkiem inną kategorię wojownika, niż shinigami, których do tej pory widział Shige. Mieli w sobie coś ze zwierząt, szybkich, bezlitosnych i sprawnych zabójców, pozbawionych wahania czy jakiejkolwiek refleksji. Ich wcześniejszy status morderców i narzędzi Aizena Zdrajcy, wyzierał z ich ruchów tak, że człowiek cieszył się, że Espada mimo wszystko walczą po dobrej stronie. Shinigami z Seireitei byli silni, dobrze wyszkoleni, umieli wiele, ale mordercami nie byli. A to, co nadciągało rozszalałymi, plującymi, wrzeszczącymi watahami z pustyni trzeba było zabić. Nie unieruchomić, nie okaleczyć, ale zamordować. Espada byli idealni do tego zadania.  
Wcięli się ostrą, wąską formacją w pierwsze stado potworów, wyżynając je bez wahania, szybko, metodycznie. Shige przez moment zobaczył samego siebie, jak pruje na samym czele szeregu Espada. Odniósł wrażenie, że uczestniczy w wielkim, panoramicznym obrazie, i że świat wygląda teraz jak fragment historii zaświatów. Walczył, ciął, krzyczał razem z innymi walczącymi. Raz po raz Mochi śpiewała w jego ręku, sięgając niemal cały czas do poziomu bankai. Nie używał bankai, to zbyt szybko by go wyczerpało.  
Gdy zobaczył, jak jeden z potworów powala na ziemię Ulquiorrę, a Ryu usiłujący go osłonić, pada pod potężnym ciosem poszczerbionego miecza, nie myślał, co robi. Po prostu ziemia nagle zatętniła pod jego stopami a on znalazł się nad Uraharą, unosząc piszczącą w przerażeniu Mochi. Odparował trzy ciosy, potem okazało się, że walczy z pięcioma przeciwnikami na raz, a jeszcze później, że czwartego ciosu nie uniknął.  
Rana była kłuta, prosto rpzez brzuch. Shige poczuł jakby ktoś nadział go na rozgrzany pogrzebacz. Kolejne szwy na jego wciąż nie zagojonej ranie, pękają. W uszach miał szum, w głowie pustkę. Wyciągnął ramiona, w rozpaczliwym geście zasłaniając skulonego Ryu i nieprzytomnego Ulquiorrę. Zginę, ale to była dobra walka, pomyślał z trudem, i zamknął oczy. Ktoś złapał go za ramiona, szarpiąc i krzycząc, ale świat odsuwał się od niego coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu został tylko jeden, spokojny, miękki głos.  
"Przeżyjesz. Tylko się nie ruszaj. Ja się już wszystkim zajmę."  
Westchnął, gdy ojcowski rękaw zakrył mu twarz. Potem była już tylko mechata, fioletowawa ciemność.

///////////////////////

 

Obudził się z uczuciem głodu, kurczącym mu w żołądku. Mruknął i zasłonił oczy przed wchodzącym nachalnie do sypialni słońcem. A potem spostrzegł, że ma całą głowę ciasno zabandażowaną a dłonie pokryte opatrunkami i plastrami. I, że wcale nie jest w swojej sypialni tylko w białym, sterylnym, szpitalnym pokoju.  
"Obudził się nasz dziedzic." odezwał się gdzieś z boku chrapliwy, znajomy głos. Shige podskoczył cały, gdy zobaczył, że w głowach jego łóżka siedzi, rozkładając leniwie ramiona, Grimm. Widocznie był tak oczadziały od leków, że nie był w stanie nawet zauważyć obecności arrankara.  
"Najwyższy czas, żebyś się ocknął, mały." odezwał się lekkim tonem konwersacyjnym Grimm, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. "Wszyscy czekamy, aż wyleziesz z piernatów i zamienisz nas w shinigami. Tak jak obiecałeś."  
"Tak jak obiecałem." powtórzył drewnianym głosem Shige, pocierając twarz dłonią i rozglądając się dookoła. "Chwila.. gdzie czekacie?... jak się skończyła bitwa..."  
Grimm wybuchnął jowialnym śmiechem, po czym wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się aż chrupnęły kości. Shige dopiero teraz zarejestrował, że wspaniały rześki poranek wkrada się do szpitalnego pokoju jasnymi promieniami słońca, a dookoła unosi się cichy, nieporuszony żadnym niepożądanym ruchem spokój. Żadnej bitwy, żadnej krwi, żadnych krzyków ani zabijania. Słoneczny poranek i zmęczone, ale błyszczące zadowoleniem stalowoszare oczy Grimma.  
Arrankar pochylił się nad Shige i przez moment wydawało się, że porwie go w miażdżący uścisk. Na szczęście Grimm ograniczył się jedynie do poklepania rannego Kuchikiego po ramieniu i zmierzwienia mu zebranych w potarganą kitkę włosów.  
"A jak się miała skończyć, kapitanie?" huknął, gestykulując żywo, ukazując przy tym nader ciekawy zestaw malinek, wyssanych w okolicach obojczyka. "Wygraliśmy, rzecz jasna. A teraz jesteśmy zakwaterowani na tyłach posiadłości twoich rodziców i czekamy aż ty i młody Urahara, uruchomicie kosmiczny mikser i nas przemienicie."  
Kuchiki usiłował się uśmiechnąć i skinąć głową, ale terkocząca fala szarości przelała mu się przed oczyma. Świat na krótką, przerażającą chwilę zniknął w odczuciu mdłości, suchych odruchów wymiotnych i ostrego bólu gdzieś w głębi brzucha. Następną rzeczą, jaką Shige zobaczył była twarz Grimmjawa, pochylona nad nim z troską. "Już z tobą lepiej, ale sugeruję, żebyś póki co ograniczył się do bezruchu i połykania, czego tam ci w gębę Chomik naleje. Cztery dni leżałeś jak umrzyk, ale ja wiedziałem od początku, że jakieś tam rozprute szwy cię nie pokonają."  
"Szwy?" Shige zmarszczył brwi usiłując przypomnieć sobie swoje ostatnie przytomne chwile na polu walki. Tak, nie zasklepiona rana, szwy, powalony na ziemię Ryu i Ulq. I rękaw ojca...  
"Gdzie są Ryu i Ulquiorra?... Gdzie jest?..” zaczął mozolnie formułować pytanie, ale jego mózg wciąż jeszcze jakby trochę spał i nie nadążał za językiem. Grimm przewrócił oczyma i położył mu na czole dłoń, mocno przyciskając do poduszki.  
"Leż i się nie ruszaj, Kuchiki." fuknął arrankar i cofnął rękę dopiero wtedy, kiedy Shige porzucił całkowicie wszelkie chęci wstania z łóżka. "Coś czuję, że nasza przemiana trochę się przesunie w czasie, ale to nie szkodzi. Nie narzekamy, dobrze nam tutaj. No i perspektywa przed nami miła."  
Z tonu Grimma wynikało jasno, że jeżeli któryś z Espada spróbowałby nawet przez chwilę okazać zniecierpliwienie, Jaggerjack bez pardonu sprałby delikwenta, nie pozostawiając mu jego antycznym ciele żadnej całej, niezłamanej kości.  
"Ryu..? Ulq...?" zapytał sennie Shige, usiłując zapamiętać, dlaczego tak się martwi i o kogo. Grimm westchnął boleściwie i założył ręce na piersi.  
"Uratowani. Osłoniłeś ich i przy tym osłanianiu rozerwałeś sobie brzuszek. Na szczęście twój szlachetny tatuś dotarł na czas, inaczej wyszłyby z ciebie wszystkie flaki. Powiadam ci, mały. To była piękna walka, krew, pot i łzy. Aizen to był smętny grajek przy tobie, chłopaku. Lata całe takiej wojny nie widziałem i wiem, że innym Espada też się podobało. Teraz trochę się oswajają z przebywaniem pośród takiej ilości ludzi, kurcze, odwykliśmy całkiem od tego. Halibiel prawie usiekła służącego, a Ulquiorra wciąż drepcze za Unohaną jak zagubiony piesek. No, ale damy radę, coś czuję. Grunt to pierwszy krok."  
Grimmjaw mówił coś tam jeszcze, o przyjemnie spędzanym czasie z chomikiem, o całkiem przyjemnie urządzonym ogrodzie w rezydencji Kuchikich, o denerwującym Noitrze i wciąż odsypiającym stres po walce Zaelu. Każdy radził sobie z nową sytuacją jak mógł. Może i dobrze, że nie zamieniliśmy ich od razu w shinigami, pomyślał Shige, uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Muszą się odnaleźć, dopiero potem będziemy mogli przystąpić do ostatniej części planu.  
"A właśnie, stary Kuchiki pytał o ciebie, ale nie pozwalałem mu tutaj wchodzić zbyt często. Takie pielgrzymki wszystkich zmartwionych przyjaciół, krewnych i kuzynów, mogłyby ci tylko zaszkodzić."  
"Kogo nazywasz starym, arrankarze?" zapytał gdzieś niedaleko mocny, chłodny głos. Shige westchnął z ulgą i otworzył oczy, wykręcając głowę w kierunku drzwi. Byakuya i Renji stali w progu szpitalnego pokoju, ubrani po cywilnemu, bez żadnych oznak statusu, bez niczego. Proste czarne kimona i chorobliwie blade policzki, podbite na sinawo oczy. Nie wyglądali dobrze, ale żyli.  
"Tata?..." odezwał się Shige, nie wiedząc, do którego z rodziców się zwraca. To nie było ważne, zarówno Renji jak i Byakuya szybko podeszli do łóżka i przysunęli się do niego blisko. Zapach lawendy, ojcowski rękaw i mocna, silna, pokryta tatuażem dłoń na czole. Shige zaśmiał się urwanym, zachrypłym głosem kogoś, kto nie wie, co powiedzieć, taki jest szczęśliwy, taki przepełniony zbyt skomplikowanymi na słowa emocjami. Grimm wyszeptał kilka ostrych, szczekliwych zdań, których Shige nie rozszyfrował, ale Byakuya odprawił go jednym ruchem dłoni. Przywódca klanu to potrafił, nawet ktoś tak uparty jak Jaggerjack uginał się pod stanowczą, zimną, władczą siłą. Zresztą Grimm postał trochę przy drzwiach, popatrzył na rodzinną scenę, na dwóch rodziców tulących do siebie swojego dawno nie widzianego szczeniaka, po czym opuścił pokój. Zapewne niewygodnie było mu na tak jawnie eksplikowaną bliskość patrzeć. Kurcze, gdyby Shige miał wystarczająco siły, sam czułby się śmiertelnie zażenowany. Ale nie miał siły, był obolały, zmęczony a rodzice byli delikatni i troskliwi, i nie było miejsce na zażenowanie i wstyd.  
"Przepraszam Renji." wychrypiał Shige, wspierając się czołem o ramię Abarai. "Za wszystko... przepraszam."  
"Oj no co ty..." wychrypiał Renji w odpowiedzi, pociągając nosem i przełykając głośno ślinę. Głos taty ugrzązł gdzieś w nim, zdławiony i wilgotny.  
"Nie ma za co." twardo odpowiedział zamiast Renjiego Byakuya, drugim swoim rękawem zasłaniając już czerwieniejące lico swojego vice kapitana. "To chyba cena za posiadanie syna o mocnym kręgosłupie, a nie rozmiękłego mazgaja, bojącego się zarówno życia jak i śmierci."  
"Uhm." potaknął Shige, ale czuł, że osuwa się powoli w sen. Dwie pary ramion puściły go niechętnie, poprawiając dookoła niego poduszki i przykrycia.  
"Będziesz teraz spać?"  
"Uhm."  
"Dobrze. Wypoczywaj. Espada i wszystko inne może poczekać."  
W głosie Byakuyi czaiła się dobrze zamaskowana niecierpliwość i determinacja. Zanim Shige zdołał zapytać się, czemu Espada wywołują w ojcu takie obronne odruchy, już spał, przykryty, opatulony bezpiecznie, zanurzony całkowicie w słonecznym poranku bez końca.

///////////////////////////////

 

Następne kilka dni Shige spędził posłusznie zjadając obrzydliwe szpitalne posiłki i zasypiając tuż po nich, z łyżką w dłoni i uchylonymi ustami. Leki przeciwbólowe i usypiające działały na niego silnie, obezwładniając i zapobiegając koszmarom oraz niekontrolowanym chęciom, żeby się wydostać ze szpitala. Raz spróbował tego, i wrócił do szpitalnej pościeli szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, zagnany tam przez sztab medyków i arrankarów. Coś tam mętnie pamiętał, że Grimm warował przy jego łóżku obserwując uważnie jak Chomik... znaczy Hanatarou przygotowuje kolejny zastrzyk, albo poprawia poduszki. Czasami Jaggerjack znikał, i Shige lubił te momenty, bo wtedy zwykle pojawiał się Ryu. Sam. Ubrany w pasiaste kimono podobne do stroju pana Urahary.  
Ryu chyba przeczuwał, że Shige wpada i wypada ze stanu świadomości, ponieważ wciąż mówił. Opowiadał o Espada, usiłujących nadrobić zaległości w życiu, a także w lekturze i stosunkach płciowych, wyśmiewał się z Noitry notorycznie zazdrosnego o Aaroniero, z Grimma przyssanego na amen do swojego Chomika, który ledwie nadążał z wykonywaniem obowiązków mając ręce pełne namiętnego, nie znoszącego sprzeciwu kochanka. Shige spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował opaloną twarz Ryu, jego złociste włosy i kocie oczy, i zastanawiał się, czemu przyjaciel traci czas na siedzenie przy niemal nieustannie wyłączonym ze świata koledze.  
"Gdy się obudzisz na dobre i zamienimy Espada w shinigami, chciałbym być dowódcą razem z tobą. Myślisz, że władze Seireitei się na to zgodzą? We dwóch dalibyśmy sobie lepiej radę. Nie wiem tylko, co na to moja rodzina. Wiesz, jacy oni są, jeżeli chodzi o zaświaty i mój dłuższy pobyt poza ziemskim ciałem."  
Gdy Ryu zaczynał rozważać takie bolesne dla niego tematy, zwykle lądował na łóżku Shige, układał się po kociemu na brzegu pościeli i wzdychał. Wzdychał tak jak żaden chłopak w jego wieku wzdychać nie powinien. Shige zdobywał się wtedy na wysiłek, żeby całkowicie otworzyć oczy, otrząsnąć się jako tako z leczniczego snu i wyciągnąć dłoń w kierunku ułożonej obok niego, kędzierzawej, złocistej głowy.  
"Znaczy, wiem, że nie jestem pełnoprawnym shinigami, że ty masz lepsze przygotowanie do stanowiska kapitańskiego niż ja. Ale jestem silny, sam wiesz, no i... nie chciałbym żebyśmy się rozdzielali. Rozumiesz, tak, że ty w zaświatach a ja u siebie. Rozejdziemy się prędzej czy później, to pewne. Jeżeli tak zostanie jak jest, rozstaniemy się na bank. Ja zajmę się swoim życiem w wymiarze materialnym, ty zostaniesz jednym z najbardziej pokopanych w głowę i najsilniejszych shinigami wszechczasów. Ulq mówi, że tak musi być, że muszę żyć swoje ludzkie życie tak jak zostałem do tego wychowany, a ty musisz żyć swoje życie jako bóg śmierci."  
Shige wyciągnął dłoń i tym razem trafił nią bezpośrednio prosto w gąszcz złotych loków, rozsypanych bezładnie po poduszce. Żeby Ryu przynosił drugą poduszkę nie pamiętał. Widocznie tylko wydawało mu się, że w pełni kontroluje to, co się dookoła niego dzieje.  
"Nie... martw się." wymruczał cicho Shige, czując jak sen ponownie wkrada mu się pod powieki. Kocie ślepię przyjaciela spojrzało na niego z wyrzutem spod złotej grzywy loków.  
"Też mi radę dałeś, Kuchiki. Nie martw się. Jak mam się nie martwić, skoro nie wiem, co robić, żeby się upewnić, że..." Ryu zamilkł, podnosząc głowę z poduszki i w widoczny sposób zbierając całą swoją odwagę. Shige jak zaczarowany patrzył na usta przyjaciela, oczekując nieoczekiwanego. Nie zawiódł się. Ryu zmarszczył się, a linie jego twarzy stały się nagle twarde i zdecydowane. Dorosłe.  
"Słuchaj, tam wtedy, podczas bitwy, jak zasłoniłeś mnie i Ulquiorrę, myślałem na serio, że umarłeś. I to tak na twardo, kojfnąłeś, zawinąłeś się, kopnąłeś w kalendarz. Ja się tam na tych całych kołach, sansarach i innych brzmiących podobnie do filozofii zen pierdołach nie znam." Ryu urwał, pocierając w zakłopotaniu policzek podrapaną dziwnie dłonią. "Wiedziałem tylko, że jak już zginąłeś to cię nie spotkam, Shige. Wiesz, że jak się umrze, to szansa na spotkanie tych, których znałeś za życia, jest niemal nieistniejąca?"  
"Wiem... Ryu... to moja profesja..."  
"Właśnie. No więc wymyśliłem sobie, że nie ma co tracić czasu na oddzielne życie. Skoro mogę cię już nie spotkać, to lepiej być z tobą cały czas. Dopóki mogę oczywiście. I jeżeli Rada Starszych Grzybów zatrudni mnie w roli shinigami. I klan mojej mamy się zgodzi. I przekonam jakoś tatę."  
"A twoja... mama?" zapytał cicho Shige, pozwalając swojej dłoni bez sił opaść na szpitalną pościel. Opalona, podrapana ręka Ryu ujęła go ostrożnie za palce i ścisnęła niezdarnie.  
"Z mamą już zagadałem. Oto efekty." Ryu wskazał na dziwne zadrapania na ramieniu i dłoni. Zadrapania po kocich pazurach. Shige przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się bez tchu, a Ryu ujął jego rękę w obie dłonie. Przez moment oboje patrzyli na swoje poranione, zmęczone, trochę zbyt zniszczone jak na ich wiek łapy. Splecione razem. Przez chwilę Shige miał wrażenie, że słyszy słowa mistrza Kyouraku, słowa wypowiedziane, zanim jeszcze świat zwariował, zanim poznali arrankary, zanim wszystko się zaczęło. Ważne rzeczy, które zostają.  
"W sumie tylko na pozór mojej mamie trudniej przyjąć podjęte przeze mnie decyzje. Tak naprawdę to tata sprawia kłopot. Mama pozłości się, poprycha, podrapie, ale nawet wtedy wiesz, że rozumie, że to tylko taki jej sposób na pożegnanie. Z tatą jest inaczej. Kawał upartego drania, idealny w agresji biernej." trajkotał dalej Ryu. "Tak czy siak, już zadecydowałem i nic mojej decyzji nie zmieni. Jeżeli mnie przyjmiesz do swojej drużyny, Shige, zostanę tutaj z tobą."  
Jedyna rzecz, która będzie towarzyszyła ci dłużej niż cała reszta. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się często, a jeżeli już to też nie każdemu, wiec są szczególnie cenne. Urahara Ryuichi był cenny. Nagle wszystko było jasne i oczywiste.  
"Przyjmę cię nawet... jeżeli nie będę miał... swojej drużyny... Ryu..." wydusił z trudem Shige, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela. Ryu uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, głupio i całkiem bezbronnie. Shige bez protestów czy nawet zaskoczenia, pozwolił się z rozmachu pocałować w czoło i przytulić, krótko i po żołniersku.  
"Shige, przecież ty już masz swoją drużynę. Espada jasno ogłosiły, że nie przyjmą za swojego kapitana nikogo innego. Rada Starych Grzybów musi tylko ustalić prawne podstawy do stworzenia całkowicie nowej drużyny. Strasznie dużo gadali, uzgadniali, a upór arrankarów niczego nie ułatwia, jak sam zapewne wiesz. Są zadowoleni, że pozwolono im odzyskać kawałek życia, ale niepewni, czy cała biurokracja Seireitei im tego nie zabierze. Ufają tylko nam. W pewnym sensie daje to nam świetną okazję do..."  
Shige wygłuszał stopniowo słowotok przyjaciela, czując nieodpartą potrzebę zamknięcia oczu. Coś go tam jeszcze w środku trochę bolało, ale było to tak odległe odczucie, że nie było sensu zawracać sobie nim głowy. Ostatnie zerknięcie na splecione ze sobą, poranione dłonie, a potem szare prześcieradło snu zakryło Shige, oddzielając go od świata i jego zagmatwanych spraw.

///////////////////////

Postanowił zrobić to jak najszybciej. Gdy tylko opuścił szpital, wyspany za wsze czasy, z zapasowymi tabletkami przeciwbólowymi w kieszeni i Ryu, wciąż kroczącym za nim i gotowym w każdej chwili złapać go za ramię, Shige poszedł prosto do klanowej rezydencji Kuchikich. A konkretniej do tej części, w której rezydowali Espada. Minął pokoje Byakuyi i Renjiego, ale rodzice chyba chcieli pozostawić go w tym samego. Być może mieli rację. Na pewno mieli rację. Shige wolał, żeby Byakuya i Renji nie widzieli go w chwili takiej wrażliwości.  
Gdy wszedł do obszernej sali, która jak się zdaje, pełniła funkcję salonu, Halibiel stanęła na baczność a Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko, wykonując zapraszający gest. Shige poczuł się nieswojo, widząc kogoś tak podobnego do mistrza Kyouraku przyjmującego rolę podwładnego. To było konieczne, żeby utworzyć drużynę, ale nie zmieniało to postaci rzeczy, że sytuacja wydawała się wysoce krępująca.  
"Witamy kapitana. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej." odezwał się swobodnie Stark, którego widocznie nie onieśmielało nic, ani zaczątki hierarchii, ani fakt, że zwraca się do kogoś o tyle młodszego od niego w tak otwarty sposób. "Mieliśmy sporo czasu na przemyślenia i mamy kilka pytań związanych z naszą przyszłością."  
Słowo przyszłość wywołało na twarzach Espady rozmaite odmiany poruszenia, z czego najbardziej wyróżniała się duma Grimma, ulga Halibiel i radość Zaela. Przyszłość była konceptem, z którym Espada dawno już się pożegnali. Teraz, gdy nagle otwarła przed nimi swoje podwoje, nic dziwnego, że mieli wątpliwości i pytania.  
Noitra podszedł do Shige, mierząc go oskarżąjącym wzrokiem. Wysoki arrankar chciał zdaje się swoim wzrostem zapewnić sobie przewagę nad rozmówcą, ale zanim Shige zareagował, Grimm już był przy jego boku, strzelając w Noitrę wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
Został zignorowany, ale nic to nie zmieniało. Shige spokojnie wytrzymał spojrzenie wysokiego, potężnego arrankara, który zadał swoje pytanie szorstkim, niezbyt przyjaznym tonem.  
"Czy ta przemiana jest niebezpieczna?"  
"Nie będę wam kłamał, że nie." odparł miarowym, pewnym głosem Shige, a pozostali Espada skinęli głowami, jakby spodziewali się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. "Użyliśmy maszyny dopiero raz, zwykły arrankar nie jest w stanie przeżyć przemiany, ale Espada tak. Ulquiorra przeżył, wy też powinniście."  
"Dziękuję za tą interesowną szczerość." mruknął Noitra, wciąż wrogi i nastroszony, ale już jakby nieco bardziej udobruchany. Stark prychnął dobrodusznie i strzelił go mocno dłonią po plecach.  
"Pójdziemy za tobą, Kuchiki."  
Noitra odsunął się pospiesznie od Starka, jakby przyjacielski gest był największą groźbą i przytykiem. Być może i tak było. Stark zdawał się najsilniejszym z wszystkich Espada, chociaż niezbyt chętnie korzystał ze swej przewagi. Noitra wycofał się w kierunku siedzącego grzecznie na matach pod ścianą Aaroniero i zajął miejsce koło kolegi. Arrankar z za dużym kapturem uśmiechnął się do niego z zadowoleniem. Noitra zignorował uśmiech, ale kaptur Aaroniero i tak poprawił.  
"Uprzedzam, będziemy słuchać tylko ciebie, Kuchiki, a nie tych pajaców z Seireitei." wymruczał Yammy, stojąc oparty o ścianę przy wejściu i mierząc wszystkich zebranych czujnym spojrzeniem psa stróża.  
"Tak. Jesteś godny naszego zaufania." odezwała się Halibiel, stojąca obok Yammyego i bawiąca się rękojeścią małego motylkowego noża. "Moglibyśmy zabić cię zaraz, teraz, na miejscu, a mimo to przyszedłeś i zaoferowałeś nam pomoc."  
"Chwila, wcale nie wiemy czy Yamamoto i reszta tych całych shinigami nie są godni zaufania..." zaczął Noitra, ale Grimm trzasnął pięścią w niski stolik z wiśniowego drzewa. Shige skrzywił się, wiedząc jak bardzo Byakuya dbał o drewniane wyposażenie tradycyjnej siedziby klanowej.  
"Okaże się! Póki co trzymajmy się faktów." wycedził dobitnie Grimm i powiódł wyzywającym wzrokiem po zebranych w salonie członkach Espada. "Kuchiki nami dowodzi. Udowodnił, że można na nim polegać. Jako jedyny postanowił pomóc, to co, mam teraz dać się znowu wypędzić, bo nie chcę wziąć udziału w eksperymencie? Widziałem, jak to cacko przemieniło Ulquiorrę. Dla mnie to wystarczający dowód na to, że plan Kuchikiego działa. O co mam się martwić? Czy przejście rpzez maszynkę popsuje mi cerę?"  
"Nie bardziej niż obżeranie się słodyczami i gapienie się w telewizor trzy dni z rzędu." prychnął Yammy, niewinnie patrząc w sufit. Halibiel zerknęła na niego stalowymi oczyma morderczyni, po czym poruszyła dłonią. Tak szybko, że Shige zauważył tylko końcówkę ruchu. Yammy zaklął i upadł na jedno kolano, trzymając się za krocze, ale krzywy uśmiech nie schodził mu z potężnej, szerokiej twarzy.  
"No więc... uh... kiedy ta przemiana? Chciałbym raz zobaczyć Espada w formach shinigami, a nie w tych trupich ciałkach, co to nam Aizen sklecił na prędce." Yammy uśmiechnął się, w sposób widoczny nie do Halibiel a do jej piersi, na co ona zareagowała uniesieniem dłoni. A konkretniej wyeksponowaniem środkowego jej palca.  
"Tak! Tak! I będziemy mieć swój własny puls, i bicie serca. I będziemy odczuwać prawdziwy głód!" zachwycił się Aaroniero, łapiąc za rękaw Noitry i unosząc na kolegę swoje jasne, promienne oczy. "Czy to nie piękne?"  
"Pewne, piękne." sarknął mściwie Noitra, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby uszkodzić Aaroniero, czy też odsunąć się od jego przyjacielskiego uścisku. "To kiedy przeprowadzamy całą operację? Czekanie mnie męczy."  
"Nas także." uciął ostro Shige, a Noitra spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Espada zwrócili wzrok na młodego Kuchikiego, który nagle poczuł, że jakby nie patrzeć jest kapitanem a tego właśnie teraz arrankary potrzebują najbardziej. "Dziś wieczorem zaprowadzę was do laboratorium. Kapitan Kurotsuchi zgodził się przygotować maszynerię i udostępnić nam całe laboratorium. Przy przemianie będą kapitan Unohana, kapitan Kuchiki, kapitan Yamamoto oraz kapitan Kyouraku. Wspomniany już Kurotsuchi oraz Urahara Kisuke będą monitorowali przebieg eksperymentu ze stanowiska zarządcy przejść między światami. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, upewnią się, że postronnym nic się nie stanie."  
Było w jego głosie coś, co sprawiło, że Espada wszyscy jak jeden mąż skinęli głowami i odwrócili wzrok. Kapitan. Kurcze, łatwo nie będzie, ale lepiej żeby zaczęli się do tego przyzwyczajać już teraz. Szwy zabolały go, ale było to już jedynie wspomnienie prawdziwego bólu sprzed kilku dni. Niemniej jednak wspomnienie to nie należało do przyjemnych. Ryu szybko zauważył pogorszenie kondycji Shige, i złapał go posesywnie za ramię.  
"Bądźcie gotowi dziś wieczorem. My z Kuchikim musimy jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw."  
Shige ukłonił się krótko wszystkim obecnym, po czym pozwolił odprowadzić się Uraharze do swoich apartamentów. Wychodząc słyszał jeszcze ciche, intensywne, nabrzmiałe emocją słowa Ulquiorry. Jest jeszcze osłabiony, ale chce szybko ustalić nasz status w Seireitei. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Zanim zainteresują się nami inni. Nie trzeba go teraz niepokoić. Jeżeli ktoś spróbuje, wiecie, co zrobi z wami Grimm, a więc proszę, bądźcie grzeczni.  
Ryu nie skomentował zasłyszanych słów, tylko z wprawą doświadczonego pielęgniarza skierował Shige do jego pokoju sypialnego.  
Łóżko było świeżo zasłane, okno otwarte a kilka kwitnących gałęzi jabłoni tkwiło w wysokim, kamionkowym, podłużnym wazonie. Rinko także witała powrót uciekiniera. Ryu bez słowa wyjaśnienia pomógł Shige zainstalować się na łóżku, zdjąć sandały i odtroczyć Mochi. Jego ruchy były ostrożne i uważne, i przywiodły Kuchikiemu na myśl Renjiego, wyłuskującego Byakuyę z kapitańskiego płaszcza po szczególnie ciężkim dniu. Skojarzenie to sprawiło, że ścisnęło mu się gardło.  
"Boli cię coś poza szwami?" zapytał Ryu, nie dając nawet szansy na kłamstwo, że z szyciami na brzuchu i piersi Shige wszystko w porządku.  
"Nie." szepnął krótko Kuchiki, a Ryu jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się mu bacznie w twarz. Cokolwiek w niej wypatrzył, chyba go zadowoliło, ponieważ sam zzuł swoje buty, zdjął katanę i rzucił na podłogę, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął miejsce na łóżku. Po lewej stronie Shige.  
"Mamy jeszcze dobre cztery godziny do wieczora. Może się zdrzemniemy?" zapytał retorycznie Urahara, ziewając rozdzierająco i wwiercając się głową w poduszkę.  
"Zawsze już będziesz drzemał w moim łóżku i zabierał mi miejsce i kołdrę?" zapytał już nie tak retorycznie Shige, na co Ryu zareagował krótkim, zabawnym parsknięciem.  
"Hej! Zostanę, dopóki mój tata się godzi a Rinko chce mnie karmić." Ryu ułożył się na boku, twarzą do Shige. Ciepło jego opalonych policzków zdawało się promieniować na Kuchikiego. "Dobrze mi tu, jeść dają i pozwalają nawalać się z Espada. Chłopie, czego mogę chcieć więcej."  
Kuchiki mógłby wymyślić kilka rzeczy na biegu, rzeczy ważnych dla chłopaków na krawędzi męskości i nie tylko. Seks był jedną z nich, ale Shige wolał tego tematu teraz nie podnosić. Za dużo spraw piętrzyło się przed nimi, no i nie za bardzo wiedział, jak młody Urahara mógłby zareagować. Ryu jakby czytając mu w myślach, wetknął Kuchikiemu nos we włosy na skroni i niuchnął kilka razy.  
"Później pomyślimy." orzekł z powagą, po czym ujął dłoń Shige i wplótł swoje palce w palce przyjaciela. "Teraz odpoczywamy. Tak?"  
"Tak."  
Popołudnie minęło im na zasypianiu, budzeniu się i zerkaniu na zegar. Słońce przesunęło się znacznie, a wtedy do ich pokoju zapukał Byakuya, ostrożnie zaglądając przez ledwie uchylone drzwi. Ojciec nie zdziwił się, że chłopcy leżą razem na łóżku. Po prostu z neutralną miną zerknął na kwiaty jabłoni w wazonie i powiedział.  
"Już czas."

/////////////////////////////////////

 

Espada jeden po drugim wchodzili w portal maszyny. Oślepiające światło, niczym małe słońce wypełniało całe laboratorium, zmuszając obecnych przy przemianie kapitanów do zakrywania twarzy. To było tak, jakby ktoś faktycznie ingerował gołymi rękami w sansarę, w regulację przepływu dusz między światem materialnym a zaświatami. Rzeczywistość trzeszczała pod naporem energii, riatsu byłych członków Espada drżało, rozognione, bolesne, ale mimo wszystko pełne nadziei. Przyszłość czekała, była warta kilku minut bólu i niewygody.  
Rzecz trwała dwie godziny, ale wszystkim wydawało się, jakby minęło parę wieków. Wdzierające się w oczy i umysły światło osłabło, aby w końcu zamigotać i zgasnąć. Gdy niesamowita energia zniknęła, zwykłe światło lamp wydawało się mizerne i szare. Wszyscy Espada stanęli przed Shigehiko, otoczeni intymnym półmrokiem. Ich riatsu były mniejsze, ale spokojne i wyraźnie lepiej ukształtowane niż u większości zwykłych shinigami. Nikt nie został zniszczony przez maszynę, nikt nie ucierpiał. Jedynie Zommari z powodu zwalistej postury miał problem z przedostaniem się na drugą stronę portalu, ale jakoś się przecisnął, klnąc na niewymiarowe przejścia, nie uwzględniające porządnie zbudowanych mężczyzn.  
Pierwszy odezwał się oczywiście Grimm, który okazał się całkiem przystojnym kawałkiem faceta, o jasnej karnacji i regularnej, ostro zarysowanej twarzy, pokrytej kilku dniowym zarostem. Shige uśmiechnął się. Wcześniej arrankary nie miały problemów takich jak golenie się czy inne związane z żywym ciałem czynności. Witamy w świecie organizmów nie aż tak długowiecznych, jak się to nam podoba.  
Grimmjaw odkaszlnął, przesunął dłonią po swojej 'nowej' twarzy, po czym poszukał kogoś wzrokiem. Shige domyślił się, kogo, zanim były arrankar zakrzyknął dziarsko nieco drżącym, ale mimo to wciąż hardym głosem.  
"Chomik! Cholera jasna psia krew! Chomik! Wiem, że tam gdzieś jesteś, wyłaź i zobacz jak były martwy kilof stał się shinigami!"  
Unohana drgnęła, gdy zza jej pleców wyskoczył w pełnym pędzie Hanatarou, i rzucił się na Grimma z czerwoną, zasmarkaną twarzą. Zebrani kapitanowie spojrzeli po sobie, a Shige i Ryu prychnęli cicho.  
"Ej no! Chomik! Żadnych glutów na moim nowym ciele!" fuknął Grimm, ale przytrzymał głowę Hanatarou przy swojej piersi, nie pozwalając nikomu przyjrzeć się dokładniej zapłakanej gębuli medyka. "Co się tak patrzycie głupio, ludziska? Zwierzak znalazł swojego pana i to w nowej, ulepszonej formie. Łzy radości są, kurna, na miejscu."  
Aaroniero stał obok Noitry niepewnie zerkając na swoje nowe, żywe, różowawe dłonie. Halibiel jednym ruchem zsunęła z głowy czarczaf, wywołując u Kyouraku przyjemny uśmiech konesera sztuki, który właśnie zobaczył jedno z cenniejszych arcydzieł. Yammy, który zmienił się jedynie trochę, a konkretniej jego karnacja stała się bardziej latynoamerykańska, mruknął rozeźlony i stanął na linii wzroku Shunsui, zasłaniając koleżankę.  
"...Się gapi, hipis jeden."  
"No, to jak już jest po wszystkim, to ja bym coś zjadł." ogłosił stanowczo Zommari, przeciągając swoje umięśnione, ciemne ramiona. "Co tu trzeba zrobić, żeby dostać jeść?"  
"Napiłbym się herbaty..." westchnął Stark i podszedł do Kyouraku i Kuchikiego. "Ufam, że panowie nie odmówicie i zaprosicie nas na jakąś porządną, gatunkową herbatę. Od wieków nie piłem wywaru z porządnie dobranej mieszanki liści."  
Byakuya skinął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. Nic dziwnego, potrzebę spokojnego relaksu przy dobrej herbacie bardziej niż reszta obecnych na sali osób. Za głową klanu Kuchiki podążył Stark, Zael, Zommari i Halibiel. Ulquiorra podszedł do Unohany, a ona bez słów ujęła go pod ramię.  
"Myślę, że moje mieszanki herbaciane będą ci lepiej smakować niż te kapitana drużyny szóstej." odezwała się konwersacyjnym tonem pani Retsu, a Ulq, dwornie niczym rycerz, pochylił się i przesunął ustami po grzbiecie jej dłoni. "To idziemy. Żegnam wszystkich dowódców i obecnych. Do zobaczenia jutro."  
"My też idziemy." ogłosił nagle niezwykle jak dla niego zdecydowanym głosem Hanatarou, a Grimm błysnął w kierunku Shige uśmiechem urodzonego farciarza i szczęściarza au general.  
Wszyscy obecni przy przemianie zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić, wyłączać maszyny, gasić światła. Wkrótce w laboratorium zostali tylko Shige, Ryu, oraz Aaroniero i Noitra. Aaroniero wciąż wpatrywał się zauroczony w swoje dłonie, zginając i rozprostowując palce. Noitra, zniecierpliwiony wyraźnie, ujął w końcu ręce przyjaciela i pociągnął go w stronę wyjść.  
"Chodź, głuptaku jeden. Przejdziemy się trochę. Nocne powietrze dobrze nam zrobi."  
Shige i Ryu obserwowali, jak Aaroniero potakuje po dziecięcemu, i wciąż wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, teraz zamknięte bezpiecznie w rękach Noitry, podąża za kolegą. Zanim byli Espada dotarli do drzwi, Shige zdążył jeszcze za nimi rzucić.  
"Póki co, możecie nadal nocować w rezydencji Kuchiki."  
Noitra odwrócił się i spojrzał na Shige ciemnymi, szklanymi oczyma bez dna. A potem wykrzywił twarz w czymś, co przy ogromnej dozie dobrej woli, można było uznać za koślawy uśmiech.  
"Tak, ok. Dzięki." po czym Noitra zarzucił kaptur na głowę swojego zafascynowanego wciąż swoimi dłońmi towarzysza, i zniknął w mroku za drzwiami laboratorium.  
Przez długą chwilę Shige i Ryu trwali w milczeniu, patrząc na miejsce małego cudu, który rozegrał się tutaj niecałe pół godziny temu. Kuchiki czuł, że musi coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, co. Rozważał właśnie żartobliwe objęcie ramieniem Urahary, albo jakiś inny, przyjacielski, w pełni dotykowy gest, ale Ryu ubiegł go.  
"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko się zdarzyło." wyznał ściszonym głosem Ryu, brzmiąc nagle młodo i bezradnie. "Naprawdę. Większość czasu myślałem, że to tylko taka zabawa."  
"Ja też." przyznał Shige, obrzucając wzrokiem teraz wyłączoną i nieżywą maszynę, którą z takim trudem składali, ulepszali i taszczyli po pustkowiach Hueco Mundo. "To miała być przygoda. Zabawa trwała, dopóki nie okazało się, że zaangażowani są żywi ludzie."  
"Raczej nieżywe arrankary." uzupełnił Ryu a Shige trzepnął go zabawnie w ramię zwiniętą pięścią. "Ale daj spokój, trudno tutaj rozważać status ontologiczny bytów, które już lata temu uznano za starą bujdę a w najlepszym wypadku mit."  
"Nie zapodawaj mi tu teraz mądrych tekstów, Urahara." Shige przewrócił oczyma i afektowanie zmierzwił włosy Ryu, wywołując niemrawy protest ze strony ich właściciela. "Od jutra jesteśmy kapitanami."  
"Obaj?"  
"Obaj. Yamamoto porozmawiał z twoim tatą a twoja mama ustaliła kwestie klanowe."  
"Dziadek się o mnie upomniał?" zmierzchł Urahara, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową.  
"Nie. Dziadek nie chce, żebyś pracował z byłymi Espada."  
Ryu zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy, zagryzając nieco zbyt dolną wargę. Shige zauważył nagle, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel wydoroślał. Niegdyś zareagowałby na taki obrót sprawy wrzaskiem, pustymi, dziecinnymi groźbami i buntem. Teraz nie, teraz Urahara Ryuichi zamiast miotać się w swoim gniewie, od razu kalkulował wszystkie za i przeciw, i rozpatrywał możliwości. Tylko, że teraz możne należało rozważać to nieco później.  
Szli do rezydencji okrężną drogą. Pan Urahara wysłał motyla do Ryu, powiadamiając, że wraca do świata materialnego, spotkać się z panią Yoruichi. Shige kątem oka obserwował poszarzałą, zmęczoną wyraźnie twarz przyjaciela, jego lekko drżące powieki i zaciśnięte usta. Wielkie decyzje, zmiany, kłótnie, ustalenia, możliwości. To mogło zmęczyć. Motyl odleciał, rozgwieżdżone niebo nad Seireitei rozpościerało się nad śpiącym miastem, wielkie i niezmienne. Rzeczy, które zostają, osoby cenne, które nie odchodzą. Shige poczuł, jak Ryu wsunął mu swoją rękę w dłoń i uścisnął ją lekko.  
Reszta spaceru upłynęła im w milczeniu. Gdy weszli od tyłu rezydencji, korzystając w wejścia kuchennego, zastali przysypiającą przy stole Rinko, kiwającą się nad swoją robótką. Na kuchence stały dwa przykryte talerze z lasagnią, posypaną obficie parmezanem. Shige bez słów wstawił jedzenie do mikrofalówki. Rinko nawet nie drgnęła, pochrapując cicho.  
Zjedli w milczeniu, wzięli z lodówki karton soku pomarańczowego, po czym ciężkim krokiem wspięli się na schody prowadzące do sypialni Shige. Ryu poruszał się coraz wolniej i niechętnej, aż wreszcie siadł na łóżku. Całą przemianę Espada na shinigami kontrolował maszynę i poziomy riatsu, i Shige po prostu wiedział, że przyjaciel był w każdej chwili gotowy postawić bankai. Oczywiście uparty baran Urahara nic nie powiedział. Skoncentrowany egoistycznie na sobie Shige dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, jak bardzo złotowłosy diabeł musi być wyczerpany.  
"Bierz prysznic i chodź do łóżka." rozkazał Shige, sam zaskoczony miękkim tembrem, jakiego nagle nabrał jego głos. Ryu spojrzał na niego badawczo, jakby rozeznając intencję czającą się w słowach.  
"Nie mam dziś ochoty na seks, więc jesteś bezpieczny." wywinął się zgrabnie z niezręcznej sytuacji Shige, ale Ryu nie zaśmiał się, tylko wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, albo co...  
"Czyli zgadzasz się, żeby został z tobą w Seireitei?"  
Ach, więc o to chodzi. Shige westchnął i opadł na łóżko obok Ryu, spoglądając mu z bliska w twarz. Zmęczoną twarz z nieco obrzękłymi powiekami, zeschniętymi ustami i wyostrzonym podbródkiem. Coś w środku Shige stopniało, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z ranami, czy szwami.  
"Ryuichi. Jeżeli zostawiłbyś mnie teraz samego z tym wszystkim, czułbym się całkowicie opuszczony."  
Złote ślepia patrzyły nieruchome, spokojne i pogodzone. Nigdy w życiu Shige nie czuł się tak odpowiedzialny.  
"Ulquiorra... mówił, że powinienem zacząć robić coś, w czym widziałbym się dłużej niż dekadę." wymamrotał Ryu, nie spuszczając wzroku. "I wiesz, nie bardzo mam wizję bycia gdzieś dłużej... bez ciebie w każdym razie. Skoro i tak jestem shinigami, czy chcę czy nie, a ty akurat zostałeś kapitanem... to mogę wyobrazić sobie siebie za kilka lat tutaj. Jako vice kapitan. Albo kapitan. Albo technik laboratorium Kurotsuchiego. Albo coś. Pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienione, poza upływem czasu. Rany, brzmię jak jakiś prawiący kazania staruch. Ale to prawda. Rozmawiałem z Ulqiem i..."  
"I Ulq miał rację." dokończył trochę niecierpliwie Shige, odkrywając, że niewygodnie mu rozmawiać o Ulquiorrze. "Pewne rzeczy zostają. Jeżeli ty także zostaniesz, nie mam nic przeciwko."  
Ryu potaknął, nie starając się nawet maskować zaskoczenia ostrym tonem Kuchikiego.  
Wzięli prysznic osobno, synchronizując udatnie elementy toalety i przygotowania do snu. Ryu przyodział pożyczoną od Shige piżamę, po czym wczołgał się pod kołdrę z przepełnionym ulgą westchnieniem. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Kuchiki. Zasnęli razem, odwróceni do siebie plecami, szybko i bez słowa.

///////////////////////

Następne dwa dni wypełnione były papierkową robotą, w której pomagali Shige rodzice oraz Ryu, nieoficjalny kapitan nieoficjalnej drużyny. Jeszcze nieoficjalnej. Byakuya, Kurotsuchi i Unohana zaaranżowali dla byłych Espada specjalne szkolenie shinigami, poza systemem edukacyjnym Seireitei. Eks arrankary zbyt różniły się od przeciętnego użytkownika riatsu, nie tylko siłą psychiczną i fizyczną. Lata w odosobnieniu zrobiły swoje. Noitra jeszcze kilka razy musiał uspokajać Aaroniero celnym ciosem w głowę, albo przytrzymaniem dłoni, ponieważ niepozorny kolega odpływał czasami na jawie, wpatrując się w coś, co ogółem mówiącm nie przyciągało uwagi nikogo. Kropla deszczu na liściu, odblask promienia słonecznego w kałuży, śpiew ptaka, ukrytego ogrodzie. Unohana mówiła, że to znak, iż Aaroniero ma dobre zadatki na medyka, ale zbyt duża moc duchowa utrudnia mu kontrolę nad jego specyficznymi zdolnościami.  
Normalni adepci w akademii shinigami objawiali uzdolnienia w różnych kierunkach dopiero gdzieś na drugim, trzecim roku studiów. Nowa nieoficjalna drużyna Kuchikiego i Urahary objawiła je drugiego dnia. Okazało się, że Ulq i Aaroniero mogą być medykami, Stark i Zael uzdolnieni byli w kierunku magii demonicznej, natomiast Halibiel, Grimm i Noitra wykazywali niezwykłe talenta jeżeli chodziło o shunpo oraz tradycyjną, ale zawsze przydatną szermierkę. Yammy i Zommari jako osobniki wagi ciężkiej, postawili raczej na trening siłowy, ale przez przypadek odkryli w sobie także niemałe umiejętności w zakresie inkantacji demonicznych.  
"To będzie drużyna wszechstronna, o niezwykle szerokim spektrum działania." zdiagnozował Kurotsuchi, który wraz z Shige przeprowadzał badania eks arrankarów, katalogując ich umiejętności. "Będą niemal samowystarczalni, jeżeli przejdą trening do końca. Mają medyków, a także osobniki uzdolnione w kierunku ataku, obrony i ochrony. Ich liczba pozwala na stworzenie wspaniale mobilnego komanda. No i znają się, wiedzą, czego od siebie wymagać, czego oczekiwać od towarzyszy. Każdy kapitan chciałby dowodzić taką drużyną."  
"Oni się dopiero uczą." wtrącał od niechcenia Urahara Kisuke, pogryzając słodką bułkę i dolewając sobie z termosu Kurotsuchiego kolejny kubek gorącej, pachnącej przyjemnie kawy. "Wiele czasu upłynie, zanim rozwiną w pełni swoje możliwości, no i muszą przetrwać szkolenia i wyprawy do Hueco Mundo. Nie muszę ci tego przypominać, Kurotsuchi, w końcu to ty ustawiałeś pułapki na polach treningowych."  
"Przetrwają, przetrwają, spokojna twoja głowa Urahara." zarechotał Mayuri, stukając swoim kubkiem kawy w kawę Kisuke. "Spędzili w Hueco Mundo kupę czasu, a skoro już zaczęli rozwijać swoje talenty, pójdzie im szybciej niż przeciętnym adeptom."  
"Mogłoby tak być, gdyby rozwijali się pod kierunkiem dojrzałego, doświadczonego kapitana." mruknął prosto w kawę Urahara, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na monitor, na którym Ryu walczył próbnie z Grimmem. W sposób widoczny eks arrankar był od młodego Urahary lepszy i bawił się z nim w kotka i myszkę, raz po raz wybuchając szczekliwym śmiechem.  
"Ale oni nie posłuchają nikogo poza Shige i Ryu. Już na wstępie to zapowiedzieli i nie mamy podstaw twierdzić, że kłamią. "Kurotsuchi ściągnął usta w dzióbek i przyciszył głośniki. "Nie bądź takim opresyjnym tatuśkiem, Urahara. Twój synalek zostanie w Seireitei, ale ma szanse na naprawdę ciekawą karierę. Lepszą niż jakiś tam informatyk w materialnym świecie. Powolne technologie jeszcze bardziej powolnych ludzi. Ryu będzie miał lepiej, jak zostanie z Shige. Przynajmniej nudzić się nie będzie."  
Pan Urahara spojrzał koso na stojącego za fotelem Mayuriego Shigehiko, po czym nie mówiąc nic, kontynuował swoją popołudniową kawę. Kuchiki był pewny, że ojciec Ryu wiedział, iż Kurotsuchi ma rację, ale stosunki między nimi wciąż były napięte. Podobnie zresztą jak między Shige a Ryu, który po całym dniu pracy, na wieczór kładł się do łóżka Kuchikiego i zasypiał jak kłoda. Wymienili już parę nieśmiałych, ale namiętnych pocałunków, czasami przytulali się i złożeni na łyżeczkę wpatrywali się w ciemność za oknem. Czasami Ryu otwierał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu rezygnował i milknął. Ta cała sprawa z rzeczami i osobami, które pozostają nie była łatwa, ale Shige wierzył, że i z tym dojdą do ładu. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi i Kuchiki był prawie na pewno zdecydowany, że tego małego łotra Uraharę kocha.  
Ryu z pełnym triumfu okrzykiem powalił Grimma na ziemię i stanął w pozie zdobywcy, pokazując znak wiktorii w kierunku kamer. W sposób widoczny szukał aprobaty młodego Kuchikiego. Shige uniósł kciuk w górę, na co Ryu uśmiechnął się szeroko, wywinął koziołka w powietrzu i nastąpił Grimmowi na stopę. Z przyciszonych głośników popłynął ciągły strumień klątw i razów, którymi były Espada zrewanżował się swojemu grającemu nieczysto przeciwnikowi.  
Wszystko szło do przodu, wszystko powoli zaczynało się układać. Drużyna eks arrankarów osiągała bardziej niż przyzwoite wyniki, dwóch młodocianych dowódców także szlifowało swoje umiejętności, dzielnie dźwigając brzemię odpowiedzialności. Byakuya i Renji dość szybko przestali pomagać młodym kapitanom, ponieważ nie było już takiej potrzeby. Shige i Ryu szli ramię w ramię z byłymi elitarnymi członkami wojsk Aizena, doskonalili się i rozwijali.

 

epilog

Jakieś sto lat później drużyna czternasta Seireitei, zwana Śpiącymi Lwami, zyskała miano najskuteczniejszego komanda do działań w terenie. Kuchiki Shigehiko i Urahara Ryuichi zdobyli wysokie stanowiska i powszechne szanowanie pośród społeczności Seireitei oraz innych warowni shinigami, rozsianych po zaświatach. Znani byli jako doskonali dowódcy i partnerzy, a ich bliski związek był ogólnie znany wśród shinigami. Pracowali razem i mieszkali razem jeszcze długo po śmierci starych kapitanów, zajmując stanowisko Yamamoto, Kyouraku i Ukitake w hierarchii dowódców. Legenda mówiła, że gdy Shige i Ryu odejdą, aby poddać się kolejnej sansarze, Śpiące Lwy podążą za nimi, ponieważ nikt nie wyobrażał sobie, aby ktokolwiek inny mógł dowodzić nieco szalonymi, ale niezwykle potężnymi i dumnymi wojownikami.

/////////////////

Postawny, wysoki, opalony mężczyzna o bujnych włosach w kolorze starego złota, wstał z fotela i rozprostował kości. Przez chwilę rozmasowywał zdrętwiałe ramię, ziewając rozgłośnie i rozglądając się po ogrodzie. Leniwym krokiem mężczyzna podszedł do tradycyjnej altany, porośniętej bluszczem. Tam, skryty w cieniu, siedział ubrany w domowe kimono rudzielec, pochylony nad dokumentami i smarujący na nich pędzelkiem drobne, precyzyjne literki.  
Złotowłosy zmróżył oczy i założył ręce na piersi, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.  
"Może zrób sobie przerwę, Shige."  
"Jeszcze trochę. Ryu, do diabła, dokumenty same się nie sprawdzą."  
Urahara zaśmiał się niskim, zmysłowym głosem, obejmując Kuchikiego od tyłu i wtykając mu nos pod ucho.  
"Fakt, dokumenty się same nie sprawdzą, ale to nie one zostaną. Zostanę ja, więc sugeruję, żebyś się mną nieco zajął, póki nasze relatywnie wolne popołudnie trwa."  
Shige odwrócił się do kochanka i przyciągnął go do siebie mocno, wywracając tusz i zestaw pędzelków, stojących na stoliku. Przez moment kotłowali się po macie, pokrywającej podłogę altany, całując się i usiłując rozluźnić i rozpiąć krępujące ich ubrania. W końcu zalegli w bardziej ocienionym kącie pomieszczenia, na wpół rozebrani i objęci mocno, śmiejąc się cichym, intymnym śmiechem stworzeń szczęśliwych.  
"Rany, no ja myślę, że zostaniesz, Urahara."  
"Ta długo jak się tylko da." potwierdził solennie Ryu, całując Shige w czoło i ściągając mu z długich, rudych kosmyków pogniecione z lekka kaisenkai.  
"To obietnica jest?" Kuchiki westchnął, gdy palce partnera przeczesały zbyt długo związane włosy, i pomasowały mu głowę krótkimi, ostrożnymi dotykami.  
"Obietnica."

 

end

by Homoviator 05/2008


End file.
